


Esperando Por Você

by Accohen



Series: Stranger [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A/B/O, Bondage, Crossdressing, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Mpreg, Nico - Freeform, Omega!Nico, Omegaverse, Percico - Freeform, Sexo, Spanking, Sub!Nico, alfa!percy, dom!percy, empresário!percy, humilhação, linguagem chula, no, percy - Freeform, pernico - Freeform, prostituição, traços de bdsm, traços de d/s, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: Não há bondade nos seus olhos.O jeito que você me olha não é normal.Se eles te vissem como eu vejo,Eles também veriam um estranho.empresário!percy, Alfa!percy.garoto de programa!nico, Ômega!nicoa/b/o Percico





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, sejam bem-vindos novamente.^^  
> Como vocês já sabem a fic se passará no omegaverse - a/b/o.  
> Peço para que vocês vão nas notas finais e deem uma olhada no post que eu fiz sobre o assunto. É bem esclarecedor e vem com alguns links a mais como complemento.  
> Só tenham em mente que nem todos os aspectos desse post serão usados na historia.
> 
> Quero agradecer a ajuda da DamaCavalheiro das Águas no Nyah! e da ~_GhostQueen_ no SocialSpirit.  
> Muito obrigada mesmo, vocês não sabem como a ajuda de vocês foi importante.
> 
> Agora, sem mais delongas.  
> Boa leitura.

 [http://i66.tinypic.com/iqx3xc.jpg](http://tinypic.com?ref=1q48yp)

                                                                                       

Nico não conseguia pensar ou respirar, impaciente, enquanto os empregados passam oleo perfumado por todo o seu corpo. E como sempre, Percy estava a seu lado, o incentivando e o tocando do jeito certo, o acalmando e o excitando com somente um gesto inocente. Hoje era o primeiro dia do resto de suas vidas, o dia que ele seria um Jackson oficialmente. Mas, nada disso importava para ele, nada. Só o olhar de Percy sobre seu corpo desnudo e a coleira que o alfa colocava em seu pescoço e dessa vez, permanentemente. Um rubor subiu por seu rosto e finalmente Percy prendeu a corrente a sua coleira, lhe dando um beijo suave nos lábios pintados em um vermelho escarlate, finalizando a última exigência que a cerimônia pedia. Sempre havia sido assim entre eles e sempre seria, e agora o mundo todo saberia. Sempre aquele calor que subia por sua coluna e a felicidade estonteante que sempre o tomava a cada vez que Percy se aproximava, a cada momento compartilhado e a segundo dividido, mesmo quando Percy havia feito o impensável e o inegável, quando tudo o que Nico queria fazer era morrer. E mesmo assim, ali estava Nico, barriga inchada da segunda gravidez, coleira em volta do pescoço e a mão de Percy que parecia soldada a sua pele.

—  Você está pronto? —  Percy lhe perguntou mais uma vez.

—  Sempre. —  Nico acenou que sim e deu um passo à frente.

Enquanto Percy estivesse a seu lado tudo ficaria bem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link:  
> Omegaverse - a/b/o  
> https://spiritfanfics.com/perfil/accohen/jornal/omegaverse--abo-9229742
> 
> Legendas (explicações)
> 
> Ômega negativo: Ômegas inférteis.
> 
> Alfa negativo: O Alfas que não podem procriar. Tem pênis e bolas pequenas, nó praticamente inexistente.
> 
> 1 A palavra ‘Parceiro’ para essa história é semelhante ao termo em inglês ’mate’, que significa escolher alguém para acasalar. Quando o Alfa morde (marca) o seu parceiro, eles criam um vínculo físico e mental. O Alfa passa a ter influência sobre o Ômega, um toque seria o suficiente para comandar o Ômega e o cheiro e toque do Alfa parceiro deixaria o Ômega submisso e obediente, mas completamente consciente, sendo uma escolha do Ômega lutar contra o vínculo ou não. O Ômega também tem influência sobre o Alfa, o Alfa teria o instinto de proteger e dar tudo o que o Ômega quisesse, de marca-lo e sempre manter seu Ômega feliz e satisfeito - física, sexual e mentalmente. A excitação seria algo comum e frequente, sem nenhum dos dois poder controlar. O vínculo dura enquanto a marca do alfa estiver no ômega, sendo necessário que outro Alfa morda o ômega, formando um novo vinculo. O vínculo de parceria só é possível entre Ômegas e Alfas.
> 
> Parceiros verdadeiros: Equivalente ao termo em inglês ‘True mates’, O Alfa e Ômega são compatíveis em todos os sentidos da palavra. Isto é, fisicamente, biologicamente, mentalmente e sexualmente. Geralmente, os parceiros verdadeiros são atraídos pelo cheiro e aparência, algo único e que os deixaria fora de controle, sendo que esse cheiro seria o melhor odor que ambos sentiriam. Seria impossível resistir a seus instintos, fazendo o ômega ser o mais submisso possível e o Alfa extremamente violento, apenas se acalmariam quando suas necessidades sexuais e afetivas fossem saciadas.
> 
> -x-
> 
> Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado e fico aguardando seus lindos comentários, ok?
> 
> Até mais.^^


	2. Will's chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão vocês depois de todo esse tempo? 
> 
> Aviso que esse capítulo é sobre o Will e o Nico, do tipo +18, mas que não vai dar em nada. Então peço que você leiam sem preconceito (eu também não gosto de solangelo), pois é necessário para o desenvolvimento da historia. 
> 
> Sem mais demoras, boa leitura. 
> 
> Capítulo reescrito em 22/05/2018.

— Olha por onde anda, moleque! — Nico trincou os dentes e ignorou o som da buzina, contendo a vontade de xingar o homem dentro do carro. Provavelmente, era mais um alfa que se achava no direito de tratar Nico como quisesse só porque ele era um ômega. Mas, claro que não era culpa do alfa, não, porque nunca era; era culpa de Nico ser um ômega, e merecer esse tratamento pelo fato dele meramente ser um ômega. Seus pés também não ajudavam, eles doíam tanto que Nico mal se aguentava em pé. 

A verdade é que Nico havia andado o caminho inteiro até ali, uma longa jornada de cinquenta minutos caminhando pelo centro da cidade até entrar na parte menos favorecida do bairro. É claro que Nico poderia ter agido como uma pessoa normal e ter pegado o ônibus que o levaria a seu destino. Ele poderia, porém, sua tia tinha sido bem clara; o dinheiro que estava em seu bolso deveria ser usado somente se ele precisasse, pegar um ônibus não era nenhuma emergência, não de acordo com seu dicionário. Por esse motivo, havia parado por alguns instantes no ponto de ônibus para confirmar que ninguém o reconheceria e continuou a andar, virando esquinas e desviando de carros apressados que pareciam não o enxergar.

Nico se arrastou pelos últimos passos até sua casa e subiu as escadas da pequena varanda, abrindo o portão de altas grades e entrando em seguida.

Ele colocou as chaves na mesa de centro e parou no meio da sala, sentindo um familiar odor vir a ele, o sufocando e o prendendo no lugar, o fazendo se contorcer desconfortável e dar alguns passos para trás como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco no estômago. Parecia que um alfa havia se esfregado em cada cômodo de sua casa e depois marcado o território feito um cachorro possessivo.

Nico se forçou a se mover e suspirou cansado, subindo as escadas, uma de cada vez, tentando relaxar e não mostrar a aversão que seu corpo sentia a cada vez que Will se aproximava mais do que o necessário. Era confuso, Nico não sabia se apenas não gostava de Will romanticamente, se a biologia deles era incompatível ou se era algo psicológico.

— Vamos, Nico. Seja homem. Ele é só um amigo, seu único amigo. — Nico se estapeou mentalmente e continuou a subir as escadas.

Ele não sabia como as coisas tinham chegado a esse ponto, Nico costumava ter um alfa atencioso, amigos fiéis e a falta de dinheiro não o incomodava, mas aqui estava ele, nessa tentativa inútil que manter o ultimo alfa que tinha restado em sua vida. Isso nem deveria surpreendê-lo, era de sua natureza a necessidade de estar perto de um alfa e ao mesmo tempo, a de ser independente.  

— Nico? — Ele ouviu Will o chamar de dentro do quarto.

Era agora ou nunca.

***

— Nico? — Will disse, meio franzindo a testa, meio sorrindo.

Tinha algo de diferente no modo que Nico havia se sentado no chão, aberto o caderno e olhado para Will como se o ele estivesse decidindo algo muito importante. Eles estavam no quarto do ômega, um cômodo que tinha espaço apenas para uma cama de solteiro, uma escrivaninha e um guarda-roupa, e a cada momento que passava Will se convencia mais de que essa era a decisão certa.

Nico era o ômega certo.

— Hmmm? — Nico respondeu, caneta parada no ar e expressão vazia, agora olhando para a folha em branco, sentado no chão e encolhido contra o pé da cama, como se fosse o suficiente para protegê-lo do mundo.

— O que foi, Nico? Você está anotando? Se você quiser, a gente pode… — Will parou no meio da frase e abaixou o livro, observando Nico finalmente levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele. Havia algo de intrigante naquele olhar, vulnerável e ao mesmo tempo decidido; era a forma que os olhos de Nico se fixavam em sua virilha e isso o deixava ansioso. — Está tudo bem?

— Eu estava pensando…

Will observou o ômega colocar a caneta em cima da cama junto com o caderno e se ajoelhar, engatinhando em direção a Will e se posicionando entre as pernas dele.

— O-oque-você-está-f-fazendo? — Will se embolou nas palavras. Ele se ajeitou melhor na cadeira e abriu mais as pernas, apenas observando, expectante.

— Há quanto tempo a gente se conhece, Will?

— Um ano. — Respondeu, extasiado. Pelo menos era o tempo que eles tinham começado a conversar. Will conhecia Nico há muito mais tempo que isso.

— É tempo suficiente para saber se um ômega e um alfa devem ficar juntos, você não acha? — Nico esperou que Will concordasse com a cabeça e colocou as mãos nas pernas de Will, uma em cada lado, as deslizando para cima e massageando o volume que já se formava.

— Você não precisa fazer isso. — disse ele, arfando surpreso, suprimindo um gemido que vinha do fundo de sua garganta

— Eu quero. — Nico disse e abriu o zíper de Will, tirando o membro longo e cheio de veias para fora, massageando a base com suavidade.

Will não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ou por que o fazia. Nico parecia tão jovem e inocente entre suas pernas que sentia como se se aproveitasse do ômega. Queria esperar até que Nico o aceitasse completamente e tivesse sua marca, e só quando estivessem casados perante a sociedade iria mostrar como um verdadeiro Alfa se comportava. Mas… se fosse Nico quem quisesse, não faria mal; se fosse Nico que desse o primeiro passo e o tocasse, sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

Então, quando Nico disse — Eu posso? — e finalmente segurou a pontinha da cabeça entre os lábios e o lambeu, seu alfa interior rugiu, exigindo que Will tomasse as rédeas e fudesse Nico como o homem e o animal dentro dele queriam.

Mas Will não podia! Não era o jeito certo de tratar aquele que deveria ficar a seu lado pelo resto da vida. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Era pior do que assistir aquela vez que um Alfa havia montado um ômega bem na sua frente e no meio do refeitório onde todos haviam visto, inclusive Nico que havia tentando ignorar a cena enquanto comia suas torradas. Uma prática ultrapassada, mas que acontecia com mais frequência do que era divulgado.

Will fincou os dedos no apoio da cadeira e observou Nico; o ômega beijou e lambeu, molhando seu falo e chupando suas bolas com vontade, enfiando o rosto ali e inalando seu odor de alfa, o massageando e masturbando como só um ômega poderia, forçando seu nó a aparecer no exato momento em que o ômega escolhia voltar a chupa-lo, beijando a glande na entrada de sua uretra e quase o fazendo perder o controle.

— Hmmm… — Nico gemeu manhoso, respirando fundo e abrindo a boca. Lábios macios e uma língua áspera roçaram na cabeça gorda, os abrindo mais e mais, chupando e sugando, encaixando o membro de Will naquela boca molhada que gemia em volta dele feito uma vadia enquanto se forçava para baixo.

Nico relaxou a garganta e se empalou contra Will até encontrar o nó na base, usando as duas mãos para massagear o volume.

— Nico… bebê, eu posso? Por favor? — Nico abriu os olhos, letárgico e bobeou a cabeça finalmente, apertando Will entre os lábios e os deslizando para baixo e para cima, chupando forte, cada vez mais rápido.

Nico, então, desliza para fora do membro de Will e dá um beijinho na pontinha da cabeça, o segurando com as duas mãos e as movendo devagar.

— O que você quer fazer comigo, Alfa? Me fuder? Me prender nesse nó grande? Ou fuder minha boca? O que você quer, Alfa? — Will não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, ele choramingou e prendeu as próprias mãos atrás da cadeira, não poderia escolher mesmo que quisesse, mas… mas o olhar no rosto de Nico não lhe deixava opções.

Nico pegou na mão de Will e a colocou na própria cabeça, guiando Will e o forçando a segurar nos cabelos negros, mostrando o jeito que gostava de ser segurado.

Will grunhiu e respirou fundo, lutando contra seu alfa e tentando jogá-lo para o fundo de sua mente. Ele segurou firme na nuca de Nico e o imobilizou, deslizando o membro entre os lábios macios e finalmente se enterrando até o fundo. Nico engasgou e arfou, o membro batendo no fundo de sua garganta, dentes e lábios contra o nó, esticando sua mandíbula ao máximo.

Com falta de ar, Nico se contraiu todo e inclinou a cabeça para trás, seu corpo relaxando por conta dos feromônios do alfa, permitindo que Will o usasse da forma que ele bem entendesse.

Will rugiu e gemeu, movendo a cabeça de Nico e o sufocando, sem conseguir evitar. Agarrou os cabelos de Nico com as duas mãos e o forçou para baixo mais uma última vez, o mantendo parado e sentindo Nico engasgar e estremecer, se derramando na garganta de Nico sem conseguir desviar o olhar daqueles lábios que o tomavam tão bem.

— É isso o que você queria, ômega?

Nico continuou exatamente onde estava, mãos sem vida ao lado do corpo, respiração rápida e lábios esticados ao redor do membro de Will, engolindo, engasgando e chorando, olhando para cima e para Will, deixando que Will continuasse a segurá-lo contra o membro, o mamando feito uma vadia qualquer.

— Porra, Nico! — Will puxou Nico para longe de seu membro que ainda se contraia e soltava fios de sêmen e o colocou em seu colo, beijando seus lábios suavemente. — Eu sinto muito, pequeno.

Nico suspirou e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Will, sussurrando em seguida, sonolento.

— Eu gostei.

Will gemeu e o abraçou apertado, sentindo seu membro ainda duro e molhado, seu nó forçando mais sêmen para fora.

***

— Tudo bem? — Will perguntou de onde se sentava, massageando os cabelos negros do ômega enquanto Nico respirava devagar e contente com a cabeça em seu colo. — Você quer que eu…?

Nico balançou a cabeça, negando. Will não conseguia sentir qualquer traço de excitação em Nico.

— Eu já volto. — Nico bocejou, fechando a braguilha da calça de Will e se levantou, saindo do quarto calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_ Porra! Porra! Porra! O que ele estava fazendo? O que ele fez? E pior, o que ele ainda queria fazer? _

Will era o pior dos alfas.

Ele se levantou e ajeitou as calças ainda meio ereto, precisava dar um jeito nisso assim que saísse dali. Nico tinha sido ótimo, mas só uma boa foda poderia dar um jeito nisso…  ele balançou a cabeça e passou a mão nos cabelos, não era hora de pensar nisso, tinha que arranjar um jeito de se desculpar com Nico. Todo ômega gostava de flores, não? Com uma caixa de chocolates importados em um bonito embrulho?

Sim, talvez fosse a solução.

Nico merecia o melhor que ele pudesse oferecer.

_ ♪  _ _ Ping. _

Will se virou na cadeira e seguiu o som. Uma janela de navegador piscou no computador de Nico.

Ele clicou e leu o pop-up.

**_Web69:_ ** _ JammyD. solicita uma sessão particular.  _

Uma sessão particular? Nico estava tomando aulas particulares. Mas… que tipo de aulas?

Will olhou para trás se certificando que Nico não vinha e clicou no link, uma janela de fundo preto e letras verdes neon apareceu. Era um perfil de um tipo de rede social, de alguém chamado  _ PrettyBlackAngel87. _

_ Suspeito. _

A página não dizia muito, não a princípio. No topo havia as informações básicas, como apelido, nacionalidade, cidade, conta bancária e nascimento. Mas quando Will chegou nas ‘preferências sexuais’ sentiu suas calças apertando, porque na aba seguinte intitulada ‘fotos’ lá estava Nico, bunda para cima mostrando a pele lisinha e morena, quadris esguios e arredondados e costas largas, cabelos cumpridos e negros cobrindo o rosto da câmera, mas não havia dúvidas, aquele era o ômega na foto. E no vídeo também.

_ Puta. _

_ Que. _

_ Pariu. _

Will nem em mil anos imaginaria que o introvertido, discreto e tímido Nico seria esse tipo de ômega. Nico realmente era uma vadia, mas seria uma vadia que Will teria o prazer de ter em sua cama preso à seu nó pelo resto da vida. Ele iria ensinar Nico como um bom ômega deveria se comportar.

Ele rapidamente mandou o link para seu email e fechou a janela bem há tempo de escutar os passos de Nico vindo pelas escadas e abrindo a porta, trazendo sanduíches e um copo de suco.

— Achei que você estaria com fome. — Nico disse, dando de ombros. Ele colocou a bandeja na escrivaninha e se ajoelhou onde tinha deixado o caderno, voltando a escrever despreocupado.

Will pegou o sanduíche e observou Nico atentamente, cobrindo seu membro dolorido com o livro. Will continuou observando Nico porque não conseguia relacionar essas duas personalidades. Como aquele garoto sério e retraído poderia ser o mesmo Nico do site que se oferecia sem pudor algum? Como esse Nico que escrevia a sua frente poderia ser o Nico que se vendia on-line? Como? Ele só tirava fotos? Fazia aqueles webshows onde pessoas pagavam para assistir? Se encontrava com clientes e fazia tudo o que eles mandavam?

Will precisava saber.

Ele pegou o celular do bolso e discou o número de Percy Jackson, ele saberia o que fazer.

*******

— Eu esperava mais de você, sr. di Ângelo. — Era o que Quíron, seu professor de economia, tinha lhe dito ao entregar seu exame final. Seu tom era amigável e compreensivo, mas tudo o que Nico havia escutado tinha sido acusação e decepção na voz do professor, o único que ainda se preocupava se Nico continuaria no curso ou não.

Achava que nem ele se importava mais.

Quíron terminou de distribuir as avaliações para os outros alunos e parou em frente a própria mesa, arrumando suas coisas enquanto Nico bufava baixinho e abaixava a cabeça contra a carteira, sentindo sua visão turvar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e as olheiras negras faziam um círculo em volta de suas pálpebras. Ele não sabia até quando aguentaria, não tinha conseguido pregar o olho a noite inteira, pensando no erro que havia cometido.

Ainda podia sentir o gosto de Will em sua boca e a forma que aquelas mãos grandes haviam lhe segurado, o cheiro do alfa havia o envolvido completamente, o fazendo se sentir calmo e preenchido, aquecendo seu estômago e mente só de se lembrar como Will o havia forçado para baixo e tomado tudo o que ele queria, os melhores dez minutos de sua vida, embora soubesse ser um alívio temporário, pelo simples fato de não ter sentido os arrepios que Luke costumava lhe causar com apenas um beijo, ou excitação ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o puro alívio, se transformando na experiência mais estranha de sua vida. Em um momento Nico se sentia enojado e no outro um bálsamo era jogado sob seus sentidos, abafando todo o resto que o faria querer se afastar de Will. Mas, agora que a euforia dos feromônios de Will haviam saído de seu sistema, tudo o que sentia era culpa por dar esperanças a algo que nunca poderia acontecer.  

Nico colocou a mão na cabeça, sentindo a dor em suas têmporas atingir o limite e a levantou. Por mais que enrolasse, precisava saber qual era a sua nota. Olhou para cima de sua mesa e lá estava o maço de papel, um grande cinco grafado com caneta vermelha no topo da página e então, voltou a abaixar a cabeça, derrotado. Tinha passado a semana inteira estudando e tudo isso, por nada.

O celular vibrou em seu bolso e Nico suspirou, já sabendo quem era.

**_Will:_ ** _ Quer sair hoje?  _

**_Will:_ ** _ Tem esse novo restaurante.  _

**_Will:_ ** _ Acho que você vai gostar. _

Nico guardou o celular no bolso, tentando não revirar os olhos e olhou para cima, ouvindo passos enquanto alguém se aproximava.

Com a sala já vazia, era Quíron e sua expressão de decepção.

— Você poderia me dizer o que aconteceu, Nico? Eu não entendo, você estava indo tão bem. — Nico olhou para cima e o professor estava bem ali, sentado à sua frente e estendendo a mão para tocar na sua. — Você pode ter um futuro brilhante, sei que você é capaz. A questão é, o senhor está preparado para a responsabilidade?

_ “Eu sinto muito, senhor. Talvez meu lugar não seja aqui. Talvez todos estejam certos e eu devesse ficar em casa cuidando dos afazeres domésticos e procriando, exatamente como um bom ômega faria.” _

Mas Nico não falou nada disso, apenas entregou a prova de volta para Quíron e afastou suas mãos discretamente.

— Me desculpe, senhor.

— Nico, se você precisa de ajuda… podemos pensar em algo. — Quíron colocou as mãos no ombro de Nico e Nico olhou para Quíron novamente, surpreso com a proposta.

— Eu não sou esse tipo de ômega.

— Oh, não, meu rapaz. Eu sou velho demais para esse tipo de coisa. A universidade está oferecendo bolsas integrais de estudos. É claro que você precisaria de cartas de recomendações de três professores e teria que dar seu melhor em cada disciplina. — Quíron sorriu, mostrando as rugas nos cantos dos olhos e covinhas no sorriso gentil.

Nico piscou lentamente e uma sensação de alívio pairou sobre ele, o fazendo flutuar, tentado a aceitar a proposta mesmo não sabendo muito bem no que ela consistia, só para poder continuar a sentir aquilo.

— Porque você não pensa a respeito? Nós podemos ajudar no que for preciso. Posso te indicar se você se comprometer ao nosso acordo. Você tem potencial, Nico. Só precisamos usá-lo adequadamente.

Quíron soltou seu ombro e Nico piscou, sentindo aquele incômodo vazio dentro dele voltar a tomá-lo.

— Obrigado, professor. Eu vou pensar nisso. — Nico se desculpou novamente e juntou seu material, saindo logo em seguida da sala.

Ele era um idiota, o que ele achava que iria conseguir com aquilo? Eles dariam uma bolsa de estudos para um ômega? Não depois de ouvir a voz decepcionada do professor. Mas, talvez, nem tudo estivesse perdido, se conseguisse terminar esse trabalho, o mais importante daquele semestre, talvez ainda pudesse terminar bem o ano.

Precisava tentar mesmo assim.

Nico olhou em seu relógio e enfiou os livros dentro do armário, levando só os que iria precisar. Se tivesse sorte, não precisaria encontrar…

— Nico!

Droga! Nico fechou o armário com uma batida barulhenta e sentiu seu rosto corar, não deveria ter dado falsas esperanças para Will. Agora teria que arcar com as consequências.

Ele se virou e encarou a única pessoa que não queria ver no momento, talvez, que nunca mais quisesse ver na vida.

Achava que nunca havia se sentido tão encabulado, não sabia se aquilo mais embrulhava seu estômago ou se o fazia querer esconder o rosto. Pois, agora via, sua atitude tinha sido inaceitável. Ele só queria ter certeza de que eles não poderiam ter qualquer tipo de chance, sua intenção não foi ficar se oferecendo feito uma vagabunda. O fato era que Will o distraia, e não da forma divertida. Ele estava tão perto de terminar aquele semestre e se dependesse do dinheiro que tinha em conta, seria seu último. Precisava terminar com todas as honras que pudesse encontrar, quem sabe assim conseguiria um ”emprego” melhor do que tinha no momento. Sim! Não iria desanimar. Nem mesmo Will que o perseguia feito um cachorro sem dono iria distraí-lo de sua meta.

_ Ah, como Nico odiava quando Will fazia aquilo. _ Era tão… humilhante. Algo totalmente não-alfa. E todos sabiam disso, um Alfa que se prezava, não se arrastaria aos pés de um ômega, ainda mais de um ômega como ele que não tinha uma família rica para apoiá-lo ou contatos que garantisse que ele teria o mesmo direito que todo os outros, alfas ou não. Por ser infértil, Nico era exatamente um daqueles ômegas, talvez pior ainda, os considerados mais baixos na cadeia de poder da sociedade. Afinal, que tipo de Alfa Will teria que ser para aceitar um ômega defeituoso?

Nico suspirou. Era tudo o que ele conseguia fazia nos últimos tempos, deixar que outros tomassem as rédeas de sua vida e suspirar, feito uma donzela em perigo.

Não o entendam mal, Will era um bom rapaz. Esforçado, gentil e bondoso, ganhando rápido reconhecimento na área médica e científica, aquele que o ajudou quando ninguém mais quis. E esse era o problema. Will era bonzinho demais, preocupado demais, alfa de menos. Não tinha um pingo de dominação em seu ser e no pouco tempo que se conheciam, nunca havia visto Will levantar a voz ou pedir por nada, não como outros Alfas tinham o instinto de fazer. Se Nico não tivesse visto o grande nó na base do pênis de Will na noite passada, diria que ele era um beta; um beta comum e sem talento algum para liderança. O que era uma pena. Todos aqueles músculos e beleza jogados fora. Os feministas e pró-ômegas poderiam dizer o que quisessem, eram todos um bando de hipócritas pendurados nos nós de seus Alfas, escondidos atrás de quatro paredes, exatamente como qualquer outro ômega.

A verdade era que ômegas tinham instintos, vontades e necessidades impossíveis de lutar contra. Eram submissos e amavam ser assim, gostavam de sentir um membro grande com um nó maior ainda os preenchendo e de se sentirem protegidos e nutridos. Não havia ômega que não desejasse suas próprias crianças, um alfa dominante e um lar confortável. Era o que era, a pura e simples biologia que nenhum deles poderia fugir. Nem mesmo os alfas.

Ou talvez Nico estivesse errado. Talvez todos aqueles livros de história apenas servissem para manter uma sociedade decadente em ordem. Porque se com dezoito anos Nico não havia encontrado um Alfa que o fizesse querer abrir as pernas, talvez alfas como Will não fossem tão errados assim. E talvez, ele próprio, ainda tivesse alguma chance de sucesso.

— Nico… — Will agora estava parado à sua frente, a centímetros de seu rosto, perto, mas sem o tocar.

Sempre tão respeitoso. Podia ver à vontade no rosto de Will, em seus brilhantes olhos azuis, oferecendo o que Nico tanto queria.

Era uma pena que não era o alfa certo.

—… eu posso? Por favor.

E lá vinha Will pedindo novamente. Se uma alfa queria algo, ele tomava, ele ordenava e nunca pedia permissão.

Nico observou Will se aproximar de seus lábios e contou os segundos, tentando se manter quieto e imóvel, talvez se tentasse com toda a vontade, conseguiria.

Will colocou uma mão em sua cintura e a outra perto de seu rosto contra a parede, sem realmente o prender.

— Eu gostei do que a gente fez ontem. Eu quero retribuir. — Outro pensamento não-alfa.

Nico fincou os dedos em sua calça jeans e fechou os olhos, sentindo o hálito de menta atingir seu rosto, finalmente virando seus lábios para longe dos de Will no último momento. Os lábios de Will atingiram seu pescoço, bem onde sua marca de acasalamento deveria estar, o fazendo se contrair de uma forma dolorosa, como se alguém socasse seu corpo do jeito mais agressivo possível.

Ele não conseguia. Seu estômago se revirava e um instinto de sobrevivência tomou seu corpo, gritando para que ele saísse dali. Não era o alfa certo, ficar ali só o deixava mais ansioso a cada minuto que passava. Pois, além da dor, Nico não sentia mais nada. Não se sentia afetado pelo cheiro de Will ou o toque, não se sentia como um ômega deveria e ponto final.

Sentia apenas… afeto desprendido.

— Você tem certeza que não quer que eu te dê uma carona?

— Will. — Nico murmurou, reprovador. Ele olhou para os claros olhos de Will e inclinou a cabeça para trás, ainda preso no abraço de Will, encurralado contra a parede.

Nico deveria se sentir intimidado, não devia? Um alfa grande e musculoso, cheio de feromônios que deveriam o fazer se submeter a ele sem nem tentar, mas novamente, tudo o que Nico via era um homem carente e desesperado, o fazendo querer consolá-lo.

Devia ser isso o que eles chamam de amizade.

Ou de abuso psicológico.

— Eu tenho certeza, Will. — Nico apoiou as mãos no ombro de Will e encostou seus lábios no canto da boca do alfa. Nenhum arrepio ou tremor veio dessa vez, nada que pudesse sugerir qualquer tipo de reação física, atração ou repulsão. Não da parte dele, já Will segurou em sua cintura e roçou o membro ereto com o nó já se formando por cima da calça em sua perna, ronronando e o pressionando mais contra os armários.

Era realmente uma pena.

— Eu preciso ir. Minha tia vai ficar preocupada. — Mentiu, a tia já deveria ter saído para o trabalho há horas.

E assim, só porque Nico tinha pedido, Will parou. Afastou seus rostos e afrouxou o agarre em sua cintura, mantendo seus corpos juntos e parados. Tão cavalheiro e respeitador… se fosse outro Alfa, estaria o virando de bunda para cima e o fodendo em público; ninguém poderia culpar Will, não do jeito que Nico vinha o provocando e o tocando, fazendo o cheiro de Will o impregnar feito um sinalizador de luz neon que dizia: Propriedade de Will Solace.

Era uma pena que Nico não se sentia assim, realmente era.

— Porque você não me deixa cuidar de você, pequeno. Eu sei que não sou o que você merece. Me dê um tempo, eu vou te dar tudo o que você quiser.

Antes dinheiro fosse o problema.

Nico preferia passar seus dias sozinho em frente ao computador a ter que aguentar Will se roçando a ele feito um cachorro no cio.

— Agora, eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê amanhã, tudo bem? — Nico tirou as mãos de Will em volta dele e pegou sua mochila que havia caído chão, andando em direção ao ponto de ônibus sem olhar para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, eu mereço um comentário? E me desculpem pela cena com o Will, eu queria que vocês prestassem atenção no ponto de vista do Will e de como ele pensa. É importante saber separar o que o personagem pensa e o que eu penso como escritora. Eu jamais vou colocar meu pensamento na historia, porque são os personagem que a contam, mesmo na narração em terceira pessoa. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler. ^^


	3. Will’s first mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde para todos. Capítulo reescrito em 22/05/2018
> 
> Boa leitura.

— Aqui está, senhor. — Percy desviou a atenção do celular e olhou para cima, sua visão sendo tomada pela imagem dos seios mais grandes e volumosos que ele já tinha visto na vida, praticamente prensados contra seu rosto. Ele trouxe sua cadeira para trás e observou como os seios se moviam com a respiração acelerada da garçonete, subindo e descendo, tão perto de seus lábios que o fazia salivar.

Percy estendeu a mão e os tocou suavemente por cima da roupa enquanto com a outra, pegava o café que a garçonete sorridente oferecia, uma garota que deveria estar em seus vinte anos e que usava uma espécie de uniforme colado e colorido, uma mini-saia que mais parecia um cinto e um top tão apertado que a qualquer momento o tecido fino poderia estourar.

Um pouco ansiosa demais e com o rosto vermelho, a garota se aproximou de Percy e ofereceu o outro seio, o cheio de ômega chegando a suas narinas e o deixando com água na boca, como se sentisse o aroma de seu doce preferido a um palmo de distância. Ele, então, colocou o café em cima da mesa e sem conseguir se parar, sua outra mão navegou para o outro seio, os apalpando e pressionando, tirando o tecido que os seguravam, uma perfeita obra de arte que não deveria ser coberta. Ele se inclinou para a frente beijou o biquinho pontudo e moreno do seio direito e beliscou o outro, massageando em seguida.

Ah, como ele adorava essa nova liberdade de expressão que os dias atuais traziam. Você poderia fazer o que bem entendesse mesmo que fosse em público, contanto que fosse consensual para ambas as partes, era considerado um ato legal e aceito pela sociedade.

— H-há a-algo a… a mais que eu p-possa oferecer, Alfa? — A garçonete disse, se segurando nos ombros de Percy, sua voz era sussurrada, doce e sem fôlego, esfregando uma perna na outra. Hmmm, ele realmente gostava disso. Era uma pena que Percy não tinha muito tempo no momento.

Ele teria que dar um jeito.

— Obrigado, querida. Eu estou satisfeito.

Percy a puxou delicadamente pela mão e a fez se sentar em seu colo de costas para ele, a segurando pela cintura.

— Tudo bem se eu fizer isso? — Ela acenou que sim, ansiosa.

Percy a acariciou devagar e voltou a massagear aqueles seios fartos, os apertando entre os dedos longos e escorregou a outra mão para baixo, massageando a barriga a mostra e a metendo entre as pernas da garota, a tocando por cima da calcinha de seda bordada, tão fina quanto um pedaço de papel manteiga, a sentindo se derreter como uma, molhando sua mão e abrindo as pernas para ele, dando toda a permissão que Percy precisasse.

— Boa garota.

Percy afastou o pedaço de pano para o lado e roçou lentamente seu clitóris, a fazendo esguichar ainda mais e enfim mergulhou os dedos em sua vagina, indo até o fundo e os curvando; apertada, molhada e já pronta para Percy.

— Perfeita.

— Por favor, Alfa. — Ela disse em sua voz pequena, rebolando nos dedos de Percy e tentando não chamar muita atenção das pessoas que observavam de suas mesas.

— Porra.

De repente, Percy sentia o ambiente ficando quente, feromônios de alfas, ômegas e até de betas se misturavam e nublavam sua mente, tendo capacidade somente para se concentrar naquele objetivo em comum, gozar e fazer aquela linda garota gozar em seu nó.

Percy não podia mais esperar. Pegou uma camisinha no bolso de sua calça e tirou seu membro para fora, desenrolando o pedaço de plástico até alcançar onde seu nó ficaria. Segurou na cintura da ômega e a empurrou para baixo sem se importar com o grito de dor que a garota deu, ele a segurou contra a base de seu membro e rebolou dentro dela, já sentindo seu nó se formando. Percy a levantou uma vez e a trouxe para baixo com outra pancada, o nó se expandindo e a preenchendo feito mágica, a fazendo gozar, esguichar e guinchar como se sua vida dependesse disso.

— Ah, agora sim, querida. Está perfeito. — Percy se debruçou contra o assento da cadeira e a trouxe junto, a segurando em seus braços e a sentindo estremecer e apertá-lo do jeito certo.

Alguém pigarreou a seu lado e Percy virou a cabeça, vendo a cara de poucos amigos de Will, embora ele olhasse para onde ele e a garota estavam atados, parecendo analisar a aparência da entrada da vagina da ômega, como ela parecia inchada e estufada, sem contar a barriga dela que parecia ligeiramente mais inflada.

— Eu estou atrapalhando? Você quer que eu saia? — Will finalmente disse, tomou um gole do próprio café que já tinha esfriado e observou o amigo, Percy nem mesmo parecia envergonhado por ser pego nessa posição. Percy apenas sorriu brincalhão e voltou a acariciar os seios da garota, deixando que sua outra mão viajasse pelo corpo relaxado em seus braços.

— Tudo bem. Agora, sou completamente seu. Vamos, me conte o que te aflige tanto. Um professor chato? Alguém tentando roubar suas descobertas? Dinheiro? Me conte tudo.

Will revirou os olhos e continuou a observar Percy brincando com a ômega, ela gemia e estremecia, provavelmente gozando novamente enquanto Percy roçava o clitóris dela, devagar e gostoso.

— Você lembra daquele garoto que eu te falei, o cara da faculdade…?

— Ah. — Percy murmurou. Ele pegou o celular em cima da mesa e deixou que a garota descansasse por um momento, suspirando distraído. Tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes Will tinha lhe ligado no meio da tarde contando sobre mais um encontro com o incrível e maravilhoso Nico di Ângelo, embora aquele sobrenome não lhe fosse estranho.

Destravou o celular e começou a ler seus e-mails e agenda, confirmando seus compromissos para aquela tarde. Ainda teria que voltar para o escritório, tinha que assinar um contrato e conversar com dois novos clientes em potencial que solicitavam consultoria financeira.

Os negócios nunca estiveram tão bem como estavam indo nessa crise econômica.

Melhor para ele

Will tirou o celular da mão de Percy e colocou em cima da mesa, estalando os dedos em frente ao rosto de Percy.

— Percy, você está me ouvindo? Eu preciso de ajuda.  _ Da sua ajuda _ .

Percy olhou para cima e contou até três, ajeitando melhor seu membro dentro da garota. Essas crianças de hoje em dia não sabiam o que era paciência. Elas queriam tudo agora e pra já. A vida não era assim.

— Eu estou te ouvindo, Will. Foi aquele garoto que te rejeitou, não foi? Um ômega? É, eu lembro bem. Infelizmente. — Percy tomou um gole do café e escondeu o rosto atrás do copo, tentando conter a risada. Até para ele insistir nisso parecia uma perda de tempo. Mas não seria Percy quem falaria isso para Will.

— Percyyyy! Ele não me rejeitou, ele é tímido. Só isso.

— Você quer dizer, ele não te rejeitou,  _ ainda _ .

— Cala a boca, quando você vir o que eu achei, você vai mudar de ideia. — Will pegou o tablet de sua bolsa e mostrou a tela para Percy, o fazendo segura-lo e praticamente enfiando o aparelho em sua cara.

— Isso é… ele? — Percy podia ver nitidamente um corpo esguio, mãos pequenas e magras e uma bunda que merecia todos os nós e atenção possível. Mas era só isso, só mais um ômega, um bonito e doce ômega, embora não fosse para tanto, além de Nico não passar a ideia de ser um ômega discreto ou inteligente como Will vinha dizendo a meses. Mais comum do que isso, era impossível.

— E então? — Will insistiu. — Ele é perfeito, não é? Eu quero me casar com ele.

— E o que você espera que eu faça?

— Você é bom com essas coisas. Eu já te vi com milhares de ômegas. — Will indicou a garota em seu colo, o que era um exagero. Ele havia conhecido alguns ômegas, todos passageiros e nada muito sério.

Will tomou o tablet de suas mãos e suspirou, encarando Nico se abrir lentamente com seus dedos para a câmera e gemendo baixinho enquanto mostrava de seu pescoço para baixo com seus longos cabelos que chegavam a seus ombros. — O que eu devo fazer?

— Desistir? — Percy não resistiu, uma gargalhada escapando de seus lábios.

— Você é um idiota, já te falaram isso? Eu preciso de ajuda.

— Tudo bem. Você está pronta, querida? —  Percy disse para ela.

A garota acenou com a cabeça em seus ombros e levou as pernas, as abrindo o máximo que pode.

Percy segurou na base de seu pênis e puxou devagar, testando o tamanho do nó, puxou novamente e um mar desceu pelas pernas da ômega, embora todo seu sêmen tenha ficado dentro da camisinha.

Ela se levantou com as pernas bambas e se equilibrou em seus saltos altos, sorrindo para Percy.

— Obrigada, Alfa. Há algo a mais que eu possa fazer por você? — Ela perguntou novamente.

— Não, é só isso. — A garçonete então entregou a comanda para Percy. Ele a abriu, assinou na linha pontilhada e devolveu, dando a ela uma gorjeta de cem reais. A garota aceitou corando levemente e entrou no restaurante, rebolando e olhando para trás, vendo Percy a observar enquanto sumia dentro do estabelecimento.

Bem, Percy já estava atrasado. Ele fechou a braguilha de sua calça, se levantou  e colocou os óculos de sol, logo em seguida se virou e jogou o resto do café no cesto de lixo, mas não antes de Will o segurar pelo braço, o olhando feito um cãozinho triste.

— Tem coisas na vida que temos que nos conformar, Will. — Percy disse e acariciou os cabelos loiros de Will. Ele era jovem e imaturo demais para entender.

— O que acontece entre um ômega e um alfa é puro instinto. Ou eles são compatíveis, ou não são. Não há nada que você ou eu possa fazer.

— Mas… mas… ele… ele  _ me tocou _ . Isso não conta?

— Quando você encontrar o ômega certo, não vai contar. Se ele realmente gostasse de você, se submeteria sem pensar duas vezes. Deixaria que você fizesse o que quisesse com ele, porque ele teria a necessidade de te agradar e você sentiria a necessidade de agradá-lo de volta. Foi isso o que aconteceu?

Will olhou para baixo e desligou o tablet, olhando para as próprias mãos.

— Não fique assim. Não se pode lutar contra o instinto.

Percy olhou uma última vez para Will e lhe deu as costas. Não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado. Porém, depois de alguns minutos seu celular apitou, uma mensagem de Will chegava seguida de um link de internet.

**_Will:_ ** _ Aqui está o perfil do Nico. _

**_Will:_ ** _ Você poderia pelo menos tentar? _

**_Will:_ ** _ Ele não sabe que eu sei sobre isso. _

**_Will:_ ** _ Por favor? _ __  
__  
Percy balançou a cabeça e salvou o link, talvez ele pudesse dar uma forcinha para Will. Ou talvez, ele só estivesse curioso

*******

— Merda. — Nico abriu a porta de sua casa e novamente aquele cheiro veio a ele. Os feromônios do alfa estavam tão concentrados que era como se Will tivesse marcado cada canto de seu lar.  

Nico achava que iria vomitar.

Ele respirou fundo e antes de entrar, colocou a mão no nariz, tentando não se deixar levar pela tática suja de Will. O alfa tentava convencê-lo da melhor forma que conhecia, confundindo seus instintos ao esfregar os feromônios de alfa em sua cara, o pressionando a aceitá-lo, nem que fosse à força. Nico deu mais um passo para dentro e o cheiro se intensificou, e se não tivesse visto Will há uma hora atrás poderia jurar que Will estaria ali dentro, sentado no sofá de sua sala conversando com a tia como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Provavelmente era o que tinha acontecido, era o que seus instintos e nariz diziam. Era o que cada pedaço de sua casa dizia.

Deixou a bolsa na porta de entrada e andou de cômodo em cômodo, passando as mãos onde o cheiro estava mais forte, tentando dissipar o odor e abriu todas as janelas, indo até a cozinha onde sua tia o esperava com um olhar impaciente, porém bondoso no rosto. Isso, definitivamente, deveria ser coisa de sua tia, ela o olhava como se já soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Will deveria ter contado tudo para ela, detalhe por detalhe. Não que estivesse reclamando, ter um teto sob a cabeça e alguém que se importava já era o suficiente para Nico, mas no fim, se Will seria o escolhido ou não, era a decisão que somente ele poderia tomar.

Nico andou até a mesa no centro da cozinha e colocou as chaves em cima dela, tirou o fone de ouvido e o tênis que usava, sentindo seus pés agradecerem, doloridos por caminhar naqueles sapatos velhos e desgastados até chegar na casa que dividia com a tia. Seu nome era Rita c, a única parente viva que ainda lhe restava; uma mulher negra de pele oliva-clara, uma beta comum e de classe média baixa, lutando para ter cada coisa que conquistava. Primeiro, foi o diploma de enfermeira, conseguido a base de noites em claro e escassez de comida. Depois veio mais do mesmo, se virando nos turnos intermináveis que a doce mulher de meia idade enfrentava todos os dias.

Nico suspirou, pressentindo o sermão que viria.

— Nico, você demorou! Will perguntou por você. — A tia falou com a mão no peito, o olhando preocupada.

Nico abriu a geladeira, evitando o olhar de Rita. Era exatamente por esse motivo que tinha chegado tão tarde, há essa hora a tia geralmente já teria saído para o trabalho. Nico tinha contado com isso.

— Eu tive que terminar um trabalho. — Deu de ombros.

Mãos suaves tocaram seu ombro, o fazendo se virar para ela. A culpa já atingia seu peito, mentindo para a única pessoa que não merecia. O pior era saber que não enganava ninguém.

— Você não precisava ter me esperado. — Voltou a dizer.

— Não seja bobo. Eu me preocupo com você. Estou quase conseguindo o aumento. Não é muito, mas… — Rita tocou no rosto de Nico e sorriu tristemente. — Sei que é difícil. Mas você é um garoto inteligente e vai ter um futuro brilhante. E quando você encontrar o Alfa certo, ele vai te tratar com respeito e carinho, exatamente como seu pai tratava sua mãe.

— Claro que sim, tia. — Nico beijou o rosto de Rita e a abraçou apertado, tentando manter as lembranças longe. Se a tia soubesse como seu pai costuma tratar sua mãe, ela não diria isso. A última vez que viu Hades foi na noite em que sua mãe morreu, apanhando até a perder a consciência por aquele que deveria ter lhe protegido. Desde então, Nico tinha jurado não deixar que ninguém o tratasse da mesma forma.

— Onde está Will? Pensei que ele fosse passar a tarde com você. Vocês não tinham que terminar algo?

Ah, sim. A tarde de ontem.

A tarde que Nico havia decidido dar uma chance para Will mesmo sabendo que não daria em nada.

— Ele não pôde ficar. Você sabe, ele está ocupado com a graduação e especialização. — Nico deu de ombros e voltou a se virar de costas, pegando a garrafa de suco e colocando um pouco em um copo. Se ele fechasse os olhos ainda podia sentir o gosto de porra no boca, pré-gozo e suor, tudo misturado com o cheiro de Will, agora grudado em sua casa, algo que ele não podia exatamente definir e que não sabia se gostava, apesar de ter se sentido muito mais calmo e relaxado quando sentiu sêmen quente descer por sua garganta ao acariciar o enorme nó na base do pênis de Will.

—… ir. Você vai ficar bem? Porque você não chama alguém para te fazer companhia. Não gosto que você fique tanto tempo sozinho, querido.

— O que?… ah, sim. Talvez Will venha mais tarde. — Mentiu, não o chamaria nem que precisasse. Não depois do que tinha feito. Sorriu para a tia, colocou o copo intocado na pia e pegou sua mochila na porta de entrada, subindo as escadas e ouvindo o barulho da porta ser batida no andar de baixo. Estava na hora de trabalhar.

Nico ligou o computador e tirou a camisa, tênis e meias, se logando no site. Era uma dessas redes sociais voltadas para sexo pago que oferecia videoconferência com blog e um ambiente financeiro seguro e anônimo. Exatamente o que alguém como ele precisava. Bastava ter mais de dezoito anos, informar seus dados de identidade e uma conta bancária válida. Não era como se ele fosse muito experiente nesse ramo, mas assim que havia começado a usar a ferramenta descobriu que tudo o que ele precisaria seria de uma câmera de alta definição, mostrar seus melhores atributos para quem estivesse disposto a pagar e decidir em qual categoria melhor se encaixava. Não foi muito difícil depois disso, pessoas novas pipocavam em seu perfil a cada dia e o dinheiro fácil entrava sem ele ter quer que fazer qualquer esforço, que pena que essa profissão não seria algo que sua tia pudesse se orgulhar.

Ele digitou seu login e senha e verificou os ganhos em sua conta. R$ 5.257,89 nos últimos três meses, já descontando os vinte por cento e a taxa de câmbio que o site cobrava. Nossa, ele nem se lembrava de fazer tantas videoconferências assim. Melhor para ele. Olhou suas mensagens, agradecendo cada uma delas por mais degradantes que parecessem e ligou sua câmera, dando início a mais uma sessão. Gostava de começar cada uma delas devagar, tirando suas roupas para seus seguidores e pedindo em seguida para aqueles que estavam interessados, pagarem o quanto pudessem.

— Como vai o dia de vocês? Espero que tenha sido melhor que o meu. — Nico ajeitou a câmera, de modo que mostrasse de seu ombro para baixo e abriu a braguilha de sua calça, se massageando por cima da calça, mostrando o pequeno volume sob o tecido. Ouviu um barulho agudo e olhou para o computador, as primeiras mensagens já apareciam na tela.

**_tpfdas_ ** _ : gostoso _

**_ricarm_ ** _ : mmmmmm _

**_dillan32_ ** _ : delicia da porra _

**_juan9409_ ** _ : tira a roupa _

**_alfapercy0593_ ** _ : lindo _

Nico se sentiu esquentando, havia algo de excitante em se expor dessa forma e ninguém saber quem você é. Já havia mais de vinte pessoas o assistindo.

— Obrigado. — Nico se ajeitou melhor na cadeira e começou a se acariciar por cima da calça, ouvindo o barulho de outra mensagem chegando.

**_juan9409:_ ** _ tira a roupa _

**_betor04:_ ** _ baby _

**_goodbadsean:_ ** _ mostra essa bunda gostosa _

— Não sejam apressados. Estou me sentindo tão sozinho… vocês acham que eu mereço uma recompensa? — Nico tirou as calças, as deslizando lentamente por suas pernas e mostrou a tanga preta que usava, um tecido quase transparente cobrindo a frente e fio dental atrás, enfiado entre suas nádegas.

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ hmmm, que coisa mais pequena e bonitinha _

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ abre essas pernas _

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ me deixe ver _

Nico se sentiu corando dos pés à cabeça, algo que não pensava ainda ser capaz. Era a primeira vez que alguém parecia interessado em qualquer coisa além de sua bunda.

— A-assim? — Nico apoiou suas duas pernas em cima da mesa e ajeitou a câmera, abrindo suas pernas o máximo que pode, usando as mãos para separar suas nádegas, o tecido preto da tanga escondendo nada.

Nico ouviu o barulho de moedas e olhou para o status de seu perfil, mais de duzentos reais tinham acabado de cair em sua conta. E mais caia a cada momento.

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ perfeito. lindo. _

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ você vai ficar molhado para mim? _

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ feito uma garota? hmmm? _

— Obrigado, Alfa. — Nico murmurou, tentando não gaguejar. — O que você vai fazer quando eu estiver molhado?

**_juan9409:_ ** _ vadia gostosa _

**_goodbadsean:_ ** _ vem sentar no meu pau _

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ vou te lamber todo _

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ morder cada canto dessa bunda gostosa _

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ vou te fuder durante horas _

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ colocar um bebê em você _

**_freelivrerj:_ ** _ vontade de enfiar a boca nessa cueca _

Nico gemeu e segurou seu membro entre os dedos, o apertando com força, tentando impedir a vontade súbita de gozar.

— Algum pedido específico? — Nico digitou com a mão desocupada, se sentindo incapaz de falar no momento.

**_webalfa01:_ ** _ deda essa bunda empinada _

**_betor04:_ ** _ é, mostra esse buraco apertado _

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ quero ver você esfregando esse buraquinho enrugado _

**_webalfa01:_ ** _ isso, vadia! faz o que seu superior manda _

E Nico fez, ele acariciou seu membro com uma mão e com a outra empurrou a tanga para o lado, roçando a ponta de seus dedos em volta da entrada apertada. Levou seus dedos a sua boca e voltou a roça-los em sua entrada, os forçando até que o músculo relaxasse e passasse pela primeira junta de seus dedos. Em compensação, sua ereção parecia estar murchando mais rápido do que uma fruta podre.

Nico se remexeu desconfortável e choramingou, tirando seus dedos dentro de sua entrada, tentando trazer a sensação boa de volta.

**_betor04:_ ** _ goza, gostoso _

**_goodbadsean:_ ** _ quero ver você melar essa calcinha _

**_alfapercy0593_ ** _ : shhh, lindo. está tudo bem _

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ você fez bem. lindo. bom ômega _

**_slaveBoy22:_ ** _ posso mamar? vou te deixar duro rapidinho _

Mas Nico não estava lendo mais nada. Só conseguia escutar a voz de um alfa desconhecido dizendo o quão bom ômega ele era. Mas era mentira, seu corpo lhe dizia tudo o que precisava saber. Nunca seria um bom ômega, sempre seria incompleto e defeituoso. Sempre seria errado.

Nico respirou fundo e colocou a mão em suas coxas, tentando não demonstrar o quanto elas tremiam.

— Obrigado por passar esse tempo comigo. Se sintam à vontade para me mandar mensagens ou pedir uma sessão privada ou doar moedas. O aviso da próxima sessão aberta vai estar no meu blog. Até logo.

**_slaveBoy22:_ ** _ fica mais um pouco _

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ se cuida _

Depois disso, Nico encerrou a videoconferência. Ele se levantou da cadeira e se jogou na cama, se cobrindo em seguida. Talvez quando acordasse se sentisse melhor.

*******

_ ♪ _ _ ‘Here we are, _

_ And I can't think from all the pills _ __  
_ Hey, start the car and take me home _ _  
_ __ Here we are…’

Nico resmunga e ainda de olhos fechados, estica as mãos, procurando o celular que tocava em algum lugar debaixo de seu travesseiro.

— Hmm, o que? — murmurou, franzindo a sobrancelha, ninguém costumava ligar para ele a essa hora, com a exceção de uma pessoa.

Resmungando novamente, Nico desliza as mãos por debaixo de sua cabeça, finalmente encontrando o telefone no vão da cama contra o colchão. Ele esfrega os olhos e pisca, vendo o contato de Will aparecer em sua área de notificações.

Quatro chamadas perdidas e uma mensagem de voz.

**_Will:_ ** _ Está tudo bem? Você sabe, hoje… eu só queria garantir que você não está bravo comigo. Não foi a coisa certa a fazer. Você não atendeu minhas ligações… você pode me ligar? Não importa a hora, só quero saber como você está. Bem, é isso. Me liga. _

— Merda. — Nico joga a cabeça no travesseiro e volta a fechar os olhos.

O que ele estava fazendo?

Estava tão desesperado assim a ponto de deixar Will tocar nele só porque Will era o único alfa disponível? Isso era baixo demais até para ele. Teria que fazer o certo antes que fosse tarde demais. Provavelmente iria perder o único alfa que ainda o apoiava, mas não sabia até quando ainda aguentaria.

NIco abriu a mensagem de texto e selecionou o contato de Will.

**_Nico:_ ** _ Podemos nos encontrar amanhã? _

A resposta da mensagem chegou em menos de um minuto.

**_Will:_ ** _ Claro. Posso te pegar às sete? _

**_Nico:_ ** _ Sim, até lá. _

Era ridículo, Nico balançou a cabeça e verificou as outras notificações. Tinha alguns emails, avisos de artigos novos e um alerta sobre novas mensagens no site. Nico abriu a mensagem e identificou o ID do alfa da sessão daquela tarde,  _ alfapercy0593. _ Ele se apresentava como Percy Jackson, tinha 36 anos e tinha interesse em fazer ‘ _ negócios _ . Junto veio uma foto de um pau grosso e longo com veias saltadas ao longo da extensão e um avantajado nó que fez a boca de Nico se encher de água.  Não que fosse algo incomum, mas… tinha alguma coisa sobre esse alfa… algo que Nico não conseguia entender, mas que o atraia. Talvez fosse o jeito respeitoso que o alfa tinha escolhido tratá-lo.

Nico leu novamente.

**_alfapercy0593:_ ** _ Ei, lindo. Aqui é Percy Jackson. Eu te vi na web69 essa tarde e quero te conhecer melhor. Se você tiver interesse em fazer negócio, me adiciona no whatts xxx xxxxx-xxxx. _

A mensagem era curta, mas era a mais educada que Nico já havia recebido no site. Ele abre o whatsapp e adiciona o número de Percy, já mandando uma mensagem.

**_nicodiangelo:_ ** _ Olá, Percy. Aqui é o garoto da web69. Você pode me chamar de Nico se você quiser. —  _ Nico então tira o lençol de cima de dele e tira uma selfie, mostrando desde seu rosto até seu membro murcho e bolas pequenas entre suas pernas, enviando junto com outra mensagem _ — Eu espero que você goste. Espero pelo seu contato. _

Nico fechou o aplicativo e se escondeu debaixo dos lençóis. Era a primeira vez que mostrava seu rosto para qualquer um na internet, uma ação totalmente impulsiva, sentia que não deveria dar todo esse poder para alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer, mas… de alguma forma já confiava em Percy. O que era totalmente maluco, o alfa poderia ser um psicopata em busca da próxima vítima e Nico estava caindo na armadilha direitinho. Ele deveria bloquear o contato do alfa e fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Isso, era o que faria assim que tivesse coragem.

Escutou seu celular apitando novamente e abriu a mensagem, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

**_perseujackson:_ ** _ Eu vou te chamar de lindo, porque é a verdade. Todo depilado e obediente, tão bonito. E essa boquinha toda mordida, hmmm? Você vai ser um bom ômega para mim? Vai seguir minhas ordens? Porque haverá regras. Exijo pontualidade, quero que você esteja disponível na hora marcada e dentro do que foi acordado. Seja articulado, comunicação é imprescindível, se você não concordar com alguma coisa quero ser avisado imediatamente. Seja educado e respeitoso, é esperado que você diga de forma polida quando houver qualquer pedido. Sempre diga obrigado e por favor, isso inclui orgasmos. Você não está autorizado a tê-los enquanto eu não permitir. _

Nico abriu a boca para protestar, mas a fechou em seguida quando lembrou que ninguém iria ouvi-lo. Quem esse cara pensava que era, seu alfa? Regras? Nem sua tia dizia o que ele tinha que fazer!

E então chegou outra mensagem.

**_perseujackson_ ** _ : Você não precisa concordar com meus termos, mas eu tenho dinheiro. A escolha é sua. _

Puta que pariu! Como esse cara conseguia fazer isso? Nico sentia vontade de esgana-lo e de beija-lo ao mesmo tempo, mesmo não sabendo quem ele era ou porque ele o afetava tanto.

**_nicodiangelo:_ ** _ obrigado pela oferta, alfa. Mas eu nunca… —  _ então Nico apagou a última frase e voltou a escrever _ — obrigado pela oferta, alfa. Mas vou ter que recusar a oferta. Eu não aprecio que outras pessoas digam o que eu tenho que fazer. _

É, isso ensinaria para esse cara o que era bom. Apertou enviar e o celular tremeu em sua mão.

Mais uma mensagem havia chegado.

**_perseujackson_ ** _ : posso te ligar? Você pode recusar minha ligação ou não. Sem compromisso. A decisão é sua. _

Nico ficou olhando para a tela do celular, lendo a mensagem em um loop infinito e então a tela piscou, avisando que uma ligação chegava. Percy realmente estava lhe ligando? Ninguém além de Will ou a tia ligava.

Era surreal.

Isso era sério?

Tudo bem, ele estava bem. Respirou fundo e finalmente no sétimo toque atendeu com a voz tremendo.

— Alô?

—  _ Aqui está ele. Nico, certo? _ — Nico acenou, em transe. A voz do alfa era estranhamente macia, como se Percy estivesse tentando induzi-lo a algo. Mas Nico gostava, tinha um aspecto rouco e confiante, de alguém que estava acostumado a liderar. Poucas vezes havia escutado um tom de voz tão … alfa, feito de forma tão natural.

Mesmo tendo consciência de tudo isso, segurou o telefone com mais firmeza contra o ouvido, se sentindo relaxar a cada nova respiração.

— _ Nico. _

— Sim, Alfa.

Nossa! Aquela voz educada e… reverenciadora era sua, mesmo?

No momento Nico se sentia o maior clichê de todos, o perfeito e obediente ômega.

—  _ Hmmmm, bem melhor assim, você não acha? _

— Sim, Alfa. Obrigado. — Porra! Porque ele não conseguia parar? Talvez… talvez ele fosse… não, não poderia ser! Porque logo agora? Não fazia sentido.

— _ …cer você. _

— O quê? — Nico disse distraído e então completou em seguida, corando pelo tom que usou com seu alfa. Espera! Percy não era seu alfa, não era, não era, não… — Me desculpe, Alfa. Eu não ouvi.

Merda! De novo! Sentia vontade de jogar o celular longe e se esconder dentro de um buraco pelo resto da vida. Mas, então ouviu o som da risada de Percy pelo telefone como se ele estivesse se divertindo. Provavelmente podia perceber por sua voz a luta que acontecia em Nico.

—  _ Se acalme, Nico. _ — Percy disse com sua voz macia. —  _ Você pode me chamar de Percy. Me conte sobre você. _

— Contar sobre mim? — Nico voltou a relaxar e se deitou no travesseiro, fechando os olhos. — Hmm, minhas preferências estão no site…

—  _ Eu não quero saber sobre suas preferências sexuais. Me conte algo pessoal, algo que ninguém saiba.  _ — Dessa vez Percy não usou influência na voz, mas Nico se sentia inclinado a contar mesmo assim.

— O que você quer saber? — disse baixinho ao telefone, tentado a cair no sono. Nico gostava da voz de Percy, baixa e firme, porém macia. Realmente gostava.

—  _ Qualquer coisa. Uma memória feliz. _

Nico se cobriu melhor e suspirou, desligando a luz de seu abajur.

— Eu não tenho muitas lembranças da minha mãe, mas lembro das canções de ninar que ela cantava para mim antes de dormir, do sorriso bondoso e paciência que ela tinha. 

—  _ O que aconteceu com ela? _ — A voz de Percy parecia tão sonolenta quanto a sua.

— Ela morreu. Meu pai… ele… não era um bom alfa. — Nico respirou fundo e se focou na voz de Percy, tentando se manter calmo. Nunca havia contado isso para ninguém.

—  _ Eu sinto muito, Nico _ . — Percy realmente parecia se importar, sua voz baixa e compreensiva. Nico sentia vontade de chorar, ainda que estivesse totalmente calmo, a verdade saindo de sua boca sem esforço.

— Porque estou te contando isso?

—  _ Você não pode evitar, sinto por estar te forçando. Não vou trair sua confiança. _

— Você não vai? — Nico estranhou o tom carente em sua própria voz.

—  _ Não. Eu vou cuidar de você. É uma promessa. _

— Oh… tudo bem. — Nico disse bocejando e fechando os olhos.

Se Percy dizia, ele acreditaria.

—  _ Tenha bons sonhos, lindo. _ — Soou como uma ordem.

E foi o que Nico fez, ele permaneceu com o celular na orelha e apenas escutou a respiração de Percy do outro lado da linha até que pegasse no sono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... quem odiou, quem gostou? Talvez esteja na media?  
> Eu realmente queria saber a opinião de vocês.
> 
> Muito obrigada a quem me envia comentários e continua nessa jornada comigo, mesmo que eu demore.  
> Muito obrigada mesmo.
> 
> Até mais.^^


	4. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde, como vão vocês?  
> Obrigada por tudo e boa leitura.^^

— O que você acha, Rachel? — Percy perguntou a Rachel Elizabeth Dare, sua secretaria. Ela não era a pessoas mais simpática, mas era uma beta, a pessoa mais competente que Percy já havia conhecido. Sabia que sempre poderia contar com ela para lhe dizer a verdade.

Rachel revirou os olhos e se levantou de sua mesa, trazendo junto sua agenda. Ela deu a volta na sala e parou ao lado de Percy, se apoiando nos ombros largos do Alfa, sem parecer se afetar com a proximidade.

Ela olhou para a tela do celular de Percy e respirou fundo, contando até dez,  _ lentamente. _

— Porque você está me mostrando isso?  

Rachel voltou a se afastar e se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa de Percy com cara de poucos amigos, ela não estava interessada na vida pessoal de seu chefe. Já tinha problemas suficientes sem isso.

— Eu acho que você é um pervertido, senhor.

Percy desviou o olhar do celular e a encarou. Talvez Rachel estivesse certa, talvez ele não devesse estar mostrando a foto que Nico havia lhe mandado na noite passada, curvas suaves e pele morena-oliva, sem nada para esconder sua intimidade. Mas era o que Will não havia lhe contado que o perturbava, era o quão jovem Nico era, dezoito anos, recém-saído do colégio e pronto para acasalar, no pico da fertilidade de um ômega. Ainda assim, não era motivo para sentir o que sentia, simplesmente não entendia.

Não-en-ten-di-a. 

O que? Fazia dois dias? Como poderia ele estar tão investido em um ômega tão rapidamente? Logo ele? E um ômega? Parecia brincadeira.

As coisas sempre foram simples para Percy. Sobreviver, fazer o que tinha que ser feito e continuar a viver. Nunca passou por sua cabeça que um dia desejaria ter um ômega só para ele, alguém que obedeceria todas suas ordens, que ficaria pendurado em seu nó e que sempre pediria por mais e que exigiria atenção e cuidados feito um romance do século XIX. Percy não precisava dessa dor de cabeça e ele não era esse tipo de Alfa, o machão que precisava reafirmar sua masculinidade através de um ômega troféu que mais parecia um escravo sexual, embora pudesse entender o apelo. Mas a fantasia estava dentro de sua cabeça e só dentro de sua cabeça; para ele ter um ômega não passavam de um fetiche enterrado no fundo de sua mente com tudo o que havia de pior dentro dele.

Era exatamente por isso que havia se casado com Annabeth, uma alfa como ele. Além do fato que deveria estar ajudando seu amigo de infância e não tentando roubar o ômega que ele nem interesse tinha cinco dias atrás. Ou era o que ele achava, só não esperava encontrar em Nico tudo  _ aquilo _ . A questão não era Nico ser um ômega, ou a aparência dele ou até a atração física entre os dois. Era algo a mais, algo que fazia sua mente se acalmar e seu corpo endurecer quando ouvia aquela voz doce e ansiosa, era saber que Percy provocava aquelas mesmas emoções em Nico com somente sua voz.

Ele não podia deixar de imaginar o que aconteceria se eles se encontrassem. E em pensar que tinha sido em nome da amizade, amizade essa que talvez já nem existisse. Pelo menos, não iria quando Will descobrisse o que ele tinha feito. E o jeito que tratou Nico, como ele trataria um ômega qualquer ou até pior? Era novidade até para ele. Deveria ser a negação subindo à superfície, seu subconsciente tentando afastar o pobre garoto…

— Porque? Porque fazia isso?  

Percy continuou a olhar para a foto que Nico havia lhe mandado na noite passada junto com aquelas confissões, pele morena-oliva e olhos negros sonolentos, na maldita noite em que Nico havia contado sobre sua vida feito uma flor desabrochando, sem qualquer pudor ou medo, demonstrando a confiança que Percy não merecia.

— Porque? — Voltou a repetir.

— Talvez, você esteja se apaixonando, senhor. Criando laços. — Rachel voltou a dizer, pacientemente.

— Até parece. Eu, Percy Jackson, apaixonado! Ridículo.

— Ah, me desculpe. Você tem toda razão. — Rachel colocou a mão sobre o peito, fingindo choque. — O nome disso é obsessão.

— O que temos para hoje? — Percy disse ao invés, ignorou o olhar afiado de Rachel e voltou a olhar para o celular, observando como cada parte de Nico era perfeita. Ele queria o ômega, o problema era saber o porque. Deveria ser a competição que ele e Will nem sabiam que estavam tendo. Principalmente, Will.

— A investigação sobre Nico de Ângelo. Os documentos estão em cima da mesa. — O tom irônico não passou despercebido por Percy. Mas claro, como ele poderia ter esquecido? Era verdade que tinha pegado as informações que pode com Will, mas precisava ter certeza com quem se envolvia, mesmo que fosse para ajudar um amigo. Só porque ele queria alguma coisa, não queria dizer que ele a teria ou que seria bom para ele.

Se continuasse repetindo isso, talvez um dia acreditasse.

— Senhor? — Percy olhou para cima e viu o sorriso bondoso no rosto de Rachel. — Eu aconselho que você leia. 

— Não faça essa cara, Isso não tem a ver comigo. Will pediu ajuda e é o que eu vou fazer. Ponto final.

— É claro que sim. — Percy estreitou os olhos, desconfiado e pegou a pasta grossa, quebrando o lacre.

As primeiras páginas continham o que ele já sabia, nome dos pais, endereço de residência, onde estuda e os lugares que Nico costuma frequentar. A mãe foi uma ômega mulher de classe baixa, se casou com um homem rico, vindo a falecer cedo e deixando uma criança ômega órfã. A causa de óbito é descrita como sufocamento e diversas lacerações corporais, traqueia esmagada e outros tantos ossos quebrados, feitos imediatamente pré-óbito. Já o pai de Nico era alguém que Percy infelizmente conhecia, Hades di Ângelo, um dos três homens mais poderosos da cidade junto com seu pai que ele só tinha vindo a conhecer na vida adulta e Zeus, o dono das usinas de energia que abasteciam a cidade inteira. E se o que Nico tivesse lhe contado fosse verdade… ele preferia nem pensar sobre isso.

Em seguida, veio a relação das pessoas mais próximas de Nico e um documento dizendo que Rita, a tia materna de Nico, era quem possuía a guarda do ômega, mesmo que o pai ainda estivesse vivo.

Por lei, ômegas não respondiam por seus direitos civis ou infrações. O alfa ou o beta encarregado deve cuidar do ômega e de todos os assuntos relacionados a ele, somente passando a guarda para outro responsável quando o ômega casasse ou seus antigos responsáveis morressem ou fossem impossibilitados de cuidar de tal ômega. Ômegas poderiam fazer o que quisessem com tanto que seus guardiões concordassem e assinassem as respectivas autorizações. Claro, como se ômegas não pudessem se cuidar sozinhos. Nico era o exemplo de como os alfas ainda usavam a força superior que tinham para controlar os mais fracos. A ironia disso era que Percy continuava perpetuando essa mesma ideologia, mesmo que dissesse que não era esse tipo de alfa.

Percy pulou essa parte e chegou nas fotos de vigilância. Fotos da casa de Nico, da vizinhança, de Nico andando na rua e em frente a faculdade, dele falando com um professor e com algumas pessoas, e até dele com Will. Nico contra a parede, olhando para cima e para Will, escutando atentamente o que o alfa dizia.

Algo dentro dele rugiu e se apertou, o fazendo se sentir enjaulado. Isso não era normal. E talvez, Rachel estivesse mais certa do que ele pensava.

— Senhor? — Rachel falou novamente, ainda parada no mesmo lugar, o observando. — William Solace está ligando de novo. Devo rejeitar a ligação?

Percy olhou para o celular que tocava em cima de sua mesa e suspirou. Desde aquele dia, não havia falado com Will, uma semana cortejando Nico e mentindo para um de seus amigos mais antigos, aquele que havia lhe dado um teto quando ninguém mais quis.

Ele era um monstro.

Mas… não conseguia se segurar. Havia algo de especial sobre esse ômega, não porque ele era um ômega, um raro ômega. Era algo no jeito que ele se movia e no jeito de falar, no jeito que se abria para Percy e no jeito que Nico confiava nele. Nunca haviam se encontrado, mas já sentia a ligação que seu cérebro racional não entendia.

Rachel realmente deveria estar certa.

Percy fechou a pasta, para ler melhor em casa, e aceitou a ligação.

— Will, quanto tempo! O que você me conta?

Rachel balançou a cabeça com o falso tom de animação na voz de Percy, não acreditando e voltou para sua mesa, ela teria que correr se ainda quisesse terminar o contrato dos Carmichael.

—  _ Você sabe porque eu liguei. _

_ Percy sabia bem demais. _

— É, sobre isso… você me conhece. Eu ainda não tive tempo. — Percy passou a mão nos cabelos e olhou para fora da janela, se dando conta de como ele era um bom ator.

— _ Você disse que ia-- _

— Eu disse que iria ver o que eu  _ poderia _ fazer.

_ Mais uma mentira. _

_ — Percy! _

— Fique calmo. Eu vou cuidar dele. Porque você não dá um tempo para o ômega? Deixe que Nico te procure. Se ele sentir sua falta, ele vai te ligar. Por enquanto, porque você não sai com aquela beta que vive te convidando para sair?

_ — Ahg, não! Eu já saí com ela. E se o Nico não me ligar? _

— …

_ — Percy! _

— É, é, eu sei. Não precisa gritar. — Percy suspirou afastando o celular do rosto por um momento. — Você não confia em mim?

_ — É claro que eu confio. Você é o meu melhor amigo. _

— Então, faça o que eu mandei e se divirta.

_ — Tá bom. Você vai vir sexta à noite, não vai _ … _? _

Percy ouviu um tom de incerteza na voz de Will e suspirou novamente.

— Eu vou estar lá. E não se preocupe, tudo bem?

Foi a vez de Will suspirar e a linha caiu, fazendo Percy pensar que ele estava entrando em uma enrascada maior do que jamais poderia imaginar. Bem, agora era tarde; e se fosse pela cara de Rachel, ela também pensava isso.

***

_ ♪ _ _ Here we are, _

_ A cabeça de Nico girava, pesada contra os lençóis de seda e perdida no ataque de sensações que seu corpo não entendia de onde vinha. Gemia frustrado, corpo imobilizado. Pernas abertas e mãos que agarravam as suas contra os travesseiros, sentindo cada nervo de seu corpo sobrecarregado sem encontrar o alívio desejado. Não se lembrava de ter bebido, nem se lembrava de onde estava. Ou com quem estava. Abriu os olhos devagar e sentiu a luz do quarto o cegar um por um instante. Viu paredes completamente brancas, despidas de qualquer móvel que não fosse a enorme cama de casal com lençóis negros que se deitava… _

_ ♪ _ _ And I can't think from all the pills _

_ … mãos gentis deslizaram por suas pernas e as levantavam para cima, enquanto lábios beijavam sua virilha. Gemeu sem pudor, como raramente fazia, e tentou se mover, respirando rápido e tentando não entrar em pânico. Entretanto, os lábios e as mãos entre suas pernas pareciam não notar seu desespero, eles acariciavam e beliscavam, deixando um rastro de prazer e explorando sua pele como ninguém havia feito antes. Foi quando os lábios cansaram de brincar e uma língua áspera lambeu sua entrada, se forçando para dentro e o esticando torturantemente lento… _

_ ♪ _ _ Hey, start the car and take me home _

_ … dedos grossos se juntaram a brincadeira, o penetrando sem se importar com seu desconforto, o fazendo guinchar desesperado quando uma boca molhada enfim abocanhou seu membro, o chupando e lambendo, passando a ponta de língua na cabecinha e roçando, o mamando como uma promessa pelo que viria a seguir… _

_ ♪ _ _ Here we are and… _

Nico se levantou em um pulo e pegou o celular embaixo do travesseiro, frustrado e com a respiração acelerada, se segurando para não gemer como em seu sonho.

Face avermelhada e rosto tenso, seu membro doía de tão duro, ele só precisava de… enfiou a mão debaixo das cobertas e com a outra abriu a mensagem, vendo letras levemente embaçadas. Ignorou a ligação perdida e suspirou, levando a mão em direção a seu membro, o massageando distraidamente, tão pequeno entre seus dedos, fino e sensível, tão ômega e ao mesmo tempo tão comum.

**_Will_ ** _ : Você está aí? _

Nico tinha se esquecido completamente de Will. Fechou os olhos, gemendo baixinho e relaxou contra os travesseiros. Teria que lidar com Will, mas não naquele momento.

Deixou que seus dedos deslizassem livremente por suas pernas e fez pressão contra seu membro, o envolvendo suavemente, se masturbando com dois dedos feito uma garota. Acariciou a cabecinha rosada, exatamente como havia sentido no sonho, e roçou e roçou, massageando a glande e circulando o frênulo, deslizando os dedos para baixo e para cima, sentindo o pré-gozo, ralo e viscoso, sair da entrada da sua uretra.

O celular tocou novamente e Nico leu a mensagem, fazendo mais pressão contra seu membro excitado, sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar.

**_Will_ ** _ : Te pego em meia hora. _

Nico nem sabia mais o que lia, atento ao movimento que seus dedos faziam e a sensação gostosa que se espalhava por seu corpo.

Ele precisava de só mais um pouco.

Ele esfregou entre suas pernas com mais vigor e massageou suas bolas junto, as sentindo subirem e se contorcerem, pegando o exato momento onde seu pequeno membro espasmou, expelindo algumas gotas de sêmen bem no centro de sua mão, um fluido com aspecto aguado enquanto ouvia o celular tocar novamente, dessa vez, intocado. Nico relaxou contra a cama e trouxe a mão molhada contra o rosto, observando a micro poça de sêmen, quase inexistente enquanto apertava os olhos e bocejava distraído, voltando a ler a mensagem.

Precisava de um café bem forte antes de ter que lidar com Will.

**_nicodiangelo:_ ** _ Ok. —  _ Respondeu antes que decidisse voltar a dormir e sonhar com seu alfa misterioso.

Bocejou novamente e se espreguiçou, olhando em volta de sua cama. Seu trabalho ainda estava em cima da mesa, incompleto e precisando de revisão; ainda não havia entendido por completo o que Adam Smith queria dizer com “ The great source of both the misery and disorders of human life, seems to arise from over-rating the difference between one permanent situation and another […] ”, quer dizer, entender ele tinha entendido, o difícil era explicar isso de forma que não parecesse clichê e batida. Talvez pudesse usar Percy como exemplo: havia deixado o alfa desordenar e trazer mais caos e complicações para sua vida, o distraindo com sua voz macia e perguntas pessoais, do que realmente era importante. Sorte que hoje era sábado, assim que resolvesse as coisas com Will, voltaria para casa e sentaria a bunda naquela cadeira e terminaria o trabalho nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

Nico não tinha escolha, ele se arrastou para fora da cama e se trocou, sem se importar em tomar banho. Desceu as escadas, colocou o café recém feito em uma xícara e o tomou puro, em um gole só. Pegou a carteira e chaves em cima da mesa e saiu porta afora, vendo Will conversando com sua tia, encostado em seu carro esporte e sorrindo, confiante de seu pequeno espetáculo.

— … a senhora devia ter ido com a gente, foi maravilhoso. — Will dizia a Rita, a fazendo sorrir docemente.

— Você sabe que eu não posso, mas mande lembranças a seus pais. Vou adorar receber eles.

— Eu vou, não se preocupe. — Will deu um abraço apertado em Rita e a fez sorrir novamente.

Nico respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, escondido, longe da vista deles. Eram cenas como essa que confirmava a decisão de Nico. Tentar ganhar a confiança de sua tia não iria funcionar, isso só o fazia querer bater em Will até que só sobrasse um monte carne e sangue no chão. Sabia que não era maldoso ou feito de má fé, mas… mas tinha alguma coisa que não se encaixava, algo que Nico não podia explicar. As ações de Will simplesmente não faziam sentido. Na frente das pessoas, Will era o perfeito Alfa, decidido e dominante, galante e protetor, se impondo feito qualquer outro Alfa. Mas, quando eles estavam sozinhos… era como se uma máscara caísse e Nico fosse obrigado a tomar a frente de todas as decisões. E a forma que Will agia? Como se fosse o perfeito candidato para se casar com Nico? O encurralando por todos os cantos e fazendo as pessoas acreditarem que eles eram parceiros?

Havia chegado a hora de dizer tudo isso para Will.

Nico andou com passos decididos e se aproximou da tia e de Will, pegou na mão de Will e acenou para a tia, entrando no carro com Will logo em seguida.

— Eu não gosto do que você está fazendo. — Nico disse em voz baixa, encarando a janela do carro e vendo o sol do meio-dia brilhar no céu, se forçando a dizer as palavras. O ômega dentro dele se revirava, angustiado, sendo obrigado a falar assim com um alfa, mesmo que esse alfa fosse Will.

— Nico?… alguma coisa aconteceu? Você sabe que pode falar comigo. — Will disse com sua voz sempre compreensiva e colocou a mão que não estava no volante sob o joelho de Nico.

Nico suspirou, nem se incomodando em tirar a mão. Não é como se ele fosse sentir qualquer coisa.

— Eu não entendo. Você age de uma forma e depois… eu não posso mais, Will. — Nico olha de canto de olho para Will e vê o que tinha evitado até ali. — Acho que está na hora de cada um seguir o seu caminho.

Nico volta a olhar para fora da janela e escuta Will xingar baixinho, o carro sendo posto no primeiro acostamento que Will vê.

— Você não pode estar falando sério. — Will tira o cinto de segurança e segura no rosto de Nico, o fazendo encará-lo, seus tempestuosos olhos azuis o fitando, furiosos. — Você acha que pode me dispensar dessa forma? Eu não vou aceitar isso.

Nico estava cansado dessa merda toda, de tão cansado achava que até tinha passado do ponto. Mas, a culpa era só dele se Nico era um covarde. Talvez estivesse em seu sangue de ômega deixar que o alfa desse a última palavra. O triste fato é que o alfa em questão nunca daria nem mesmo a primeira. Então, Nico era obrigado a tomar ação. Novamente.

— É? E o que você vai fazer? Me bater? Me forçar a aceitar seu nó? — Nico se vira para Will e cruza os braços, tentado a revirar os olhos, mas se reprimindo por puro instinto.

Isso era dramático demais para ser verdade.

Nico vê a cena se desenrolar sem emoção, já sabendo o desfecho daquela história; Will levanta o braço e fecha a mão em um soco, seu braço tremendo em fúria, acertando o volante. Um soco que nunca veio e que nunca seria capaz de intimidá-lo, e mesmo que Will tivesse desferido o soco Nico já havia aguentado coisa pior.

— Você é um covarde. — Nico então cospe as palavras, tirando o cinto de segurança e abrindo a porta do carro.

O rosto de Will murcha, substituindo a ira por desapontamento. E Nico nem precisava olhar para saber disso.

— … foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Nós podemos dar um jeito. Sei que podemos. — Will diz em voz alta, saindo do carro e indo atrás de Nico, balançando a cabeça e negando o que Nico havia dito, o segurando frouxamente pelo braço. — Por favor, Nico. Eu te amo.

Era por isso que Nico não queria dizer nada. Will era bom demais para esse tipo de coisa, carinhoso demais e sensível, sempre correto em tudo o que fazia. Mas como poderia Will o amar? Como? Eles não tinham química ou nada em comum. Podia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que tinham se beijado. Eles mal se conheciam, apesar de conhecê-lo de vista desde o colégio.

Aquilo não era amor. O que Will queria era um ômega troféu para desfilar junto com seu diploma de médico e doutor graduado.

— Eu tentei, Will. Juro que tentei, mas… — Nico deu de ombros e engoliu em seco, desviando os olhos e se forçando se afastar. Jurava que Will estava prestes a chorar. — Eu não gosto de você, não desse jeito. Você sempre terá minha amizade.

— Amizade? Amizade? O que eu faço com a amizade!? Você é meu parceiro, o escolhido, o único. Eu quero você! — Will socou o capô do carro e abaixou a cabeça, seu corpo tremendo.

— Eu sinto muito, Will. — Nico enfim se soltou do agarre de Will e andou pela estrada, retornando pelo caminho que Will havia feito. Felizmente, Nico tinha falado logo o que tinha para falar e teria que andar no máximo dez minutos até em casa, teria tempo para fazer o trabalho da faculdade antes que fosse tarde demais.

***

Mas, que merda Percy estava fazendo!? Era por isso que ele tinha contratado um investigador particular, não era? Entretanto,… ele precisava ver de perto, precisava saber quem realmente era Nico di Ângelo.

— Grover, mais perto. — Percy sussurrou, com medo que alguém no lado de fora o escutasse.

— Você sabe que eu não sou seu motorista, certo? — Percy ignorou o amigo, e continuou olhando para o lado de fora, através da janela do carro. — Percy, isso é baixo demais até pra você.

Mas, ele não podia prestar atenção no que Grover dizia, Will e Nico estavam praticamente no meio da estrada. Viu o exato momento em que Nico saiu de dentro do carro, parecendo irritado e Will o seguiu, gritando a plenos pulmões e segurando nos braços de Nico, quase o prendendo contra o carro. Nico continuou parado no lugar, olhando para Will com uma estranha expressão no rosto, fixa e vazia, esperando que Will parasse de gritar.

_ — Eu tentei, Will. Juro que tentei, mas… _ — Percy se concentrou e escutou a voz calma e suave de Nico tentando acalmar Will ao mesmo tempo que tentava se afastar do alfa zangado. —  _ Eu não gosto de você, não desse jeito. Você sempre terá minha amizade. _

_ — Amizade?  _ — Will rugiu, inconformado. Percy nunca havia visto o amigo agir daquela forma.

— Nossa, essa doeu. — Grover disse a seu lado, segurando a risada e tudo o que Percy conseguia ver era a coragem daquele ômega. Só ele sabia como era difícil lidar com outros alfas, sempre pisando em ovos e tomando cuidado para não se deixar ser influenciado por eles, mesmo que Percy fosse um deles. Imagina dizer tudo o que Nico tinha dito na cara de um alfa, lutando contra a influência que, para um ômega, era mais forte ainda, falando daquela forma, calma e composta, no foco de toda aquela raiva?

—  _ Eu sinto muito, Will _ . — Percy sentiu o ar lhe abandonar quando Nico se soltou de Will e deu as costas para o alfa, andando pela estrada e sumindo no horizonte. Era a primeira vez que via um ômega desafiar um alfa dessa forma sem esforço e sem consequências. Pelos menos, não para Nico, já Will parecia um animal selvagem, ele socava o carro e rugia, xingando deus e o mundo todo.

Percy achava que estava apaixonado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários? Reclamações? Fiquem a vontade, estou toda ouvidos.
> 
> Obrigada por ler!


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão vocês? Mais um capítulo e só um dia de atraso! É isso que eu chamo de progresso.  
> Betado pela maravilhosa ~_GhostQueen_
> 
> Boa leitura.^^

— Professor, Professor! — Nico não acreditava que tinha conseguido. Ele correu pelo campus até a sala de Quíron e viu que o professor falava com um aluno, prestes a fechar a porta da sala e provavelmente destruir suas últimas chances de passar naquela matéria.

— Ah, Nico! Você chegou na hora certa. — Quíron pegou o maço de folhas com o trabalho digitado da mão de Nico e se virou para ele, sorrindo satisfeito. — Esse é Tyson, o assistente coordenador do curso de economia.

— É um prazer te conhecer?… — Nico disse, tentando entender. Ele fazia administração e não economia, embora já tivesse visto Tyson pelo campus, um beta sem nada de incomum, no caminho para se tornar um professor.

— De fato. — Quíron voltou a dizer, lhe entregando um formulário. — Gostaríamos de te oferecer um estágio até o fim do semestre.

— Apenas algumas horas extras. — Tyson deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais. — Eu preciso da ajuda e você, de nota. O que você me diz?

Nico não sabia o que dizer, de verdade.

Era óbvio que ele aceitava. Só gostaria de entender de onde essa bondade toda vinha.

— Eu--eu não tenho como agradecer. Muito obrigado, mesmo.

— Não é necessário. — Tyson lhe disse sorrindo. — Vai ser ótimo dividir o trabalho.

Seriam três semanas, mas isso ajudaria subir todas as suas notas.

Era um milagre.

— Agora que tudo está certo, preciso ir. Traga o formulário preenchido na segunda-feira de manhã. — Quíron afagou o braço de Nico, parecendo mais feliz que o próprio Nico e se afastou, cumprimentando as pessoas pelo caminho.

Essa foi por pouco.

Nico suspira e olha a hora no celular, talvez se conseguisse chegar cedo em casa pudesse… é quando percebe que Tyson ainda estava ali, olhando para ele de uma forma simpaticamente estranha, com um tipo de sorriso amigável no rosto.

Meio sinistro, se alguém lhe perguntasse…

— Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? — Pergunta para Tyson, ajeitando a mochila nas costas e desviando o olhar dele.

— Ah, eu? Não, nada mesmo. Nadinha de nada. É que… você parece tão sério e competente quanto eu te vejo por aí… é curioso.

— Sei… — Nico ficava mais desconfiado a cada momento. — Eu te vejo na segunda.

Nico se vira e segue em direção a saída, ignorando o olhar que podia sentir o seguindo atrás de sua nuca. E de tão distraído que estava, nem percebeu quando uma mão o agarrou por trás e o abraçou contra um peito largo, o puxando para um canto discreto antes mesmo que Nico pudesse gritar por socorro.

— Me solta, seu idiota. Você vai se arrepender! — Nico foi encostado contra a parede e mãos largas acariciaram entre o meio de suas pernas enquanto uma boca molhada beijava seu pescoço suavemente.

Nico guinchou novamente e tentou se soltar, sentindo seu corpo amolecer e sendo tomado por uma reação familiar. Era como se seu corpo reconhecesse aquele toque, como se Nico lembrasse da sensação do corpo que se esfregava ao seu e das mãos que massageava seu membro como só uma pessoa poderia fazer.

— Luke? O que…? — Nico sente o homem o prender mais firme contra a parede e sente suas pernas falharem, sendo segurado pelas mãos do homem e corpo forte colado ao seu.

— Hmmm, eu adoro quando você luta. Me faz querer te fuder aqui onde qualquer um pode ver. — A voz sussurrou, brincalhona e rouca, afrouxando o agarrem em Nico.

— Luke? Puta que pariu! O que você está fazendo aqui!? — É nesse momento que Nico é virado de frente e um homem loiro, com uma cicatriz sobre um dos olhos azuis e lábios carnudos se mostra a ele.

Pensava que Luke havia se mudado para o Canadá.

Sem chance de volta.

Nico não pode se controlar. Ele abraçou Luke e deixou que o ex-namorado, cinco anos mais velho do que ele, o beijasse. Uma mão áspera entrou por debaixo de sua camisa e lábios macios se moldaram aos seus, lambendo seus lábios até que ele os abrisse.

— Eu senti sua falta, Nico. Como você está? — Nico virou o rosto para o lado e tentou recuperar o fôlego. Ele também havia sentido falta de Luke, mas o que Luke realmente perguntava era se Nico estava solteiro, se ele havia o esperado como Luke havia pedido.

Se Luke não tivesse viajado dois anos atrás, eles provavelmente seriam parceiros hoje, com mordida, cerimônia e lua-de-mel. Mas Nico era novo demais, virgem demais e apegado demais à tia para deixá-la para trás.

— Hmmm, eu posso sentir o cheiro de alguém, mas não vejo mordida… — Luke beijou novamente seu pescoço e massageou suas nádegas por cima da roupa. — Ah, meu pobre bebê! Ele não tem te tratado direito, é?

Nico já sentia seu rosto esquentar, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

— … não deu certo. Faltava alguma coisa. — Deu de ombros.

— Ele não…? — Luke gargalhou, inconformado. Meio zombando, meio descrente. Nico também zombaria se não estivesse acontecendo com ele.

— O que você está falando? Você também nunca fez nada.

— Não era o certo. Você era tão jovem e pequeno, tão inocente. Tão obediente. Eu não podia fazer aquilo com você. — Luke tocou em seu rosto e o olhou sério, o beijando novamente, dessa vez mais suave e afetuoso, o fazendo lembrar daqueles doces dias. Nico tinha sentido falta especialmente desses tipos de beijos.

— Você era meu Alfa. Eu faria tudo o que você pedisse. — Nico abriu mais as pernas e as enrolou em volta de Luke, sentindo as mãos do alfa segura-lo enquanto a boca de Luke descia para seu pescoço, o beijando ali, exatamente onde estaria sua marca.

— Foi por isso que eu não pedi. Eu estava esperando a hora certa.

A hora que nunca veio, Nico se forçou a lembrar. Suspirou, resistindo a vontade de fechar os olhos e relaxar nos braços de Luke, e afastou Luke de seu pescoço, os mantendo o mais afastados que aquela posição permitia.

— O que você veio fazer aqui? — Nico voltou a perguntar, se mantendo alerta, mesmo que seus instintos lhe dissessem que estava seguro. Entretanto, Luke já havia o abandonado uma vez. O que o impediria de fazer uma segunda? 

— Eu ouvi a conversa com seu professor.

— Ah. — Nico olhou pela primeira vez para o rosto de Luke, percebendo como ele parecia cansado. Uma tristeza que antes não estava lá.

Agora, Nico entendia.

Ele olhou para baixo, sentindo seu rosto voltar a esquentar enquanto uma sensação estranha se formava em seu estômago. Luke havia voltado por ele, queria apoiá-lo em todos as áreas possíveis. Financeira, social e afetiva. Tudo o que Nico, no fundo, sempre quis.

— …meus negócios no Canadá estão indo bem e agora que você é responsável pelos próprios atos… eu quero que você venha comigo. Sua tia também. — Luke voltou a tocar em seu rosto, daquele jeitinho gentil e carinhoso que usava quando tentava o convencer de alguma coisa. Mas, Nico já não estava olhando para ele, olhava sob o ombro de Luke e além, para a tarde ensolarada e o formulário que ainda estava em sua mão.

— Ahm, Canadá?

Ah, se fosse passado, mas agora…

— Eu sinto muito, Luke.

— Está tudo bem. — Luke sorriu daquela forma conformada, como se ele já soubesse a resposta antes de perguntar e Nico sentiu outra pontada, dessa vez, em seu coração. Era culpa da voz inesperadamente tranquila e macia de Luke.

O alfa não culpava Nico.

— Eu posso te levar em casa?

Nico colocou as pernas no chão e acenou que sim, deixando que Luke segurasse em sua mão e o levasse em direção a uma Mitsubishi escondida no lado norte do estacionamento da faculdade.

***

— Você tem certeza? — Luke lhe perguntou novamente, parando o carro em frente à sua casa. Ele saiu do carro e deu a volta, abrindo a porta e oferecendo a mão para Nico sair. — Você sabe que pode me ligar a qualquer hora, não sabe? — Luke voltou a segurá-lo antes que Nico pudesse se afastar, o puxando pela cintura e o guiando pelo pescoço, aproximando seus lábios.

Nico acenou que sim em meio ao beijo, abrindo os lábios para Luke. Fechou os olhos e deixou que Luke juntasse seus lábios mais uma vez, roubando seu ar e o fazendo esquecer que estavam em público e que qualquer um poderia vê-los, o que não faria nenhum bem para sua fama já manchada.

— Eu tenho que ir. — Luke sussurrou. Ele deslizou os lábios por seu rosto, roçando suas faces juntas e o marcando com seu cheiro. — Vou ficar na cidade até o fim do mês, se você mudar de ideia…

Nico acenou novamente, anestesiado. Ele não se sentia como ele mesmo, sua cabeça girava e seu corpo reagia a cada toque de Luke, desesperado pela próxima esmola de atenção. Nico murmurou alguma coisa distraidamente e Luke se aproximou mais, o pressionando contra o carro com as mãos envolta de sua cintura e seu hálito quente contra seu pescoço.

— O que foi isso, Nico? O que você precisa?

Nico gemeu contra o carro, oferecendo seu pescoço para Luke, praticamente implorando para ser tomado. — Dói, por favor…

— Onde dói, pequeno? Vamos, me mostre.

Nico se afastou de Luke e com as mãos tremendo, as levou para sua calça jeans, abrindo a braguilha e tirando junto sua cueca, bem ali no meio da rua onde qualquer um poderia vê-lo. Ele se virou de costas para Luke e empinou a os quadris, mostrando sua entrada que parecia mais dilatada e aberta do que o comum.

Foi quando o cheiro veio a Luke, o aroma mais doce e gostoso que já havia experimentado.

— Oh. — Foi tudo o que o alfa falou.

Luke se ajoelhou ali mesmo e segurou nas nádegas de Nico, as abrindo o máximo que pode. Ele enfiou a cabeça no meio das pernas do ômega e foi o mais fundo que pode, Luke lambeu, lambeu e lambeu, procurando o elixir que deveria estar ali, mas que não podia encontrar. Nico estava mais seco do que um dia no deserto, entretendo o cheiro era indiscutível, era o cheiro delicioso de um ômega em seu período mais fértil.

— É sua primeira vez? É a primeira vez que passa seu cio com um alfa? — Luke substituiu sua língua por três dedos, os movendo devagar para dentro e Nico se remexeu, gemendo feito uma puta, empinando mais a bunda e se afundando nos dedos dentro dele.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… — Nico repetiu em transe, guinchando sem pudor.

— Oh, pequeno. É minha culpa. Eu devo ter causado o cio. Você ainda tem o que eu te dei?

Nico acenou que sim de onde estava estatelado contra o carro e gemeu novamente, cavalgando os dedos de Luke como se não houvesse o amanhã.

— Está tudo bem. Eu vou te ajudar. — Luke o pegou no colo, estilo noiva, e o levou até a porta, tocando a campainha.

Rita atendeu a porta e fez uma careta, não era novidade que ela não gostava dele. Mas no momento o importante era Nico, respeitaria os desejos do pequeno e o ajudaria no que fosse necessário e nada mais do que isso. Não quebraria a confiança da única coisa boa em sua vida.

***

— Melhor? — Nico gemeu, abrindo os olhos. Luke estava a seu lado na cama, ainda vestido e calmo, como sempre no controle de tudo. O alfa tinha uma mão no meio das pernas de Nico e a movia devagar, segurando um dildo grande com um nó na base que Nico não havia precisado usar até aquele momento.

— O que… o que aconteceu? — Teve que perguntar, mesmo que já suspeitasse.

— Parece que eu acelerei seu cio. Espero não estar ultrapassando nenhum limite. — Nico levou a mão para seu pescoço, sentindo apenas pele lisa e sólida e olhou novamente para Luke, se sentindo agradecido e ao mesmo tempo, decepcionado.

Luke continuou movendo o nó dentro de Nico, massageando todos os pontos certos até que Nico se contraísse todo e choramingasse, seu membro murcho e intocado, mas em comparação, seus canais sexuais se encharcando a cada nova estocada contra seu ventre, o fazendo se sentir exausto e satisfeito como nunca se sentiu antes.

***

— Se você quiser, eu posso ficar.  — Nico negou com a cabeça, beijando os lábios de Luke castamente. Luke havia ficado por três dias, o cheiro dele de alfa e alguns vibradores foram suficientes para acalmar seus instintos e passar esse período sem dor alguma.

Nico não podia pedir mais do que isso, principalmente, porque não teria como retribuir.

— Eu vou ficar bem. — disse enfim, se sentindo contente até o último osso em seu corpo.

Luke suspirou, contrariado e pegou seu paletó, o olhando mais uma vez antes de sair do quarto.

Nico ouviu a porta no andar de baixo bater, talvez mais violentamente do que deveria e deu de ombros, lamentando em silêncio.

Luke teria o marcado se realmente quisesse, não teria? Tinha sido a oportunidade perfeita e ninguém culparia Luke se ele tivesse o feito. Não era o que as histórias contavam? Que quando os parceiros certos tivessem se encontrado, o alfa não conseguiria resistir ao ômega e o ômega seria tomado a força se fosse necessário? Era o que um alfa de verdade faria, era o que Nico queria que tivesse acontecido. Ele queria que seu alfa ficasse tão desesperado, tão fora de controle, que ele o marcaria e os prenderia juntos, sem nunca o abandonar, não como todos os outros fizeram.

Era outro alfa perdido.

Mas antes que Nico continuasse a se lamentar, a sensação de quentura voltou a subir por sua pele, se arrastando por sua coluna até chegar em seu ventre, seu corpo se contraindo e estremecendo, causando profundas pontadas de dor e prazer por toda parte até que ele fosse tomado completamente pelo cio. Nunca pensou que gozar seria tão fácil, ou ainda mais, que fosse tão bom, especialmente nesse período que costumava ser levemente doloroso e desconfortável, mas agora tudo o que sentia era a sensação de vertigem e tesão, trazendo um gostoso status de relaxamento e prazer.

Era exatamente o que ele precisava.

Nico, então, se sentou de frente para a cabeceira da cama e se segurou na madeira, começando a rebolar no dildo ainda preso dentro dele.

Com o nó completamente inflado e soltando sêmen sintético de alfa toda vez que suas paredes se contraiam ao redor do brinquedo, Nico rebola uma última vez e se afunda até o final, sentando em seus calcanhares e relaxando, sentindo o dildo se mover junto, se encaixando melhor e esticando as paredes de seu ventre até o limite mais uma vez. É quando Nico finalmente sente aquela sensação inexplicável, ele guincha e se contrai novamente, esguichando por dentro enquanto seu corpo cai na cama exausto, confortável e completamente satisfeito, preenchido pelo nó de borracha.

*******

♪ Ping.

Nico passa a mão debaixo do travesseiro e pega o celular, se espreguiçando e tentando acomodar melhor o dildo dentro dele.

**_perseujackson:_ ** _ você está bem? _ — O aviso de mensagem dizia. O visor de seu celular também mostrava uma ligação perdida. 

Com tudo o que havia acontecido, Nico havia se esquecido do celular. Franziu as sobrancelhas, por um momento pensando que era Will pedindo desculpas por algo que ele nem havia feito, mas realmente, era Percy. Até tinha uma carinha preocupada.

Nico abriu a mensagem de qualquer jeito, curioso e enviou uma rápida resposta, ignorando as borboletas em seu estômago e sua excitação, seu corpo voltando a esquentar em menos de dez minutos após ter gozado.

**_nicodiangelo:_ ** _ eu estava na faculdade. _

**_perseujackson:_ ** _ eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. já deve ter chegado. _

**_nicodiangelo:_ ** _ uma surpresa? o que é? _

Nico passou os olhos por seu quarto e viu ali, no pé de sua cama, uma caixa com seu nome escrito no topo. Esticou a mão e pegou a caixa, a abrindo, sentindo a suavidade do tecido entre os dedos. Era uma lingerie branca, vinha com sutiã, tanga, meia calça e suspensório de seda, o material mais macio que Nico já havia colocado as mãos. 

Dentro também tinha um dildo com apoio na base, um controle remoto e baterias pequenas. 

O novo ♪ ping interrompeu seus pensamentos, o fazendo abrir a nova mensagem.

**_perseujackson:_ ** _ eu quero que você vista _

**_nicodiangelo:_ ** _ ok. _

Nico não perdeu tempo, primeiro colocou a tanga que cobria confortavelmente seu membro e bolas e que deixava sua entrada descoberta, depois o sutiã sem bojo e em seguida colocou o suspensório que ligava o sutiã com a tanga, colocando a meia calça que ia até a metade de suas coxas, em seguida. Ele ligou a câmera de seu celular e tirou algumas fotos, as enviando imediatamente e iniciou uma ligação de vídeo com Percy.

— Oi. — Nico disse, vendo lábios finos e rosados, um peitoral largo e mãos grandes que seguravam o celular, tudo embrulhado em um terno negro com gravata cinza que deveria ser mais cara do que ele ganharia em toda a vida.

— Ei, lindo. — A voz rouca veio em seguida, baixa e contida, mostrando o membro de Percy por cima da roupa e uma mão massageando o volume por cima da calça social.

Nico mordeu os lábios e em seguida veio uma risada baixa, um tanto cínica e um tanto sexual, fazendo sua febre voltar lentamente.

— Você gostou? — Nico se pegou perguntando, afastando as cobertas e abriu as pernas. Queria que Percy visse o que ele o fazia sentir.

— Hmm, lindo. Tudo isso é para mim? Você esteve brincando sozinho? Ou alguém te ajudou? 

Nico olhou para as linhas da boca de Percy e sentiu uma emoção negra emanar em sua direção, mesmo que Percy não mostrasse. Sua voz era rouca e agradável como sempre esteve, mas suas mãos pararam de se mover, a braguilha aberta, o membro grosso encoberto por aqueles longos dedos. 

Mas Nico não mentiria. Não seria capaz, mesmo que quisesse. 

E ele não queria.

— Eu encontrei um amigo hoje. Um Alfa. — disse, sua face se avermelhando rapidamente. Não era uma mentira, mas também não era uma verdade.

— Amigo? Que tipo de amigo?

— Ex-namorado. — Nico enfim falou, levando uma de suas mãos para o dildo dentro dele e o movendo devagar, só para sentir o nó se mover. — Ele está na cidade de passagem.

— Hm. — Percy disse com um ar desinteressado, terminando de abrir sua braguilha e colocando seu membro para fora. Ele o segurou na mão grande, sem se mover e se mostrou para Nico, como uma oferenda.

Nico gemeu necessitado e moveu os quadris, imaginando que o nó que se formava em frente a seus olhos estava dentro dele, junto com aquele membro longo e grosso, o fudendo contra a cama, sem nunca cansar.

— Nico? — Percy perguntou do outro lado da linha, praticamente sussurrando.

— Eu--eu estou no cio… o alfa fez… fez vir mais cedo. Mas…

— Você nunca sentiu isso. — Percy terminou por ele.

— Sim. — Nico acenou com a cabeça, se sentando na cama e deixando que seus quadris se movessem novamente, ele precisava, precisava….

— Como foi seu dia, lindo? — A voz de Percy voltou ao tom suave, jorrando sobre Nico como um bálsamo, fazendo sua febre acalmar. Mas seus quadris tinham vida própria, tentando alcançar mais um orgasmo. 

— Eu, hmm… ah!… falei com Will. Deu um fora nele. Bem, eu tentei… eu juro que tentei…!

— Will? Outro amigo?

Nico acenou com a cabeça. 

— Ele é… é outro alfa. Era meu melhor amigo… foi um desastre. — Ofegante, Nico se esticou e colocou o celular no apoio e voltou para a cama. Apoiou as duas mãos no colchão e rebolou com vontade, nem a imagem de Will o faria parar.

— E depois? — A voz de Percy soou ofegante a seus ouvidos. Mas Nico não podia parar.

_ Ah! Ele estava quase lá.  _

— Eu… levei um trabalho pro professor na faculdade… — Falou em um fôlego só, gemendo o mais alto até aquele momento. — … foi… foi quando encontrei meu amigo! — Nico guinchou, sentindo seus músculos cederem e o líquido finalmente quebrar a barreira de seu ânus e molhar sua cama em uma enorme poça viscosa. 

Caindo para trás e tremendo, Nico gemeu, se segurando no travesseiro e desejando profundamente que o mundo parasse de girar. 

Esse havia sido o melhor orgasmo de sua vida.

— Oh, Nico… — Nico olhou para seu celular no apoio e viu os últimos fios de sêmen saírem do membro de Percy e a cabeça de Percy jogada para trás num gemido profundo. — Me deixe ver, abra mais. 

Nico não queria, achava que não conseguiria mover um músculo sequer. Mas, Percy estava pedindo e era impossível não obedecer. 

Nico se forçou as segurar suas pernas e as abriu, afastando suas nádegas para os olhos famintos de Percy, mas… não era suficiente, ele segurou na base do dildo e o puxou para fora com nó inflado e tudo. Achava que estava gozando novamente só com esse puxão, mais fluido descia por sua entrada agora aberta, seus músculos piscando e se contraindo, tentando fechar a passagem sem sucesso. Nico levou as mãos a seu ânus e circulou a entrada abusada, toda aberta e escancarada, enfiando três dedos para dentro e vendo que teria espaço para sua mão inteira se quisesse. Mas, não era por isso que estava ali, segurou em suas pernas novamente e as separou, as abrindo o máximo que podia, se mostrando para Percy.

— Assim está bom? — Olhou para a câmera e observou que Percy estava parado no mesmo lugar, embora estivesse mais inclinado para a frente e sua respiração estivesse mais rápida.

— É, está perfeito. Lindo. — Nico viu a garganta de Percy se mover, engolindo em seco e Percy se ajeitar onde sentava. — Porque você não pega o presente que eu te dei.

Era uma ordem.

Nico tateou a cama e encontrou o tal presente, um dildo mais largo e longo do que tinha acabado de usar. Ele voltou a deitar nos travesseiros e encaixou a cabeça gorda em sua entrada. Gemeu, fincando os pés na cama e observou enquanto o consolo deslizava para dentro de si e o abria ainda mais, terminando estatelado na cama e sem fôlego.

— Tente o controle. O primeiro botão à direita. — Veio outro comando ofegante.

Nico fez, pegou o controle e girou o primeiro botão um nível acima. 

Guinchou quando o dildo vibrou suavemente, se remexendo dentro dele lentamente.

— Você gostou? Me disseram que era bem eficiente. — Nico girou o segundo botão e descobriu o porquê, dentro dele o nó se inflou um centímetro. Então Nico girou de novo, de novo e de novo até que seu interior estivesse apertado até o limite. — O que você diz quando ganha um presente, Nico?

— Obrigado, Alfa. — Nico disse sem conseguir pensar. Ele se deitou nos travesseiros e aumentou a intensidade do primeiro botão, fazendo com que o brinquedo se movesse mais rapidamente e o enfiou até o mais fundo que pode, vendo seu estômago inflar com o volume do silicone que se movia, roçando por todos os cantos e deixando que Percy assistisse tudo de camarote.

*******

Percy ainda tinha em mãos as fotos da discussão entre Nico e Will, se é que ele podia chamar aquilo de discussão. Naquele momento, tinha parecido completamente aceitável a forma que Nico tinha tratado Will, tão corajoso e destemido, enfrentando o alfa, mas agora que seu celular não parava de tocar desde a tarde anterior, Percy não se sentia tão bem. 

— O que eu devo fazer? — Se virou para Rachel que anotava alguma coisa em sua agenda.

— Que tal você receber o investigador? Ele está te esperando há uma hora.

Percy bufou e se virou em sua cadeira, observando ali, do trigésimo andar, o céu azul e prédios tão altos quanto o seu. Como sempre, Rachel estava certa. A verdade é que ele não queria se envolver mais do que já estava se envolvendo, se afundando cada vez mais naquela bagunça romântica. Ou talvez, Percy só quisesse provar para si mesmo que seus hormônios não o controlavam. E talvez, só talvez, ele já estivesse enterrado até a cabeça e estivesse em negação.

Todas opções muito prováveis, uma pior do que a outra, se lhe permitissem dizer.

Percy deu de ombros e Rachel revirou os olhos, se levantando e abrindo a porta. 

Rachel entrou novamente na sala e atrás dela veio um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis acinzentados claros, um beta sem quaisquer atributos especiais, exatamente o que um detetive precisava a fim de não chamar atenção. Malcolm Pace se aproximou de Percy e estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-lo, logo se sentando na cadeira em frente a mesa de Percy e sem precisar de convite, lhe entregou uma pasta cor de manila pesada logo em seguida. 

Pensando bem, Malcolm poderia ser um pouco mais discreto, porém Percy não podia escolher muito quando o assunto era confiança. Sabia que o beta não iria quebrar o contrato de confidencialidade que eles tinham; além de pagar bem, Malcolm não teria como pagar a multa multimilionária especificada no contrato.

Percy aceitou a pasta e olhou para Malcolm, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Então, o que você tem pra mim?

— Eu tenho que te dizer, Percy. O seu garoto não perde tempo.

Percy fincou a testa e sentiu seus ombros tencionando, ele não gostava do tom que o detetive usava para falar sobre o seu ômega.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu preciso te lembrar qual é o seu lugar?

Malcolm engoliu em seco e negou com a cabeça. — Não, senhor.

Rachel que estava quieta, observando discretamente, ela deu um passo para trás e seguiu na direção da porta, se sentindo sufocada com a força da ira de Percy, os feromônios que o alfa emanava era como um soco de aço no estômago.

— Eu fico contente. — Percy sorriu para Malcolm, um sorriso duro e cheio de ameaça. — Que bom que estamos resolvidos. Você pode ir agora.

Percy se voltou para a pasta em sua mão, abriu o fecho e tirou a primeira foto, se preparando para outra onda de ira.

— Porra! — Achava que talvez tivesse rugido. 

Ali estava Nico, encostado em carro preto com um alfa segurando em sua cintura, beijando Nico como se ele tivesse algum direito. Nico tinha os olhos fechados e os braços ao redor do pescoço do alfa, extasiado como se fosse a melhor coisa que ele já tivesse provado. 

Percy pegou a outra e depois outra, não sabendo se ele estava mais irritado ou excitado com o que via, maravilhado com a definição das fotos, mas então uma delas em especial chamou sua atenção. 

Sabe, ele era um cara que se orgulhava por respeitar qualquer tipo de etnia, raça ou gênero sexual, mas aquilo? Aquilo que ele via só tinha um nome, só um vinha em sua mente; tudo o que podia ver era uma vadia se oferecendo e se roçando em outro alfa enquanto as pessoas ao redor olhavam, cochichando e apontando, se aproximando da cena e tentando pegar um melhor vislumbre.

Percy passou para as últimas fotos e viu o alfa pegando Nico no colo, Nico parecendo febril e delirante, agora com os braços caídos ao lado do corpo e uma expressão de dor no rosto delicado.

_ Oh _ . Ele deveria saber que Nico nunca faria uma coisas dessas em público. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Nico estava no cio e em um intenso. E se fosse pelas conversas que teve com Nico, deveria ser a primeira vez que o ômega sentia um cio por completo, um de verdade, com direito a delírio e excitação interminável que não o deixaria ter um pensamento concreto até que a necessidade biológica fosse suprida.  

— Oh, Nico. Isso é minha culpa? Ou você finalmente está alcançando a maturidade? — Percy enfim chegou nas últimas duas fotos, uma de Nico sendo puxando para um canto pelo alfa das fotos anteriores e outra com um professor e Tyson. 

Sim, ele se lembrava de Quíron, havia falado pessoalmente com o professor oferecendo um negócio que o velho alfa não poderia negar; ele investiria na faculdade com tanto que eles abrissem um programa de bolsas para ômegas. Tyson, seu irmãozinho, havia ficado feliz em ajudar, dizendo que queria conhecer o novo membro da família deles. Percy havia revirado os olhos e concordado. Mas Percy sabia que ambos tratariam o ômega da forma certa, ele havia tomado as precauções para que isso acontecesse.

Percy precisava saber se Nico estava bem. Ele pegou o celular e apertou o botão de chamada, ouvindo cair na caixa de mensagem depois de seis toques. Então, resolveu mandar uma mensagem de texto, só para ter certeza. 

**_perseujackson_ ** _ : você está bem? _ — Esperava que sim, isso devia bastar.

***

— Você gostou? — Percy se ouviu dizendo, distraidamente. — Me disseram que era bem eficiente. 

_ Ah, se era. _ Percy suspirou, não conseguindo evitar. Achava que estava em transe. Era o jeito que Nico se movia, rebolando devagar e olhando diretamente para a câmera como se Percy estivesse ali a seu lado, a apenas um toque de distância. Era o modo que aqueles quadris se remexiam e como aquelas longas pernas se abriam para ele, fincadas na cama como se procurasse onde enrolá-las. 

Hummm… e aqueles gemidinhos? Era a imagem de uma verdadeira vadia no cio. 

Percy viu Nico girar o botão no controle e gemer novamente, abrindo mais as pernas sem nem perceber, se oferecendo só para ele, o que no futuro se mostraria um enorme erro, isso ele tinha certeza. Mas Percy não era uma boa pessoa, não importava o que tivesse construído até ali ou o quanto tivesse lutado para ser um alfa diferente. 

Percy era fraco e não conseguiria se controlar mesmo que quisesse.

Ele queria ver mais.

— O que você diz quando ganha um presente, Nico?

— Obrigado, Alfa. — Ah, doce Nico, suspirando um agradecimento, seu rosto corando com a ordem, tão vulnerável e inocente, quase angelical, deitado contra os travesseiros brancos e lençóis azul claros, a coisa mais bonita que Percy já havia visto.

— Você está bravo? — Nico perguntou em sua voz baixa e insegura, sempre querendo agradar, quase fechando os olhos, prestes a ter outro orgasmo com sua face avermelhada e quente, no ponto alto do cio. Percy podia ver dali o modo que Nico se segurava nas cobertas, tentando se manter consciente. Tinha certeza que isso não duraria se Nico estivesse aonde ele queria, em seu colo e rebolando gostoso, estufado com seu nó.

— Como eu poderia? Eu nunca vou ficar bravo, não importa o que aconteça. — Embora Percy devesse, se fosse pelo o que o investigador havia lhe mostrado.

Nico acenou que sim para a câmera e relaxou mais contra os lençóis, parecendo tomar por verdade cada palavra que Percy falava. E tudo que Percy conseguia pensar era em o quão era errado e o quão certo tudo aquilo parecia. 

— Você vai gozar para mim? Quantos já foram hoje? É o terceiro ou o quarto?

Nico segurou o controle com dedos que tremiam e aumentou a intensidade até o limite, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto corado e finalmente Percy viu Nico gozando, gozando de verdade, o membro pequeno espasmando de alguma forma, completamente flácido e sêmen escorreu sobre o abdômen do ômega que parecia estufado além do que parecia real, o vibrador ainda se remexendo e vibrando, formando um pequeno volume na barriga de Nico.

Nico era a perfeita visão de alguém bem fudido, contente e extasiado.

— O que se diz, Nico? — Percy não conseguiu evitar.

— Obrigado, Alfa. — Nico disse com um pequeno suspiro e lágrimas que manchavam sua pele, deixando aos poucos de ter aquela aparência avermelhada.

— Bom ômega. — Percy tentou ignorar sua consciência, a parte dentro dele que rugia de orgulho ao ver o sorriso encabulado e contente de Nico e a outra que o recriminava, envergonhado de si mesmo, pois Nico não era seu omega e ele não tinha nenhum direito de tratá-lo como tal. — Agora, eu quero que você descanse e me ligue mais tarde. Você entendeu?

Quando Nico acenou que sim e agradeceu novamente, se deitando confortavelmente antes de encerrar a conexão, foi que Percy percebeu o quão ferrado ele estava. Definitivamente, não era o que tinha combinado com Will. O que ele precisava era rever tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde o fatídico momento onde Will havia lhe apresentado seu maior prazer e pior pesadelo e tentar achar a melhor solução.

Percy fechou a braguilha de suas calças e telefonou para Rachel.

— Eu preciso que você faça algo para mim. 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... mereço um comentário?  
> Obrigada por ler, os leitores que acabam de chegar e aqueles que me acompanham a mais tempo, é importante para mim saber que mesmo não comentando vocês continuam aqui, a cada semana me acompanhando nessa aventura.
> 
> Até mais.


	6. Change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vocês vão?  
> Mais um capítulo quentinho.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem.^^

— Nico? — Rita bateu na porta, chamando por ele. 

_ Já era de manhã? _

Nico piscou e olhou ao redor de seu quarto, a luz entrava pelas frestas da cortina o avisando que um novo dia surgia, o sexto desde que seu cio havia começado. Não havia ligado para Percy e não havia entregado o formulário para seu estágio. Mas pelo menos, havia um lado bom em tudo isso, se sentia bem melhor hoje. A febre havia baixado, seu corpo não doía como antes e aquela sensação de eterno vazio em seu interior havia desaparecido como em um passe de mágica. A única coisa que havia sobrado era… hmmm… um latejar entorpecido, se sentindo aberto e satisfeito, um dildo com aquele enorme nó dentro dele e a poça de lubrificante natural que escorria incessante por suas pernas.

— Hmmm? — Nico respondeu a tia, se espreguiçando lentamente e gemendo baixinho, quase se esquecendo do longo e grosso dildo ainda encaixado dentro dele, deslizando um pouco mais para dentro e roçando em sua próstata.

Rita abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, olhando ao redor. Ela fez uma careta e entrou logo em seguida quando viu que Nico estava coberto e acordado, trazendo junto uma bandeja com água e frutas e um pacote embrulhado. 

Ela colocou a bandeja em cima do criado-mudo e o pacote em cima da cama, abrindo todas as janelas e pegou as roupas sujas jogadas pelo chão, logo depois voltando sua atenção para Nico, passando os olhos pelos rosto e pescoço do afilhado, suspirando aliviada.

— Você está bem, querido? Seu rosto ainda está um pouco vermelho. — Nico mal percebeu isso, cansado e extasiado demais para reparar nesses pequenos detalhes. 

Rita colocou a mão na testa dele, medindo a temperatura de Nico. 

— Você tem certeza que está bem? Eu não te vi desde que Luke te trouxe para casa. 

_ Oh. _ Agora, ele entendia. A preocupação no rosto da tia era racional. Seu cio havia começado há cinco dias atrás e desde então Nico não havia saído do quarto ou comido nada além do que Luke havia forçado por sua garganta. 

Nico balançou a cabeça e se cobriu melhor, tentando esconder qualquer evidência que Rita pudesse ver; o que era meio inútil, já que o cheiro de sêmen estava por todo o quarto, impregnando sua cama numa mistura de essência de alfa, de omega e um cheiro característico de cio que não poderia ser disfarçado nem que Nico quisesse.

— Você tem certeza que não precisa de nada? Will está te esperando lá embaixo.

_ Oh, que merda!  _ Tinha esquecido de contar para Rita sobre Will. Mas, agora, era tarde, embora não estivesse pronto para receber ninguém nesse estado venerável, muito menos Will que iria adorar vê-lo assim, desprotegido e dócil, o cheiro do cio e de satisfação ainda exalando dele.

— Não faça essa cara, eu sei que você não gosta dele. Mas… você deveria pensar em um parceiro de cio. É perigoso ficar sozinho, querido. Você pode ficar doente. Ou pior.  — Rita dizia que era perigoso ficar sozinho, mas o que ela realmente queria dizer era que, para  _ um omega _ , era perigoso ficar sozinho.

Ela olhou para Nico, parecendo triste e tocou no rosto de Nico, fazendo Nico segurar na mão da tia, mantendo a mão dela sob seu rosto. Ele sabia que não era por mal que Rita falava isso, que era o que ela havia aprendido e era como a sociedade os obrigava a agir, e pior, era o que o mundo os fazia acreditar. Mas, se Nico sabia de alguma era que estava mais do que provado, os últimos dias haviam lhe mostrado que ômegas não precisavam de alfas. E Nico tinha certeza, se tivesse tido tempo de se preparar antes, como por exemplo, comprar essência de alfa, seria capaz de passar seus cios sem ajuda alguma.  

— Não se preocupe comigo, Nico. Eu vou ficar bem. Porque você não dá outra chance para ele? Will é um bom homem.

É, é… Nico já sabia de tudo isso, de cor e salteado, embora não concordasse. O problema era que Nico não confiava em Will, só pensar do alfa estar perto dele num momento tão delicado quanto esses fazia sua pele querer saltar de seu corpo só para não ter que sentir o toque do alfa. 

— Nico. — A tia o repreendeu.

— Eu prometo que vou pensar. Você pode dizer ao Will que eu já vou descer?

Rita sorriu para Nico, satisfeita, e indicou o pacote que ela havia colocado em cima da cama.

— Chegou hoje de manhã.

Ela beijou a testa de Nico e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. 

Assim que Nico ouviu os passos da tia ecoar pelo corredor, pegou o embrulho e tirou o lacre, curioso sobre quem teria mandado o presente. Arfou em seguida, um cheiro familiar vindo de dentro do pacote, o fazendo abrir completamente o embrulho, um pouco animado demais e de alguma forma que não fazia sentido algum, sabia que era de Percy. 

Tirou de lá uma camisa masculina, usada e amarrotada, exalando odor de alfa junto a um cartão.

_ Olá, lindo.  _

_ Espero que você esteja melhor.  _

_ Decidi te mandar um presente para os dias solitários.  _

_ Não esqueça de olhar sua conta bancária, me diga se não for suficiente. _

_   
_ _ Percy Jackson. _

Embora fosse um gesto generoso e ligeiramente estranho, Nico se perguntava o que não seria suficiente.

Nico deu de ombros e olhou para a camisa em seu colo, tentando se lembrar de onde havia sentido aquele cheiro; era algo diferente de tudo o que já havia sentido, algo intenso e viril, junto a um perfume amadeirado de bom gosto, mas que não era só isso, era como se o odor estivesse em todos os lugares, o tentando e o confortando, agora também em sua cama, permeando o resto de sua vida, fazendo com que todos os outros cheiros de alfas se tornarem meras sombras em sua mente, mesmo que não soubesse de onde sua fonte viesse.

Nico segura a camisa entre os dedos e a leva ao rosto, inspirando e respirando, ele esfrega o rosto no tecido e inspira mais um pouco, sentindo a cabeça ficar leve, sem conseguir lembrar de onde havia encontrado aquele cheiro e sem conseguir afastar a camisa do rosto. O que estava acontecendo? Nico se pegou dizendo, afastando a camisa do rosto por um momento e voltando a enfiar a cara na camisa, se sentindo ficar mais tonto e molhado ainda, porém sem a necessidade de fuder a primeira coisa que aparecesse em sua frente.

— Vamos, Nico. Você pode fazer melhor do que isso. — Ele disse a si mesmo, novamente. Nico arrancou a camisa do rosto e a colocou embaixo do travesseiro, fazendo exatamente o que Percy havia mandado no bilhete. Abriu o aplicativo no celular e verificou sua conta. Arfou e olhou novamente para ter certeza, sua cabeça girando mais do antes. Só poderia ser um engano, nunca havia visto tantos zeros na vida. Precisava falar com Percy. E antes que sua mente desse a ordem, seus dedos já faziam a ligação. Um toque, dois e então três, Percy o atendeu no quarto, sua voz distraída e agradável, barulho de papéis sendo rasgados e algumas vozes ao fundo.

— _ Nico? _ — O alfa havia dito, levemente surpreso e contente. —  _ Está tudo bem?  _

Como Percy poderia ser tão dissimulado? Nico podia ser uma prostituta, mas não seria comprado tão facilmente.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, Percy?

—  _ O que eu estou fazendo?  _ — Percy dá um risadinha rouca que em outro momento o faria obedecer cada ordem, mas esse não era um desses momentos. —  _ Esse é aquele tipo de pergunta? Agora eu não posso brincar.   _

— A minha conta? É muito dinheiro! A gente nem combinou um preço!

—  _ Muito dinheiro…? _ — Agora Percy estava confuso, parecia até ofendido. — _ Eu não aceito devoluções.  _

— Percy! Não é por isso que eu estou com você.

— … — Nico pode ouvir somente estática e a respiração de Percy no outro lado da linha.

Nico tinha mesmo dito isso?

_ Oh. Meus. Deuses! _

—  _ É isso que você pensa, Nico? Que você está comigo? _ — O tom de humor havia sumido da voz de Percy. —  _ Você vai ser meu e de mais ninguém? É isso que você está dizendo? _

— Eu… — Nico engoliu em seco e mordeu os lábios, escutando a respiração acelerada de Percy. Quase podia sentir a força do alfa pelo telefone. — Sim, eu sou seu.

_ Pronto, ele tinha dito. _

— _ Se você é meu, você vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar, não vai? Você é meu bom ômega? _

— Hmmhmmm. — Nico acenou e relaxou contra a cama, sentindo a calma voltar a ele. — Eu sou seu omega.

—  _ Bom, muito bom. Eu quero que você relaxe e descanse. Foram dias cansativos, não foram? Você merece isso. Você precisa que eu vá… _ — Percy parou no meio da sentença, parecendo inseguro pelo primeira vez desde que Nico havia o conhecido.

— Você quer dizer que… — Nico então arfa, tão sem ar quanto Percy parecia, porque Percy não tinha apenas oferecido ajuda financeira ou afetiva, mas também tinha oferecido se encontrar com ele, se encontrar de verdade, cara a cara. Percy oferecia muito mais do que Nico jamais pediria. Ele não sabia se sobreviveria se aquilo acontecesse, não sabia se conseguiria andar para longe de Percy uma vez que tivesse o tocado. 

Nico engole em seco e olha para o celular, como se o aparelho tivesse as respostas que precisava, mais indeciso do que nunca.

— Eu não sei, Percy. Eu não sei… você… você é importante pra mim e eu… eu não aguentaria se você me deixasse depois. — Nico ouve Percy suspirar, cansado. 

—  _ Nico… _ — Percy suspira novamente, parecendo derrotado. —  _ Eu não sou um bom homem, sou egoísta e sou ciumento, eu não quero fazer isso com você. Você não merece, porque se eu tivesse você, eu não te deixaria escapar. Você estaria preso comigo pelo resto da vida. É o que você quer?  _

Nico se encolheu contra a cama e continuou manter o celular contra o ouvido, ouvindo a respiração de Percy se acalmar junto a sua. 

Não era isso o que ele queria? Encontrar um alfa que o quisesse tanto que não o deixasse escapar? Mas, ele não estava pronto, esse tinha sido seu primeiro cio. Não estava pronto para abrir mão de sua independência e deixar que outra pessoa dominasse totalmente sua vida, não ainda. Porque ele sabia, cedo ou tarde, iria acontecer.

Alguém bateu na porta e Nico pulou, arfando surpreso. 

Era a voz de Will.

—  _ Nico? _ — Percy e Will falaram ao mesmo tempo, cada um em um lado diferente da linha; um do lado de fora da porta e o outro bem a seu ouvido.

— E-eu… eu preciso ir. 

Nico desconecta a ligação e Will entra em seu quarto. O Alfa respira fundo e para no pé de sua cama, sem se aproximar muito, tenso e com os olhos e narinas dilatadas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Nico volta a se cobrir melhor e encara Will, sentindo o efeito da voz de Percy ir embora devagar.  

Ele já sentia falta de Percy.

— Eu queria saber como você está.

Nico revira os olhos e desvia o rosto do olhar atento de Will. Ele realmente já sentia falta de Percy. De repente, não se sentia tão excitado assim. Queria tirar o dildo que começava a se tornar um incômodo.

— Por favor, Nico. Eu quero ser seu amigo. Eu sinto sua falta.

Nico suspira e dá de ombros, Will parecia sincero. Embora ele sempre parecesse. Entretanto, talvez fosse o que Nico precisava, de alguém que pudesse lhe distrair o suficiente para tirar a voz de Percy de dentro de sua cabeça, que o fizesse esquecer de como a voz de Percy havia o feito sentir especial e único, com aquele sussurrar baixo e aveludado, o fazendo querer ser tudo o que Percy quisesse que ele fosse, o fazendo querer abrir as pernas e dizer sim sem nem saber com o que concordava. 

Ou talvez, ele só estivesse lutando uma batalha impossível de ganhar. Só uma palavra de Percy seria o suficiente para fazê-lo mudar de idéia, de novo e de novo e de novo.

_ Ele estava ferrado, não estava? _

_ Não havia dúvida. _

— … ico, você está me escutando?

— Sim, eu estou. — Nico arrumou melhor os lençóis em volta dele e indicou a cama para Will. Will se sentou e começou a falar, o distraindo do que tinha acabado de acontecer e do celular que apitava com mensagens que ele não tinha certeza se teria coragem de ler.

***

Percy olhou para a tela do computador e se recriminou, já se sentindo arrependido do que iria falar, provavelmente estragaria todo trabalho feito até ali, mas… não iria enganar o ômega. 

Era o mínimo que Nico merecia. 

— …Nico. — Percy respirou fundo e despejou tudo de uma vez. — Eu não sou um bom homem, sou egoísta e sou ciumento, eu não quero fazer isso com você. Você não merece. Você estaria preso comigo pelo resto da vida. É isso o que você quer? — disse, se sentindo leve por um momento, mesmo que o isso os afastasse. 

— …

— Nico? — Tudo o que escutou de volta foi uma respiração acelerada e o chiado na linha, um gemido de angústia vindo em seguida.

— _ E-eu… eu preciso ir. _  — Nico soava como se estivesse se desculpando.

A linha ficou muda e Percy se levantou da cadeira, engolindo um rugido de ira e reprimindo a vontade de tacar o celular contra parede. Ele, então, se virou para a janela, longe dos olhos curiosos e fechou os olhos, tentando pensar claramente. 

Porque, pela primeira vez em seus quase quarenta anos de idade, Percy tentava ser um cara legal. Realmente tinha tentado. Tentou conhecer Nico pelo o que ele era e não pelo o que o ômega poderia oferecer a ele, o tratando como um ser humano que merecia todo o respeito do mundo e principalmente, tentando não manter qualquer tipo de controle sobre o ômega, fazendo o máximo para quebrar a cadeia interminável de alfas que usavam o poder que tinham para dominar outros mais fracos do que eles; mas só de imaginar Nico com qualquer um que não fosse ele o fazia querer rugir e marcar seu território, tomando o ômega só para ele, feito um animal selvagem que não se importava com quem destruísse pelo caminho. 

Sabia que tudo isso provavelmente não era uma boa idéia, porque se ouvir a voz do ômega tinha sido tão intenso, Percy nem poderia imaginar o que aconteceria se eles se encontrassem pessoalmente, mas… mas, sabia que o momento tinha chegado, iria explodir se não fizesse o que seus instintos imploravam a ele, pois eles estavam concentrados em uma coisa e só uma; Percy se sentia como se estivesse com febre, pele quente e corpo mais excitado do que se lembrava de jamais estar, suas presas coçavam para se fincar naquela pele morena, porque sabia, assim que estivesse perto o suficiente, Nico se encaixaria perfeitamente sob o seu corpo, mal podendo esperar o momento que afundaria seu nó naquele corpo feito só para ele. 

Percy sentia no fundo de sua alma, Nico era a pessoa certa, Nico era aquele que valeria a pena se prender, por consciência e vontade própria, sem que o dinheiro estivesse envolvido no meio. Iria se atar a Nico de todas as formas possíveis e não o deixaria mais escapar. Sim, ele não podia deixar as coisas assim. Não podia.

Percy pegou o celular novamente e mandou uma mensagem para Nico.

**_perseujackson:_ ** _ nós precisamos conversar.  _

**_perseujackson:_ ** _ me encontre no restaurante Lá Vitta, às 15hs. _

— Ah, isso não é lindo? — Percy fechou os olhos e os coçou, irritado. 

Infelizmente, conhecia aquela voz.

Se virou para trás e lá estava sua quase ex-mulher alfa em sua completa glória dourada, parada na porta da sala; cabelos longos platinados e perfeitamente penteados, olhos azuis-acinzentados e pele perfeita, vestida com o melhor que o dinheiro podia oferecer. Havia se esquecido completamente sobre o encontro de reconciliação que o juiz o obrigou a ir. Não que fosse resolver alguma coisa, nunca iria voltar a morar sob o mesmo teto que Annabeth, antes disso Percy preferia ir a falência, porque era o que iria acontecer no momento que Annabeth finalmente desistisse e assinasse os papéis; ela iria levar metade da empresa e de todos os seus bens, porém nada era mais importante do que sua liberdade.

— Você perdeu outra reunião. — Annabeth entrou na sala e se sentou na cadeira em frente a ele, repousando a bolsa de grife em cima da mesa. — Eu sei que você prefere passar seus dias… na companhia de ômegas, mas primeiro você uma tem responsabilidade com sua família, Percy.

A raiva de Percy escorreu para longe dele em um segundo, sendo substituído pelo puro ódio.

Percy não entendia, ele não havia percebido quando as coisas haviam mudado tanto. Annabeth costumava ser uma doce e compreensiva alfa, sua melhor amiga de infância, aquela que Percy podia confiar nas noites onde os gritos de dor e garrafas quebrando era insuportável e para onde Percy poderia ir se precisasse se esconder ou de um lugar para dormir, mas agora tudo o que via era avareza e crueldade, forjado pelo dinheiro e status social; era tudo o que nunca deveria ter se tornado. Porque ela não podia aceitar metade de tudo o que era seu e se contentar com isso? Eles ainda trabalhariam juntos e teriam um filho em comum, mas Percy precisava mais do que isso. Muito mais.

Era a última vez que tentaria.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma responsabilidade com você e Jason é adulto. — Annabeth fez uma careta e antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Percy continuou. — Você recebeu os papéis que eu mandei? Preciso deles assinados.

— Assinar, o que? O divórcio? — Annabeth sorriu de lado, parecendo divertida. — De jeito nenhum. Eu ajudei a construir cada centavo do que você tem. Não é um omega qualquer que vai vir e destruir tudo.

E era verdade, Annabeth esteve com ele a cada passo do caminho o ajudando a construir o pequeno império deles. Ela ainda tinha poder de voto, que raramente escolhia usar, deixando todas as decisões para Percy e o conselho de acionistas. Annabeth não saberia o que fazer com todo aquele dinheiro e ações mesmo que quisesse, e muito menos saberia como comandar tantos nichos diferentes como Percy vinha fazendo pelos últimos dez anos. 

Percy realmente gostaria de vê-la tentar.

— Annabeth, seja racional. Aceite o que estou oferecendo.

— Eu, irracional? Você vai nos trocar por um ômega qualquer! E seu filho, como fica? — Annabeth olhou para trás e falou: — Jason, venha aqui!

E foi o que aconteceu. Um adolescente de dezoito anos, tão loiro e tão alfa quanto Annabeth, entrou na sala, parando ao lado da mãe e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela. E como sempre, Percy se perguntava se Jason realmente era seu filho, olhos azuis e pele alva assim como a da mãe, sem ter qualquer traço que pertencesse a Percy. 

A dúvida costumava matá-lo por dentro, mas agora só deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca.

— E ai, velho? Fudendo muitos garotinhos? Esse novo ômega parece gostosinho. — Jason disse com um sorrisinho no rosto, mas Percy sabia que não era sincero. Era o jeito que Jason tinha arrumado para apoiar a mãe. O jeito errado se fosse pelo modo que Jason agia, todo tenso, praticamente se escondendo atrás da mãe. Annabeth também não era diferente, e se fosse pelo o jeito que eles quase se amontoavam juntos, como se eles tentassem ignorar os feromônios de Percy mais dominadores do que os deles, Percy deveria estar deixando sua ira aparecer mais do que queria.  

— É o suficiente. Vocês dois. — Percy se levanta e Jason dá um passo para trás, puxando a mãe junto e ficando na defensiva, pronto para revidar, se fosse necessário. Percy sente a vontade de rir, mas se controla, dando a volta na mesa e abrindo a porta para eles, agora mais calmo. — Eu não vou a reunião alguma. Vocês tem uma semana para assinar os papéis, senão, meu advogado vai fazer uma visitinha à vocês.

Percy espera até eles saírem e fecha a porta, voltando para sua mesa, mudando de idéia logo a seguir, se voltando para Rachel que tinha permanecido quieta todo esse tempo.

— Rachel, acho que cometi um erro. 

A beta ruiva levanta a cabeça do documento que lia e encara Percy de seu canto de sala, sentada atrás de sua mesa. Era por isso que Percy gostava tanto dela, Rachel era discreta, compreensiva e não se metia nos assuntos que não diziam respeito a ela, a menos que fosse pedida a opinião dela.

— Qual deles? — Rachel finalmente diz. —  Aquele que você vai dar tudo o que construiu para Annabeth ou quando se declarou para o seu ômega? 

— Ele não é meu ômega… _ ainda _ . — Completou, cruzando os braços.

— Não foi o que pareceu. — Rachel revirou os olhos e finalmente desistiu de ler qualquer coisa, imitando Percy e cruzando os braços. — Será que você pode parar com isso?

— Parar com o que? Não estou fazendo nada. — E talvez, esse fosse o problema. Se Percy tivesse tomado uma decisão antes, nada disso estaria acontecendo.  

Rachel revirou os olhos novamente e voltou a ler os documentos. Mas ela estava certa, Percy não conseguia ficar parado; andava de um lado para o outro na sala, tentando pensar e chegar a melhor solução para seus problemas. Lidar com Annabeth não era nada incomum, mas já Nico… ele não sabia qual era a melhor decisão. Ele deveria tratar o omega com um ômega qualquer? Como…  como uma prostituta? Ou…ele nem gostava de pensar na terceira opção. 

— O que eu faço?

Rachel voltou a olhar para Percy com um olhar irritado no rosto e deu de ombros. — Ignore o que as pessoas pensam e faça o que você tem que fazer.

No fim, Rachel sempre tinha razão. 

Percy pegou seu paletó e carteira, saindo pela porta. Já estava na hora de assumir as conseqüências de seus atos.

*******

— _ Não precisava, querido.  _

_ — Eu faço questão.  _ — Nico piscou lentamente e olhou para o lado, vendo Will oferecer algo a Rita e o ouvindo dizer, todo charmoso e galanteador, com a voz firme e sem aceitar recusas, como Nico raramente via. 

Nico piscou novamente e por um momento sua vista saiu de foco e sua cabeça girou, os observando falar sem ver um palmo à sua frente, apenas sons e lábios articulando sem sentido nenhum. Não saberia dizer a origem do presente ou sobre o que conversavam, pois tudo o que podia entender era que o sol de fim de tarde batia em seu rosto e seu corpo continuava tão quente quando o primeiro dia. 

Passou a mão na testa e fechou os olhos, exausto. Tinha sido um erro deixar que Will o convencesse a sair do quarto. Sua pele ainda estava avermelhada e a febre ainda rondava seu corpo, controlada no momento, apenas esperando o estímulo certo para reacender feito um pavio de fogos de artifício. Mas Nico estava bem, completamente bem, é claro, mesmo que sua entrada estivesse molhada e gotejando e mesmo que tivesse que se controlar para manter a respiração estável, tudo estava bem. Felizmente, nada disso tinha a ver com a presença de Will. Era o próprio cio que o deixa corado e delirante, mas era principalmente o cheiro da camisa de Percy que seu corpo parecia ter absorvido completamente, que o deixava em seu limite, preso naquela excitação interminável. Mas tudo estava bem, é claro. Porque não estaria? 

Nico olhou novamente para o celular em sua mão e passou os dedos pela tela, sem destravá-lo. Ele deveria? Não, não deveria. Era errado. Mas, talvez, fosse o que precisasse. Uma mão pousou em seu ombro e Nico olhou para cima, para o rosto novamente amigável e bonito de Will e seus braços enormes estendidos em sua direção enquanto ainda segurava em seu ombro. 

Gostar de Will seria bem mais fácil.

— Você disse alguma coisa? — falou, sentindo a boca seca. 

Will olhou para Rita e os dois sorriram um para o outro, como se Nico fosse um bebê fazendo alguma coisa engraçadinha.

— Will, leve Nico para a cama, sim? Vou preparar um sanduíche. —  Com isso, Rita se levantou e balançou a cabeça carinhosamente, cantarolando enquanto se dirigia à cozinha. Will ainda segurando em seus ombros, o puxou para cima e o fez subir as escadas, um degrau de cada vez e depois o fez deitar na cama, se afastando em seguida e se sentando na cadeira perto do computador.

— Entãoo… — Will começou, pegando uma caneta e brincando com ela, sem olhar para Nico. Mas Nico podia perceber que Will analisava cada movimento seu, como um predador na espreita. — Quem foi? Luke? Lou? Eu…? 

Nico trincou o maxilar na tentativa de prender o suspiro exasperado que teimava em querer sair de sua boca, pensava que tinha deixado bem claro que não queria qualquer parte de Will perto dele e que Will não tinha nada a ver com quem ele via ou deixava de ver. Ao invés de responder, olhou para o celular e o girou entre os dedos, debatendo sobre o que deveria fazer em seguida. Sim, Will merecia mais um fora espetacular, quem sabe assim a ideia penetrasse melhor naquela cabeça loira. Mas não era o que Nico queria dizer, nem para isso ele tinha energia o suficiente. Continuou olhando para o celular e finalmente decidiu, o destravando, vendo uma ligação perdida e o aviso de duas novas mensagens de texto esperando serem lidas.

Nico deu de ombros e colocou o braço sob os olhos, se virando para longe do olhar atento de Will. 

— Você poderia me trazer um copo de água? Por favor? Não estou me sentindo bem.

Nico ouviu um suspiro derrotado, a cadeira de rodinhas fazer barulho e passos pelo quarto, e só quando a porta fechou com um batida forte foi que Nico piscou, tirando o braço do rosto. 

Com as mãos tremendo, ele segurou o celular em frente do rosto e leu as mensagens.  

**_perseujackson:_ ** _ nós precisamos conversar.  _

**_perseujackson:_ ** _ me encontre no restaurante Lá Vitta às 15hs. _

_ Como assim? A escolha era dele?  _

_ Ele tinha escolha?  _

Nico pegou a jaqueta, as chaves e carteira e se aproximou da janela, calculando a distância. Com o corpo meio mole, olhou para fora e colocou um pé para fora, logo em seguida o outro e então pulou, despencando no chão feito um saco velho de frutas podres, a sensação de vertigem veio logo depois, forte e apavorante, como se pulasse do vigésimo andar embora a queda fosse menos de dois metros de altura. Mas mesmo assim, concentrado naquelas pequenas mensagens, as revendo de novo e de novo em sua mente, ignorou seus batimentos disparados e a tontura, sentindo a vista nublar e se apoiou na parede perto da janela, começando a andar e sentindo a cor voltar a seu rosto lentamente a cada passo e a cada esquina que virava.

Mas tudo estava bem, porque Nico estava bem e tudo estava ótimo. Porque, afinal, não havia motivos para entrar em pânico. Percy era só um amigo que Nico havia feito recentemente, um bem rico, com boas conexões e que por algum motivo gostava de gastar dinheiro com ele. Só isso e mais nada, não havia motivo para não ir no encontro, sendo que o restaurante ficava há cinco minutos de sua casa. Porque era exatamente o que iria acontecer, eles iriam conversar como pessoas civilizadas, comer alguma coisa que provavelmente custaria o preço de sua casa e logo em seguida cada um seguiria o próprio caminho, porque era o esperado de um ômega e um alfa que eram amigos, certo? 

Certo.

_ Amigos.  _

Só isso. 

NIco deu um passo para a frente e respirou fundo, esfregando as mãos na calça e fingindo que elas não tremiam, que a falta de ar era somente sua imaginação lhe pregando peças. Abriu a porta do restaurante e ignorou os calafrios, o suor frio que descia por sua pele e o calor que sentia aumentar, esbranquiçado sua visão um pouco mais, sentindo como se tivesse deixado sua mente racional na cama junto com sua nova coleção de dildos. E sem pensar, deu mais alguns passos, entrando no restaurante onde um meter o esperava na recepção, olhando para as próprias roupas e se sentindo incrivelmente mal vestido. O pensamento voou para longe assim que passou os olhos pelo restaurante vazio exceto pelo homem que se sentava a um canto discreto ao lado de uma janela. 

Como ele sabia que era Percy? Fácil, reconhecia o queixo forte que por vezes viu quando Percy estava distraído demais para prestar atenção e se lembrava perfeitamente daquelas longas e elegantes mãos que no momento brincavam com a taça de vinho tinto. Nico havia sonhado com elas, como elas o tocariam e com o que elas fariam quando finalmente a hora chegasse. 

Ignorando o meter, que meramente lhe deu um olhar de esgueira, Nico se apoiou por um momento na parede e andou em direção a Percy, dando um passo de cada vez até chegar perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro do alfa; um cheiro que ele nunca poderia confundir com qualquer outro, que nunca poderia esquecer, agora familiar e alienígena ao mesmo tempo, acalmando seu interior e o fazendo quer o que jurou jamais permitir. Arfou e parou novamente no meio do caminho, ainda longe das vistas de Percy. Suas pernas começaram a tremer e um arrepio o percorreu por completo, mais lubrificante descendo lentamente por suas pernas. Agora não havia dúvida, aquele realmente era Percy Jackson, a pior e a melhor coisa que já havia lhe acontecido. Ainda assim, Nico tinha que se perguntar; o que tinha acontecido com o garoto independente que não precisava de um alfa? 

Sumia na naquele exato momento.

Percy inspirou fundo e virou a cabeça em direção a Nico, como se seguisse o aroma de seu prato de comida favorito, o fazendo sentir como se o mundo tivesse parado, só porque Percy havia notado sua presença. 

Percy passou os olhos por seu corpo e os subiu devagar, dando tempo para o choque passar, parando em seu rosto e o encarando fixamente, verdes azulados e tempestuosos nos negros e nublados, segurando o olhar de Nico com uma expressão firme e severa, o comandando e dominando sem nem tentar. E esse era exatamente o problema, Nico não tinha o controle de nada. Tudo até aquele momento foi o destino lhe mostrando a verdade; Nico não tinha nenhuma opção, senão, obedecer. E como se puxado por um fio invisível, Nico eliminou a distância eles, andou cambaleante até Percy e se sentou na cadeira em frente a ele com apenas uma mesa de carvalho negro os separando. Nico enfiou uma das mãos entre as pernas e as fechou bem apertadas, piscando rapidamente, era quase como se não conseguisse respirar, nunca havia visto uma pessoa, alfa ou não, mais bonita em sua vida ou que pudesse lhe provocar tantos sentimentos de uma só vez. Cabelos castanhos, pele bronzeada e rosto quadrado, ombros largos e boca rosada, implorando para ser tocada e tocar de volta. 

Nico teve que olhar para o lado. Pigarreou e encarou a mesa, encolhido em seu lado do banco, sem conseguir encarar novamente os olhos de Percy, porque era exatamente o que tinha tentado evitar, alguém que era fisicamente, psicológica e mentalmente mais poderoso que ele, que poderia forçá-lo a fazer o que bem entendesse e quando quisesse. Deveria ter dado meia volta e sumido dali enquanto ainda podia, porque sabia que no momento que Percy colocasse um dedo sobre ele estaria preso para sempre. Acha que já estava, e mesmo assim suas pernas tiveram que andar em direção a mesa do alfa sem que ele precisasse mandar, se sentando em frente a ele, tentando não admirar tudo o que Nico sabia que, de uma forma ou de outra, seria sua.

— Nico. — Não, Nico balançou a cabeça, Percy não podia fazer isso. Ele não podia dar uma ordem proferindo só uma palavra ou poderia fazê-lo obedecer dessa forma. Percy não podia usar aquele tom de voz que o fazia derreter ou.. ou… ou Percy não podia estender as mãos, como fazia agora, e tocá-lo devagar, apenas um esfregar suave nas costas de sua mão. Mas Percy fazia isso e muito mais, cuidadoso e quase paternal. 

Nico não entendia, mas se sentiu reagindo ao suave toque. Se arrepiou completamente, coração disparou e suas pupilas se dilataram, ficando mais molhado a cada segundo, leve e solto, relaxado contra o banco e querendo obedecer cada palavra proferida por Percy. Mas Nico não queria, se negando a olhar para Percy. Manteve seu olhar pregado na paisagem fora da janela e sentiu o ambiente ao redor dele mudar, de alguma forma, fazendo seus pulmões funcionarem mais facilmente e seu coração desacelerar lentamente, como se alguém jogasse um manto de suavidade sobre seu corpo. Percy segurou sua mão entre as dele e acariciou devagar, esperando em silêncio, só esperando, fazendo aquela sensação percorrer novamente seu corpo inteiro como um anestésico instantâneo. 

Nico não conseguiu se segurar, o alívio veio imediato; fechou os olhos e gemeu, por um momento eterno se sentindo flutuar na melhor sensação que já havia sentido onde droga alguma poderia se comparar, era felicidade e plenitude, como se finalmente tivesse encontrado a parte de si que nunca havia percebido que faltava.

— Melhor? Se eu soubesse, não teria te pedido para vir. — Percy disse, apertando mais firmemente suas mãos juntas. Ele quase teria o enganado se não fosse os olhos do alfa estarem tão dilatados quanto os seus. — O que aconteceu?

— Hmm? — Piscou devagar, mergulhado naquele mar de endorfinas. Responderia qualquer coisa que Percy quisesse saber.

— Você não está bem, querido.

_ Querido.  _

_ Ele era o querido de Percy.  _

Nico sorriu naquela felicidade infantil e aproximou o rosto na direção de Percy, focando os olhos melhor naquele rosto tão… tão alfa, mas ele também era Percy, era uma familiar segurança mesmo que ele só tivesse o conhecendo agora. Ele era Percy.

Percy acenou para alguém atrás dele e um garçom veio já com um copo de água na mão e aspirinas.

— Tudo bem? — Percy empurrou o copo e a pílula para perto de Nico, mas Percy é quem não parecia estar nada bem. O alfa parecia a ponto de sair de onde estava e devorá-lo por completo, o pior era saber que Nico deixaria.

Será que ele tinha falado tudo aquilo em voz alta? 

— Obrigado. — disse ao invés. Engoliu a pílula com a água e Percy voltou a massagear sua mão, para cima e para baixo, como se tentasse acalmá-lo. Mas, talvez, Percy fosse quem precisasse de calma. 

— Eu estou bem. — Percy disse e então, Nico pensou,  _ opss, _ deveria ter falado aquilo em voz alta novamente. Mas foi o que veio a seguir que o deixou confuso. — Quero que você pare de ver outras pessoas. 

Nico engoliu uma gargalhada e olhou para Percy, para seu maxilar tenso e toda aquela beleza agressiva, exalando hormônios que ao contrário do que pensava não o fez querer fugir, mas sim se afogar nele.

Ele piscou e finalmente as palavras fizeram sentido. 

Ver outras pessoas?  _ Ah! _ Percy não precisava se preocupar com isso. Nico não havia falado ou respondido às mensagens de outras pessoas desde que Percy havia entrado em sua vida e tomado todo seu tempo e atenção. Algo dentro dele não deixava que nenhum alfa se aproximasse; Will não contava e Luke havia sido um momento de fraqueza não planejado.

Percy realmente não precisava se preocupar, mas não foi o que Nico disse.

— Eu não estou pronto. — disse sem pestanejar e calmamente, tudo isso enquanto encarava os olhos de Percy e deixava que ele segurasse sua mão. Nico nunca antes havia se sentido tão confortável e seguro. — Eu quero terminar a faculdade e ter uma profissão antes de…

_ Oh, ele realmente estava dizendo isso? _ Que queria ter filhos com Percy? Uma casa cheia deles? Crianças correndo pelos cômodos, um jardim com cerca e barrigão atrás de barrigão, exatamente tudo o que ele jurou que nunca faria?

Nico continuou a observar Percy, sentindo o choque se espalhar por seu rosto rapidamente. Já Percy, não disse nada, apenas o observou de volta com aquela fixa expressão tensa, sem mostrar qualquer reação, boa ou ruim, apenas o olhando como se quisesse o fuder ali mesmo, na frente de todos, tudo isso enquanto segurava sua mão e o mantinha calmo somente como sua presença de alfa poderia fazer, o envolvendo feito um cobertor aconchegante.

— Não! E-eu não estou te rejeitando. — se explicou, sentindo o nervosismo vir e ir rapidamente. — isso é tão novo. Eu preciso de mais tempo.

— Está tudo bem, querido. — Percy disse e Nico amoleceu, por dentro e por fora, o rosto de Percy relaxando uma fração e Nico relaxando junto com ele. 

Percy deslizou os dedos por sua mãos e massageou seu pulso, fazendo seus batimentos acelerarem um pouco mais.

— Não se preocupe. Estou aqui se você precisar de qualquer coisa. Você pode falar comigo. Qualquer coisa.

— Qualquer coisa? — Nico perguntou, se inclinando para frente, lutando contra a luxúria que se espalhava mais rápido que fogos de artifício, o ômega e o alfa dentro deles reagindo sem controle.

— Qualquer coisa. — Percy disse, sua voz mergulhada em mel.— Porque você não vem aqui?

Percy indicou o assento a seu lado lado e Nico se levantou, não conseguindo se negar e nem sabendo se tinha forças para resistir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que vocês acharam?   
> Eu realmente gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	7. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos? Esse capítulo era para ter sido postado na sexta, mas eu não tive tempo. É curtinho, mas espero que vocês gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura.

— Qualquer coisa? — Percy ouviu Nico dizer com a voz ofegante e rosto corado, quase fechando os olhos com exaustão e febre. 

— Qualquer coisa. — ele respondeu, tentando se controlar, a voz de Nico o hipnotizando e o fazendo querer se aproximar só mais um pouco.

Percy fechou os olhos e se concentrou por um momento, inspirando fundo. O doce cheiro do ômega veio a ele, puro mel e doçura, quase inocente, casto, sem rastros de outros alfas que pudessem perturbar aquela inocência virginal, se despejando por seus sentidos e despertando seu pior lado, aquele que queria destruir, possuir e tomar a força, sem se importar com as conseqüências, porque era o que cheiro dizia a seus instintos. Nico era dele, e sendo dele, Percy tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse com sua propriedade. 

Era incrível ver o que um cio poderia fazer com duas pessoas, não era? Todos os séculos de evolução e civilidade que a raça humana tanto se orgulhava, destruída em um minuto por causa de simples hormônios, feromônios que por milhares de anos tinham servido para perpetuar a espécie, mas que agora só o transformava em um animal irracional guiado por instintos e vontades, e que o faria cometer um erro enorme se não tomasse cuidado. Essa situação era um exemplo perfeito disso, porque agora que Percy conhecia Nico, ele poderia dizer, Nico não era como os outros ômegas; o garoto era esforçado e guiado somente pelo desejo de sucesso, independente, trabalhador e preocupado com a família, tudo o que Percy no fundo sempre sonhou em ter, mas que nunca esperava encontrar, tudo isso embalado em uma bonita embalagem; longas pernas, sorriso doce e inteligência aplicada no lugar certo. 

Percy não queria, jurava que não queria. Mas, deuses! Era irresistível e esmagador ver Nico mudar de atitude tão rapidamente. Em um momento Nico estava todo amedrontado e inseguro e no outro o ômega se inclinava em sua direção, todo confiante e sabendo o que queria, fazendo a cabeça de Percy girar com a repentina enxurrada de feromônios no ar. 

Não, isso não era certo. Nico provavelmente nem sabia o que estava fazendo. O corpo do ômega passava pelo primeiro cio, todos aqueles hormônios e a mudança que seu corpo provavelmente ainda passaria, deveria estar o enlouquecendo, o fazendo perder todo o controle que tinha de si próprio.

Percy fincou as unhas em sua calça com a mão que estava escondida embaixo da mesa e respirou fundo novamente, já imaginando como seria o gosto de Nico em boca, como o garoto se esfregaria nele, aberto, obediente e suscetível a Percy como nenhum outro ômega jamais esteve. 

Percy sabia que deveria ser o adulto responsável, mas… porque lutar contra algo que você não pode controlar?

Já era tarde demais e Nico seria dele. 

— Porque você não vem aqui. — Ele enfim, falou.

Nico balançou a cabeça devagar, como um boneco controlado por cordas invisíveis e se levantou com pernas cambaleantes, dando a volta na mesa e se sentando no assento acolchoado ao lado de Percy, tão obediente e calmo, olhando para ele com aqueles olhos negros brilhantes e uma expressão feliz e fixa no rosto, esperando a próxima ordem. E Percy sabia exatamente qual seria a próxima ordem, sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer; ele deveria alimentar Nico e o levar de volta para casa. Sim, isso era o que uma pessoa responsável faria, eles conversariam sobre o futuro e sobre o que um esperava do outro. Mas quando estava perto de Nico essa pessoa responsável não existia.

Percy levantou a mão e tocou na face quente de Nico, dedilhando sua maçã do rosto e lábios macios, deixando seus olhos deslizarem pelas feições bonitas e na expressão de êxtase que Nico levava, na respiração rápida e corpo relaxado, estremecendo a cada novo centímetro de pele que Percy tocava. Percy deslizou a outra mão pelas costas de Nico e o segurou pela cintura, o colocando em seu colo e juntando suas ereções, só sentindo como a fricção entre eles parecia certa, como eles pareciam estar destinados a dividir esse momento. 

Nico se apoiou em seus ombros e se rebolou em cima dele, gemendo baixinho e manhoso, finalmente tocando aqueles doces lábios com os seus, devagar e intenso, o massageando por onde suas mãos passavam.

— Hmm. — Nico arfou. Ele abriu os lábios e abraçou Percy pelo pescoço, deixando que Percy o segurasse firme contra ele e o provasse demoradamente, roubando o resto de seu ar.

— Tudo bem, querido? 

Nico tomou uma respiração profunda e gemendo impaciente, se mexeu em cima dele como se não conseguisse respirar. Nico agarrou a aba da jaqueta de Percy e gemeu, rebolando em cima de Percy e choramingando baixinho novamente. 

—  Percy. —  Nico disse desesperado. —  Eu preciso.

Nico abriu mais as pernas e se deixou afundar no colo de Percy, praticamente implorando para que ele o fudesse ali mesmo. E talvez, Percy devesse. Talvez, ele devesse fuder NIco ali mesmo como ambos queriam e acabar com aquela agonia. Mas, então, seria estupro. Nico não estava em condições de consentir com qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse o que Nico precisasse. 

— Percy, por favor. — Nico se inclinou sobre ele e colocou completamente seus corpos, enfiando o rosto no pescoço de Percy e gemendo, respirando e rebolando, a umidade começando a ultrapassar o tecido da calça de Nico, esfregando o cheiro de cio e omega em Percy, o fazendo perder o controle de pouco em pouco. —  Hmmm…você está tão duro, eu posso sentir… por favor. Eu estou tão vazio, por favor…

— Você não quer isso, lembra? É o cio falando. — Percy disse distraído, começando a sentir sua respiração acelerar. 

Ele enfiou uma mão no meio do corpo deles e abriu a braguilha da calça de Nico, passando os dedos pelo pequeno membro que babava, bolas pequenas e pulsantes e… e uma entrada encharcada, a base de algo duro e sólido impedindo a entrada de seus dedos. 

Nico não usava qualquer roupa de baixo.

— Olha isso, que menino mais arteiro. Foi o que eu te dei?

Nico corou ainda mais e gemeu, se inclinando para trás e dando mais espaço para Percy.

_ Ah! Isso sim que era um bom garoto. _

Percy colocou Nico em cima da mesa e tirou as calças dele, levando junto os sapatos e meias. Levou os dedos ao pequeno membro e o esfregou por um momento, Nico se estremeceu todo e gemeu daquela forma que Percy gostava, baixinha e presa na garganta, na tentativa de se controlar. Mas, não era isso que Percy queria, ele foi mais a fundo e deslizou os dedos pelas coxas de Nico, fazendo o mesmo caminho que o lubrificante natural tinha feito e finalmente encontrando a fonte daquela bagunça toda. Percy ronronou e se aproximou mais, Nico estava tão molhado que Percy não teve problema algum, observando hipnotizado a própria mão tirar para fora o dildo preto, longo e gordo, enquanto três de seus dedos deslizavam para dentro de Nico. Ele os curvou e então ouviu aquele barulho molhado, sentindo Nico o apertar em um agarre de ferro, mais liquido escorrendo por sua mão como se tivesse aberto uma torneira, a molhando completamente e escorrendo para a mesa. 

Nico guinchou e curvou a coluna, agora deitado em cima da mesa, ofegante e de olhos fechados, tão entregue como Percy jamais imaginou.

— Lindo. Tão lindo. Você está pronto para mim? Está pronto para o meu nó? — Percy se levantou e cobriu o corpo de Nico com seu, dizendo ao pé do ouvido dele. Se curvou ao redor de Nico e abriu a própria braguilha, tirando para fora seu membro que latejava e babava, finalmente pronto para a ação. 

— Você está pronto, hmm?

Percy tirou os dedos de dentro de Nico e se lubrificou com os líquidos de Nico, se massageando e o olhando para o rosto de seu ômega. Percy achava que Nico iria desmaiar a qualquer momento ou sair correndo. A expressão feliz tinha dado lugar a uma de confusão e necessidade, de vontade e negação.

— Você quer isso, não quer, querido? Eu vou te dar o que você precisa. — E só para testar até onde poderia ir, Percy segurou seu membro e o guiou para a entrada encharcada de Nico, ele rodeou a entrada, de alguma forma ainda apertada, e empurrou um pouco para a frente, sentindo as paredes de Nico o apertarem por um momento e o expulsarem logo em seguida. 

Sim, ele estava tão perto, seus dedos nem se comparariam com o que ele queria fazer com Nico se tivesse a chance. 

Percy esfregou a cabeça gorda novamente na entrada de Nico e testou de novo, parte da glande penetrando tortuosamente lenta. Foi quando ouviu um gemidinho baixo e doloroso vindo de Nico, teve que olhar para cima. O ômega agarrava a mesa tão forte que seus dedos estavam brancos e tinha uma expressão de dor e êxtase no rosto, como se quisesse e não quisesse parar ao mesmo tempo.

Percy tirou a mão que apoiava as costas de Nico e segurou os cabelos negros do ômega, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, tentando se convencer de que continuar era uma má idéia.

— Nico?

Nico levantou a cabeça e olhou para Percy, piscando rapidamente, lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto moreno e tremores percorriam o corpo magro, parado e deixando que Percy o mantesse naquela posição, com as pernas completamente abertas e deitado sob a mesa. 

Nico abriu os lábios e gemeu, ainda se segurando na mesa, desorientado.

— Vamos, fale comigo.

Nico respirou fundo e disse baixinho, tão baixinho que nem poderia ser considerado um sussurro. — Por favor.

Percy sentiu a mente clarear e se sentiu o pior alfa do mundo, aquele ‘por favor’ não havia sido de quem estava gostando do procedimento, era um por favor choroso e dolorido, de quem estava sendo violado sem poder fazer nada para impedir.

— Eu sinto muito, querido. Tudo vai ficar bem.  

Percy saiu de dentro de Nico e acariciou as pernas delgadas do omega, voltou a abrir as pernas de Nico e o penetrou com dois dedos.

— Tudo bem? 

Nico acenou que sim e estremeceu estatelado na mesa, uma poça de lubrificante ainda maior correndo por suas pernas e a febre voltando em seu pico. De fato, Nico se sentia ótimo, leve e solto nos braços de Percy, embora Percy não se sentisse tão bem assim, não com o cheiro de Nico bem em sua cara, agora o cobrindo por completo e voltando a nublar seus pensamentos, o fazendo querer coisas que nunca quis antes, como um marcar alguém pelo resto da vida e nem se importar com as conseqüências.

Percy tinha que colocar um ponto final nisso. Por isso, respirou fundo e… e… mergulhou a cabeça entre as pernas de Nico, as abriu o máximo que pode e lambeu desde suas pequenas bolas e membro, indo para baixo, beijando o períneo e chegando ao lugar que tanto almejava. Meteu o rosto entre as nádegas de Nico e lambeu entre seus dedos, mantendo Nico completamente aberto, chupou, o penetrando com sua língua e selando seus lábios em volta da entrada de Nico, enquanto Nico enrolava as pernas em volta de sua cabeça e rebolava em seu rosto, segurando em seu cabelos e praticamente fudendo seu rosto.

—  Ah, ah, ah…Percy, Percy… oh, meus deuses! Percy! Eu vou… — Nico disse e relaxou de repente, sem forças, guinchando longamente no momento que a boca de Percy foi inundada pelo néctar mais maravilhoso que ele já havia provado. 

Nico rebolou no rosto de Percy e Percy o segurou até sentir que Nico se acalmava, até que só pudesse ouvir Nico arfando baixinho com a mão em sua cabeça e o mantendo no lugar enquanto ele próprio continuava a chupar e mover a língua dentro de Nico. Mas isso não era o suficiente, por isso ele engoliu gota atrás de gota, preso no próprio êxtase, e tocou no próprio nó que finalmente se formava. Percy grunhiu e chupou mais forte, seu gozo se derramando em seus dedos. Ele não pode se conter, levou a mão com o sêmen em direção a Nico e a esfregou na pele morena e no membro murcho e bolas vazias do ômega, finalmente afastando seu rosto do meio das pernas de Nico para espalhar seu sêmen ao redor da entrada do ômega, tentado a enterrar seu dedos dentro dele, mudando de idéia no último minuto.

Percy subiu em cima da mesa e abraçou Nico, mantendo uma mão no rosto do ômega, que começava a esfriar, e nos cabelos negros que tinha aprendido a amar.

— Percy? — Nico disse parecendo estar consciente pelo primeira vez naquela tarde, olhos claros e focados nele, sem um pingo de confusão ou arrependimento.

— Isso mesmo, querido. Tudo está bem. — Percy segurou no rosto de Nico e inclinou a cabeça dele para trás suavemente, juntando seus lábios mais uma vez. Nico arfou como antes, como se tivesse sendo fudido contra a mesa, e se segurou firme em Percy, sua entrada começando a ficar molhada novamente, os cheiros entre eles se misturando uma vez mais, formando aquela combinação perfeita. 

Nico gemeu e abriu os lábios, deixando que Percy o tirasse da mesa e o deitasse nos assentos confortáveis, o cobrindo completamente com seu corpo forte mais uma vez.

— Perfeito. Tão lindo. Eu vou te beijar todinho, vou tocar cada parte do seu corpo e depois vou te fazer gozar tantas vezes que você vai ter que implorar para que eu pare. — Percy deslizou os lábios pelos rosto de Nico e beijou suavemente a junção do pescoço com o ombro onde a marca ficaria. Percy mordiscou levemente e voltou a inserir seus dedos dentro de Nico, devagar e sem pressa, como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. — Eu posso? Eu quero que você seja o meu ômega.

— Oh, meus deuses, Percy… eu não posso, por favor… — Nico implorou baixinho no vão do pescoço de Percy mesmo que ele abrisse as pernas e se sentisse ficar mais molhado a cada instante. Esfregou seu rosto contra o de Percy e Percy ronronou de volta, segurando em seu pescoço e continuou beijando seu pescoço, ainda movendo seus dedos dentro dele.

— Porque? Eu quero. Você quer. Você lembra o que me disse, não lembra? Que você é meu omega, feito só para mim? Porque eu pararia, hm? — Percy empurrou seus dedos mais fundo e os curvou, massageando seu interior e próstata já inchada e dilatada. — Você não quer ser meu? Porque você nega o que por direito é meu?

Nico guinchou e inclinou o pescoço para trás, lágrimas escorrendo pelo lindo rosto moreno oliva enquanto ele se mantinha parado, esperando por seu decreto quando enfim Percy finalmente o marcaria como seu.

— Porque você tem tanto medo? Eu poderia te dar tudo o que você quisesse.

— Por favor… — Nico sussurrou, implorando, se movendo contra os dedos de Percy, tão necessitado como em seu cio, talvez mais ainda, porém consciente o suficiente dessa vez para saber o que fazia.

Percy abriu a boca e encostou os dentes na pele de Nico, sem finca-los como realmente queria. Abraçou Nico contra ele e grunhiu exasperado, toda a luta abandonando o corpo de Nico com o alívio. Percy deslizou o terceiro dedo para dentro de Nico e se contentou com o que tinha no momento, a hora certa chegaria e ele tomaria tudo o que pertencia a ele. Ninguém o impediria de ter o que ele queria.

***

— Nico, eu trouxe água. — Will colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, parando na porta. Algo estava estava estranho, quieto demais para o gosto dele. 

Sim, ali estava. Inspirou o ar e colocou o copo de água sob a cômoda. Nico não estava ali e deveria ter saído há tempos se fosse pelo cheiro de cio que se dissipava dentro do cômodo. Onde Nico poderia ter ido naquele estado? Ele mal conseguia ficar em pé. Será que… não, não podia ser. Ele saberia se Nico estivesse se encontrando com outro alfa. Porque, quem quer que seja que estivesse se encontrando com Nico, esperaria para o último dia do ciclo para marcar o omega?

Will sabia de tudo isso porque a primeira coisa que tinha feito depois da briga deles foi se certificar se existia qualquer marca de outro alfa em Nico. O que não fazia qualquer sentido, porque se fosse ele no lugar desse alfa Nico já estaria exatamente onde ele queria, ajoelhado ao seus pés e com uma coleira em volta do pescoço, exatamente onde um omega devia ficar. 

Mas… onde e como? E principalmente, quem?

— Rita! — Will gritou da porta. Ele se aproximou da cama de Nico e cheirou os lençóis, não encontrando odores incomuns, o cheiro do cio de Nico era muito forte, ele mal podia sentir o próprio cheiro naquele mar de feromônios femininos. Will afundou o rosto no travesseiro e parou por um momento.  _ Ah, ali estava, _ um odor mais potente e masculino misturado ao doce e açucarado de Nico. Inspirou novamente, mas era inútil, os dois cheiros estavam tão entrelaçados que era impossível distingui-los.

Will ouviu passos pelo corredor e então Rita apareceu na porta com uma toalha de secar pratos na mão.

— O que foi, querido? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Nico não está aqui. Você sabe se alguém veio aqui? Ele falou com alguém?

— Falou com quem? — Rita colocou a mão na cintura e fechou o rosto, parecendo ofendida. — A única pessoa que ele fala é você.

Will não deu atenção a ela, Rita era uma inútil quando o assunto era cuidar do afilhado, e como sempre, sobraria para ele. 

Will teria que fazer tudo sozinho outra vez.

— Eu vou atrás dele. Você me ligar se oNico aparecer.

Will não esperou resposta e saiu porta afora, pulando de dois em dois degraus até estar do lado de fora. Deixou o ar sair e inspirou longamente, seus instintos diziam que Nico tinha passado por ali, a meia hora ou mais, o rastro já perdido em meio aos cheiros da cidade. Por isso, deixou que os odores ao redor da casa o guiassem e parou em frente a janela de Nico, único lugar por onde o ômega poderia ter fulgido. 

E Will estava certo, o cheiro de Nico estava no parapeito, no vidro da janela e nas paredes, seguindo em direção ao portão alto e para a rua. Inspirou o ar novamente e seguiu a direita, até a próxima esquina e em linha reta até que finalmente o cheiro não estivesse mais lá, como se alguém tivesse destruído o resto da rota. Nico só poderia estar em algum lugar por ali. Agora, o que Nico estaria fazendo num lugar como aquele? Will tinha poucas opções, o ômega poderia ter ido ao parque do outro lado da calçada, andando até a sorveteria cinco passos a frente ou poderia ter entrado naquele restaurante que Nico nunca teria condições de pagar. 

Bem, se Will fosse um alfa que quisesse ficar sozinho com um ômega o melhor lugar seria onde ninguém pudesse incomodá-los.

Will se virou para o restaurante e andou até a entrada. Assim que se aproximou da recepção sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um tapa no rosto com o cheiro de Nico que estava tão concentrado que ele poderia engarrafar e vender. 

Nico estava ali dentro. 

Ele forçou a maçaneta e olhou pela janelas, tudo o que pode ver foi escuridão e uma luz acesa que vinha de um canto do restaurante, tão ao fundo e ao longe que não poderia dizer se alguém estava presente ou não. 

Bateu na porta de carvalho negro e gritou:

— Tem alguém aí? Me responda. — Bateu de novo, mais forte e falou novamente. — Eu não vou embora até você me deixar entrar!

— Senhor, queira se afastar. — Um homem alto e negro com a cabeça raspada apareceu a seu lado, vindo pelo fundo do restaurante. — Vou ter que pedir para o senhor deixar o local. Abrimos a partir das vinte horas da noite.

— Amigo, temos um problema aqui. Meu amigo entrou lá dentro, é urgente. Você pode dizer que eu estou esperando por ele. — Não havia sido um pedido, mas tão pouco o homem pareceu incomodado. Um alfa, então. O guarda-costas cruzou os braços e permaneceu no mesmo lugar o encarando.

— Qual é! — Will revirou os olhos. — É dinheiro que você precisa? Eu tenho aqui.

Will tirou algumas notas do bolso e entregou para o homem.

— Como o senhor desejar. — O homem segurou no braço que Will estendia como se fosse aceitar o dinheiro e o puxou para fora, o jogando na calçada e fechando o portão de grade com um baque barulhento. — Tenha um bom dia. 

Grande coisa. E daí que ele tinha sido expulso de um dos restaurantes mais famosos das cidade? Will não iria embora sem Nico.

Will pegou o celular do bolso e discou o número de Nico.

—  _ Alô? _ — Nico disse do outro lado da linha, distraído.

— Nico, onde você está?

—  _ Hmm… eeeu…? Ah! Eu estou com um amigo. _

— O que está acontecendo? Eu posso te bus--

— _ Eu estou bem! Hmmm… _ — Nico suspirou baixinho, Will podia ouvir barulhos molhados junto com os gemidos de Nico.

—  _ Quem é, querido?  _ — Will ouviu uma voz abafada e masculina dizer ao fundo.

— _ Ninguém importante. _

— Nico, Você não pode fazer isso! Me diga onde você está. — Se ele pudesse fazer o ômega entender… eles seriam perfeitos juntos.

— _ Eu tenho que ir, Will. Diga para a minha tia que eu vou me atrasar para o jantar, tudo bem? _

—  _ Querido, me dê isso, sim?  _

— _ Não, eu estou falando com el-- _

Will ouviu estática na ligação e então a linha ficou muda. 

Porra! Como ele tinha deixado chegar a esse ponto? 

Will iria descobrir quem tinha roubado Nico dele nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida. 

*******

_ — Nico, Você não pode fazer isso! Me diga onde você está. _ — Nico não sabia porque tinha atendido a ligação de Will, não era como se fosse fazer qualquer diferença, não quando tinha Percy, o alfa que ele nem sabia que precisava entre suas pernas.

Nico ouviu a voz de Will e se agarrou na camisa de Percy, tentando se manter de olhos abertos e se concentrar no que Will dizia. Mas era difícil, quanto mais Percy o tocava e beijava seu pescoço, menos Nico entendia o que Will lhe dizia; o alfa era como um eco fraco a seu ouvido, a cada palavra fazendo menos sentido.

— Eu tenho que ir, Will. — disse sem fôlego.— Diga para a minha tia que eu vou me atrasar para o jantar, tudo bem?

— Querido, me dê isso, sim?

_ Oh! _ Percy segurou seus braços para cima com uma mão e curvou os dedos dentro dele novamente, o fazendo se derreter no assento e gemer baixinho, Percy o mantendo quieto com o próprio corpo, embora tudo o que NIco quisesse fazer fosse rebolar nos dedos de Percy e gozar e gozar e gozar. 

— Não, eu estou falando com el-- 

Tudo parou por um momento. Percy mordeu suavemente onde sua marca ficaria e manteve sua seus dentes em volta de seu pescoço, sem o marcá-lo, fazendo Nico ficar imóvel. O celular caiu de sua mão e todo o ar abandonou seu pulmão, ele queria tanto, queria que Percy afundasse os dentes em seu pescoço e o tomasse para ele naquele momento. 

Ah, sim, era o que queria. Queria que Percy ignorasse tudo o que ele tinha falado e simplesmente fizesse o que os instintos lhe mandavam.

— Sabe, Nico. Eu não gosto de dividir. — Percy soltou seu pescoço e beijou o lugar dolorido, enfiando mais um dedo dentro dele, os abrindo e os esticando, trazendo de volta um pouco da dor, tornando tudo melhor ainda.

— Eu sei que outro alfa está te rondando. Eu não gosto disso. — Percy beijou seu pescoço novamente e foi para o outro lado, dessa vez fincando os dentes com vontade. — O que eu preciso fazer para te fazer entender que você é meu, só meu, hmmm?

_ Oh meu deus, Oh meu deus, Oh meu deus, Oh meu deus…  _ Nico se contraiu todo e guinchou e… e gozou… gozou nos dedos de Percy sem pudor algum, se derramando tão rápido que até doía, apertando forte os dedos longos de Percy ao sentir os dentes do alfa se afundarem em sua pele. 

Nico sentia como se nunca mais fosse capaz de gozar, já haviam sido tantas vezes, mas ainda assim não parecia o suficiente. Faltava alguma coisa, algo que seu corpo necessitava, o último passo da conexão entre eles, quando finalmente Nico se sentiria completo e saciado. O fato era: quando um alfa dava a mordida a um omega, só o ato de morder não era suficiente. Tinha que ser no lugar certo e na intensidade certa, porém, por trás de tudo isso, o mais importante era a intenção por trás do ato. O alfa tinha que querer, tinha que desejar possuir outra pessoa com todo seu poder e intento, só assim a ligação se formaria, fazendo a conexão entre eles inquebravel.

E foi o que Nico sentiu quando Percy colocou os dentes sob o lado direito de seu pescoço e manteve os dentes ao redor de sua carne. Sentiu a conexão se formar e o poder do ato, mas a marca não veio, mesmo que Nico sentisse o quanto Percy queria. Ele também queria, mas de sua boca não saiu nenhum som, as palavras engasgadas com o próximo orgasmo e o próximo gemido, um atrás do outro, sem controle, como se Percy os puxasse com a ponta de seu dedos, os incentivando a vir, mais e mais, o deixando fraco e o fazendo estremecer de corpo inteiro, um ataque de sensações interminável um atrás do outro em seus sentidos.

— Sim, isso mesmo, querido. Estamos quase lá. Você pode sentir? O cio quase indo embora? Coloque tudo para fora.

Percy agora tinha quatro dedos dentro de Nico e se preparava para colocar o quinto, empurrando seu pulso lentamente para dentro, tirando um pouco e voltando empurrar para dentro, tão molhado e tão aberto que nenhum dos dois conseguia pensar, apenas concentrados naquele vai e vem delicado, tão lento e molhado que fazia Nico querer desmaiar e Percy se enterrar dentro dele e nunca mais sair.

— Percy, por favor. — Nico choramingou baixinho, suas pernas empurradas para cima ao lado de sua cabeça, Percy tão fundo dentro dele, sua mente completamente em branco.

— Shhhh, está tudo bem. Isso mesmo. Quase lá. — Nico choramingou, separando mais as pernas e guinchou, sentindo o pulso de Percy entrar completamente dentro dele, sua mão grande de longos dedos parando até o começo do braço musculoso. — Oh, Nico, lindo. Tão lindo. Só mais um pouco.

— Eu não consigo! — Guinchou novamente. Ele não conseguia respirar ou se mover, preso naquele momento eternamente. Não doía como ele achava que iria, era um prazer que ele nunca havia experimentado, preenchendo seus sentidos como nunca antes.

— Isso, muito bom. Você sente isso? — Percy moveu os cinco dedos dentro dele e os esticou devagar, criando um espaço dentro dele que Nico não achava ser possível criar. Percy girou a mão dentro de Nico e Nico estremeceu novamente na mão de Percy, gozando e deixando tudo mais molhado ainda ainda, fazendo a queimação desaparecer completamente com qualquer outro tipo de dor. Percy gemeu acima dele e fechou o punho dentro de Nico. A partir desse momento Nico não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, só punho de Percy se movendo devagar dentro dele, roçando em sua próstata e em todo o resto, fazendo seu corpo se contrair interminavelmente, onda depois de onda, o fazendo gemer feito uma vadia barata.

— Shhhh… eu quero que você apenas sinta. Isso é só o começo, meu nó vai ser maior ainda. Você acha que está pronto, hmmm? — A voz de Percy se derramou sobre ele como um bálsamo, fazendo o resto de seu corpo relaxar. Nico piscou lentamente, mas ele não conseguia parar de gemer. O punho de Percy ainda estava dentro dele, agora parado, e Nico continuava a gozar e gemer, gozar e gozar.

— Por favor. — Nico sussurrou exausto, se sentindo fraco, cada nervo de seu corpo dolorido e sem forças. Ele não aguentava mais. Mas… mas Nico se sentia bem, se sentia como nunca havia se sentido, preenchido até a boca e saciado. Ele não sabia que precisava disso até finalmente ter. Ele nem imaginaria como seria ter Percy dentro dele.

— Oh, querido. Não chore. É natural. Relaxe para mim. 

Percy girou o punho dentro de Nico e puxou para fora, metade da mão ficando para dentro, o mantendo aberto. Percy empurrou novamente para dentro e um riacho escapou pelas pernas de Nico, o fazendo gemer lenta e languidamente.

— Sh… você foi feito para isso. Tão adaptável e doce. Você pode aguentar muito mais. 

Percy voltou a se inclinar sob Nico e beijou o lado direito de seu pescoço e puxou seu pulso novamente para fora, e lentamente, sentindo seu interior ser repuxado, centimetro por centimetro, Percy deixou que sua mão saísse de dentro de Nico, o massageando a medida que a mão emergia, circulando com seus dedos molhados ao paredes de Nico e ao redor da abertura avermelhada e inchada, completamente aberta para o olhos famintos do alfa. 

— Sim, você é meu omega, perfeito e cheio de vida, pronto para procriar. Você sabe como as coisas eram feitas nos tempos antigos? — Percy continuou a massagear a abertura de Nico e Nico suspirou, estatelado, deixando que Percy voltasse a mergulhar um dígito dentro dele. — Omegas eram venerados, considerados a fonte da vida e preciosos. Únicos. Eles eram os chefes das matilhas, aqueles que cuidavam de todos e faziam as regras. Aqueles que traziam luz e vida ao mundo.

— E-e o que aconteceu? — Nico gemeu baixinho ao sentir Percy parar de tocá-lo e deslizar as mãos por suas pernas, as baixando contra o assento.

— Ninguém sabe ao certo. Os alfas tomaram o poder a força, mantendo o controle de tudo com eles.

— Oh. — Nico não sabia exatamente o que pensar disso, ou o que sentir. Então fez o mais lógico, abraçou Percy pelo o pescoço e o beijou no pescoço, só um roçar de peles que fez Percy estremecer como se Nico estivesse o fudendo. E continuando com essa lógica, Nico deslizou suas mãos pelo peitoral de Percy e desceu até sua virilha, massageando o membro do alfa, pesado e cheio de veias, longo e grosso, o nó já formado parecia enorme em seus dedos pequenos, facilmente maior que eles, tão quente e protuberante, pulsando como se tivesse vida própria.

— Você não precisa. — Foi a vez de Percy suspirar em seu ouvido, sua voz suave e rouca, tão profunda que alcançava no interior de Nico. Mas Percy não o impedia, apenas o abraçou mais contra seu corpo e o segurou pela nuca, juntando seus lábios, se roçando contra suas mãos. Nico fechou os olhos e deixou que as sensações caíssem sobre ele, os suspiros de Percy, o jeito que eles se encaixam tão bem e o cheiro que seu alfa transmitia para ele; suavidade, força, lar e algo só deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, eu só queria dizer que estou muito feliz com os comentários de vocês, mesmo aqueles só pedem para a historia ser atualizada mais rápido, isso mostra que vocês se importam e isso me faz sentir que eu não estou sozinha. Obrigada por tudo.
> 
> PS: Encontrei dois posts no tumblr que explicam melhor o sistema reprodutor ômega. Quem quiser das um olhada, aqui:  
> https://writingwahtineedtowrite.tumblr.com/post/166911124225/hellhoundsprey-a-continuation-of-the-abo  
> https://writingwahtineedtowrite.tumblr.com/post/166911133225/hellhoundsprey-abo-anatomy-how-i-imagine-it
> 
> Até a próxima.^^


	8. Start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos?  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo.  
> Espero que vocês gostem.^^
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Percy, eu tenho que ir. — Nico suspirou, extasiado. 

Finalmente o cio passava, e o que antes parecia excitação e tormento infinito, agora abrandava, se despejando sobre seu corpo como o maior dos alívios. Percy o segurava pelo o pescoço e o abraçava pela cintura, suave e cuidadoso, roçando seus rostos juntos e enchendo seu rosto de beijos demorados e seu ouvido de doces palavras sem sentido. Percy também parecia ter se acalmado, se transformando no cavalheiro que no fundo Nico suspeitava que Percy fosse. 

— Como você se sente? — Percy murmurou, deslizando por entre as pernas de Nico, voltando a abri-las e observando atentamente as ultimas gotas de lubrificante natural descer pela coxas morenas, vendo como Nico ainda tremia, tão sensível quanto no começo. 

Percy esticou a mão para atrás dele e quando elas voltaram, tinham um punhado de toalhas de pano. 

Nico não sabia de onde aquelas toalhas tinham saído, mas sabia que gostava do jeito que Percy o limpava devagar, tão delicadamente que Nico mal sentia o pano em sua pele numa vagarosa massagem. E de fato, ele se sentia ótimo. Melhor do que nunca, como se o último pedaço dentro dele finalmente tivesse se encaixado, sem um pingo de dor ou de vergonha, o contrário do que achava que aconteceria em uma situação como aquelas. Aquilo era no mínimo embaraçoso, abrir as pernas em um lugar público onde qualquer poderia ver e deixar que um alfa três vezes mais forte do que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse deveria fazê-lo se sentir mais do que excitado.

Nico desviou os olhos da imagem que Percy fazia e os fechou, gemendo enquanto se sentia relaxar mais, excitado com aquele vai e vem aveludado. Dessa vez, Nico nem poderia culpar o cio. Era o jeito que Percy olhava para ele como se somente Nico existisse, como se Nico fosse o centro e a órbita de seu mundo.

Mais lubrificante desceu pelas pernas de Nico e mais uma vez Percy levou a toalha até a entrada inchada, sendo o mais delicado que pudesse.

— P-percy… acho que isso não vai funcionar…

— Hmm, você acha? — Nico gemeu frustrado e abriu os olhos, identificando um tom brincalhão em Percy, tendo apenas tempo para observar Percy lamber os lábios e a cabeça do alfa sumir sob suas pernas mais uma vez. Percy lambeu sua entrada e roçou os dedos em seguida, a diferença entre a boca macia e os dedos ásperos fazendo sua cabeça girar.

— shhhhh… é… assim… perfeito. — Percy voltou a lambe-lo e só se deu por satisfeito quando teve certeza que Nico não havia nada mais para dar, a toalha por fim voltando para finalizar o trabalho. Percy inseriu novamente o dildo esquecido e o empurrou até a base larga tocar na pele de Nico, deixando que nó inflavel mantesse o pedaço de plástico dentro dele. 

Percy deu um beijo molhado no quadril de Nico e puxou as calças de Nico para cima. 

Todo aquele processo não fez diferença alguma para Nico. O dildo mantinha o lubrificante dentro dele, mas era só o que o dildo poderia fazer por ele, porque a cada segundo que passava sentia seu interior se encharcar mais, voltando a deixar tudo escorregadio e agradável, agradável demais se é que ele se fazia claro, embora a excitação tenha abaixado a níveis normais. E se não fosse por seu interior estar tão molhado, Nico nem perceberia o que acontecia. 

Isso não podia ser normal, certo?

— Isso nunca vai parar? — Perguntou para Percy que olhava para o meio de suas pernas e inspirava fundo, cheirando o ar, parecendo mais bêbado que o próprio Nico.

— É difícil dizer. Cada ômega é diferente. Alguns só se lubrificam no cio, outros… — Percy engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça, enfim olhando para o rosto de Nico. — Outros, todos os dias. Em maior ou menor intensidade. Seu corpo está se adaptando e se desenvolvendo. Seus cios vão ficar confusos e imprecisos no início, você vai sentir seu corpo mudar e querer coisas que antes não queria. Desenvolver novos gostos, sentidos mais apurados. Só o tempo pode dizer.

Ah, Percy não sabia como estava certo. Nico já se sentia diferente, já se sentia sentindo coisas que não deveria querer. O que ele achava que iria acontecer? Que Percy iria ajudá-lo e que tudo voltaria ao normal? Não, não mesmo. Conseguia ver a conexão entre eles começando a ser formar e não podia fazer nada para evitar, mesmo que quisesse. Nico não conseguia se ver em qualquer lugar que não fosse ao lado de Percy e de preferência pendurado em seu nó. Até ele via a mudança em seu pensamento. Mas… mas agora havia essa coisa dentro dele, essa necessidade, como uma coceira que não iria embora até ser coçada com vontade, e que não tinha a ver com sexo ou atração sexual. Ou talvez tivesse, talvez fosse um conjunto que não pudesse ser separado. Tudo o que sabia era que era algo muito mais profundo do que mera atração. Porque Nico agora podia ver claramente, podia ver que Percy sentia o mesmo, na mesma intensidade a mesma necessidade escondida por trás dos olhos verdes de seu alfa. 

Sim, Percy era seu alfa e ele tinha que aceitar isso.

Nico se ajoelhou no assento ao lado de Percy e sentou no colo de seu alfa, o abraçando forte pelo o pescoço, nunca mais querendo sair de lá. Ali era seu lugar, era a sua pessoa destinada, aquele que o completaria em todos os aspectos e que o faria ser feliz. Mas porque logo agora? Nico ainda tinha tanto para ver, lugares para visitar e pessoas para conhecer. Ele faria isso? Se prenderia a somente uma pessoa pelo resta da vida, sem ter qualquer liberdade?

— Eu tenho que ir. — Repetiu novamente. Se afastou um pouco de Percy, mas não conseguiu se segurar, tocou com as duas mãos no rosto de Percy e o beijou, apenas um roçar suave de lábios, tão macio e lento que fez sua cabeça rodar mais rápido do que se Percy tivesse o fodendo.

Então, seria assim, não seria? O cio, a conexão entre eles e as emoções que nunca poderia explicar? Essa necessidade sem sentido de sempre estar perto e agradar seu alfa? 

Nico havia lutado, mas no fim se transformaria na coisa que mais odiava. 

— Nico. — Percy suspirou contra seus lábios. Não era um suspiro de prazer ou felicidade, era de alguém que estava cansado demais para isso. Será que Percy também sentia o que ele sentia? — Você não precisa me dizer nada. Eu entendo, você é jovem. Você merece um alfa da sua idade, um mais compreensivo. Não se preocupe.

Quando Percy segurou em sua cintura e o colocou sentado ao seu lado foi que Nico entendeu o que acontecia. Percy pensava que Nico estava o rejeitando, tornando tudo mais fácil para Nico sair daquela situação, sem dor ou corações quebrados. Mas como ele poderia andar para longe de seu alfa agora que sabia tudo o que poderia ter? Uma casa e uma família, nunca mais ter que contar cada centavo sem saber se conseguiria pagar as contas. Amor e segurança, tudo embrulhado com Percy em uma bandeja de prata. Como ele poderia fazer isso?

Observou Percy levantar a mão e no momento seguinte um garçom apareceu, levando as toalhas e a taça de vinho intocada.

Ele realmente deixaria Percy ir embora? O alfa já havia feito tanto por ele.

Sim, era o certo a fazer. A melhor escolha para ambos.

Observou Percy se levantar e se levantou junto, suas pernas ainda bambas, e disse, ouvindo as palavras saírem de sua boca como se fosse outra pessoa as falando.

— A gente pode se ver amanhã? — Sua voz tinha um tom tão esperançoso e ansioso que até ele se surpreendeu. Aquele era ele falando? Ou era ele implorando? Parecia que era o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Percy parecia quase divertido, porém era um tipo de humor negro que só denegria a ele mesmo.

— Nico, Nico, meu doce ômega. — Percy se virou para Nico e levantou uma mão, tocando no rosto do ômega. — Tão lindo. Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem.

Mas Nico sentia como se nada fosse ficar. Sua mente não concordava com seu corpo e as palavras de Percy não faziam sentido;  ele poderia ver um sorriso no rosto do alfa, mas em seu olhos tudo o que podia ver era solidão e tristeza. Como ele poderia saber o que se passava na alma de seu alfa com tanta certeza? Sempre foi tão óbvio assim ou… ou era algo que a ligação entre eles tornava possível?

Nico segurou na mão sob seu rosto e a manteve ali, não podia deixar Percy ir embora pensando que Nico não o queria. Percy era coisa que Nico mais quis em sua curta vida, mesmo que não soubesse até aquele momento. Essa era a hora perfeita para dizer tudo isso a Percy. Sim, era o momento perfeito.

— Eu… eu preciso… eu preciso passar na faculdade, você pode me levar? — Percy olhou para ele por um momento sem reação e no seguinte gargalhou, feliz e esfuziante, e o rosto de Nico queimou observando Percy gargalhar e gargalhar, o alfa fechando os olhos de tão forte que ria, quebrando o momento sério e fazendo Nico se derreter mais um pouco, tudo isso enquanto Nico tinha sua pequena crise interior.

— Eu já te disse que eu te amo? — Percy perguntou com lágrimas ainda nos olhos, agora olhando para Nico com um sorriso pequeno e gentil. — Eu amo. Eu vou te dar o que você quiser e vou aceitar qualquer que seja a sua decisão.

— Oh. — Nico arfou, ele não sabia porque se sentia tão chocado. Mas ele se sentia. Ninguém antes havia dito que o amava. Ninguém.

— Eu não preciso de nada. Só me abraça. — Nico suspirou novamente, se sentido ser rodeado por seu alfa e escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele. Ele não merecia a compreensão de Percy, nem seu afago suave que aquecia sua alma e muito menos o abraço apertado que recebia agora. Nico estava no céu e nada o faria aceitar ser merecedor de tal presente.

*******

— Vamos, sem choro. Ainda temos muito o que fazer. — Nico fungou e deixou que Percy o guiasse pela mão para fora do restaurante. Percy tinha razão, agora que o cio havia passado, dessa vez, definitivamente, Nico conseguia pensar claramente. Teria que pedir desculpas a Quíron, ver o que poderia ser feito sobre suas notas e explicar para a tia porque tinha desaparecido pelo dia inteiro. E depois… depois estaria livre para fazer o que quisesse; estaria livre para viver a vida que nunca pensou que quisesse e que nunca pensou que teria, sabendo que a partir daquele momento era Percy quem decidiria tudo. Onde Nico moraria, o que Nico comeria e como ele se vestiria; se Nico seria permitido sair de casa e se ele algum dia voltaria a estudar.

Nico estava preso. E o pior nem era a linda gaiola dourada que tinha se metido, não isso nem chegava perto. O que mais o preocupava era esse sentimento de medo, ou melhor, a ausência dele; esse não temer e o sentimento de invencibilidade. Nem o prospecto de contar a seu único parente vivo que em algum ponto do próximo ano teria que mudar de casa e de vida, e que provavelmente não sabia se veria a tia de novo porque finalmente havia encontrado a pessoa certa para ele; aquela que cuidaria dele, que supriria todos os seus desejos e que teria total posse sobre ele. Mas no fundo, ele sabia exatamente o que acontecia, era o conhecimento de saber que Percy estaria ao lado dele a cada passo do caminho, segurando a sua mão e o protegendo.

Nico não estava mais sozinho.

— Nico? — Percy segurou no pescoço dele e o beijou suavemente, chamando sua atenção. — Nós chegamos.

Nico nem tinha se dado conta. Ele só se lembrava de ter entrado no carro, Percy tocar em seu joelho em um gesto reconfortante e depois olhar para fora da janela, ainda se sentindo nas nuvens. Ou talvez, a viagem tenha sido tão rápida porque não era acostumado a usar qualquer tipo de transporte, economizando cada centavo que podia.

Ele observou Percy tirar o cinto de segurança, sair do carro e a abrir a porta para ele, oferecendo a mão para ajudá-lo a sair carro. Ainda assim, Nico se sentia estranho, ter novamente a atenção de um alfa focada somente nele, um omega sem status algum, fazia seu interior se contorcer todo. E tentando não corar, tirou o cinto e aceitou a mão estendida de Percy, ouvindo a porta bater atrás dele.

— Do que você precisa? — Percy o guiou pela entrada da faculdade, parando na frente a secretaria, sua atenção focada novamente em Nico.

— Eu tinha que ter feito um estágio, mas com o cio… — Nico deu de ombros. Agora, ele já não sabia.

— Entendo. — Percy coçou a barba que começava a crescer e Nico ignorou a imagem, como ainda podia se lembrar da sensação áspera dela roçando entre suas pernas.

Nico balançou a cabeça e disse:

— Eu preciso falar com o professor Quíron. Você se importa de esperar?

— É claro que não, querido. Vai indo na frente, eu te alcanço. — Percy deu um tapa de leve na bunda de Nico e se virou, entrando na secretaria.

Nico obedeceu, e sem hesitar, começou a atravessar o campus, passando pelas quadras de esporte e chegando no prédio que ficava logo em frente. A sala dos professores de economia era a primeira a direita, lugar onde sempre se poderia encontrar Quíron nas horas vagas já que o velho professor era o coordenador acadêmico daquele curso.

Nico deu duas batidinhas na porta antes de entrar e colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala dos professores.

— Professor? Eu posso falar com o senhor?

— Nico! Que bela surpresa. Pensei que você estaria se recuperando em casa.

Nico franziu a testa e inclinou a cabeça, ele não lembrava de ter notificado a universidade.

— Não se preocupe, o sr. Jackson e a sra. Bianchi Esposito entraram em contato conosco. Você tem dois guardiões que se preocupam muito com você. Você é um omega de sorte.

Não é o que Nico diria cinco há horas atrás, mas no momento ele concordava porque estava feliz, saciado e tão calmo como nunca esteve em sua vida.

— Obrigado, professor. Não foi por isso que eu vim. Queria saber--

O telefone tocou e Quíron levantou a mão, pedindo silêncio.

— Quíron falando. — O professor escutou atentamente e balançou a cabeça, como se concordasse com o que era falado no outro lado da linha.

— Sim, é claro que sim. Eu entendo a situação, senhor. Tomaremos as atitudes necessárias imediatamente, ele não será prejudicado.

Nico teve a impressão de ouvir a voz de Percy pelo telefone e ignorou a idéia, porque simplesmente era ridículo. Percy não teria motivo para ligar para Quíron, eles nem se conheciam, certo?

Esperava que sim.

Quíron se virou para Nico com sorriso gigante no rosto e com os braços abertos como se planejasse lhe dar um abraço bem apertado.

— Nico, está tudo resolvido. Você pode vir amanhã? Ainda temos quinze dias antes do fechamento das notas. Tenho certeza que será o suficiente.

— Eu--eu nem sei como agradecer. Muito obrigado, senhor.

— Ora, não me agradeça. É um prazer ver um jovem alcançando seu pleno potencial.

— Eu não vou desapontá-lo, senh--

— _ Percy _ ? — Nico se virou e se surpreendeu por ver quem o interrompia, era Tyson com uma cara de decepção, já se virando para ir embora enquanto falava. — Me desculpe professor, pensei que era a voz do meu irmão. Vou ver se encontro ele.

Irmão? É claro, como ele pode ter sido tão burro? Tyson tinha os mesmos olhos verdes e cabelos negros, embora todo o resto fosse diferente. Então, era por isso que…? Percy quase havia o enganado, ele teria que lhe dar o crédito. Além de ser poderoso, Percy também era inteligente.

— Professor, eu preciso ir. Estarei aqui amanhã pontualmente.

Nico acenou para Quíron e saiu correndo atrás de Tyson, querendo ver onde esse mar de mentiras levaria.

E felizmente, Nico não teve que ir muito longe. Havia três homens parados no meio do caminho; um era Tyson que sorria para Percy, quase pulando de ansiedade sem sair do lugar; o outro alto e loiro era o reitor da universidade, um alfa, mostrando o sorriso mais brilhante que Nico já havia visto. Ele apertava a mão de Percy e concordava efusivamente com algo que Percy dizia, contente e mais perto de seu alfa do que Nico gostaria.

Ninguém deveria olhar assim para o que era seu.

— Percy. —  Nico chamou pelo alfa em voz baixa e andou até eles, calmo e controlado, embora seu interior se incendiasse de raiva.

Percy levou a cabeça e olhou em sua direção levemente surpreso, e então o rosto do alfa se transformou, um sorriso lento e zombador se formando. O idiota sabia exatamente o que acontecia e o que estava prestes a acontecer.

—  Nico, querido. Quero que você conheça Charles Wincost, o reitor dessa digníssima instituição.

Mas, Nico não precisa de introduções. Havia visto o reitor desfilar incontáveis vezes pelo campus como se fosse o dono do lugar e havia visto mais vezes ainda o olhar de nojo que Charles Wincost lançava a quem ele achava que não ser merecedor de está ali, ele próprio estando na mira desses olhares.

—  É um prazer. — disse mesmo assim. Se era o que Percy queria que ele fizesse, era o que ele faria.

— Tem algo que eu deva saber? — Percy se aproximou de Nico e passou um braço em volta da cintura dele, o beijando no rosto.

— Nada importante. Nós podemos ir? Estou cansado.

Percy sorriu e acenou, puxando Nico para fora do prédio.

— Não se preocupe, querido. Sam Wincost vai ter o que merece.

Tyson seguiu atrás deles e balançou a cabeça. Enquanto a ira de Percy estivesse sob outra pessoa, eles estariam salvos.

***

— Não se preocupe, querido. Charles Wincost vai ter o que merece. — Percy disse despreocupado, como se prejudicar outra pessoa fosse apenas mais uma tarefa para o alfa. Nico tirou a mão que Percy usava para guiá-lo para fora do prédio e foi na frente, para longe da influência do toque de Percy, seus passos mais apressados do que seria necessário.

Nico esperou Percy abrir a porta, batendo o pé impacientemente no chão e entrou no lado do carona quando Percy apareceu alguns segundos depois, abrindo a porta para ele apressadamente. Ele entrou e colocou o cinto de cinto de segurança, sabendo que isso iria acontecer em algum momento. Porque, no final, era o que acontecia com todos os ômegas. 

Ele olhou para o lado e lá estava Percy, uma mão no volante e outra colocando o próprio cinto, o olhando de esguelha com um o olhar confuso no rosto. Era a coisa mais ridícula e mais bonitinha que Nico já tinha visto, embora nada disso justificasse o que Percy tinha feito e que provavelmente ainda faria, muitas e muitas vezes.

Nico desviou o olhar e encarou as próprias mãos, quase rindo de si mesmo. Era curiosa a forma que Percy o olhava como se tudo estivesse bem e aquele fosse algo cotidiano, como se não entendesse o motivo de tanto drama. Eles estarem sentados no mesmo carro, Tyson estar com eles no banco de trás e Percy estar pagando milhares de dólares para que ele possa passar em um misera disciplina acadêmica não era indicação o suficiente? Ele nem estaria ali se fosse uma semana atrás.

Ainda não acreditava como tudo poderia mudar em tão pouco tempo.

Nico abriu a boca uma vez e depois outra, a fechando logo em seguida, as palavras ficando engasgadas em sua garganta. Ele nem sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ele estava bravo porque Percy fez algo por ele sem lhe dizer ou… ou ele estava secretamente encantado, um alfa com aquele tipo de status que ele só poderia imaginar em sonhos fazendo tudo aquilo por ele? Logo ele? Um ômega que nunca pensou que teria mais do que uma vida normal, o mais longe da riqueza e luxo que ele poderia imaginar?

Olhou novamente para Percy e voltou a desviar o olhar, a expressão confusa e o olhar penetrante do alfa ainda direcionado a ele.  

Ele já havia dito o quanto cansado estava?

Isso! Deveria ser o cio. Nunca pensou que um ciclo hormonal um dia exigiria tanto dele. Se Nico se concentrasse em seu corpo não teria que atender as necessidades de um alfa que provavelmente nunca teve que lidar com um ômega hormonal. Sim, ele tinha que se lembrar, a era culpa de seus hormônios e que talvez quando tudo isso passasse Nico seria capaz de raciocinar melhor. Sim, era isso mesmo o que faria.

Respirou fundo, e ao invés de explodir como queria e dizer o que o incomodava tanto, Nico olhou para a frente e fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar a respiração. Porque não, ele não iria discutir, não iria exigir explicações e não iria chorar.

Nos últimos tempos tudo o fazia chorar.

Nico então virou o rosto para a janela e apertou as mãos contra os olhos. Não, ele não iria; ele não iria dar esse gostinho para Percy. Não iria. Isso, para dentro e para fora, uma respiração de cada vez. Sim, ele já se sentia bem melhor. O quanto mais ele repetisse isso, mais real se tornaria.

— Nico?

Nico respirou fundo e inspirou pelo nariz mais uma vez, sentindo seu corpo relaxar quando Percy o tocou no pescoço, na junção entre a nuca e o cabelo, virando seu rosto para encará-lo. Não deveria ter sido uma visão boa pelo jeito que Percy o encarava.

— Vamos, me diga o que aconteceu. Foi aquele cara? Ou foi outra coisa? Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, não sabe?

Nico sabia. Ah, se ele sabia. Ele era um idiota e um fraco, ele não deveria deixar Percy o convencer com doces palavras e toques suaves; ele deveria ignorá-lo e deveria mandá-lo para longe enquanto ainda podia; onde estaria seguro do mesmo destino de tanto outros ômegas.

Se Percy já fazia isso agora, o que seria do futuro deles? Como Nico poderia confiar em Percy?

Talvez, ele não tivesse escolha, e, talvez, esse fosse o destino de todos os ômegas mesmo que o mundo dissesse que os tempos eram outros nessa tal chamada civilização. Era tão típico e tão fincado nas entranhas dos alfas que Nico achava difícil que a condição dele um dia mudasse. O pior era que ele já havia visto esse tipo de cena antes, mil vezes reproduzidas da mesma forma.

No começo, tudo estaria bem. O ômega seria tratado com o respeito que merecia e por um tempo a atenção do alfa seria todo dele, sendo mimado por presentes e tudo mais o que o ômega quisesse, mas assim que todas as permissões e direitos sobre o ômega fossem passadas para as mãos do alfa é que o pesadelo começaria; o ômega não poderia fazer nada sem a ordem de seu responsável legal, não teria qualquer direitos além daqueles que seu alfa permitisse e não seria considerado responsável ou consciente das próprias ações. O primeiro procedimento era ser encolerizado; um pedaço de couro seria colocado ao redor do pescoço do ômega com uma placa de identificação, registrado no nome do alfa responsável como um cachorro de luxo; depois viria a marca no pescoço, grande e sempre á vista para mostrar a quem o ômega pertencia, só mais uma propriedade para os olhos daquela sociedade e depois… depois vinha a parte que Nico mais temia, o treinamento do ômega; de acordo com a legislação era de responsabilidade do alfa responsável educar, orientar e treinar seu ômega da melhor forma que achasse necessário. Ninguém condenaria um alfa se um ômega fosse punido física e emocionalmente, pública ou reservadamente. Tudo estaria dentro da lei se o alfa tivesse os documentos certos e o ômega, uma coleira em volta do pescoço.

Era por isso que Nico havia evitado esse tipo de situação por tanto tempo. Se aproximar de alfas que detinham tanto poder na sociedade era a coisa mais perigosa que um ômega como ele, sem qualquer prestígio social, poderia fazer. Não era só pelos alfas terem poder e terem o direito de fazer o que bem entendessem, não. Era algo além da física ou biologia; quanto mais poder eles tivessem, mais irresistíveis os alfas seriam aos ômegas. Nada poderia se comparar com a aura de poder e masculinidade que eles exalavam, o que para um ômega se traduzia como a segurança e proteção que eles precisavam, sabendo que mesmo sendo maltratados suas famílias teriam todos os direitos e cuidados necessários para crescer fortes e saudáveis. Nico não podia explicar, mas se ele ainda tivesse qualquer escolha, nem que fosse uma esperança de viver sem Percy, ele faria; ele correria o mais rápido que pudesse e esqueceria que um dia havia conhecido Percy Jackson.

Nico achava que agora realmente estava rindo, gargalhando de nervoso.

Como Nico podia ter se enganado tanto? Às vezes se esquecia de como as coisas eram. Ele seria apenas mais um com quem Percy brincava, não seria? Nico até já podia imaginar, passaria seus dias acorrentado ao pé da cama, aberto e preparado, sempre esperando Percy chegar do trabalho; ficaria preso ao nó de Percy, noite e dia, até que o primeiro bebê fosse fecundado. Disponível, sempre disponível e disposto, deixando que Percy o protegesse do mundo e fizesse tudo por ele, o mantendo trancado em um quarto escuro até que chegasse a hora dele ser usado novamente. Será que ele teria a chance de olhar nos olhos de seus filhos? Será que ele viveria o suficiente para vê-los crescer?

A quem ele estava querendo enganar? Nico não teria qualquer escolha. Percy era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido em sua vida. Ele teria que encarar sua nova condição de cabeça erguida, bunda empinada e nunca reclamar quando Percy quisesse usá-lo, mas só quando o alfa quisesse, realizando qualquer desejo de seu alfa com um sorriso no rosto e braços abertos.

Seu estômago se revirou com o pensamento, se sentindo o pior tipo de ômega. Porque seu cérebro poderia inventar milhares maneiras de fugir o quanto quisesse, mas o lado que dominava seu corpo e mandava no que acontecia apreciava a ideia até demais; era seu ômega interior, o seu verdadeiro eu, necessitado e carente, e que aparentemente faria tudo para não ficar sozinho mesmo que a solução fosse se escravizar por um alfa que ele mal conhecia.  

Parecia que todos aqueles livros estavam certos, afinal. Um alfa sempre seria um alfa e ele estaria destinado a essa bela prisão de ouro pelo resto da vida.

Agora, ele tinha que analisar a questão que não queria se calaria: Percy Jackson valia todo esse esforço?

— Nico? — Percy chamou novamente. — Fale comigo.

Nico se negava, ele não iria, não iria, não iria…  então Percy tocou na perna de Nico por cima da calça jeans e massageou suavemente, a influência de Percy se derramando sobre ele como um bálsamo.

— Você mentiu para mim. — Nico disse e relaxou contra o acento. Foram quatro simples palavras, mas para Nico elas significavam muito mais. Era o indício que sua liberdade ainda era real.

Percy desviou o olhar da estrada novamente e o olhou confuso. Percy não entendia, ele nunca poderia porque Percy era um alfa. Ele nunca entenderia como era difícil para Nico, um ômega, ir contra as vontades de seu… de seu mestre, aquele que sempre teria poder sobre ele. Percy não sabia o quanto aquelas palavras exigiam dele, o quanto aquela expressão no rosto do alfa fazia seu peito se comprimir e a necessidade que tinha de se jogar aos pés alfa e pedir desculpas até que nenhum dos dois sentisse confusão ou dor.

Nico contraiu o maxilar e fincou os dedos no assento de onde sentava quando ouviu as próximas palavras de Percy:

— Não seja assim, porque você está tão bravo? — Percy disse, apertando com mais força sua perna, sua voz mais macia do que Nico jamais havia lembrado de escutar, rouca e baixinha, tentando convencer Nico de algo.

Nico esfregou as pernas juntas e sentiu sua respiração acelerar, a presença e as emoções intensas de Percy fluindo diretamente a ele, procurando na mente de Nico as respostas que precisava, mas tudo o que Percy deveria estar captando eram fragmentos de sentimentos; esse não seria o caso quando a ligação entre eles estivesse completa. Percy poderia ver tudo com apenas um toque ou palavra dita da forma certa. Essa confusão toda deveria ser porque Nico ainda não havia olhado para Percy; a conexão entre eles deveria estar mandando todo tipo de emoções a ele, deixando o alfa louco e confuso sem saber o motivo de tais emoções. E Nico aceitava o fato e até se sentia melhor por saber disso, se Percy estivesse sentindo cinco por cento do que ele sentia, Nico já se sentiria vingado.

Percy deslizou a mão para dentro das coxas de Nico sob a roupa e manteve a mão ali, finalmente fazendo Nico olhar para ele, o ômega arfando e gemendo baixinho com a ação do alfa, esquecendo de todo o resto.

— Porque você está agindo assim, hmmm? Eu sempre apoiei a faculdade. Minha empresa tem um trabalho filantrópico, ajudar a sociedade e todo aquele blá blá blá. Porque não usar o poder que eu tenho para ajudar alguém que eu me importo? Alguém que merece muito mais do que migalhas? — Percy parou em um acostamento, tirou o cinto de segurança e puxou Nico pelo o pescoço, tirando o cinto de segurança do ômega e encostando seus lábios em um leve roçar de pele e língua que fez a cabeça de Nico girar. — Não esquente essa linda cabecinha com coisas sem importância. Deixe isso para mim.

Nico fechou os olhos por um momento e aceitou a doce carícia, seu mundo deixando de existir por um momento para sentir a voz de Percy o acalmar naquela demonstração de afeto tão diferente do que ele jamais pensaria que poderia vir de um alfa como Percy, embora soubesse que tudo aquilo não passava de manipulação; tudo valia desde que Percy tivesse o que ele quisesse. Nico faria o papel de esposa troféu enquanto Percy resolvia tudo do jeito dele.

— Entendo. Já estava demorando. — Nico disse no meio do beijo com suas bocas juntas, suspirando. Se era de frustração ou de prazer ele não sabia. Provavelmente, era os dois.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Percy disse se afastando minimamente dos lábios de Nico, exigindo, praticamente fazendo as palavras quer sair da boca de Nico enquanto ainda o segurava pelos cabelos e tinha uma mão se movendo lentamente entre as pernas de Nico, suave e gostoso, o provocando devagar. E era por isso que Nico não conseguia resistir; talvez ele gostasse dessas demonstrações possessivas de controle um pouco além do que era saudável.

Nico suspirou novamente e abriu mais as pernas, se acomodando melhor. Ele não queria dizer, se Percy não entendia ele não merecia saber. Mas encarou Percy e disse mesmo assim, porque era o que seu alfa pedia:

— Eu não ligo pro dinheiro. Eu nem ligo se você arruinar a vida de uma pessoa porque ela olhou estranho pra mim. Eu ligo para o que você faz, para o que acontecesse sem eu saber. No que mais você mentiu? O que mais vou descobrir amanhã quando você não gostar do resultado?

— Mas eu--eu não menti. — As sobrancelhas de Percy se fincaram e ele voltou a olhar para Nico, parecendo cada vez mais confuso. — Eu pensei que era o que você queria.

Nico encarou Percy com uma expressão séria e Percy o encarou de volta. Nico queria dizer que talvez fosse e talvez não fosse o que ele queria, mas que isso não dava o direito de Percy interferir em sua vida, principalmente em um momento em que eles nem haviam se encontrado e que Nico pensava que Percy era somente mais um alfa.

— Oh. — Percy exclamou como se tudo enfim fizesse sentido, como se ele tivesse escutado cada palavra que Nico havia pensado. — Eu não posso mudar o que aconteceu e eu não podia deixar que eles fizessem aquilo com você. Ser um ômega não é desculpa para negligência. Eles vão mostrar um pouco de respeito por bem ou por mal.

Percy acariciou o rosto de Nico e disse no ouvido dele para que só Nico pudesse escutar:

— Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso com você, não sabe? Que eu nunca faria o que aqueles alfa fazem? Você pode ter o mundo, querido. Você só precisa pedir.

Se somente Percy entendesse que ele já estava fazendo.

Nico deixou a cabeça cair no apoio do banco e fechou os olhos. Ele também sentia a vontade de falar ‘oh’, ele sentia exatamente o que Percy sentia, como se os sentidos fossem dele e como se a raiva e frustração que irradiava do corpo de Percy fosse a sua própria. Ele entendia o que Percy queria dizer e não sabia se poderia realmente repreendê-lo. Porque, no final, Percy era seu alfa e ele faria o que seu alfa mandasse.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... mereço algum comentário?  
> Eu estava pensando... alguém por aqui é escritor? Eu queria fazer alguns posts com dicas para escritores.  
> Quem tiver interesse me dá um alô nos cometários ou por mensagem.
> 
> Até mais.^^


	9. Percy’s decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia, como vão todos?  
> Trago aqui mais um capítulo, prometo tentar atualizar a historia mais rápido, ok?
> 
> Boa leitura.

— Você tem que certeza que está bem, Nico? — Percy havia perguntado pela quinta vez desde que tinham deixado Tyson na casa dos irmãos Jackson. Ele não era de vidro e não quebraria por causa de um ou dois alfas com complexo de superioridade. Ele ficaria triste e com vontade de bater em alguém, mas ele sobreviveria.

Nico nem se dignou a responder, ele tirou o cinto de segurança, abriu a porta do carro e deu a volta, parando ao lado de Percy que sentava em frente ao volante com a mesma expressão de confusão estampada no rosto. Seria engraçado se a falta de tato do alfa não estivesse se tornando um problema. 

Ele deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Percy e se virou, caminhando em direção a porta de sua casa. Nico parou em frente ao portão alto de ferro e contou até cinco. 

Um. Dois.Trê--

Nico não teve tempo de continuar a contagem, ouviu passos pesados e algo que parecia um rugido. E lá estava ele, a mão grande cheia de calos de Percy circulando seu braço e o virando de frente para o alfa, o encostando contra o portão, fazendo Nico ver o fogo naqueles olhos verdes e a atitude possessiva que Percy sempre parecia ter em volta dele, mesmo que Nico só tenha percebido o quão possessivo o alfa poderia ser depois que seu cio tinha passado. 

Ele realmente deveria terminar, deveria--

— Você vai embora sem me dar um beijo de despedida?

— Mas eu te dei. Você não viu? Bem aqui. — Nico tocou no rosto de Percy onde tinha encostado seus lábios e o beijou com um toque suave no mesmo lugar.

— Eu não gosto de ser ignorado. Se estivéssemos entre quatro paredes eu te mostraria como um omega deve se comportar.

— E como é que eu devo me comportar?

Percy sorriu de lado e com uma mão, o agarrou pela cintura, o segurando firme e encostando seus corpos juntos e com a outra, segurou em sua nádega direita por cima da roupa e apertou, fazendo Nico ficar nas pontas dos pés e voltar a olhar para o rosto do alfa com olhos surpresos, momentaneamente sem reação ou sem vontade de se afastar, mesmo que suspeitasse o que estava prestes a acontecer.

— P-percy, não!

— Você queria saber como o meu ômega deve se comportar, não queria? — Percy levantou a mão e o estapeou na nádega direita, o som oco reverberando entre eles, infinito na mente de Nico, o fazendo arfar com  _ ‘ah _ ’ sussurrado contra o peito largo do alfa.

Nico sentiu o impacto ardido como se feito diretamente sobre sua pele, tão forte que Nico teve que gemer baixinho, se esfregando contra Percy, surpreso mais ainda quando a mão de Percy fez contato contra sua roupa novamente enquanto a dor se espalhava devagar, sua pele corando junto com seu rosto que queimava de vergonha. 

Ele se afundou mais contra Percy e o abraçou pela cintura, tentando se esconder do olhar questionador do alfa. Ele… ele não era o tipo de omega que fazia uma coisa dessas. Nunca tinha sido. Não se lembrava da última vez que alguém tinha levantado a mão contra ele ou o repreendido de alguma forma, não desde a morte de sua mãe e não desde que seu pai tinha desaparecido, o deixando aos cuidados de sua tia Rita. Nico, definitivamente, não o tipo de ômega que se comportava mal só para ser castigado e ter a atenção de seu alfa só para ele. 

Certo? 

— Shhh… está tudo bem. Não é vergonha nenhuma gostar de disciplina. Nós não podemos lutar contra quem somos. Então, porque tentar? Você é perfeito do jeito que você é. — Percy tocou no queixo de Nico e trouxe sua boca em direção ao ômega, beijando os lábios de Nico enquanto massageava as nádegas dele por cima da roupa, o fazendo se esquecer de sua pequena crise. 

Mas de uma coisa Percy tinha razão, Nico tinha gostado; tinha gostado mesmo que nunca tivesse se sentido tão humilhado e mesmo que tivesse doído, fazendo sua pele arder e esquentar, como há tempos não sentia. Sua respiração tinha acelerado e sua entrada tinha soltado algumas gotas de lubrificação só pela ideia de Percy o ’educar’ ali no meio da rua onde qualquer um poderia ver. O pior era sentir que a cada vez que Percy o tocava ele se perdia mais, dando mais espaço para a parte dele que acabaria o controlando e o colocando naquela gaiola de ouro que ele tanto tentava destruir.

— O que eu acabei de dizer, ômega? — Nico gemeu e se esfregou em Percy, sentindo o cheiro de alfa e de Percy penetrar em seus poros, ele simplesmente não podia evitar; sentiu outra palmada atingir sua nádega esquerda, tão forte quanto a anterior que o fez engolir em seco, seu coração disparando. Será que ele poderia gozar com somente a mão de Percy contra a sua bunda e aquela voz rouca sussurrando ao pé de seu ouvido?

Percy lhe deu outra palmada e segurou na nuca de Nico, levantando o rosto corado e o encarando, olhos verdes nos olhos negros. O alfa tinha uma expressão tão severa que fez a umidade entre as pernas de Nico se alastrar, escapando por entre suas nádegas. 

_ Oh.  _

_ Certo. _

Percy estava falando com ele.

— Você não gosta de ser… ignorado?

— Bom garoto. — Percy disse, finalmente satisfeito, acariciando os cabelos de Nico. — Você vai me convidar para entrar, eu vou conhecer sua tia e nós vamos ter um jantar tranquilo e confortável. O que você acha disso?

Nico acenou que sim e continuou encarando os olhos verdes de Percy, tão claros e tão brilhantes que era como se pudesse ver através deles, como se pudesse ver a alma de Percy e se reconhecer nela; era o primeiro aspecto que havia chamado a atenção de Nico quando se conheceram e sentia que enquanto pudesse olhar nos olhos de Percy, nos olhos de seu alfa, poderia ver a verdade; aquela sinceridade e bondade que o hipnotizava e que fazia sua respiração acelerar como nenhuma outra coisa no mundo poderia.  

Nico continuou fixado no olhar de Percy e disse:

— Você está fazendo de novo. Você disse que não ia fazer.

— O que eu estou fazendo, querido? — Percy encarava Nico tão intensamente quanto Nico fazia.

— Me controlando. Me manipulando para eu fazer o que você quer.

— Eu estou te controlando? Ou você é que não tem coragem de fazer?

Era uma boa pergunta. 

No momento, não estava claro para Nico. Era difícil pensar quando Percy deslizava as mãos para dentro de sua camisa, arranhando suavemente sua pele a medida que subia e descia os dedos por sua coluna com uma expressão séria no rosto. Parecia que eles estavam brigando sem brigar, testando os limites para saber quem tinha mais determinação em fazer o outro perder.

— Tudo bem. — Nico disse docemente em um longo suspiro de prazer. — Eu quero que você entre, converse com a minha tia e se dê bem com ela. 

Iria acontecer de qualquer forma.

Nico se afastou das mãos de Percy e tirou as chaves do bolso. Ele abriu a porta e deixou que Percy entrasse, trancando a porta logo depois.

— Tia, cadê você? Nós temos visita.

— Visita? — Rita gritou da cozinha, o som se aproximando mais deles a medida que ela falava. — Will?

Rita entrou por uma porta à direita deles e apareceu com um pano de pratos, secando as mãos. Percy agiu como se não reconhecesse o nome e tentou parecer inofensivo, se é que aquilo era possível. Percy era alto e musculoso demais para tal feito, mesmo que fosse uma boa tentativa.

— Nico, quem é esse… senhor? Um amigo? 

Nico sentia vontade de sorrir, embora não fosse nada engraçado. Quando se levava um alfa estranho para conhecer a família só poderia ser por um motivo e Nico desconfiava que a tia já tivesse entendido.

— Eu quero te apresentar Perseu Jackson.

— Percy, por favor. — O alfa emendou, estendendo a mão em um comprimento.

Rita franziu os lábios e se sentou, colocando as mãos no colo, parecendo desconfortável na pequena sala de estar enquanto olhava para os quase dois metros de alfa parado no meio do cômodo.

— Quando você diz Jackson… é igual a Jackson&co., aquela empresa multinacional no centro da cidade?

— Essa mesmo, senhora. É um prazer te conhecer.

Rita então estende a mão para Percy, hesitante, mas o importante é que ela faz. Poderia ser pelo fato de um dos homens mais poderosos da cidade estar na casa dela, mas Nico iria se contentar com o que tinha.

— Percy, porque você não se senta? Eu vou ver o jantar.

Percy e Rita observam Nico sair da sala e depois olham um para o outro sem saber o que falar. Mas como Percy não tinha nada a perder, não com esse começo desastroso, ele se senta de frente para Rita e tenta colocar para fora a expressão mais neutra que possa encontrar:

— A senhora sabe porque estou aqui. 

Rita acena que sim, mandíbula tensa e mãos juntas sobre o próprio colo.

— Eu não vou roubar o Nico ou levá-lo para longe, não se preocupe. Mas eu preciso da aprovação da senhora.

— Minha aprovação? — A voz de Rita tinha tanta incredulidade e surpresa que era como se ele estivesse propondo casamento a ela e não a Nico. Ele sabia que era uma tradição já ultrapassada, mas na opinião dele não era necessariamente tão incomum assim.

— É importante para o Nico. — Ele disse. — Eu quero me casar com ele, eu quero dar a minha marca a ele. Se a senhora facilitar as coisas, eu ficaria agradecido.

— Você tem certeza disso? — Rita diz com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. — Eu não quero parecer desrespeitosa, mas você não é o primeiro alfa a tentar. Cada um deles, de alguma forma, acaba indo embora.

— O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? — Percy exigiu de dentes serrados.

— Não! Não me leve a mal. Eu quero o que for melhor para o Nico. Mas algo sempre acontece que impede Nico de acasalar. É um mistério para mim, porque todos os alfas eram bons alfas.

— Será que isso tem algo a ver com Will Solace? — Percy disse ironicamente, esfregando o rosto, cansado.

Rita colocou a mão sobre o coração e abriu a boca como se fosse discutir. Mas então ela entortou a boca, como se se encontrasse contrariada e voltou a olhar para Percy.

— Eu não tenho certeza. Mas, sim. Will sempre esteve presente para ver cada um deles ir embora. Você conhece o Will? — Rita fez a última pergunta como se tivesse medo da resposta. — Os Solace nos ajudaram muito antes de Will conhecer Nico, eu tenho grande estima por eles. São pessoas ótimas.

Percy queria poder dizer o mesmo. O sr. e sra. Solace não eram pessoas que ele chamaria de bondosas, porque pessoas poderosas eram poderosas por um motivo e somente um, e Will… bem… até um mês atrás Percy pensava que o conhecia, que eram bons amigos. Mas pelo o que começava a desconfiar e pelo jeito que Will tratava Nico… Wil não deveria ser tão diferente assim dos pais. 

— E sobre os amigos do Nico? O que você pode me dizer sobre eles? — Percy voltou a perguntar.

— Bem, desde que Nico ficou amigo de Will… eu… eu não me lembro de ninguém além do Will. Me recordo que Nico costumava sair com alguns garotos da escola. Lou. Cecil. Malcown. Deve haver mais, o meu garotinho era bem popular, sabe? Mas agora… é… ele não sorri tanto. — Rita deu de ombros, tentando não demonstrar o quanto responsável ela se sentia. 

— Eu entendo, senhora. — Percy enfim disse depois de escutar o que Rita tinha a dizer. Era mais do que ele esperava. Era uma esperança. — Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar do Nico. Eu prometo.

— Will disse a mesma coisa.

Rita olhou para os próprios sapatos e Percy a observou, desconfiando que as coisas estavam bem piores do que ele imaginava.

***

Percy achava que nunca havia comido tanto em sua vida, seu estômago doía de tanto que estava estufado. Ele esfregou a barriga e relaxou contra a cadeira, observando discretamente Nico conversar com a tia; ambos com sorrisos no rosto enquanto Nico contava tudo para Rita. Quer dizer, não tudo, mas Nico contava tudo o que ele poderia sem revelar suas atividades extra-curriculares. Ele prendeu a risada e olhou para a travessa de ensopado, se perguntando se ainda caberia mais em seu estômago. Nem de longe Percy era o cavalheiro que Nico o fazia parecer, Percy estava mais para o lobo mau que comeu a vovozinha e queria mais, sem nenhum caçador para impedi-lo.

Assim que havia entrado na cozinha, Nico havia feito Percy se sentar na cadeira, colocado um prato fundo e um copo com água mineral em frente a ele enquanto uma travessa fumegante de ensopado era colocada no centro da mesa com torradas e salada para acompanhar.

Percy havia sorrido da cena, encantado e secretamente triste. Era era a comida mais simples que ele já tinha visto e ao mesmo tempo, era como se um pequeno pedaço do céu fosse entregue a ele. Estava encantado, porque era algo que ele jamais tinha provado antes, tinha gosto de simplicidade e família; e também estava triste, e era pelo mesmo motivo, era por causa da comida feita por Rita que ele nunca teria o prazer de compartilhar com a própria mãe, Sally Jackson, que havia morrido antes mesmo de seu quinto ano de vida, o fazendo se lembrar do que ele nunca teria. Percy não tinha qualquer lembrança sobre ela, apenas uma foto velha de um rosto sorridente que deveria significar algo para ele, dada por seu pai anos depois quando Percy já era adulto.

— Porque vocês não vão descansar um pouco, eu termino aqui. 

Rita havia falado para eles, olhando primeiro para Nico e tocando na mão do omega sobre a mesa e depois para Percy usando o mesmo olhar amoroso e tocando em seu ombro delicadamente enquanto ela se levantava e recolhia os pratos sujos da mesa.

_ Oh, _ Percy prendeu o som dentro do peito, quase arfando de surpresa. Então, era isso o que significava ter uma família? Era o que esse sentimento caloroso e … e doloroso significava? Era essa coisa meio doce e meio sufocante que ele se negava a dar um nome até agora, que tinha ficado preso no meio de seu peito junto com sua exclamação de surpresa? 

Era algo que não tinha ligação com atração física ou com o que ele ganharia com isso. Era apenas um simples momento, uma simples lembrança que ele levaria com saudosismo e nostalgia até o fim de seus dias.

— Obrigado, tia. Você é a melhor. —  Nico dá um beijo no rosto de Rita e puxa Percy para fora da cozinha, Percy o seguindo como um cachorrinho preso pela coleira, mas ao invés de uma corrente, era a mão pequena de Nico sob a dele, o levando de volta para a sala de estar e depois escadas acima, entrando no primeiro quarto a direita, Nico trancando a porta assim que entraram.

—  Está tudo bem, Percy? Por um momento eu achei que algo fosse acontecer. —  Nico disse, o puxando, novamente, para a cama junto com ele. Nico caiu primeiro e Percy o seguiu, se deitando por cima de Nico, o abraçando pela cintura e enfiando o rosto no pescoço de Nico, inspirando fundo o cheiro de seu omega.

—  Está tudo bem. — Percy disse quando se sentiu pronto para conversar. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto de Nico; expressão preocupada e testa ficada, mãos abraçando o ombro de Percy e pernas enroladas em volta dele.

Agora, tudo estava bem. Mas era estranho finalmente ver aquele lugar com os próprios olhos. Se lembrava de todas as vezes que tinha visto o cômodo por vídeo ou fotos; era como visitar um ponto turístico que ele havia visto somente por fotos, milhares de fotos e por ângulos diferentes. 

Nico dá um sorrisinho para Percy e coloca as mãos acima da cabeça, se mostrando para ele. Oferecendo seu pescoço e tudo o mais que Percy quisesse.

— Você gostou? É tudo o que você pensava que seria? 

Percy deu de ombros e voltou a abraçar Nico, acariciando os cabelos negros e deslizando os lábios pela pele oferecida. Ele não achava nada e era melhor continuar assim. Percy gostou de ser surpreendido por Nico e de como sua pequena familiar o havia recebido tão bem. Ele até gostava da pequena, mas porem aconchegante casa.

— Você sabe de uma coisa? Eu ainda não te perdoei. Como você vai me recompensar? — Nico se acomodou melhor na cama e Percy o seguiu imediatamente, começando a deslizar as mãos pela cintura fina e morena-oliva, beijando com mais afinco o pescoço e rosto macio do omega, chegando aos lábios de Nico.

Nico gemeu baixinho e virou o rosto, já respirando rápido, se desviando das investidas de Percy antes que ele pudesse alcançar seus lábios. — O que você vai fazer na próxima vez?

Percy pairou sobre o rosto de Nico e viu ali um leve rubor surgindo. Ele iria fazer o que sempre fazia; faria o que achava melhor. Mas ao invés de falar o que havia em sua mente, disse: 

—  Eu vou cuidar de você. Eu vou te proteger. Eu vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcançasse para te fazer feliz.

— Percy! Será que você não enten--

— Shhh… eu entendo. Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Como eu poderia te deixar sozinho quando o mundo é tão cruel? Me deixe fazer isso, sim? Você pode fazer o que quiser, só me deixe fazer isso por você.

Percy beijou Nico, usando sua língua para aprofundar o contato e prendeu as mãos do omega acima de sua cabeça. 

Quando Percy era tão enfático era difícil dizer não.

***

— Oh, Percy. O que eu posso fazer por você? — Rita havia dito com surpresa assim que a gentil beta de meia idade havia visto Percy parado no pé das escadas. 

Percy havia parado antes de entrar na sala e observado tempo o suficiente para encontrar Rita sentada no sofá com a tv ligada. Ela não prestava atenção na tv e sequer se movia, seu olhar fixado em algum ponto em frente dela, fixo e estático, como se ela visse além, como se ela visse tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Mas Percy não tinha observado Rita por muito tempo; menos de alguns minutos atrás Percy estava no andar superior da casa, passado alguns bons momentos na cama de Nico. 

Ele tinha beijando todos os cantos que pudesse tocar. Tinha beijado a boca de Nico até que o omega ficasse sem fôlego e o havia feito gozar mais uma vez, lenta e cuidadosamente, apenas brincando com seu pequeno membro e bolas e seus eriçados mamilos, tão sensíveis e delicados, os roçando e roçando e roçando devagar até que Nico se derramou em seu dedos lentamente, cada gota saindo dele, uma por uma, até que só restou a pele morena e corada, Nico gemendo tão baixinho e tão gostoso que Percy não tinha se importado com a própria ereção, esquecida até que ela desaparecesse enquanto observava Nico fechar os olhos com um doce e satisfeito sorriso, dizendo “Obrigado, alfa”, todo ofegante, obediente e agradecido. 

Percy teria continuado a brincadeira deles se Nico não tivesse bocejado e se espreguiçado todo, nem se importando com o sêmen em sua pele morena. Então, aproveitando a oportunidade, Percy tinha limpado Nico e decidido descer as escadas e fazer o que tinha ido ali fazer. 

Ele se sentou ao lado de Rita e segurou na mão dela, falando em seu tom mais baixo e calmo.

— A senhora sabe que o meu compromisso com Nico é sincero, não sabe? Eu quero ajudar. — Percy esperou Rita concordar e pegou a carteira do bolso, tirando um cartão de dentro e entregando a Rita que o olhava novamente surpresa. — A partir de agora você e o Nico fazem parte da minha família. Qualquer coisa que vocês precisarem, não hesitem. Sem condições, sem limites. Eu vou considerar uma ofensa pessoal se vocês se negarem.

— Percy, eu não posso aceitar. É muito. Eu nunca poderia. — Rita se levantou e estendeu a mão, oferecendo o cartão de volta. — Eu não posso.

Percy também se levantou e tocou no ombro de Rita, a fazendo prestar atenção no que ele falava, tentando não influenciá-la por mais que ele quisesse.

— Agora eu sei quem o Nico puxou. —  Percy disse sorrindo. — Eu insisto. Você não precisa contar para ele, eu sei como ele é. Eu quero que você aceite como um presente para mostrar o meu comprometimento. Afinal, eu não posso deixar a minha família passando necessidades, posso? 

Rita acena e respira fundo, um sorriso choroso, porém feliz na rosto da senhora de meia idade. Ninguém jamais havia feito isso por eles antes e Rita Bianchi Esposito jamais se esqueceria desse dia onde Percy Jackson havia estendido a mão para eles quando ninguém mais tinha feito. 

Talvez, no fundo, Percy jackson fosse quem ele afirmava ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então o que vocês acharam desse capítulo?  
> Se lembrem, eu não compartilho a mesma opinião que meus personagens, apesar de concordar com algumas coisa.
> 
> Vamos lá, vou adorar escutar o que vocês tem para dizer!
> 
> Até mais.^^


	10. Nico’s decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia, como vão todos?  
> Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Até o fim de semana tem mais!
> 
> Boa leitura.

— Você pode ir agora, Nico. Percy já deve estar esperando por você. — Nico havia acenado para Quíron antes de sair da sala dos professores e colocado a mochila sob as costas, lançando um último olhar ao professor antes de se forçar a sair da sala, satisfeito por um trabalho bem feito.

Aquele tinha sido um dia proveitoso, isso Nico não podia negar. Havia ajudado Tyson a terminar de corrigir os testes finais, atualizado o arquivo de alunos para Michelle, na secretaria da faculdade e depois havia se encontrado com Quíron onde a parte mais pesada de seu estágio seria feita enquanto conversava com o professor pelo o resto do dia.

Na maior parte do tempo, Nico não havia feito muito mais que se sentar e escutar atentamente o que Quíron tinha a dizer; e Quíron havia lhe explicado tudo, todo o processo do passo a passo de como uma bolsa de estudos era criada; desde o pedido para abertura de um programa de bolsas até fase que ela era aceita e entregue.

Aparentemente, bolsas de estudos não eram compostas somente por dinheiro e influência, elas precisavam de alguém que assumisse a responsabilidade, de várias assinaturas e pesquisas para saber se de fato a universidade não estaria desperdiçando seus recursos em uma causa perdida. Depois que Nico havia aprendido tudo aquilo não tinha como não ficar surpreso por alguém, mesmo que fosse por causa de Percy, lhe dar uma delas. O motivo que mais o surpreendia era o simples fato dele ser um ômega, pois de acordo com o que Quíron havia falado, estudos foram realizados para somente aquele propósito; descobrir o perfil de cada aluno e se essas pessoas estavam aptas a cumpriri todos os requisitos necessarios.

As pesquisas eram bem claras, ômegas compunham apenas quinze por cento dos alunos matriculados nacionalmente em instituições públicas ou privadas de ensino superior, cursando especialização, pós-graduação, doutorado ou mestrado. Eram os que mais desistiam durante o curso e eram os que mais precisavam de tutoria ou supervisão. A causa era bem óbvia; gestão ou matrimônio. Parecia que assim que o ômega concebia ou era marcado, ele, de alguma forma, era incapaz de voltar a estudar, embora fosse um fato documentado que em entre esse percentual, setenta por cento das vezes eram os alfas que não davam permissão para ômegas voltarem a seus respectivos cursos acadêmicos.

Concluindo, bolsas de estudo raramente eram concedidas a omegas. Ainda mais um como ele. Era ridículo e era a completa verdade, só por um milagre Nico escaparia do mesmo destino. Mas por enquanto, tudo o que ele poderia fazer era se conformar e fazer o melhor que podia com o que tinha.

Nico andou pelos corredores até chegar ao elevador com um suave sorriso no rosto e olhou para os papéis em sua mão, aquela seria a garantia de que Nico teria direito a todos as vantagens que sua bolsa oferecia. Fazia anos que não encontrava alguém que se importasse tanto com ele, não antes de Percy e não dessa maneira; o professor de meia idade seria aquele que o supervisionaria durante o estágio, tendo a responsabilidade de guiar Nico durante o programa. Na verdade, Nico se sentia um pouco mal, Quíron teria que gastar todo aquele tempo livre com ele, onde o velho alfa poderia estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa, só para que Nico pudesse ganhar créditos o suficiente para passar ao próximo nível acadêmico e permanecer na faculdade.

Mas era algo que ele não poderia recusar. Mesmo que tivesse que enterrar todo seu orgulho a mil pés abaixo do solo e fazer o que Percy havia pedido, ser cuidado ao invés de cuidar; Nico não poderia perder aquela oportunidade, seus estudos estariam completamente quitados até o fim do curso.

Ele não poderia agradecer o suficiente.

Nico esperou a porta do elevador abrir e entrou, os corredores vazios naquela hora do dia. Ele aguardou o elevador descer até o térreo e saiu dele, se movendo para fora do prédio, indo em direção a entrada do estacionamento da faculdade. Ele se sentia corar só de se lembrar da noite anterior; Percy sendo um perfeito cavalheiro com sua tia e os tratando com respeito, como se eles, um omega e uma beta sem qualquer prestígio social, fossem iguais a ele, dividindo a comida e conversando como eles, como Nico jamais havia visto um alfa fazer. Mas o que o deixava tão encabulado não era como Percy tinha lhe beijado ou tocado, tão docemente e cuidadoso, era o fato de Percy ainda estar a seu lado na manhã seguinte, enrolado em volta dele, o abraçando forte pela cintura e prendendo Nico contra ele enquanto Nico repousava a cabeça sob o peito do alfa. Ele havia acordado com as pernas de Percy entre as dele, o esfregando devagar e o fazendo gozar mais uma vez antes de Percy o deixar em frente a faculdade com um beijo suave no rosto e um bom dia sussurrado contra seus lábios.

Nico olhou para a frente e parou no meio do caminho, congelado, porque ao invés de ver o carro preto de Percy o esperando, viu um audi Q7 prateado e na frente dele, Will Solace, encostado em seu carro com os braços cruzados e uma expressão que Nico tinha que admitir que, pela primeira vez na vida, lhe colocava medo. Era a expressão de um alfa seguro de si  mesmo, com uma careta irritada no rosto, a tensão sendo palpável de onde Nico observava, o fazendo se lembrar dos primeiros anos de sua infância; era a expressão que aparecia no rosto de seu pai antes que ele pegasse o cinto que ficava pendurado na parede da sala, um pesado e duro de couro, que servia para uma coisa e só uma; era quando Maria, a mãe de Nico, uma gentil omega italiana dizia que ele tinha que ir para a quarto e que tudo ficaria bem.

Até que um dia nada ficou.

Nico suspirou fundo e tentou pensar, dessa vez achava que não teria como sair daquela enrascada. Ele não sentia medo pelo o que poderia acontecer com ele ou pelo o que Will poderia fazer, mas sim o que Percy faria se os visse juntos, se visse o que Nico sabia que Will estava prestes a fazer.

E sem perder tempo, assim que Will viu Nico aparecer pela porta, o alfa loiro marchou em direção ao ômega, seus largos ombros estavam estufados para a frente, o corpo estava tenso e ele tinha uma expressão furiosa que raramente Nico teve a oportunidade de ver; Will andou até Nico e só parou quando ficaram cara a cara.

Will abaixou o rosto, quase tocando o seu com o de Nico, e inspirou fundo, identificando o cheiro de cio, alfa, omega e hormônios, tudo junto numa mistura tão confusa que Will não poderia distinguir um cheiro do outro. Ainda. Mas isso logo mudaria.

Nico gemeu incomodado, sentindo seu coração disparar de ansiedade e deu um passo para trás, depois deu outro e outro, se sentindo encurralado como nunca antes. Ninguém deveria o cheirar assim além de seu alfa. Só Percy e mais ninguém, embora ele estivesse aliviado que Will não tenha tocado nele. Entretanto, ele se sentia encurralado da mesma forma; Nico estava contra a parede e Will estava na frente dele. O omega não podia ir para a frente ou para trás, estavam tão próximos que se Nico quisesse fugir ele teria que passar por Will, deixando a impressão de outro alfa que não o seu em seu corpo e roupas. Ele não queria que Percy pensasse que Nico era esse tipo de ômega; era considerado uma ofensa pessoal um alfa sentir o cheiro de outro em seu omega, um tabu, e facilmente daria em morte se o alfa fosse esquentado o suficiente.

Ele não sabia o que Percy faria, mas preferia não arriscar.

— Will! — Nico arfou, fingindo uma animação que ele não sentia e que não enganavam ninguém, tentando se manter o mais longe possível de Will e pensando em uma saída. Qualquer uma. — O que você faz aqui? Pensei que o curso de medicina já estivesse em recesso.

Will se aproximou mais e inclinou cabeça para a frente, Nico sentiu o hálito quente bater em seu pescoço e seu corpo querendo se rebelar, ficando todo tenso e começando a doer de tanta repulsa que ele sentia. NIco não podia evitar, só o pensamento de outra pessoa o tocando lhe deixava doente, por isso se manteve parado e virou a cabeça para o lado, tentando não olhar para o alfa ou sentir os feromônios de Will que atacavam seus sentidos como se fossem golpes físicos.

— Onde você estava ontem, Nico? Eu tentei falar com você. Nem sua tia sabia de você.

Oh, droga. Então Will já deveria saber.

Ele não queria ver onde essa confusão iria parar.

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Nico respirou fundo e voltou a encarar Will.

Agora eles estavam cara a cara, narizes quase se tocando. Nico já conseguia sentir o pânico subir, o sufocando.

— Mas se você quer mesmo saber, eu estava com um alfa. Ninguém que você conheça. — Nico deu de ombros e tentou deslizar para o lado, rastejando pela parede.

Will o seguiu e bloqueou o caminho de Nico, só se dando por satisfeito quando viu que Nico estava novamente olhando diretamente em seus olhos, um sorrisinho de lado surgindo e deixando seu rosto bonito ainda mais estonteante. Talvez aquela tática tivesse funcionado antes, mas agora só fazia aquele sentimento dentro dele crescer, detectando o predador que Will realmente era por trás daquele rosto angelical.

Ele não confiava em Will e nunca confiaria.

— Porque você não me diz o nome dele? Deixe que eu decida se eu o conheço ou não. — Will levantou a mão para tocar em seu rosto e Nico finalmente agiu, ele passou por debaixo dos braços de Will e se afastou rapidamente do alcance do alfa.

— Me desculpe, Will. Eu tenho que ir. Você sabe como é, minha tia vai ficar preocupada se eu demorar. — Nico se virou e andou rapidamente para a saída da faculdade, bem a tempo de ver o carro de Percy estacionar. Ele abriu a porta e entrou com um suspiro aliviado, só olhando para Percy quando sua respiração se acalmou e ele pode relaxar no bando do carona.

— Tudo bem, querido? — Ele ouviu a voz baixa e rouca de Percy dizer, tocando em sua perna e segurando em seu pescoço, o puxando para um beijo delicado. Nico suspirou e se derreteu contra Percy, aceitando a carícia como se só aquilo bastasse para fazer seus problemas desaparecerem.

— Agora, está. — Nico sorriu com os lábios encostados aos lábios de Percy. — É só um cara que não sabe quando desistir.

— Hmm. — Percy murmurou, colocando Nico em seu colo.

Percy abraçou Nico pela cintura e encostou seus corpos juntos, o envolvendo por completo e aprofundando o beijo, lambendo devagar os lábios de Nico até que o ômega os abriu e suas línguas se tocaram, seus corpos se movendo juntos, sentindo o membro de Percy endurecer abaixo dele, roçando em sua bunda sob a roupa e rebolando sob o alfa.

— Como foi o seu dia? — Percy finalmente disse, desencostando seus lábios e olhando nos olhos de Nico, fazendo o fôlego do omega fugir de seus pulmões.

Nico engoliu em seco e deixou o ar sair, voltando a respirar normalmente.

— Foi bom. Quíron me disse algumas coisas.

— Não acredite em tudo o que ele diz. — Percy disse brincalhão, baixinho contra seu ouvido como se fosse uma confissão, voltando a abraçá-lo e acariciando seus cabelos. — Ele é um bom homem, eu o conheço desde a adolescência. Você pode confiar nele.

Nico sabia disso. Quíron não precisava ter contado nada aquilo a ele; o velho professor poderia ter deixado Nico acreditar que Percy tinha sido o único responsável e que tinha subornado a universidade para ganho próprio. Nico se lembraria disso no futuro.

Nico suspirou, sentindo seu corpo relaxar mais contra Percy e encostou a cabeça no ombro do alfa, tudo estaria bem enquanto Percy estivesse de seu lado.

***

— Droga! — Will rugiu, socando a parede, nem se importando com seus dedos ensanguentados de tamanha era sua fúria, pois sabia que eles se curariam e se remendariam antes mesmo que ele pudesse perceber que algo estava fora do lugar. Will queria bater em alguém, queria socar e socar e socar de novo, queria destruir o alfa que ousava roubar o seu omega. Novamente, Nico escapava por seus dedos e, dessa vez, tinha sido literalmente.

Como Nico ousava o dispensar daquela forma? Eles eram perfeitos juntos, prometidos um ao outro no nascimento. Porque era assim que as coisas deveriam ser feitas, ômegas eram passados entre as famílias da melhor forma que o alfa patriarca achasse melhor; omegas não tinha direito a escolha e era assim que as coisas deveriam continuar, porque eram como elas sempre tinham sido. Ômegas não passam de mercadoria de troca, e se isso não fosse verdade, porque seria necessário assinar um documento dizendo que ômegas pertenciam a outra pessoa que não a elas mesmas?

Will estava decidido, aquele omega era seu, mesmo que o acordo entre os Solace e Hades tivesse sido desfeito assim que o alfa tinha abandonado o filho. Nico seria dele por bem ou por mal. Mas ele não estava preocupado, isso estava abaixo dele, embora ainda estivesse furioso Will tinha uma carta na manga, um pequeno detalhe que tinha ficado escondido a quatro chaves e que faria Hades o ajudar em um piscar de olhos. Will tinha provas e testemunhas e se Hades soubesse o que era bom para ele, o alfa iria ajudá-lo. Sem hesitar.

Will tinha tudo sob controle.

Will fechou os olhos por um momento e no seguinte, um sorriso gentil apareceu em seu rosto como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele caminhou em direção a seu carro e entrou, dando a partida e ligando o rádio, deixando que uma suave melodia tocasse.

Will olhou para a frente e lá estava a origem de seus problemas.

Que sorte era a sua! Will pensou, colocando o cinto de segurança, seu sorriso se abrindo ainda mais. O carro preto onde Nico tinha entrado era uma Mitsubishi Pajero com janelas escurecidas. Sim, ele podia ver, agora que sua raiva dava espaço para a racionalidade. Eles ainda estavam parados perto da entrada da faculdade, era a oportunidade perfeita para ele enfim descobrir quem era o alfa felizardo. Ele observou durante alguns minutos até que o carro começou a se mover e Will nem precisou fazer força para segui-los, já sabia para onde estavam indo.

Will parou a alguns metros da casa de Nico e observou atentamente. Nico saiu do carro, deu a volta e se inclinou contra a janela do motorista. Infelizmente, era o único ângulo que Will não conseguia enxergar.

Nico se afastou lentamente, como se não quisesse deixar o alfa ir embora e acenou, falando alguma coisa que Will não poderia escutar, e entrou na casa. Nico desapareceu porta adentro, mas o Alfa não foi embora como Will esperava, permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

— Hm. — Will disse a si mesmo, sem dar importância.

Se esse cara iria esperar do lado de fora, Will também iria.

***

Will bufou e fechou o aplicativo que usava, segurou o celular nas mãos e brincou com ele, acendendo a luz do aparelho e esperando até que ela apagasse para fazer tudo novamente, entediado e impaciente.

Que tipo de alfa era aquele que ficava esperando por um omega?

Will olhou no relógio e viu que já tinha se passado mais de quarenta minutos desde que Nico tinha entrado na casa. O que esse alfa estavam pensando, que era um cachorrinho que ficaria esperando pelo dono do lado de fora? Que tipo de alfa se rebaixaria desse jeito?

Will colocou novamente o cinto de segurança e deu a partida na carro, mas aparentemente, aquele tinha sido o momento perfeito para Nico aparecer na frente deles. O ômega se equilibrava com uma graça natural em cima de saltos altos que faziam suas pernas a mostra parecerem quilométricas e convidativas. E… aquilo era maquiagem… no rosto do ômega? Will se negava a olhar para o resto, nenhum ômega dele deveria se vestir daquele jeito. Se Nico estivesse agora em sua frente, ele iria ensiná-lo como um omega de respeito deveria se vestir.

Nico se aproximou da janela do carro onde o alfa deveria estar e falou algo com seus lábios que brilhavam com gloss neles, algo que Will não pode decifrar e que provavelmente não gostaria de saber quando uma mão apareceu e puxou Nico pela nuca de forma bem mais gentil do que Will esperava. Nico se inclinou para a frente, se deixando ser puxado e colocou os braços em volta de algo que ele não podia ver, empinando aquela bunda apertada e durinha para quem quisesse ver. Will sentiu um rubor subir por seu pescoço e sua cabeça se encher com aquela conhecida emoção; ele queria matar aquele que ousa tocar no que era seu.

Will então viu Nico se afastar e sorrir enquanto olhava para baixo, parecendo encabulado e contente, o rosto do ômega parecendo mais corado do que antes, iluminado e irradiando uma emoção que Will custava a admitir que era mais do que pura luxúria, era algo que Will nunca tinha visto Nico fazer para qualquer outro alfa.

O ômega deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta, entrando logo em seguida.

A partir daquele momento Will não pensou em mais nada que não fosse descobrir a verdade. Ele não se preocupou com o trânsito característico daquela hora da noite, não se preocupou com os faróis vermelhos que ele teve que infringir para continuar os seguindo e não se preocupou quando quase atropelou um par de betas que atravessavam a rua, e tudo isso só para chegar até ali, no centro da cidade, em frente a um dos moteis mais caros da cidade; lugar que prometia completo sigilo e discrição.

Will observou quando o carro entrou pela garagem e desapareceu dentro do prédio. Ele, então, deu meia volta e decidiu ir em um clube ali perto onde ele sempre poderia encontrar os melhores omegas.

Will tinha certeza que ele teria outras oportunidades.

***

— Bom garoto. — Percy murmurou contra os lábios de Nico, o segurando firme pelo pescoço enquanto Nico se apoiava no batente da janela, parado na calçada do lado de fora do carro.

Nico suspirou contra os lábios de Percy e fechou os olhos, enquanto Percy massageava seus cabelos e pressionava os dedos contra a sua nuca, apenas o suficiente para fazê-lo gemer baixinho, a suave carícia o tocando mais fundo do que qualquer outra coisa poderia, o dia estava sendo tão agradável que Nico pensava que nada naquele mundo que poderia estragá-lo, nem mesmo o encontro com Will poderia e o melhor de tudo é que Percy, por algum motivo divino, não tinha visto.

— Porque você não entra e fica bonito para mim, hmmm? Eu tenho uma surpresa. — Percy o olhou brincalhão e o segurou longe o suficiente para que Nico não pudesse beijá-lo novamente. Nico gemeu, tentado a desobedecer e a se inclinar para mais perto dos lábios de Percy, mas ao invés disso, Nico acenou que sim e engoliu em seco, se afastando contra sua vontade.

— Eu não vou demorar. — Nico disse, enfim, derrotado.

Ele andou alguns passos para trás e olhou uma última vez para os olhos de Percy, a ordem neles brilhando tão clara quanto a água, embora Nico também pudesse ver um toque de bondade e gentileza que ele não entendia de onde vinha. Talvez Nico fosse o único que visse tal coisa, a ligação entre eles o fazendo ver o que não existia e enxergar o que Percy precisava que ele enxergasse. Nico às vezes sentia vontade de bater a cabeça na parede, a verdade é que tudo isso não passava de uma mistura química potente e ele sabia exatamente como tudo acontecia, se deixando ser enganado. O amor que a sociedade tentava enfiar no cérebro dos ômegas não passava de um coquetel de emoções, palavras ditas na hora certa, muita influência dos mais fortes contra os mais fracos e uma dose certeira de feromônios que se misturavam, se transformando em sentimentos e o fazendo se comportar do jeito que o alfa queria, o mantendo preso a Percy e submisso no melhor modelo de ômega que essa sociedade tanto louvava.

Independente do que o ômega pensava, concordando ou não, Nico deveria fazer o que lhe era mandado. O pior era querer obedecer, ter aquela vontade instintiva de se ajoelhar aos pés de Percy e nunca mais tirar os olhos do alfa. Mas Nico era um bom ômega e por isso, ele deu mais alguns passos para trás e suas costas bateram no portão, o fazendo se virar e entrar na casa, subindo direto para seu quarto e tomado um longo banho com tudo o que ele tinha direito; gel corporal perfumado, shampoo de coco orgânico e creme de depilar, se livrando de todo os pelos em seu corpo.

Quando Nico finalmente saiu do banho, o ômega teve que suspirar, contente e relaxado como a tempos não se sentia. Ele tirou a toalha que estava presa em volta de seu quadril e se sentou na cama, pegando o frasco de óleo pós-depilatório em cima da cômoda, preguiçosamente espalhando em generosas porções. Ele inclinou o pescoço para trás e aplicou primeiro em seu rosto, peito e abdômen, depois foi descendo e massageando levemente em círculos até que seus dedos chegaram a seu baixo-ventre e virilha, o fazendo abrir as pernas e aplicar mais óleo no meio delas, descendo mais e alcançando seus joelhos, panturrilhas e pés, pressionando seus dedos por todos os pontos de tensão e massageando para cima e para baixo longamente até que seus músculos estivessem completamente soltos e sem tensão.

Nico não poderia explicar com palavras o quanto havia sentido falta disso, a sensação da pele lisinha e completamente limpa e de ter um tempo só para ele, onde Nico poderia vestir algo bonito e não se sentir mal por gostar de usar roupas femininas. Ou maquiagem. A verdade é que ele nunca imaginaria que algum dia fosse tratar com tanta nostalgia os dias que fazia programas para ajudar a pagar as contas de casa, mas só o suficiente para que sua tia não notasse que ele ganhava mais do que um estágio ou emprego de meio período pagaria.

Ele costumava fazer isso todas as noites, ele se vestiria com roupas apertadas e usaria um bom perfume e… e então procuraria alguma esquina movimentada e longe de outras garotas ou garotos que tentavam ganhar a vida como ele. Com o tempo as coisas ficaram mais fáceis, mas isso não queria dizer que elas tinham ficado melhores, Nico só notou uma mudança positiva quando encontrou o site de webcam pornô, e assim, cada vez menos ele precisou sair de casa ou se preocupar se voltaria vivo ou não. Era verdade que eventualmente algum cliente pediria um show particular ou algo mais incomum, querendo o encontrar pessoalmente, mas não era algo que Nico se importava, porque quando se tratava de sexo ele não era nenhum santinho; antes mesmo de seguir por essa linha de trabalho Nico já havia experimentado com alguns alfas. Ele tinha feito tudo o que seria possível física e biologicamente, embora nunca tenha conseguido se forçar a dar o último passo, não até aquele momento; deixar alguém o tocar e beijar era uma coisa, mas… fodê-lo? Possuí-lo de forma tão íntima e profunda? Era nesses momentos que Nico costumava sentir o pânico surgindo, era quando os alfas tentavam tomar algo que Nico não estava pronto a oferecer, o que geralmente se transformava em gritos, lágrimas e soluços angustiados sem o alfa saber o que ele tinha feito de errado. O pior era que nenhum deles havia lhe tratado mal ou feito mais do que tocar superficialmente em sua entrada. Nico simplesmente não suportava a ideia de um alfa o tocando.

Então, era por isso que Nico se submetia a Percy, era porque a ideia de Percy o tocando não o enojava, era porque em algum momento durante o caminho algo havia mudado, tudo isso porque Percy o fazia se sentir como um ômega de verdade, um que era inteiro e que estava em suas plenas capacidades. Nico obedecia o alfa por vontade própria e sem questionar, passando por cima do que ele mais acreditava porque era uma chance que não lhe seria oferecida novamente.

Nico se levantou da cama e foi em direção a seu armário, abriu a última gaveta da esquerda e enfiou o braço até o fim, encontrando uma caixa preta e a trazendo para fora.

Ele se sentia ridículo e sabia que não precisava esconder a lingerie no fundo do armário, mas o que ele deveria dizer para Rita se ela encontrasse a caixa? Ou se Will, se ele entrasse sem avisar? O que eles pensariam? Que ele tinha uma tonelada de renda feminina no caso de um alfa aparecer? Talvez ele devesse parar de se esconder e de tentar esquecer que era um ômega, porque no fundo, o único que se importava como ele se comportava ou se vestia era ele mesmo.

Nico tirou seu mais novo par de renda rosa choque e guardou o resto na caixa, a colocando com o resto das cuecas e meias onde qualquer um poderia ver. Ele segurou as calcinhas delicadas e levantou um pé de cada vez, a subindo por seu quadril e pernas, a arrumando o melhor que ele pudesse.

Nico não conseguia evitar, sempre se sentiria meio estranho usando aquele tipo de roupa, sempre parado no meio do limbo; ele não era homem e não era mulher, sendo obrigado a navegar pelos dois lados sem saber a qual escolher. Mas como ele poderia se negar a aquela sensação? Como ele poderia não gostar do tecido se moldava perfeitamente a ele feito uma segunda pele? Como ele poderia ignorar como a seda massageava sua entrada, uma calcinha fio dental atrás e na frente um pano mais fino e transparente, segurando confortavelmente suas bolas e pênis, o fazendo se sentir bem e desejado?

Entretanto, ele deveria fazer uma imagem interessante, não deveria? Com seu corpo andrógeno na parte superior e cheio de curvas da cintura para baixo, quadris largos, membro pequeno e com suas longas pernas que se destacavam de todo o resto. Para provar seu ponto, Nico pegou o sutiã e o colocou, encaixando o fecho na parte da frente e se olhou no espelho. Ele… ele estava bonito e melhor ainda, ele se sentia bonito. Mas era mais do que isso, era tudo o que esse ritual significava, o fazia se sentir leve e desejado, bonito para quem quer que fosse pagar pela noite.

Nico, então, se virou para sua cama e foi em busca da roupa que tinha separado para a ocasião, o que o fazia querer de rir de si mesmo. A roupa era simples, a mais simples que alguém poderia encontrar, mas ele não consideraria ser a vestimenta de um ômega de respeito. Ah, não, aquilo poderia ser qualquer coisa menos elegante; ele gostava de chamá-las afetuosamente de “roupas de trabalho”. Uma meia calça arrastão que vinha até as coxas e que se prendia a sua calcinha, um top de malha preta soltinha e uma saia jeans clara que mal cobria a poupa de sua bunda. Ele só esperava que Percy pudesse apreciar o esforço que ele estava fazendo, e se Nico conhecia o alfa como ele achava que conhecia, Percy sairia dessa noite feliz e satisfeito, era o mínimo que ele podia fazer depois de tudo o que o alfa tinha feito por ele. Percy merecia uma boa recompensa.

Foi quando o ômega ouviu o despertador do celular tocar, deveria ter passado mais tempo do que ele pensava.

Nico desligou o despertador e olhou as horas.

19:16 h.

Era mais tempo do que ele tinha para gastar, por isso decidiu se arrumar o mais rápido que pode. Nico terminou de vestir a meia-calça, a prendendo com cuidado ao feixe em sua calcinha e colocou a saia jeans, a puxando para cima, mas de tão justa e colada a sua pele, ela quase que não passou por suas coxas, ficando justa a seu quadril e cobrindo estritamente o necessário. Ele, em seguida, colocou seus saltos altos, um scarpan de 18 centímetros e foi atrás da última peça de roupa que precisaria, tendo que se abaixar para pegá-la, a colocando em seguida.

Nico também tinha sentido falta daquilo, não havia nada como um bom salto alto para destacar as pernas de uma pessoa; ele nem sentia mais as pontadas de dor que costumavam atingir na sola de seu pé, agora os sapatos lhe serviam como uma luva, confortáveis e bem encaixados, o fazendo nunca querer tirá-los. E o que Nico poderia falar daquele top? Ele nem poderia chamar aquilo de camiseta, bata ou até blusinha; era um tipo de cinto, praticamente um pedaço de pano que cobria seu sutiã e mamilos, chegando na parte superior de seu abdômen. Houve uma época em que Nico ficaria mortificado em usar uma roupa como aquela; época que ele teve que fazer programas e se vender pela pura necessidade de sobreviver na cidade grande. É claro que o sentimento não tinha durado muito, talvez algumas horas; assim que o primeiro alfa que tinha comprado seu tempo olhou para ele, Nico tinha corado profundamente e sentido seu estômago se apertar de ansiedade, estranhamente aquecido por dentro enquanto caia de joelhos e chupava o alfa desconhecido, cabeça grande e extensão gorda contra seus lábios, o fazendo engasgar no primeiro momento e deixando a impressão de seu gloss rosa por toda a extensão do membro do alfa.

Era a primeira vez que Nico tinha se sentido tão bem, tão livre e leve, como se nada no mundo pudesse lhe fazer parar, mas então Nico tinha pegado um táxi para casa e parado a uma quadra antes de chegar em casa, trocando suas roupas de trabalho por suas roupas casuais e quebrando o encanto, mas… mas agora que ele tinha um alfa, Nico poderia fazer o que quisesse, ele poderia se vestir como uma vadia que ninguém poderia lhe repreender, ninguém poderia dizer nada além de elogiá-lo ou olhá-lo como os alfas sempre olhavam para ele, com fome e desejo que nunca seria reciprocado ou com nojo, mas hoje, hoje Nico mostraria para Percy porque ele valia a pena ser mantido.

Nico termina de colocar o top e se olha no espelho, se ajeitando para que o tecido caísse por seu ombro, mostrando parte da lingerie por baixo, ele então vai em direção a seu kit de maquiagem e aplica um suave blush, um brilho labial rosa claro e lápis de olho preto e forte, marcando bem suas feições femininas. Ele deveria prender o cabelo? Não, melhor não, só ele sabia o quanto Percy gostava de agarrá-los e curvar os dedos sob eles, suas pernas ficavam bambas só de pensar o quanto isso aconteceria hoje. Nico aplicou um pouco de condicionador para pentear nos cabelos e os jogou para trás, tirando a franja que geralmente cobria parte de seu rosto, o deixando livre para que Percy pudesse vê-lo completamente.

Bem, Nico achava que já havia enrolado o suficiente. Ninguém estava obrigando Nico a fazer aquilo e de acordo com Percy eles jantariam e depois… Nico deu de ombros. Depois só quem sabia era Percy. Provavelmente os planos mudariam assim que Percy olhasse para Nico.

Não que Nico se importasse.

Nico desceu as escadas e olhou para os lados, o ômega ainda não estava pronto para que sua tia o visse naquele estado, talvez mais para a frente quando Percy colocasse uma aliança em seu dedo e lhe desse uma marca no pescoço, mas não no momento onde eles apenas estavam se conhecendo e as coisas poderiam andar para qualquer lado. Nico pegou seu celular em cima da mesa junto com suas chaves e saiu de casa, trancando tudo e caminhando em direção ao carro parado em frente a sua casa, se ele quisesse que essa coisa entre ele e Percy desse certo ele precisava parar de se esconder por detrás do garoto esforçado e mostrar que havia muito mais nele do que mera determinação e rebeldia. Afinal das contas, nem todos os problemas do mundo eram causados por alfas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, mereço um comentariozinho?
> 
> Obrigada por ler.^^


	11. Lies and half-truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos?  
> Aqui vai mais um capítulo.
> 
> Boa leitura.

Percy olhou o relógio em seu celular e então voltou o olhar para seus e-mails, ele deveria estar esperando a pouco mais de trinta minutos, talvez quarenta, se a sua falta de atenção não o estivesse enganando. Ele deu de ombros e voltou a lê-los, não se importando em esperar enquanto respondia outro e-mail, mandando uma cópia para Rachel; ter aquele tempo para relaxar antes que o caos da vida voltasse não era tão ruim assim, afinal de contas. Percy teve tempo para fazer algumas ligações, resolver alguns assuntos pendentes e ainda falar com Rachel enquanto se sentava em silêncio dentro do carro. Ele abriu a agenda, verificou o cronograma do dia e xingou baixinho; tinha esquecido completamente o jantar de negócios que teria com os novos investidores, eram novos empresários no mercado de finanças que buscavam parcerias e que tinham um capital gordo para investir. Talvez ele pudesse levar Nico com ele e depois eles poderiam ter o resto da noite para eles? Ou era melhor remarcar? Percy ouviu o barulho do portão se abrindo e olhou para o lado, sua mente ficando em branco e todo o resto desaparecendo.

Ali estava algo que ele não via todos os dias, a imagem a sua frente quase o enganando, e se não fosse pelo cheiro que Percy aprendeu a relacionar ao ômega, o alfa poderia ter pensado que aquela pessoa não era o seu Nico; ele acordaria depois de uma noitada nos cantos mais escondidos da cidade e descobriria que o ômega em seu colo era só mais um rosto desconhecido em um mar de drogas, diversão e perversidade. Porém, Percy não tinha dúvidas, a pessoa que vinha em sua direção, desfilando pela calçada de concreto, era seu Nico, embora não fosse o Nico que ele estava acostumado a ver; aquele ômega não o Nico que ele confiava e conhecia, que ele tinha aprendido a respeitar e escutar atentamente. Não, o ômega que ele via era uma vadia que estava pronta para lucrar.

_ Ah, _ Percy pensou consigo mesmo. Pelo menos, agora, ele entendia porque Will estava tão obcecado; finalmente acreditava que Nico Di Ângelo era uma prostituta, ou ao menos, uma que estava se aposentando. Então, isso significava que ele também estava obcecado, correndo atrás de um ômega que só queria seu dinheiro?

Provavelmente, agora tudo fazia mais sentido.

Percy se ajeitou no assento do carro e tentou disfarçar o volume em suas calças, fechando o celular, os novos investidores já esquecidos, sua mente se focando somente no que era importante; ele sabia exatamente quem Nico DI Ângelo era, e nada daquilo poderia manchar a imagem que Percy tinha na cabeça; ele havia investigado e havia seguido o ômega até ter certeza se o que via era real, se o que Will dizia fazia conexão com a pessoa que Percy via; a verdade é que esses pensamentos eram todos obra de um cérebro criativo e essencialmente alfa, sido educado por toda a vida com ideias que os alfas reproduziam em um loop para justificar seus atos cruéis. Percy não reproduziria o mesmo discurso porque sabia que a atitude de Nico deveria ter uma explicação. Ele esperava que tivesse.

Tentando compensar a falta de oxigênio que de repente sentia, Percy observou com a mandíbula trancada e um olhar hipnotizado Nico vir pela calçada, seus passos rítmicos com aquele clac-clac do salto alto contra o chão e seus quadris se balando naturais e sensualmente, um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios pintados, ombros desnudos e largos, rosto suave e traços delicados em um…. em um modelito que exibiam as pernas do ômega e que as faziam parecer tão longas e torneadas que tudo o que Percy queria era se ajoelhar em frente a Nico e tocar nelas para saber se elas eram tão macias e fortes quanto elas pareciam.

Nico sempre tinha sido tão alto e tão… tão feminino? A cor artificial no rosto de Nico ressaltava seus traços suaves de uma forma que Percy nunca havia reparado antes, mostrando a ele uma exótica beleza, algo entre uma sensualidade moleca e adulta, quase beirando a uma efêmera fragilidade, inalcançável e tão belo que Percy queria tocar no rosto do ômega e depois fazê-lo chorar só para ver se Nico ficaria tão bonito quando aquela maquiagem toda estivesse borrada; ele queria fazê-lo sofrer e gritar só para ver se um pouco daquela independência alto-infligida se quebraria, e então, só assim, Nico seria verdadeiramente seu.

Percy pigarreou e desceu a janela do carro. Não seria melhor cancelar a reserva deles? Foi aí que Percy viu o momento que Nico finalmente tinha chegado até ele; observou como o ômega se inclinou para dentro de seu lado da janela e como aqueles lábios avermelhados brilhavam, a língua rosada os lambendo enquanto Nico o olhava nos olhos.

Ele, definitivamente, teria que cancelar a reserva. Um jantar não seria o mais indicado no momento, seria? Não do jeito que ele estava respondendo ao ômega.

—  Você precisa de companhia, Alfa? — Nico disse, tão baixo e tão rouco que Percy se sentiu endurecendo ainda mais. Esse era o tom mais submisso que Percy já tinha ouvido, o ômega tinha a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada em submissão e o olhava entre os cílios negros, embora ali tivesse um toque de brincadeira e sensualidade que Percy não conseguia ignorar.

Percy não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas era melhor aproveitar, porque o alfa sabia que ele não teria outra chance.

—  Eu não sei, porque você não me deixa ver de perto. — Não era uma pergunta e isso tinha ficado nítido na reação de Nico, o ômega tinha arregalados os olhos e tinha gemido baixinho enquanto Percy o puxava para perto pela nuca e o beijava forte nos lábios enquanto os braços de Nico o rodeavam pelo pescoço, bem apertado, fazendo o perfume adocicado do ômega se espalhar por seus sentidos.

Foi então que Nico se afastou dele, dando um passo para trás e olhando para o chão, o rosto do ômega parecendo mais corado do que antes, a cor descendo por seu pescoço e desaparecendo por debaixo daquela desculpa para roupa; Percy queria rasgá-las e o tomar ali mesmo onde qualquer poderia ver, assim, todos saberiam a quem o ômega pertencia.

—  Você beija assim todos os seus clientes? — Percy teve que perguntar, algo dentro dele rugindo.

—  Às vezes. Se a pessoa pagar o suficiente.

Percy sentia que ia explodir.

Nico olhou novamente para Percy com um sorriso de canto e voltou a abaixar a cabeça, oferecendo o pescoço a ele.

—  Não desde que eu te conheci, Alfa. — Nico voltou a falar, sincero e baixinho, submisso a ele, mas ainda como se debochasse de Percy.

Percy olhou para a frente e colocou a mão no volante, tentado a ir embora.  _ Ah, até parece que ele iria embora  _ agora que ele tinha conhecido esse demônio em pele de ômega. Mas, era somente por causa de seu ego que Percy ainda fingia ter qualquer tipo de controle.

—  Entre. — O alfa finalmente disse, todo tenso e irritado, vendo Nico dar mais um sorrisinho e dar a volta no carro, rebolando e de queixo erguido enquanto abria a porta e se sentava a seu lado, cruzando as pernas e olhando para Percy com a cabeça encostada no apoio do assento.

—  Não fique bravo. — Nico disse baixinho, quase contra seu ouvido como se fosse um segredo só deles. — Eu queria que você conhecesse esse meu lado. Esse é quem eu sou. Eu gosto de usar roupas de garotas e gosto de maquiagem, mas eu quero ser mais do que uma barbie troféu. E se você deixar, eu quero te recompensar por essa noite e durante todas as outras. Eu não quis te ofender, Percy.

—  Hm. — Percy disse, não se sentindo nenhum pouco ofendido. Talvez um pouco surpreso e confuso. Como poderia ele não apreciar o que Nico queria lhe dar?

Bem, ele achava que entendia o que Nico queria dizer. Percy não sabia porque Nico tinha tanta necessidade em provar ser capaz de viver sem a ajuda de uma alfa, mas ele aceitava; era o que tinha lhe chamado atenção durante todos aqueles anos em que Will se gabava de ter o melhor dos ômegas e era o que o encantava agora. Percy nunca havia conhecido nenhum ômega como Nico Di Ângelo.

—  Eu não estou te pedindo para mudar, querido. Eu nunca pediria isso. Eu estou surpreso. — Percy se virou para Nico e o segurou pela nuca, aproximando seus lábios enquanto sua mão acariciava as pernas de Nico entre suas coxas, tocando na pele nua entre a saia e a meia calça preta. — Você pode ser o que você quiser, não há nada que me faria te afastar.

—  Eu devia ter te avisado, me desculpe. Eu não sabia como você ia reagir. — Nico gemeu, envergonhado, e abriu as pernas o máximo que pode, respirando rápido, o controle escapando por seus dedos facilmente, o fazendo segurar na mão de Percy que estava entre suas coxas, se roçando contra elas e curtindo o momento com os olhos fechados e boca aberta, já se sentindo tão molhado que Nico se perguntava se isso um dia teria fim.

Foi a vez de Percy sorrir. Ele beijou Nico nos lábios, dessa vez, suavemente, mordendo os lábios inchados do ômega e manteve uma das mãos entre as pernas de Nico, o acariciando devagar enquanto com a outra ele deu partida no carro, indo na direção oposta do que ele havia planejado.

Percy sabia exatamente onde levaria o ômega.

***

—  Sr. Jackson, é uma honra tê-lo novamente conosco. Seu quarto está pronto para o senhor.

Percy agradeceu com um aceno e pegou as chaves que a recepcionista oferecia. Ele não planejava levar Nico tão cedo a seu pequeno santuário, nunca tendo a necessidade de trazer ninguém ali, mas sabia que Nico valia a pena. Ele apenas… sentia que seria o lugar perfeito para passar a noite, e quem era ele para negar uma oportunidade quando ele via uma? A vida era cheia de surpresas e situações inesperadas que cabia a ele aproveitá-las.

Percy andou pelo longo hall com Nico segurando em seu braço e entrou no elevador, se dirigindo para a cobertura.

—  Onde nós estamos? Eu nunca vim nessa parte da cidade antes. — Nico disse, olhando para Percy com um adorável rubor nas maçãs do rosto. Ele acariciou as costas desnudas de Nico e o tranquilizou, o abraçando pela cintura.

E não era para menos, apostava que poucas pessoas costumavam vir naquela parte da cidade. Se ele pudesse nomeá-la ele a chamaria de… centro de diversões adulta, um lugar que ficava no extremo entre a parte rica e a parte pobre da cidade onde ninguém questionaria ou faria perguntas, porque isso seria o mesmo que dizer que você próprio estaria por lá, comprando mulheres ou garotos por noites a fio da forma mais ilícita e prazerosa possível. Apesar daquele motel ser um dos mais luxuosos da cidade, Percy não podia negar que as pessoas o procuravam por ser um dos poucos lugares que prometiam descrição e total sigilo, o lugar perfeito para ele e tantas outras pessoas que gostariam de se esconder por alguns momentos.

Ele abriu a porta com a chave magnética e guiou Nico para dentro e a sua frente, vendo aquela bunda empinada e redonda andar pelo quarto com uma expressão maravilhada no rosto, a vergonha de ser visto entrando num lugar como aquele já esquecida.

—  Esse lugar é maior que a minha casa. Daria três dela.

E era verdade, o andar da cobertura pertencia somente a ele. Piscina, academia, quartos com suítes, uma cozinha enorme, sala de jantar e uma de estar maior ainda, comprado anos atrás quando as coisas com Annabeth começaram a sair dos trilhos. E então, Percy pensou, qual seria o único lugar que Annabeth não teria coragem de ir? Aquele motel de luxo pareceu a melhor opção.

Mas, nada disso importava, só Nico era importe. Por isso, Percy continuou a observar Nico, viu como o ômega andava pela sala de estar, olhando os quadros de arte pendurados na parede e notou quando o ômega perdeu o interesse naquele cômodo e entrou na primeira porta à direita, entrando na cozinha. Nico enfiou a cabeça para dentro do cômodo e depois se encaminhou para a próxima porta, Percy se divertindo como Nico levantava a cabeça bem no alto e como seu pequeno nariz se contraia, se deixando ser guiado por seu senso de olfato até que ele chegasse ao fim do corredor, finalmente parando na frente de uma das portas. Percy se aproximou, o seguindo como um cachorro obediente, ainda hipnotizado pelo balançar daquele quadris e olhou para o rosto de Nico novamente, vendo como ele parecia preso no lugar, apenas olhando para a porta como se pudesse ver através dela.

—  Aqui é o seu quarto. — Nisso disse, tocando na maçaneta e a girando. Percy não disse nada e seguiu Nico para dentro, ainda sem tocá-lo, não queria fazer algo que o fizesse se arrepender depois. Mesmo que ele duvidasse que fosse se arrepender.

—  Você tem uma caixa de som para celular?

Percy franziu as sobrancelhas, mas apontou para o home theather que ficava em frente a cama, encostado na outra ponta do quarto.

—  Ótimo. Porque você… hm… — Nico murmurou, olhando ao redor do quarto.

—  Ah! — Nico exclamou e saiu do quarto, voltando alguns minutos depois com uma cadeira que ele deveria ter tirado da cozinha. — Porque você não se senta? Eu tenho uma surpresa.

Percy se sentou, achando tudo aquilo engraçado e curiosamente, afrouxou a gravata, ficando a vontade. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, abriu as pernas e colocou os braços no apoio da cadeira, olhando para Nico. O ômega conectava o celular nas caixas de som e murmurava algo que Percy não podia entender mesmo com a audição avançada de uma alfa.

—  Nico, venha aqui. Você pode fazer isso depois.

—  Você não quer ver qual é a surpresa? — Nico usou aquela mesma expressão que o fazia querer virá-lo de bunda para cima e dar a punição que o ômega jamais esqueceria, mas esse foi o momento que Nico escolheu para deixar o celular no apoio perto do home theater e andar em direção a ele, parando alguns passos antes de ficar perto demais.

—  Sabe, Percy… eu fiquei tentando achar uma forma de te recompensar por tudo o que você tem feito por mim. Porque, o que eu, um ômega sem nada de especial poderia fazer por você? Você tem tudo o que um alfa poderia querer. Isso foi a única coisa que me veio a cabeça.

Percy abriu a boca para protestar e uma música começou a tocar, um ritmo lento e que ele não conhecia e que não poderia ser menos importante.

Nico parou no meio do cômodo e levantou as mãos, as levando para cima da cabeça devagar e começou a rebolar, lento e no ritmo da música, devagar, tão devagar, tudo isso enquanto olhava nos olhos de Percy, sorrindo, levemente envergonhado, encarando tão fundo nos olhos de Percy que alfa queria se ajoelhar aos pés de Nico e ver como seria a sensação de Nico rebolando em seus dedos e em seu rosto, sensual e sem pressa, enquanto ele escutava os gemidos de prazer do ômega.

Nico se aproximou mais e Percy observou com uma fixação hipnótica cada gesto e cada passo de Nico, ele observou como Nico se inclinava para perto dele, o peito praticamente no rosto de Percy, perto o suficiente para Percy sentir seu doce aroma, mas longe o suficiente para que Percy não pudesse tocá-lo. E então, Percy finalmente entendeu a brincadeira, ele não poderia tocar em Nico a menos que o ômega deixasse, o provocando lentamente com aquele corpo que quase se esfregava a ele, se expondo para Percy, mas nunca chegando onde o alfa realmente queria.

—  Esse é seu primeiro strip? — Nico se aproximou mais e sussurrou no ouvido de Percy, beijando suavemente atrás de sua orelha, tão leve que Percy só pode sentir a provocação de um toque, quase inexistente.

Nico, então, se afastou novamente e se virou de costas, rebolando e empinando aquela bunda para ele, tão perto, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Descendo até o chão, o ômega acariciou as próprias pernas, e assim ele ficou, rebolando no rosto de Percy e o tentando a cada segundo.

—  Hmmhm. — Percy lembrou de murmurar em algum momento, concordando. Ou talvez, ele tivesse gemido, era difícil saber o que se passava em sua própria cabeça. Ele só sabia que fincava os dedos no apoio da cadeira e observava os quadris de Nico rebolarem tão perto de seu rosto, pernas aberta e coluna abaixada e curvada, o deixando ver tudo; sua minúscula calcinha rosa e pernas depiladas, tão longas que tudo o que Percy queria era senti-las enroladas em volta dele, se fudendo contra seu nó incansavelmente.

Nico subiu as mãos por suas pernas e se levantou devagar, fazendo Percy ver cada movimento e andou até o centro da sala, se voltando novamente para Percy, o encarando de frente quando outra música tão lenta quanto a anterior começou a tocar, o ômega voltando a rebolar e voltando a passar as mãos pelo próprio pescoço, as descendo lentamente, fazendo os olhos de Percy seguirem o mesmo caminho que as mãos de Nico faziam.

—  Nico, você está me matando aqui. Me deixe te tocar.

—  Você não está gostando? Eu posso parar, se você quiser, Alfa. — Nico disse ao fim, numa voz gemida, ainda com aquele sorriso, mordendo os lábios e os lambendo, continuando seu showzinho e parecendo se divertir a cada minuto que passava, voltando a subir as mãos pelo corpo e as levantando para cima, dançando no ritmo da música, sempre se mostrando para Percy.

—  Nico. — Um rugido saiu do peito de Percy, ele jurou que esperaria, ele jurou, mas… mas…. Percy voltou a trincar a mandíbula e observou Nico se aproximar, dessa vez, a seu alcance . O ômega tirou a camiseta que usava e revelou o sutiã rosa rendado, mostrando o contorno de seus mamilos.

—  Você gosta? — Nico perguntou, ainda dançando e se oferecendo para Percy.

O ômega pegou as mãos de Percy que tremiam e as levou a seus mamilos, o incentivando a tocá-los. E finalmente! Finalmente, Percy se inclinou para a frente e tocou em Nico. Ele beijou a barriga de Nico e o massageou no peito por cima da renda, gostando como o tecido se arrastava pela pele de Nico e como fazia o ômega se arrepiar, os mamilos negros ficando duros e inchados em seus dedos. Mas, foi só quando Percy os mordeu e os puxou entre seus dentes que Nico deu o primeiro gemido da noite. O ômega se inclinou para mais perto de Percy e segurou a cabeça do alfa contra seu peito, praticamente sentando em seu colo.

E era a coisa mais bonita que Percy já tinha visto na vida, Nico respirando fundo e gemendo, esfregando as pernas uma na outra e voltando a se afastar enquanto dançava e rebolava, se virando de costa e rebolando mais, dançando só para ele.

Percy sentia como se tivesse tendo uma experiência fora do corpo, achava que ninguém havia se negado tanto a ele, nem mesmo quando ele era um alfa sem importância; se ele queria alguma coisa, ele conseguia, quase sem esforço. Percy estava por um triz, se sentindo tão enjaulado que quase não conseguiu se controlar. Queria jogar Nico naquela cama e o fuder como o ômega merecia, longamente e sendo provocado a cada passo do caminho, exatamente como Nico fazia com ele.

Foi quando Nico parou novamente perto dele, de costas e olhou para trás, dizendo:

—  Você quer que eu tire? Porque você não me ajuda?

Com as mãos tremendo, Percy tocou na pele que lhe era oferecida e deslizou suas mãos pelas costas macias, chegando naquela saia que estava lhe deixando louco. Porra, enfim ele iria ver Nico completamente pelado. Ele tocou no jeans áspero e puxou uma vez, depois outra e mais outra, e quando o tecido não quis sair, Percy simplesmente segurou nos dois lados da cintura de Nico e arrancou o tecido, o rasgando de uma ponta a outra para fora do corpo de Nico, fazendo o ômega soltar um gritinho surpreso e agudo.

Percy não perdeu tempo, ele segurou na cintura de Nico e acariciou toda aquela pele disponível a ele, tocou onde a coluna encontrava o cóccix e espalmou aquela bunda empinada, uma e duas vezes, enfiando o rosto entre as nádegas do ômega, o mordendo e o lambendo por cima da lingerie, um fio tão fino de seda que se ele quisesse poderia ter destruído com uma só puxada. Percy, então, facilmente como respirar, empurrou a lingerie para o lado e chegou onde queria desde o começo; ele afastou as nádegas de Nico, lambeu os lábios e enfiou o rosto entre elas, lambeu ao redor e sobre a entrada de Nico, chupando a pele entre seus dentes e depois beijou a abertura que latejava em seus lábios, a pele levemente enrugada e inchada pulsando em sua língua momentos antes dele cobrir a entrada de Nico completamente e enfiar sua língua adentro, o mais profundo que ele pudesse, ainda tão apertado e tão molhado como se fosse a primeira vez.

—  P-percy! Isso… isso não deveria… não deveria acontecer! Essa noite não é sobre mim! — Nico guinchou, gaguejando sem fôlego, se sentindo ser alargado pela língua de Percy e gostando de cada momento, de cada segundo de dor e de prazer, amando o jeito que o alfa o segurava, deixando a marca de dedos em suas pele e como o alfa afastava suas pernas e se ajoelhava entre elas, não o deixando escapar mesmo que Nico quisesse. Merda! Nico sentia que gozaria no próximo minuto, sendo obrigado a se equilibrar em seus saltos altos e apoiar as mãos no chão, sentindo todo o resto querer relaxar, querendo que Percy o segurasse desse jeito e o dominasse como alfa algum havia feito antes.

—  Sempre é sobre você. Será que você não percebeu ainda? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? — Percy pegou Nico pela cintura e o colocou sentado na beira da cama, se ajoelhando no chão entre as pernas abertas de Nico e voltando ao trabalho.

—  Percy! Você… não d-- — Mas já era tarde, Percy tinha as duas mãos em volta das pernas de Nico, as levantando para cima e para fora do caminho, enquanto o alfa voltava o lambê-lo, devagar e forte, chupando e sugando sua entrada, movendo a língua dentro dele tão gostoso que Nico não podia evitar os gemidos, não podia impedir seu corpo de se apertar contra Percy e seu interior ficar cada vez mais molhado, como se ele estivesse sempre se preparando para a fase final, fase essa que nunca chegava.

—  Tão errado, tão errado, tão errado…! — Nico guinchou e curvou a coluna, sentindo o primeiro orgasmo da noite vir, ele se derramando na boca de Percy sem poder se parar, Percy o lambendo e lambendo, seu membro esquecido, exatamente como ele deveria ficar e o alfa a seu pés, o satisfazendo enquanto Nico gritava a pleno pulmões. Tudo estava tão errado, tão errado que seu cérebro de ômega não podia aceitar; Nico deveria ser aquele a estar de joelhos, não um alfa como Percy que poderia ter o que quisesse e quem quisesse com um estalar de dedos. Isso não estava certo, seu interior gritava.

—  Alfa. — Mas, Nico tinha esquecido de tudo, gemendo baixinho e deixando escapar um longo suspiro ao sentir os últimos tremores quando as mãos do alfa passaram por seu corpo, o massageando dos pés a cabeça, parando em seu rosto e o beijando suavemente, tão casto que Nico queria chorar.

—   Tão perfeito, querido. Dá próxima vez, nada de surpresas, sim? Eu quase tive um infarto. — Percy sussurrou em seu ouvido e voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios, gostoso e devagar, engolindo seus gemidos.

—  E-e você? Eu posso….

—  Shhhh…. está tudo bem, querido. Tudo bem.

Nico fechou os olhos, se sentindo estranhamente protegido e confortável, e deixou que Percy o ninasse. O que Nico não sabia era que se Percy o deixasse tocá-lo, não era a única coisa que aconteceria. Por enquanto, era o suficiente, por enquanto era o que bastava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora que vocês chegaram até aqui, que tal me dizerem o que mais gostaram? Ou talvez o que não?  
> Obrigada por me acompanhar, os leitores fantasmas e os que comentam.^^
> 
> Até mais.


	12. Lies and half-truths, part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia para todos vocês. Como vai tudo?  
> Bem, preciso me desculpar. Eu jurava que já tinha postado esse capítulo.  
> Vocês podem culpar a faculdade que me deixa louca com tantas provas.
> 
> Bom leitura!

Percy estava tendo um ótimo sonho, ele se esticou na cama e abriu mais as pernas, grunhindo contra o travesseiro. No sonho, Nico o tocava entre as pernas e massageava seu membro. Devagar e com cuidado, o ômega o tocava do jeito certo, do jeito que ele mais gostava, tão gostoso e tão lento que suas bolas se contraiam inchadas e seu membro ficava a cada momento mais ereto, babando entre os dedos macios e finos.

Percy suspirou e relaxou contra a cama, querendo que todas as vezes com Nico fossem dessa forma, simples e práticas, se eles precisassem de alguma coisa, era só eles fazerem; no mundo perfeito eles não precisariam conversar sobre cada mínimo detalhe que aparecia pelo caminho ou esclarecer cada mísero desentendimento, nesse mundo perfeito Nico entenderia que tudo o que Percy fazia era visando o melhor para os dois e Percy não precisaria quebrar a cabeça para desvendar o que Nico realmente queria, se ele deveria seguir o que o corpo do ômega lhe dizia ou se deveria prestar atenção no que o ômega falava.

O dia anterior tinha sido um bom exemplo disso, embora ele não se lembrasse muito bem de todos os pontos. Sabia que tinha buscado Nico na faculdade e depois o tinha levado para casa e depois… e depois… 

_ Oh! Agora tudo fazia sentido.  _ Percy sentia vontade de se socar à medida que os flashes vinham a ele; Como ele poderia ter se esquecido daquele glorioso momento? Percy agora se recordava de ter trazido Nico para seu apartamento e o ômega ter lhe presenteado com uma dança particular com lingerie e roupas justinhas no pacote, sem vergonha ou qualquer pudor, lhe mostrando o que o ômega era capaz de fazer e lhe fazendo enfim acreditar que Nico era o que ele dizia ser; um garoto de programa, um bem treinado e talentoso se fosse pelo jeito que Nico havia rebolado e sentado em seu colo, o deixando louco lentamente, o negando e o provocando ao mesmo tempo.

— Percy, hmm… — Percy arfou, sentindo a realidade o acordar como se um gancho de direita fosse acertado em seu rosto, porque Percy ouvia Nico falar ao pé de seu ouvido e não mais ao fundo de sua mente, um barulho molhado de pele batendo em pele e então a sucção veio, uma sensação quente e apertada em volta dele, o fazendo finalmente abrir os olhos com mais um grunhido profundo, algo preguiçoso e surpreso e selvagem.

— Porra. — ele murmurou meio sem acreditar, meio dormindo e meio acordado. Era a melhor visão que Percy poderia ter ao acordar, porque, ali estava seu ômega, ajoelhado a seus pés com os olhos fechados e cabelos cobrindo parte do rosto moreno, lábios esticados em volta dele, chupando e gemendo, mandando vibrações por sua pele e se forçando para baixo, tentando chegar até a base, mas não conseguindo.

— O que você está fazendo, hmm? — Ele murmurou com a voz rouca de sono. Era uma pergunta ridícula e quase retórica, mas Percy teve que perguntar; ele precisava ter a atenção de Nico de alguma forma; Nico parecia tão concentrado e tão focado em sua tarefa que o ômega parecia estar no próprio mundo, sentindo mais prazer do que ele próprio parecia sentir. Talvez fosse algo que Nico também precisasse mesmo que negasse, algo que Nico não pôde negar quando a oportunidade se fez presente.

Percy enfiou as mãos entre os cabelos macios de Nico e teve a resposta que esperava. O ômega levantou a cabeça, sem fôlego e continuou massageando Percy com as duas mãos juntas, quase não conseguindo fechá-las em volta dele, somente em suas calcinhas rosa e maquiagem borrada, ainda concentrado em sua missão.

Nico era a bagunça mais bonita que Percy já tinha visto.

Ele continuou com as mãos nos cabelos de Nico e observou, esperando que o ômega fosse lhe dar alguma resposta espertinha que o faria querer pegá-lo no colo e dar o castigo que o ômega merecia. Mas, nada veio, só o olhar fixo de Nico em seu rosto e suas mãos que se moviam para cima e para baixo sem perder o ritmo, com a maciez e a pressão perfeita, ainda ajoelhado no chão ao lado da cama.

— Isso… — Nico começou, mostrando pela primeira vez incerteza em seus olhos nublados. Nico olhou brevemente para o rosto de Percy e voltou a olhar para o que fazia, observou as próprias mãos subirem e descerem pela pele molhada e entumecida, vendo uma gota de pré-sêmen escorrer lentamente, sendo pega por seus dedos e lubrificando ainda mais o membro escorregadio. — Tudo bem se eu fizer isso? — disse, sem parar seus movimentos, o rosto completamente corado.

Percy acenou que sim, arfando, mantendo seu quadril o mais parado que podia e o agarre nos cabelos de Nico o mais fraco possível, tentando se controlar; o único pensamento que vinha em sua mente era que Nico havia percebido sua hesitação na noite anterior, que ao invés de receber prazer, quem havia gozado tinha sido Nico e isso no mínimo soava estranho; um alfa servindo de joelhos ao invés de ser servido.

— Se você não quiser, e-eu… eu entendo. — Nico desviou o olhar do rosto de Percy mais uma vez, suspirou fundo e voltou a olhar para o alfa, parecendo ter dificuldade em falar o que veio a seguir: — Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

— O que? É claro que não, você--você foi perfeito. — Percy suspirou a última parte, jogando a cabeça para trás e encontrando os travesseiros atrás dele, por um momento vendo apenas o branco brilhante do prazer atrás de suas pálpebras e sentindo o êxtase subir por sua coluna; por um momento ele se esqueceu da crise emocional que Nico parecia estar tendo e segurou com mais força nos cabelos do ômega, se movendo contra as mãos de Nico, sentindo seu nó começar a se formar e expandir.

Porra, como alguém poderia esperar controle dele quando Nico o olhava tão sincero e inocente, envergonhado e praticamente implorando desculpas de joelhos por um problema que nem existia quando tudo o que Percy queria era jogar Nico naquela cama e mostrar como as coisas realmente deveriam ser, pois o que para Nico era um problema, para Percy era o puro êxtase. E se esse não tivesse sido o caso na noite anterior, com certeza, agora era.

— Então, porque--eu--

— Shhh… está tudo bem. Porque você não vem aqui, hmm? Nós precisamos conversar.

Percy trincou a mandíbula, sentindo aquelas mãos macias deixarem seu membro e puxou o ômega pelos cabelos. E Nico foi sem resistir, ele se levantou devagar e se sentou diretamente em seu colo, roçando o tecido de seda em seu membro ereto e enrolando os braços e as pernas em volta de Percy, se esfregando contra ele feito um gatinho manhoso, o abraçando apertado e o beijando lentamente.

— Você quer conversar sobre ontem à noite? — Percy perguntou, ronronando baixinho e afastando seus lábios dos de Nico ligeiramente, apertando a cintura do ômega quando Nico deixou que o resto do peso dele caísse sobre Percy, rebolando aquela bundinha apertada em cima de seu membro, arrancando dele mais um suspiro.

— Hmmrmm. — Nico negou, rebolando e rebolando, se roçando devagar em cima de Percy.

— Você tem certeza? Nada de incomum aconteceu? Algo que você queira me contar? — Nico só o abraçou mais forte e negou com a cabeça novamente, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço.

Parecia que Percy teria que arrancar a verdade ele próprio.

Percy segurou no centro da coluna de Nico e com a outra mão, ele o estapeou, acertando um golpe forte e certeiro nas nádegas firmes e morenas, um em seguida do outro e se pôs a observar. Nico arfou, se contorceu todo e começou a choramingar, soltando guinchinhos agudos e dolorosos a cada vez que sua mão acertava a pele macia, mas ainda assim nenhuma palavra saiu da boca de Nico, fazendo Percy repensar suas ações principalmente quando viu Nico congelar no lugar, jogando a cabeça para trás com uma expressão de prazer no rosto e seu pequeno corpo ficar completamente tenso por um momento, relaxando no próximo.

Nico relaxou mais contra Percy e empinou a bunda, dando mais espaço para o alfa fazer o que quisesse com ele enquanto aquele cheiro de contentamento chegou ao nariz de Percy, o envolvendo feito um cobertor familiar e aconchegante. E por mais que aquela cena fosse agradável e a ideia de um Nico submisso fosse como um sonho, algo definitivamente estava errado. Não havia vida ou vontade por trás dos atos de Nico, nada que lhe fizesse pensar no ômega independente que Percy conhecia, porque nunca em sã consciência Nico deixaria que Percy fizesse aquilo com ele, e muito menos sem um motivo. Foi por isso que Percy segurou no rosto de Nico e o encarou nos olhos.

O que ele viu ali o confundiu e fez seu peito se estufar sem seu consentimento, sem ele saber o porquê. Aquilo sinceramente o confundia. Nico tinha os olhos nublados e feições relaxadas, o ômega olhava para ele, mas não parecia o ver, completamente alheio à sua volta e tão entregue que Percy não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. E os sentimentos que vazavam pela conexão incompleta deles? Era o mais confuso de tudo, parecia… parecia felicidade e medo misturados com o toque de alguma coisa que Percy não conseguia definir.

— Nico. — Percy chamou, acariciando a nuca do ômega, observando as reações dele.

Um sorriso inocente e abobalhado apareceu no rosto de Nico, o ômega completamente derretido nos braços de Percy, voltando a se roçar contra ele. E então, veio o que Percy nunca esperaria; era a voz mais reverencial e carente que Percy já tinha ouvido, só uma palavra, mas o suficiente para acalmar seus piores instintos.

— Alfa. — Nico disse em sua voz mais calma e baixa e no tom mais manso e respeitoso possível.

Algo definitivamente não estava certo.

— O que você precisa, pequeno? — Tentou, já sabendo que era em vão.

Nico enfiou as mãos entre os corpos deles e segurou no membro de Percy, e ao contrário do Percy pensava, Nico não o masturbou. Nico levou a cabeça gorda à própria entrada e a esfregou ali, por cima da calcinha, tentando achar a abertura, forçando e forçando ele próprio a se abrir, levando para dentro o tecido de seda que ainda impedia o caminho. Parecia que Nico não tinha se dado conta desse pequeno detalhe. Tudo o que Percy pode fazer foi se segurar na cintura de Nico, pego de surpresa, sentindo a cabeça de seu pênis ser encoberta por calor e pressão e maciez.

— Eu… eu preciso. Eu sei que você não quer, mas… eu posso?… será que eu posso? Por favor, por favor, por favor… — Nico continuou implorando e continuou tentando se empalar contra Percy, rebolando e se roçando contra ele, alheio a todo o resto.

Para Percy, aquilo tinha sido a gota d’água. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e Percy não fazia ideia do que pudesse ser, porque ele sabia que Nico nunca faria isso antes de conversar com ele, pelo simples fato de que sexo entre parceiros nesse nível de compatibilidade tinha a probabilidade de engravidar em noventa por cento, provavelmente mais se fosse feito da forma certa. Nico nunca jogaria fora o futuro que ele poderia ter por uma transa rápida.

Era o suficiente.

Amaldiçoando até a última geração de sua família, Percy segurou na cintura de Nico e o deitou na cama de frente para ele. Percy se deitou junto a Nico e o abraçou, os dois ficando de rosto contra rosto, lágrimas já se formando nos olhos de Nico. Era uma pena, realmente era, mas nada o faria quebrar a confiança que o ômega tinha nele, principalmente quando Nico se encontrava em uma situação tão delicada.

Percy beijou o rosto de Nico e o abraçou bem forte, prendendo o ômega em seus braços até que as lágrimas acabassem e Nico voltasse a relaxar em seus braços.

***

Nico bocejou longamente e se espreguiçou na cama, ainda de olhos fechados e sentindo a cama se mover. Braços fortes o envolveram por trás, o trazendo para perto de um peito largo enquanto um beijo suave era colocado em seu pescoço.

— Como você se sente? Alguma vontade estranha? Tendências submissas, talvez? — Percy disse a seu ouvido, beijando a ponta de sua orelha suavemente e Nico teve vontade de sorrir, gostando do carinho. Tendências submissas,  _ isso era sério? _

— Percy, porque eu teria? Você andou bebendo?

Nico ouviu Percy suspirar, e se isso era um bom sinal ou não, Nico não podia dizer.

— Você não se lembra? De nada? — Percy se afastou dele e o virou em seus braços, fazendo ambos seus olhos se encontrarem. — Você não se lembra de ter quase pulado em cima de mim?

— Eu. Pulei. Em. Cima. De. Você? — Nico repetiu separadamente, um vinco se formando em sua testa. E então seu rosto se esquentou mais rápido do que uma supernova. Aquilo tudo tinha sido real? Ele pensava ter sido um sonho super-realista e estranho. Pensava que fosse tudo obra de seu lado ômega que ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de ser suprido. Talvez isso fosse se tornar um problema maior do que ele pensava.

— Como você se sente? — Percy perguntou e agora que Nico parava para se avaliar, ele se sentia muito bem, mais leve e com a cabeça mais clara como nunca tinha estado antes.

Interessante.

— Bem. — Nico finalmente disse, dando de ombros. — Eu sei que essa não é a resposta que você quer.

Nico voltou a olhar para Percy e o encarou, tentando ser sincero.

— É complicado e é estranho. Eu sou um ômega e tenho necessidades, assim como você também tem. Às vezes, esse meu lado ômega aparece e eu perco o controle. Não faz sentido, mas é o que é. — Nico deu de ombros novamente, pensativo. — Às vezes, eu vou querer coisas que eu não preciso e às vezes, vou rejeitar o que eu preciso. Eu posso até querer o que eu não queria e não querer o que eu jurava que era o certo. Você vai ter que decidir o que é melhor para mim. Você pode fazer isso? Eu posso confiar em você?

— Oh. — Percy murmurou, parecendo entender o que Nico tinha falado, embora o ômega pudesse ver o ponto de interrogação no meio do rosto do alfa. Mas estava tudo bem, porque, às vezes, nem Nico entendia a si mesmo ou sabia que ele realmente queria.

Nico voltou a fechar os olhos e encostou o rosto no peito largo do alfa. Tudo ficaria bem. E se não ficasse… eles lidariam da melhor forma que encontrassem.

***

♪ Ping.

Percy grunhiu e puxou Nico para mais perto. Eles haviam acabado de cair no sono novamente, aproveitando as últimas horas da madrugada antes que ambos tivessem que sair da cama e ir para seus respectivos compromissos; Nico com o estágio na faculdade e Percy na empresa, terminando de verificar os últimos detalhes do novo contrato.

— Percy, o telefone está tocando.

Percy grunhiu, beijou o rosto de Nico e o deitou contra os travesseiros indo atrás de suas calças que estavam jogadas pelo chão.

♪ Ping.

Ele esperou o celular tocar novamente e escutou a chamada vindo do pé da cama, achando suas calças jogadas ao chão como ele suspeitava.

♪ Ping.

Percy pegou o celular e finalmente destravou a tela, vendo as iniciais ‘W.S’ aparecerem junto com o aviso de chamada. Ele suspirou e olhou para trás, se sentindo um pouco mais aliviado quando viu que Nico tinha voltado a dormir agarrado a seu travesseiro. Percy andou até a varanda que ficava na sacada do apartamento e fechou a porta de correr, se virando uma última vez para ter certeza que Nico não o escutava.

Ele apertou o botão para receber a chamada e pigarreou, simulando sua voz mais despreocupada.

— Will? Com--

_ — Percy, preciso d’ajuda.  _ — Will o cortou, atropelando suas palavras e se embolando nas próprias. —  _ Dessa vez, é sério. Me diz que você teve uma ideia. Qualquer uma. Eu aceito qualquer coisa. _

Percy afastou o celular por um momento do rosto e contou até cinco. Contou até cinco e voltou a colocar o celular no ouvido.

_ — Percy? Percy? Você está aí? _

— É, eu estou aqui. Do que você precisa?

_ — O Nico, é claro! Você descobriu alguma coisa? _

Ah, ele tinha descoberto várias coisas. Mas nada que pudesse ajudar Will.

Não que ele tivesse se esforçando.

— Você sabe como essas coisas são. Eu investiguei, mas é difícil encontrar algo útil. Ele é só um estudante universitário de classe baixa. Nada de importante. Eu não sei o que você viu ele.

Nossa, até Percy ficou surpreso com a naturalidade em sua voz.

_ — Eu sei, cara! Mas ele é meu, na época minha família até pagou pelo ômega. Ele estaria comigo se o pai dele não tivesse abandonado a família. Não dá para confiar em ninguém _ .

Percy engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, só voltando a falar quando se sentiu controlado o suficiente. Nico não era um objeto para ser tratado dessa forma.

Ninguém deveria ser tratado assim.

— Que chato. Eu sei como é. — Percy voltou a dizer, seu rosto impassível enquanto olhava para as nuvens no céu. — Eu vou continuar investigando. Se alguma coisa aparecer, eu telefono.

_ — ‘Tá. Não demora. Eu preciso da sua ajuda mais do que nunca. _

Will desligou o telefone e Percy voltou para dentro. Ele tirou a bateria do celular metodicamente e se juntou a Nico na cama, o abraçando por trás. Will só teria Nico quando o final dos dias chegasse.

***

_ —… investigando. Se alguma coisa aparecer, eu telefono. _

— ‘Tá. Não demora. Eu preciso da sua ajuda mais do que nunca.  — Will desligou o telefone e o jogou contra a parede, passando a mão nos cabelos.

Alguma coisa… alguma coisa não estava certa.

Não! Isso não era verdade; tudo estava errado. Era como se esse alfa misterioso sempre estivesse um passo à frente dele. Porque, de alguma forma, Nico sempre conseguia fugir dele, e Percy… bem, Percy parecia estar lhe evitando, sempre lhe contando meias verdades, ocupado ou fora da cidade, quase nunca recebendo suas ligações. Percy podia tentar, mas ele não o enganava. Havia algo que o amigo de infância não estava lhe contando, porque era sempre assim; por trás daquele comportamento decidido vivia uma pessoa gentil e bondosa, que mentiria em sua cara se isso significasse que Will não se machucaria e, às vezes, Will desejava que Percy não fosse tão protetor. Embora… embora não se lembrasse da última vez que tinha almoçado com o amigo, e se ele se lembrava bem, costumavam ter almoços semanais, sempre pontuais, todas as quintas às 13hs. Eles costumavam ser os melhores amigos e agora eles nem se falavam mais.

Uma coisa era certa, ou ele estava ficando paranóico ou todo o problema tinha começado quando havia apresentado o ômega a Percy.

Não… não podia ser, podia…?

Não! Will se negava a acreditar! Ele se negava porque ele também tinha se afastado, usando seu tempo para pensar em formas de como convencer Nico de que o ômega era dele e gastando o dinheiro de sua família com prostitutas de luxo, preferencialmente ômegas; ômegas doces e submissos, levados a fazer o que Will quisesse se ele oferecesse a quantia certa de dinheiro. A culpa não era dele se Nico não estava a seus pés como o ômega deveria, porque era onde todos os ômegas deviam estar, acorrentados, feitos os animais que eles eram, inúteis e carentes. Mas tudo estava bem, porque hoje Will se sentia com sorte; hoje seria o dia em que ele descobriria de uma vez por todas o que o pequeno ômega estava aprontando.

Will pegou suas chaves em cima da mesa, seu celular jogado em cima do sofá, colocou sua jaqueta e deslizou um sorriso em seu rosto. Hoje ele descobriria de uma vez por todas quem o impedia de ter o que ele queria.

***

Will estacionou o carro há duas quadras da faculdade e andou o resto a pé, se encostando atrás de uma árvore e observando os poucos alunos que ainda precisavam de créditos andarem pelo pátio, alguns entravam nos prédios e outros caminhavam apressados em outra direção, mas não Nico, nunca Nico. O ômega andava como se não tivesse nenhuma pressa ou preocupação na vida com um sorriso no rosto e… e uma saia apertada que chegava ao meio das coxas dele, embora o ômega usasse uma camisa comprida e larga de caveira e tênis allstar preto.

Entretanto, o que veio em seguida foi o que fez seu mundo girar mais rápido e parar ao mesmo tempo; Nico olhou para cima e abraçou animadamente os livros de carregava contra o peito, abrindo o maior sorriso que Will já tinha visto, então Will se deu conta do que realmente acontecia, o ômega andou, quase correndo, em direção do mesmo carro preto que ele havia visto no outro dia e viu Nico se jogar nos braços do alfa que vinha tirando seu sono. A diferença era que dessa vez Will podia ver tudo, cada detalhe do que ele tinha se negado a ver até aquele momento. E sem opção, ele assistiu aquela cena se sentindo anestesiado e vazio por dentro.

Um homem alto de cabelos negros, pele bronzeada de sol e olhos verdes-azulados que vestia roupas sociais caras estava encostado no carro, e assim que esse homem viu o ômega se aproximando, o alfa deixou todo o resto de lado e abriu os braços, abrindo um sorriso tão largo quanto o de Nico, a felicidade reluzindo por todo o ambiente. Esse simples gesto tinha sido convite o suficiente para Nico correr até o alfa e se jogar nos braços do homem, deixando que seus cadernos caíssem no chão no mesmo momento em que enrolava as pernas e os braços em volta do homem até que ambas as bocas se encontrassem em um beijo lento, molhado e intenso, fazendo todos que estavam perto pararem para ver a cena romântica. Aquilo não era nada parecido com os beijos que Will e Nico haviam compartilhado nas poucas vezes que ele tinha conseguido pegar Nico despreparado; era carinhoso e era familiar, era como se eles tivessem feito aquilo mil vezes antes, era como voltar para casa depois de um dia cansativo e encontrar a sua pessoa favorita lhe esperando de braços abertos.

E… e tudo isso estaria bem, porque Will sabia que Nico o traia com outros caras. Tudo estaria bem se quem estava ali se enroscando com um ômega imundo não fosse o seu melhor amigo, o seu irmão de anos, que agora ele descobria que vinha mentindo para ele há meses; era Percy Jackson, a única pessoa que Will nunca pensou que um dia fosse traí-lo.

A raiva em Will se dissipou como se levada pelo vento. Ele colocou o capuz de seu moletom sobre a cabeça, deu as costas a eles e andou em direção a seu carro. Ele nem sabia o que sentia, nem sabia se sentia alguma coisa. Era irritação? Decepção? Melancolia? Ou talvez fosse uma surpresa tão grande que o tinha deixado sem reação? Ele deveria ter feito alguma coisa, sabia que deveria. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa Will teria confrontado Percy e teria exigido que o alfa devolvesse o seu ômega. Mas que bem aquilo traria? Ele poderia os pegar em flagrante que nada mudaria, porque se Percy não tinha dito nada até o momento significava que ele nunca faria, ou pior, significava que Percy estava decidido a manter o ômega.

Não, não era o certo a fazer, ele tinha que ser mais inteligente e ele precisava pensar e encontrar a melhor forma de agir dali para frente. Percy podia ter ganhado a batalha, mas não tinha ganhado a guerra.

Will pegou o celular do bolso e sorriu para sua reflexão. Ele até já sabia o que fazer.

Como ele não pensou nisso antes? Era a oportunidade perfeita, ele iria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Ele enfim destrava o celular e telefona para Malcown, o investigador atendendo depois de dois toques.

— Eu preciso que você faça algo para mim.

Era o plano perfeito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, agora que vocês chegaram até aqui, que tal me deixar um comentáriozinho? Mesmo que seja pequeno sempre me incentiva, porque se não fosse por vocês essa historia não teria passado do primeiro capítulo que foi puro +18. Queria agradecer a cada pessoa que comentou no capítulo anterior e que me incentiva a cada palavra que eu escrevo e também queria agradecer a minha beta, que sempre é sincera comigo.
> 
> PS: Vou tentar postar outro capítulo até domingo.
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	13. Lies and half-truths, parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como vai todo mundo? Aqui está mais um capítulo fresquinho, como prometido.^^  
> E já peço desculpas, esse capítulo foi pesado para mim e provavelmente eu nunca mais vou escrever algo assim. Então, estejam avisados.
> 
> Boa leitura.^^

— Pode entrar. — Percy disse. Ele levantou a cabeça e coçou os olhos cansados, falando com sua voz mais esgotada e rouca possível. Ele estava tão exausto que parecia que não fechava os olhos há anos. E ainda mal era seis horas da manhã, tudo isso porque tinha deixado Nico dormindo na casa da tia e saído de fininho, chegado à empresa perto das 2h da manhã. Percy tinha descoberto que aquele era o melhor horário se ele quisesse que algo fosse feito.

O alfa ouviu outra batida na porta e olhou para cima há tempo de ver Malcolm, seu  detetive particular de confiança, entrar na sala. Percy franziu o cenho e o observou melhor. Malcolm parecia… abalado, amedrontado até. Ele olhava para os cantos e segurava uma pasta entre os dedos, e se não fosse pela aparência abatida de Malcolm e pela hora incomum, Percy não acharia estranho. Betas não podiam evitar se sentir ameaçados na presença de alfas, especialmente um como Percy que não estava no humor para besteiras.

— Senhor, posso entrar? Tenho algo que pode ser do seu interesse. 

Malcolm não esperou ser convidado, ele entrou na sala e colocou a pasta em cima da mesa e frente a Percy, uma expressão nervosa fixada em seu rosto.

— M-mas… mas, antes que o senhor veja o que está aí dentro, eu… eu quero dizer que eu sinto muito. Eu fiz tudo o que o senhor mandou, eu mandei os homens protegerem o perímetro da casa de Rita Bianchi Esposito e mandei eles se reportarem a mim se algo acontecesse. Isso foi o que aconteceu. Eu sinto muito.

Então, Malcolm se calou, olhou para baixo e colocou as mãos no próprio colo como se ele temesse pelo o que viria a seguir.

Percy observou o detetive por mais alguns segundos e finalmente abriu a pasta, encontrando lá somente uma foto em tamanho A4 e a cores. A imagem estava ligeiramente desfocada, mas era nítida o suficiente para ele ver quem eram as pessoas na foto.

— O que isso significa? — Sua voz saiu completamente sem entonação e baixa, suas mãos tremeram e amassaram a maldita foto. Talvez, ele tivesse rugido, talvez, ele nem sequer tivesse falado nada e tudo aquilo fosse obra de sua imaginação.

— S-s-senhor! Eu só estou mostrando as evidências! Elas foram tiradas hoje de madrugada. — Malcolm se levantou e deu a volta na própria cadeira, parando atrás dela como se isso fosse o proteger da ira de Percy. Mas, Percy nem havia se movido desde que havia aberto o envelope, seu olhar fixado apenas na foto. Mesmo assim, Malcolm sentia a necessidade de dar um passo para trás e depois outro, tentando manter o máximo de distância que pudesse da raiva contida do alfa.

Percy não disse mais nada. Ele apenas olhou para a foto e deixou que a informação fosse absorvida por seu cérebro. Na foto, dois homens estavam parados em beco escuro de esquina, um deles era alto e loiro e o outro… o outro era de estatura mediana, pele morena, quase negra e cabelos negros que chegavam a seus ombros. O homem loiro estava de pé encostado na parede do beco escuro e o outro homem, ou melhor, o outro garoto estava ajoelhado com a cabeça entre as pernas do homem loiro, o rosto moreno-oliva escurecido pela noite.

— Você tem certeza disso? Tem certeza que é o Nico?

Malcolm acenou que sim, mas Percy ignorou e mal olhou para o rosto do detetive, ele estava mais interessado no homem loiro na foto que obviamente era Will. Isso quer dizer que Will sabia sobre ele e Nico, ou que era só uma simples coincidência?

Percy olhou enfim para Malcolm e se levantou, se aproximando do beta amedrontado que se encolheu, tentando não olhar no rosto do alfa.

— Você não está brincando comigo, está?

Percy tirou um maço de notas do bolso e entregou a Malcolm, ele cumpriria sua parte no acordo. Informação em troca de dinheiro.

— Se eu descobrir que você mentiu… bem… — Percy deu de ombros, um sorriso nada amigável em seu rosto. —… eu sugiro que você suma por uns tempos. Ou senão, eu mesmo vou providenciar. Mas não tema, nada vai acontecer porque eu sei que você não me trairia, não é mesmo?

Malcolm acenou freneticamente, concordando com Percy e andou rapidamente até a saída, deixando que a porta batesse atrás dele.

Então, parecia que enfim Will tinha descoberto a verdade. O que era bem previsível, Will nunca o encararia de frente. Se o amigo teve o trabalho de fazer todo esse showzinho deveria ser porque Will realmente iria em frente com aquele plano. O que ele deveria fazer? Contar para Nico? Conversar com Will? Não, de jeito nenhum. Mas e se não fosse uma armação? E se Nico tivesse feito o que Malcolm alegava que ele tinha feito? Ou talvez, aquela foto pudesse ter sido tirada antes deles se conhecerem. Ainda assim, agora que Will sabia, seria um problema proteger Nico. De qualquer forma, Percy tinha pouco tempo, e se ele conhecia o amigo como achava que conhecia, Will já estaria preparando os papéis para legitimar seus direitos sobre Nico.

Não se ele pudesse evitar.

Agora só faltava agir como o papel pedia. De uma forma ou de outra, ele descobriria se a foto era verdadeira ou não.

***

Percy achava que estava perdendo o juízo. Ele tinha andado até a porta e havia parado no meio do caminho. O que ele achava que iria fazer? Prender Nico contra a cama e o provocar até que o ômega confessasse que andava se encontrando com Will por suas costas? Que coisa ridícula! Ele voltou a entrar em sua sala e se sentou novamente na cadeira, tentando se concentrar nos documentos que precisavam de sua aprovação. Ele leu uma vez e leu outra, sem ver um palmo à sua frente. Nada. Nada fazia sentido. Quando é que Nico teria tempo de traí-lo? E porque ele o trairia logo com Will, o alfa que ele menos suportava? Ainda que Percy suspeitasse que as fotos pudessem ser falsas só a ideia de Nico, o seu Nico, seu perfeito e lindo ômega estar com outro cara era… era insuportável! Inaceitável! Ele não conseguia nem imaginar o que faria se o que Malcolm tinha falado se provasse verdade. Ele ria… ele iria… ele não fazia ideia do que iria acontecer.

Era por isso que ele tinha abandonado sua mesa do jeito que ela estava, tinha pegado uma caixa que estava guardando desde que havia conhecido Nico e tinha saído direto do escritório, sem se dar chance de pensar melhor, e ido para a casa de Nico, onde ele tinha estado há menos de quatro horas atrás. Percy tinha subido as escadas da pequena casa, entrado no quarto de Nico e tinha trancado a porta com a chave, só para ter certeza de que não seriam interrompidos. 

Agora, ali estava ele, sentado em uma cadeira em frente a cama de Nico, o observando dormir exatamente do mesmo jeito que Percy o havia deixado antes de sair. Nico estava deitado de costas, com as mãos jogadas para cima ao lado de sua cabeça e pernas abertas como se esperasse Percy tomar seu lugar de direito. Percy tinha mencionado que Nico dormia pelado, colado a ele, feito um gatinho carente todos os dias desde que haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez? Que noite após noite, o ômega o torturava com toda aquela pele disponível sabendo que Percy não poderia fazer nada além de observar, nunca tendo o que ele realmente queira?

Não, é claro que não. Nico não fazia ideia de como deixava Percy louco. Ou talvez, sim… talvez, Nico soubesse e precisasse disso tanto quanto Percy precisava, isso se Percy levasse em consideração a noite anterior. Não… ele não podia fazer isso com Nico! Mas, e se fosse a única opção dele? E se sua próxima ação definisse o futuro deles dali em diante?

Percy não tinha outra escolha. Ele tinha que fazer isso.

Percy abriu o guarda-roupa e enfiou a cabeça dentro dele. Ele procurou dentro de gavetas e caixas e só descansou quando havia aberto todas as portas e procurado nos lugares mais escondidos, ele olhou para cima e finalmente alcançou uma gaveta no alto, a abrindo e encontrando o que ele procurava; era algo que estava no fundo de tal gaveta separado por um compartimento escondido por bichos de pelúcias e fantasias de halloween.

— Aha! — Percy sorriu. Ele puxou a caixa preta que ele próprio havia dado á Nico para fora do armário e a colocou no chão, tirando a tampa e revelando o conteúdo: dentro da caixa havia mais do que Percy se lembrava de ter dado a Nico; ele via lingerie, cartões de visitas, blugs, lubrificante e tantas outras coisas que Percy ficou tentado a pegar tudo aquilo e testar um por um para saber qual deles faria Nico gemer mais alto. Era uma pena eles estarem tão em cima do tempo, Percy teria que deixar para outra oportunidade e ao invés disso, ele só pegou que o precisaria. Tirou cadeados, algumas correntes, algemas de couro macias, uma palmatória de couro, um dildo longo e largo e uma venda grossa e pesada.

Ele se virou novamente para Nico e quase parou no meio do caminho, já se arrependendo do que estava prestes a fazer com seu ômega. Nico parecia um anjo negro, um ser inocente e obediente que não tinha feito nada mais do que seguir ordens. Mas, Percy não parou, ele se aproximou da cama e subiu em cima dela, ficando próximo ao corpo imóvel de Nico.

*******

— É o único jeito. — Ele voltou a dizer para si mesmo. 

_ Era o único jeito. _

Mas será que realmente era? Ele era um mentiroso tão ruim assim? Talvez, ele já tivesse tudo planejado e, talvez, esse tivesse sido seu plano desde o começo, mesmo que jurasse que esse seria o plano b, apenas uma última tentativa quando tudo desse errado. Somente em último caso.

O primeiro passo seria imobilizar os movimentos de Nico, isso só funcionaria se o ômega não pudesse revidar e se sentisse impotente. Vejam bem, esse era um detalhe muito importante. Ômegas tinham a tendência de tentar agradar e agir o mais sinceramente quando se sentiam ameaçados ou na presença de um alfa irritado. Era por isso que Percy pegou delicadamente nos braços do ômega e o algemou nos punhos, encaixando os feixes sem fazer barulho e os juntando, os prendendo com uma das correntes e com um cadeado, usando outro cadeado para amarrar as mãos de Nico contra o batente da cama.

O segundo passo era privar Nico da visão para que Nico se sentisse vulnerável e desestabilizado, se sentindo mais impotente ainda. Por isso, Percy segurou Nico pela nuca e levantou a cabeça dele devagar, colocando a venda negra sobre os olhos do ômega e a abaixando até que Nico voltasse a deitar confortavelmente sobre o travesseiro, meramente gemendo baixinho e suspirando, voltando a dormir calmamente.

E por fim, veio o terceiro passo, a completa imobilização, tirando todo o poder de decisão que Nico tinha sobre o próprio corpo. Por isso, Percy amarrou duas outras algemas de couro, semelhantes as algemas que estavam nos punhos de Nico, nos tornozelos do ômega, abriu as pernas dele e as levantou para cima, enganchando mais duas correntes no feixe, também as prendendo ao lado dos braços de Nico junto ao batente da cama com mais um par de cadeados.

Percy se afastou novamente e apreciou a obra de arte que Nico era; pele morena, algemas de couro o mantendo preso e correntes por todos os lados, o mantendo o mais aberto possível para os olhos famintos de Percy. 

Percy virou as costas para o corpo inconsciente de Nico e tentou se acalmar, ele não deveria estar gostando tanto assim disso, ele tinha que se lembrar qual era o objetivo dele ali e que era não-consensual e que era a violação de tudo o que Percy sabia que Nico acreditava, e no fundo, tudo o que ele próprio acreditava. Ia contra o que sua mãe havia lhe ensinado antes de falecer e ia contra tudo pelo o que ele havia lutado durante toda a vida. E tudo isso, para quê? Para ele próprio propagar as mesmas ações de seus antepassados, tudo isso para um alfa manter seu domínio sobre um ômega inocente, uma pessoa que não merecia ser tratada dessa forma. Mas… mas… Percy sabia que um dia Nico o perdoaria pelo simples fato de que Percy já tinha perdoado a talvez traição e tudo o que Nico ainda iria fazer; podia não ser agora ou não acontecer até dez anos a partir daquele momento, mas aconteceria. Aconteceria porque Nico era humano e Nico erraria como Percy errava nesse momento.

Ele, então, tirou a roupa e se arrastou para o meio das pernas de Nico, sem o tocar ainda, sem manchar a única coisa pura que ele ainda tinha. Mas, como a paz não poderia durar para sempre, Percy pegou a palmatória e acertou a pele de Nico bem na polpa das nádegas entre o vão das pernas do ômega. 

— Percy?… — Nico tinha indagado, arfando e desorientado, sua pele já começando a corar onde a palmatória tinha acertado e, por um momento, Percy tinha observado a reação do seu ômega, encantado e meio desconectado da realidade; Nico tentou mover as mãos e os pés que se mexeram um pouco, embora não o suficiente para Nico se mover com liberdade. O interessante era que Nico não parecia nervoso ou agitado como Percy esperava que Nico fosse ficar. Quando Nico viu que não poderia se mover, ele meramente voltou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e suspirou exasperado, como se esperasse que algo como isso um dia fosse acontecer.

Percy não disse nada, ele largou a palmatória e massageou as pernas de Nico que estavam levantadas para cima. Ele foi descendo por elas até chegar nas nádegas de Nico e o espalmou novamente, rápido e sem avisar. Um, dois, três, sem perder o ritmo e sem hesitar, de novo e de novo até Percy ver que a pele de Nico estava do jeito que ele queria, quente e corada, sem marcas ou sangue, apenas o suficiente para sentir o calor na pele de Nico.

Nico arfou e gemeu, mordendo os lábios e procurando apoio nas correntes, suas pernas tremiam levemente enquanto Percy continuava a massagear a pele quente. Percy, então, esticou a mão desocupada e pegou o dildo abandonado até o momento em cima da cama. Ele enfiou dois dedos dentro de Nico e foi até o fundo, os curvando e o fudendo rapidamente por alguns instantes, o barulho molhado que seus dedos faziam dentro de Nico lhe dizendo que Nico já estava excitado e o fazendo entrar no clima também.

Se contorcendo todo, Nico voltou a falar:

— Percy… eu sei--sei que é--ah! Eu sei que é você!

Percy escolheu aquele momento para inserir o dildo dentro de Nico, o maior e mais largo que eles tinham. Ele empurrou o brinquedo para dentro e observou a expressão confusa e de dor no rosto de Nico se transformar em prazer, ele viu a coluna de Nico se curvar enquanto a entrada do ômega se dilatava sozinha, se abrindo mais e mais, tomando o pedaço de silicone gulosamente e gemendo a cada centímetro e a cada momento que o dildo entrava mais adentro dele, sem parar ou pedir permissão, tão incessante que tudo o que Nico pode fazer foi relaxar contra a cama e tentar manter seu corpo solto até que Percy estivesse satisfeito.

Percy não sabia se um dia isso seria verdade, ele nunca ficaria satisfeito com apenas essa vez. Ele sempre iria querer mais. Ele queria ver Nico se contorcer todo, queria ver Nico chorar e queria ver Nico gritar seu nome até que somente a imagem de Percy sobrasse na mente de Nico. Porque Nico era seu e de mais ninguém.  

O fato era que não importava o que Percy queria, a base do brinquedo se aproximava da entrada de Nico e só o que o impedia de continuar com sua brincadeira era o nó do brinquedo, um grande e de textura dura, não tão grande quanto o seu, mas Percy achava que Nico ficaria satisfeito. Ele, enfim, roçou o nó contra a abertura de Nico e o forçou para dentro do ômega, sem fazer força, só o suficiente para a protuberância provocar e negar Nico ao mesmo tempo, dando um gostinho de tudo o que Nico havia dado a ele.

— Tem algo que você queira me dizer? — Percy disse calmamente, a autoridade transbordando na voz dele sem seu consentimento. Ele só iria dizer uma vez, só uma. 

Ele ignorou os gemidos suplicante de Nico e continuou forçando o brinquedo para dentro, tentando fazer o nó caber quando sentiu algo na conexão incompleta deles mudar. Nico arfou e tencionou nas mãos de Percy, uma energia nervosa vinda de Nico que o deixava igualmente nervoso e temeroso. 

Nico parecia enfim acreditar na seriedade da situação.

— O que eu teria para te contar? Que você é um idiota?

Oh, Percy sabia o que aquilo significava. Alto proteção e preservação. E ainda assim, se Percy pudesse se ver naquele momento, ele diria que tinham lhe substituído por uma versão falsa e genérica. Algo dentro dele estalou junto das palavras de Nico, o fazendo rugir e perder o controle. Ele largou o dildo que segurava e deu um tapa estalado no rosto de Nico que ecoou por todo o quarto.

Não! O que ele estava fazendo? Percy balançou a cabeça, tentando raciocinar. Isso não era para ter acontecido. Não era! Ele viu o rosto de Nico virar para o lado devido a força que ele tinha usado e o corpo pequeno se convulsionou em soluço que parecia vir do centro do corpo de Nico, o rosto do ômega se avermelhando e se retorcendo em uma careta de angústia. Mas, não era só isso, era a traição e mágoa. A dor estampada que Percy via no rosto de Nico era mais emocional do que física.

— Percy? — Nico perguntou numa voz embargada, temerosa, tão pequena que Percy quase não conseguiu ouvir.

Porra, ele tinha que se desculpar. Ele… ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

— Shhhh… está tudo bem, bebê. Tudo bem. — Percy segurou nos cabelos de Nico, os puxando e fazendo a cabeça de Nico se inclinar para trás, sussurrando no ouvido do ômega. — Você sabe porque tudo vai ficar bem? Porque você nunca mais vai falar assim comigo. Não vai?

Nico choramingou e tentou acenar que sim, soluçando, mas era um soluço tão intenso que balançou o corpo de Nico por inteiro. Nico inclinou mais a cabeça para trás em sinal de submissão e continuou chorando baixinho, sem conseguir evitar.

— M-me desculpe, alfa. Eu… por qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito. Não me deixe, por favor. Por favor…

Percy que se preparava para penetrar Nico parou no meio do caminho, ainda com a mão na base do dildo na intenção de tirá-lo para fora. Ele parou e olhou para Nico, vendo que tinha cometido o maior erro de sua vida. Agora, mais do que nunca, ele precisava ir até o fim. Percy não deixaria Nico escapar.

— E o que você vai fazer para me recompensar? — Percy disse tentando não se sentir feliz, um contentamento maníaco subindo a sua cabeça. Nico era seu e ele teria o que era dele de direito.

— Tudo--tudo o que você quiser! Por favor…

— Tudo? Mesmo se eu quiser te marcar? Você vai ser meu para sempre?

Nico acenou que sim e suspirou, algo que mais pareceu um soluço. A expressão no rosto de Nico não era o que Percy esperava encontrar, onde ele pensava que haveria medo e nojo só havia… entrega e um sentimento gostoso que Percy não conseguia classificar. Era aquilo… amor? Afeto? Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele havia feito á Nico? E ignorando o melhor de seus instintos, Percy finalmente tirou o dildo de dentro de Nico e roçou a cabeça de seu pênis na entrada apertada, penetrando Nico de uma só vez, sentindo o mundo parar de girar e ouvindo o gemido agudo de Nico, um som longo e musical, Nico relaxando contra o colchão, agora arfando e soluçando por uma razão totalmente diferente.

Percy desprendeu as pernas de Nico e elas imediatamente foram se enrolar em volta de sua cintura, o apertando tão forte que Percy sabia que elas deixariam marcas.

— Oh, bebê. Eu sei que você precisa disso. Vê o que acontecesse quando se deixa ômegas decidirem as coisas? Viu? Eu sei do que você precisa, você consegue sentir? Como a gente se encaixa tão bem? Que você foi feito para mim?

— Por favor! — Nico guinchou ainda chorando, desesperado. — Por favor, alfa!

— O que você precisa, bebê? — Nico choramingou e Percy decidiu que o momento que ele tanto esperava tinha chegado. Ele tirou a venda dos olhos de Nico e observou o ômega piscar, zonzo, ainda chorando e soluçando como se Percy ainda estivesse batendo nele, com olhos tão dilatados e uma expressão tão agoniada que Percy começava a achar que tinha ido longe demais. Porém, Percy não podia negar que Nico com as mãos presas e olhos molhados, olhando para Percy como se ele fosse a solução para todos os problemas do ômega o fazia se sentir mais selvagem do que ele já sentia.

— Eu espero que um dia você possa me perdoar, mas eu preciso fazer isso. — Percy olhou uma última vez para os olhos confusos e nublados de Nico e começou a mover os quadris. Ele segurou na nuca de Nico, encostou seus lábios no pescoço do ômega, no exato lugar que os conectaria pelo resto de suas vidas, e forçou seu nó para dentro de Nico, enfim deixando que seus dentes se fincassem fundo no pescoço de Nico. Nico gritou a plenos pulmões e se derreteu nos braços de Percy enquanto Percy se derramava dentro de Nico, sentindo o prazer e a angústia de Nico pela conexão agora completamente formada, como nunca pensou que pudesse sentir.

Ele abraçou Nico contra seu peito e o ninou devagar, agora ele entendia tudo.

***

— Você não sabe mesmo, não é? — Era uma verdade óbvia, agora que ele podia sentir tudo o que Nico sentia. Percy segurou na nuca de Nico e disse baixinho em seu ouvido, embora ele tivesse a impressão que estava falando consigo mesmo já que Nico não parecia ter a capacidade de falar, muito menos de formar frases que fizessem sentido. Ele havia desprendido as mãos de Nico do batente da cama, mas havia preferido manter Nico naquela forma, maleável e obediente, o poder que ele tinha sobre Nico no momento o fazendo se sentir realizado depois de tanto tempo de espera.

— Percy. Alfa. E-eu… eu não me sinto, ah… eu não me sinto…  eu não sinto bem…

— Shhh… está tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Percy pegou Nico pela cintura e o colocou sentado em seu colo, encaixando seu membro na entrada de Nico e o penetrando novamente, um mar de lubrificante vazando para fora e dando espaço para o membro de Percy, indo mais fundo naquela posição.

— Você gosta? Assim? Tá gostoso, hmmm? Me responda, Ômega.

— Sim, por favor. Por favor! — Nico falou, delirando, ainda deitado contra os travesseiros, parecendo não ter forças nem para se manter sentado em seu colo. Percy teve que puxar Nico para cima e colocar as mãos ainda algemadas em volta de seu pescoço, a cabeça de Nico jogada para trás com maior expressão de êxtase que Percy já havia visto.

— Melhor?

— Por favor… — Nico suspirou de olhos fechados.

Percy já achava que tinha cometido outro erro, pois só havia um motivo para Nico estar agindo daquela forma. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido que Percy nem tinha se dado conta de que um mês havia se passado, um mês exato desde quando eles haviam se conhecido pessoalmente, um mês desde o último cio de Nico. Isso explicava as ações de Nico na noite passada, eram seus hormônios e corpo de ômega tentando lhes avisar que Nico estava pronto e fértil para a reprodução. Talvez, se ele parasse agora, Percy conseguisse evitar, talvez, se ele não deixasse seu nó inflar novamente dentro de Nico ele não teria que passar o resto da vida tentando recompensar Nico por ter um filho indesejado.

Entretanto, era isso o que ele queria? Percy temia que fosse tarde demais. Nico rebolava tão gostoso em seu colo que em menos de cinco minutos seu nó já se inflava, indo fundo dentro de Nico e jorrando em seu interior como ambos precisavam, como ambos vinham tentando evitar. 

O que veio em seguida só confirmou o que Percy pensava.

— Ah, assim! Assim! Eu preciso do seu nó, eu preciso! Só mais um pouc--! — Nico exclamou e se estremeceu todo no colo de Percy, seus olhos se reviram e o corpo do ômega o apertou tanto que era difícil fazer outra coisa a não ser se segurar em Nico e tentar mantê-lo parado o suficiente para não machucar um dos dois.  Entretanto… entretanto, as coisas ainda não estavam completas. Ele precisava dar um último passo antes que pudesse ter certeza de que ninguém poderia separá-los ou quebrar o vínculo entre eles.

Percy segurou na cabeça de Nico que estava pendurada para trás e a aproximou de seu pescoço. O que ele estava prestes a fazer era algo que era considerado taboo até para os dias atuais, era uma ação de puro desespero, considerada a pior das humilhações para um alfa. Na melhor das hipóteses, era permitido a casais com mais de vinte anos de união estável se a outra parte tivesse prestígio social suficiente para se equiparar ao alfa. Muitos nunca recebiam tão presente. É claro que Percy tinha que destruir mais uma das coisas que ele jurou que nunca faria; deixar que outra pessoa te marcasse como um igual significava dar acesso sem restrições a seus pensamentos e emoções mais pessoais e escondidos. Para um alfa era uma declaração de confiança e amor eterno.

— Percy? — Nico disse com os lábios encostado em seu pescoço, sem mordê-lo. O ômega estava tão confuso que seria engraçado se aquilo não se tratasse do futuro deles.

— Vamos, querido. Me morda. Eu quero que você me morda.

— O que?… Não! Eu não posso! Não é permitido. — Nico balançou a cabeça, se negando e tentou se afastar se esquecendo que ele ainda tinha as mãos presas e ao redor do pescoço de Percy. Com a ação brusca, Nico acabou os derrubando para trás na cama e os fazendo deitar.

— Shhh… está tudo bem. Eu te dou permissão.

— Não, eu não posso!

Percy segurou nos cabelos de Nico e o levou novamente a seu pescoço.

— Você vai fazer o que seu alfa manda, não vai? Eu sei que você quer. — Percy massageou os cabelos Nico e deslizou as mãos pela coluna do ômega. — Não é o que você sempre quis? Ter poder? Ter o controle da sua vida?

— Eu, ter poder? — Nico perguntou baixinho contra o pescoço de Percy, o beijando ali devagar.

— Hmmhmm. — Percy murmurou. — Você pode ter tudo o que você quiser.

Percy levou os próprios lábios para o pescoço de Nico e fincou novamente seus dentes no mesmo lugar de antes, sentindo Nico fazer o mesmo. Foi só então que Percy sentiu o mundo voltar a girar novamente como se tudo estivesse exatamente onde deveria estar.

***

— Oh, meus deuses! — Nico guinchou sem conseguir se controlar, ele estava pegando fogo.

Percy tinha passado a última hora beijando cada parte de corpo de Nico. Beijou o rosto moreno, o pescoço e os mamilos negros que estavam eriçados, os lambeu e os mordiscou, os puxando e beliscando até que eles estivessem inchados e avermelhados. Percy roçou sua barba no abdômen e barriga de Nico, deixando marcas de dentes em seus quadris e no meio das pernas delgadas, finalmente chegando aos pés do ômega, os beijando carinhosamente.

— Hmm, tão lindo. Você nunca teve mais bonito, com minha marca e meu gozo decorando sua pele. Você vai ficar mais bonito ainda quando sua barriga estiver redonda com nosso bebê. Você pode imaginar isso, Nico? — Percy colocou os pés de Nico na cama e fez o caminho inverso, mordiscando entre suas pernas, roçando sua entrada e circulando, sem o penetrar, fazendo o pequeno membro pulsar.

— Um--um bebê? Eu… eu não sei… dói, Percy. Dói muito.

— O que doí, hmm? Me diga. Onde? Aqui? — Percy voltou a lamber os mamilos de Nico, os mordendo suavemente. — Ou é aqui? — e então, Percy voltou a penetrar Nico com três dedos, fazendo Nico ronronar e choramingar baixinho com olhos bem abertos e aquela expressão de angústia voltando a seus belos traços.

— É… minha… meu ventre, doi. Tão vazio. O que está acontecendo comigo? O que está acontecendo? — Nico suplicou, tremendo e suspirando como se ele não conseguisse decidir o que sentir.

— Não se preocupe, querido. Eu sei do que você precisa.

— Por favor, eu não aguento mais. Dói. — Nico olhou para Percy e piscou os olhos, à beira das lágrimas novamente.

— Oh, bebê. Esse é o último. Eu prometo. Sinto que estamos chegando no ponto. — Percy, então, deslizou os dedos para fora de Nico para em seguida o penetrar cuidadosamente, num deslizar sem dificuldades. — Você vê? Nós nos encaixamos tão bem. Você se abre tão rapidamente para mim, tão fácil e gostoso, tão perfeito. Você é perfeito.

Percy viu Nico respirar fundo e deixou que as sensações caíssem sobre eles como uma enxurrada, ele podia sentir pelo vinculo deles que Nico ainda não entendia o que Percy queria dizer com ‘chegar no ponto’, Nico apenas gemeu sem pudor quando Percy se enterrou o mais profundo que ele pudesse ir, se movendo dentro dele sem um pingo de dor.

Nico virou a cabeça para o lado e estremeceu, deixando que Percy encaixasse seu grande nó dentro dele e os atasse juntos.

***

— Ah, Percy! — Nico guinchou, apertando forte o membro de Percy junto com o nó que parecia estar maior que da última vez, se sentindo a ponto de explodir.

Dessa vez, Percy havia fincado as mãos nos quadris de Nico e não tinha mais permitido que ele se movesse, atado a Nico desde então, gozando e gozando, ejaculando diretamente dentro do ventre do ômega, estufando o pequeno estômago mais do que ambos pensavam ser possível.

Nico estremeceu e tencionou, Percy agarrando na cintura de Nico e Nico rebolando por vontade própria naquele pau grosso e longo sem sair do lugar, sentindo aquela emoção eletrizante voltar a abatê-lo, o enchendo cada vez mais de gozo.

— Hmmm, você vê? — Percy disse sem fôlego, o abraçando pelas costas, apoiando o peso de Nico em seu colo. — Eu nem estou me movendo. Você vê o quanto você gosta? Só eu posso te fuder tão bem, te encher de tanta porra até que transborde.

— Ah! — Nico estremeceu novamente, gozando no membro de Percy e fazendo mais sêmen preenchê-lo.

Percy podia sentir tudo e em troca Nico também sentia, as emoções fluindo entre eles num fluxo sem fim. A cabeça de Percy girava e o ar abandonava seus pulmões, não acreditava estavam gozando novamente. Doía tanto, seu nó expandindo mais, pela primeira vez em sua vida crescendo até o limite, o que lhe deixava sem controle nenhum, sentindo Nico o mamar até que não houvesse nenhuma gota a expelir.

Era a melhor das dores.

— Porra! — Percy rugiu, desistindo de tentar impedir que os quadris de Nico continuassem a se mover. Mais uma vez, o ômega guinchou alto e se tencionou todo, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e se contraiu em volta de Percy uma última vez, sêmen jorrando dentro do pequeno vente de Nico e distendendo a barriga do ômega, formando uma pequena massa no meio.

Tudo o que Percy pode fazer foi segurar Nico pelo o pescoço, lhe roubando um beijo lento, continuando exatamente onde eles estavam, ambos sentindo o membro de Percy ainda duro e mais sêmen saindo, completamente ereto e atados, preenchendo o ômega cada vez mais.

Nico respirou fundo como se finalmente o oxigênio estivesse voltando para seus pulmões e se manteve quieto, suas mãos continuando presas, amarradas juntas ao redor do pescoço de Percy e seus olhos continuando fechados, sem precisar da venda para privá-lo da visão, o mantendo excitado por mais tempo do que Nico se achava capaz. Percy continuou beijando Nico e Nico se deixou sentir os últimos momentos daquele êxtase que parecia que não teria fim, porque quando ele abrisse os olhos Percy teria muitas coisas a explicar e ele já sabia que não iria gostar delas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, agora que vocês chegaram até aqui, principalmente os leitores fantasmas, me deixem um comentário e me digam se gostaram. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler.^^


	14. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão vocês? Eu oficialmente termino meu período de hiato, finalmente! Eu pensei seriamente em mudar completamente o capítulo anterior, mas decidi continuar assim mesmo. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que continuam me acompanhando e tem paciência.  
> Boa leitura!

****Assim que o nó de Percy havia murchado, o alfa tinha beijado o rosto de Nico, o colocado na cama e o coberto com um lençol, se deitando atrás dele logo em seguida. Nenhum dos dois havia dito uma palavra desde então e era onde eles tinham permanecido até o momento.

E se fosse por Nico, eles ficariam assim para sempre. Ele achava que nem estava respirando. Não havia dormido e não havia se mexido, sem nem sequer fechar os olhos, apenas permaneceu imóvel entre os braços do alfa, se negando a dar atenção para as mãos de Percy que acariciavam seu quadril e desciam para seu estômago levemente distendido. Não, ele também não se afetava com os lábios de Percy que beijavam seu pescoço em cima de sua marca recém feita. A única coisa que Nico tinha se permitido fazer era encostar a cabeça contra o travesseiro e divagar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer, se sentindo flutuar em uma realidade alternativa, mas já percebendo as mudanças que aconteciam em seu ventre. A presença de Percy só piorava a situação, fazendo seu corpo reagir do único jeito que ele não queria, sensível e aberto aos toques do alfa.

Porque, Percy também continuava ali, bem ao seu lado, deitado contra suas costas e o abraçando tão apertado que era como se o alfa tivesse medo que Nico pudesse fugir. Bem, Percy o conhecia bem demais. O alfa sabia exatamente o que fazer para mantê-lo calmo e obediente, porque Nico tinha certeza, se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião ele já estaria longe dali onde nenhum alfa poderia se aproveitar dele.

Percy se encostou mais contra as costas de Nico e apertou seus longos braços ao redor do ômega, agora mordiscando seu pescoço e subindo pela pele macia, deixando o rastro de lábios e mordidas dolorosamente prazerosas que fazia Nico estremecer e arfar, se negando a demonstrar mais do que respostas corporais. O máximo que ele se deixou fazer foi fechar os olhos em êxtase e voltar a abri-los quando a sensação se tornou suportável novamente. E como sempre, Percy parecia ler suas reações como se elas estivessem escritas em um mapa. Nico curvou a coluna e lá estava Percy, o alfa roçou a cabeça gorda em sua entrada e a empurrou para dentro, sem pressa ou dificuldade, fazendo Nico abrir as pernas o suficiente para que Percy fosse capaz de chegar até o fundo. Nico gemeu longamente e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, Percy realmente sabia como controlá-lo, não sabia? Ele sabia o que fazer para tirar a reação certa dele e o jeito certo de tocá-lo, o suficiente para fazer Nico desabar e querer dar toda sua independência para o alfa. Para Nico, aquilo era um mistério, ele não entendia como Percy conseguia fazê-lo se sentir daquele jeito, como se aquele fosse o melhor momento de sua vida e o pior de todos. Era incrível como a única coisa que o impedia de ir embora era o toque de Percy, que a única coisa que o impedia de se levantar era o que o amortecia e o enchia de uma necessidade que Nico não conseguia entender ou combater desde que havia encontrado o alfa pela primeira vez.

Nico engoliu em seco e estremeceu ao sentir a pele de Percy tocar na sua com mais intensidade, os quadris do alfa enfim se movendo, roçando no lugar que ele mais gostava e precisava, segurando em seu rosto e encostando seus lábios ao dele, o fazendo arfar mais uma vez. Ninguém jamais havia o beijado daquele jeito, tão suave e tão cuidadoso, como se ele fosse quebrar, ninguém jamais havia o segurado com tanto intento e com tanta vontade que tudo o que Nico poderia fazer era navegar pelas ondas de prazer.

Talvez, ele devesse ter lutado mais? Talvez, ele… talvez, ele devesse ter se afastado enquanto ainda podia. Tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha se feito esse mesmo questionamento. Ele sabia que isso iria acontecer, não sabia? Ele tinha certeza que iria. Porque, no fundo, era o que acontecia com todos os ômegas. Cedo ou tarde, seria inevitável. O que ele não entendia era porque Percy ainda o segurava, porque Percy não havia feito como qualquer outro alfa faria. Percy deveria ter transado com ele e o mandado embora, sem se apegar e sem emoções. E estaria tudo bem, ele entenderia. Não era ideal, mas Nico não seria o primeiro ômega a cuidar de um bebê sozinho. Ele era forte e sabia que poderia fazer o que quisesse se ele se esforçasse. Então, porque Percy ainda o segurava daquela forma e o fazia se sentir tão seguro e tão ameaçado ao mesmo tempo? Nico deveria odiá-lo pelo o que Percy tinha feito. Ele deveria! É por isso que Nico iria… ele iria…

Nico gemeu novamente quando sentiu Percy segurar em seu pequeno membro e se enterrar dentro dele mais uma vez, o nó do alfa os prendendo mais uma vez, crescendo e crescendo até que Nico não pudesse pensar em nada além do quanto ele se sentia aberto e preenchido.

— Hmm, perfeito. Agora, eu quero que você me escute. Tudo bem? — Percy pegou no rosto de Nico e o virou em sua direção mais uma vez, o beijando e roubando o ar de Nico.

Nico acenou que sim. Ele acenou porque não podia pensar e porque ele faria tudo o que seu alfa pedisse, sentindo mais sêmen jorrar dentro dele, seu estômago tão pesado que ele se sentia a ponto de estourar.

— Por onde eu devo começar, hmmmm… ah, sim! Eu vou te contar uma história. Sobre um garoto pobre e um garoto rico.

Percy se acomodou melhor e ronronou, voltando a enrolar os braços ao redor de Nico, se curvando contra ele e acabando com os lábios sob o ouvido de Nico.

— Essa história é sobre uma família feliz, uma família pobre que tinha pouco e mal conseguiam colocar comida na mesa, mas que era inegavelmente feliz. O pai era um pescador, enquanto a mãe ficava em casa cuidando do garotinho de olhos verdes e sorridentes. Eles viveram assim por muitos anos até que um dia o pai foi pescar e nunca mais voltou.

— Ah! — Nico arfou, se curvando contra Percy, se é que era possível. Ele… porra! Ele… _ah_!

— Shhh… como eu estava dizendo… hmmm, é, assim, bebê, hmmm… sim! O pai nunca voltou. A mãe que era uma ômega teve que encontrar outro alfa, um asqueroso e que abusava dela, mas como o pequeno garotinho era um alfa ele não tinha serventia para o dono do casa. Moral da história, a mãe morreu e o garoto fugiu, indo parar em um abrigo. O importante aqui é que o garoto era esperto, ele passou a infância se escondendo de autoridades e fugindo do serviço social, mascarando o cheiro de hormônio de alfa como ele podia até que ele encontrou um garoto solitário, um alfa como ele. Esse garoto que tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros e que era mais novo que ele não se importou como o garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos negros se vestia ou cheirava, o levando para seus pais ricos. Os pais, uma dupla de alfas, entretanto ficaram horrorizados, dizendo que alfa algum deveria viver daquela forma, pois todos os alfas, não importando a sua origem deveriam ser bem tratados. A partir daquele momento, os dois garotinhos alfas passaram a ser amigos inseparáveis. Você está acompanhando?

— Garoto loiro. Família rica. Amigos. — Nico acenou que sim, voltando a respirar lentamente, encostado contra o peito de Percy, relaxado e flutuando.

— Isso mesmo, bebê. Eles deram tudo o que o garotinho pobre poderia precisar e, do dia para a noite, o garoto que nem tinha um teto sob a cabeça se tornou o rico mais jovem daquela cidade. O garotinho tinha uma casa só para ele, roupas novas e tutores particulares que o educariam até que ele estivesse pronto para ir à escola, cabendo todas as decisões ao pequeno garoto de olhos verdes e sorriso gentil. Você sabe qual era o nome desse garoto?

 _Oh!_ Nico abriu os olhos, acordando de seu estupor de uma só vez. Se esse garotinho era Percy, então o outro só poderia ser….

— Você acertou. Will Solace. Ele me ajudou quando ninguém se importava. Eu não entendia as regras da sociedade e nem como me portar, meu pai tinha escolhido nos manter afastados da civilização. Se eu tivesse toda aquela informação, eu poderia ter salvado minha mãe e hoje tudo seria diferente.

— Você… você fez tudo isso pelo Will? — Nico sentia que deveria estar revoltado de ser entregue de uma pessoa para a outra como uma moeda de troca, mas tudo o que podia sentir era seu corpo exausto, cheio de sêmen e Percy o mantendo preso de todas as formas possível.

— No começo. — Percy disse, dando de ombros enquanto massageava a barriga inchada de Nico e voltava a sussurrar no ouvido do ômega. — Will me mostrou seu perfil naquele site e eu fiz o que um bom amigo faria, eu fui sincero, eu disse que não entendia. Você era só mais um ômega, tão especial quanto qualquer outro ômega. Nada de incomum. Mas Will é uma pessoa insistente, ele falava sobre você há anos, mesmo eu dizendo que era uma causa perdida, mesmo eu dizendo que não se pode forçar a conexão entre duas pessoas, principalmente entre um alfa e um ômega.

Nico virou a cabeça e encarou os olhos sérios do alfa, uma careta aparecendo no rosto de Percy enquanto uma das mãos dele subiram para o meio de suas costas, massageando devagar e sem pretensão.

— E agora? — Nico disse, fungando.

— Agora, eu estou enganando e roubando algo que é importante para o meu melhor amigo. Tudo por causa de você. Você entende a gravidade da situação? Você sabia que seu pai te vendeu em matrimônio para a família Solace? Que tudo o que eles precisam é achar seu pai e ter provas que você é um ômega sem dono?

— Eu… você não prec--…— Nico engoliu em seco, sentindo os olhos arderem. — Se você queria… se você queria--queria isso… você não precisava--

Nico prendeu um soluço e voltou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro. Ele, enfim, entendia o motivo de ter sido tomado contra sua vontade e mesmo que nada justificasse as ações de Percy, ele fechou os olhos, aliviado, por saber que não era sua culpa, por saber que ele era um bom ômega.

***

Assim que Nico havia acordado de seu cochilo, ele havia aberto aberto os olhos e piscado enquanto sua mente lenta lutava para raciocinar. Tudo o que ele sabia era que estava acordado e que se sentia estranho e, por um momento, quase não reconheceu o próprio quarto. Sua cabeça girava e sua têmpora latejava, seu corpo sensível quase não o obedecendo. Mas ele se forçou a sentar na cama. Sim, era o que ele tinha fazer; apoiou as duas pernas no chão e deu as costas para Percy, sua mente em completo branco dizendo que ele tinha que continuar. Nico não entendia o que acontecia, mas ele sabia que precisava sair dali.

Ele precisava.

Nico, então, se levantou com forças que ele não sabia de onde vinha e suas pernas falharam, o fazendo se segurar no criado mudo como uma marionete com os fios cortados. Ele se segurou até ter certeza que não cairia e andou para a frente, se sentindo feito um bebê que dava os primeiros passos.

Quisera ele que seu único problema fosse suas pernas. Tudo doía, desde sua cabeça até a ponta de seus pés. Seu corpo estava mole e sua barriga reclamava, se revirando como se ele tivesse comido algo estragado. Foi quando Nico tocou onde seu ventre deveria ficar que ele entendeu, gemendo de dor, continuando a tocar na pele com dedos exploradores. A sensação era alienígena, a pele que antes era lisa e macia já começava a se distender, sensível ao toque e com uma textura elástica como se tentasse se esticar por vontade própria. Seria algo imperceptível para o olho humano, mas que para ele, era bem visível.

Uma pequena massa já se formava em seu baixo ventre, ele tinha certeza disso.

Nico piscou, tentando tirar o embaçado da visão e passou os olhos pelo quarto, ele precisava sair da lá, agora mais do que nunca, precisava ir para um lugar seguro onde ninguém poderia machucá-los. Nunca mais. Pois, agora, ele era responsável por outra vida.

Nico deu mais alguns passos e encontrou suas roupas dobradas em cima de uma cadeira do lado de onde Percy se deitava. Ele deu a volta no quarto e se segurou para não encarar o homem na cama, podendo sentir os olhos do alfa sobre ele. Mas tudo o que Nico conseguia pensar era que estavam em perigo, ele tinha que sair dali. Naquele exato momento. Ele tinha fazer isso antes que fosse tarde demais e Percy o prendesse novamente. Nico, então, deu os últimos passos até as roupas com pés cambaleantes e pegou sua calcinha, se apoiando na cadeira e levantando a perna devagar, sentindo uma pontada aguda em seu baixo estômago. Ele parou por um momento e tentou recuperar o fôlego, se forçando a respirar porque precisava continuar. NIco levantou a outra perna e colocou os resto da lingerie, indo à procura de sua camiseta e saia.

— O que você está fazendo, Nico? — Foi quando Nico levantou a cabeça e encarou o alfa, ele nunca tinha ouvido a voz de Percy ficar soar tão grave ou séria.

 _Oh, certo._ Percy podia sentir tudo o que ele sentia. Mas só o que Nico conseguia sentir era o puro pânico e o instinto de sobrevivência em cada fio de seu corpo.

Ele precisava sair dali. Agora.

— E-eu… eu preciso…

— Eu tenho algo para você. — Percy o cortou.

Nico observou, sem respirar, Percy tirar uma caixa de dentro de uma gaveta no criado-mudo e estender em direção a Nico, fazendo Nico se aproximar sem conseguir evitar a curiosidade.

Ele abriu a caixa e o que viu dentro o fez dar um passo para trás e deixar que a caixa caísse no chão.

— Eu não posso fazer isso, eu não posso. — Nico balançou a cabeça, se negando. Ele não deixaria que isso acontecesse com ele e com seu bebê que ainda nem tinha nascido. Eles precisavam fugir.

Percy se levantou da cama e pegou a caixa do chão, a abrindo novamente e mostrando o conteúdo para Nico. Nico deu outro passo para trás e tremores subiram por suas costas, se espalhando por seu corpo inteiro, ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, não com ele. Mas antes que Nico pudesse se afastar, Percy tirou o compartimento que continha a coleira para fora e mostrou uma caixinha de veludo por baixo.

— Eles não quiseram me vender sem a coleira. É um requerimento obrigatório para registro de casais entre ômegas e alfas. — Percy colocou a caixa maior na cama e abriu a pequena caixa de veludo, mostrando dois anéis de outro, em cada um cravado o nome de ambos. — Eu quero que você aceite isso como uma prova do meu amor.

Nico arfou quando Percy se ajoelhou e segurou delicadamente em suas mãos. Mas nenhum dos dois sorriu, Percy tinha uma expressão cada vez mais séria e Nico sentia que a qualquer momento desmaiaria de pânico.

Não, ele se negava a acreditar nisso. Isso não era amor, não poderia ser. Se isso fosse amor, Percy nunca teria feito aquilo com ele. Nunca. Era só mais uma forma de manipulação, Percy sabia como isso era importante para ele, sabia o que esse simples gesto significava. Pela tradição, ômegas não usavam aliança, isso era destinado a alfas e, às vezes, a alguns betas sortudos. Tudo o que os ômegas ganhavam era uma coleira, uma corrente e uma mordida. Um ômega ter uma aliança implicava que entre o ômega e o alfa existia uma relação de igualdade. Mas tudo isso não importava, eram só mais mentiras, pois a noite anterior tinha sido o exemplo claro disso. Entretanto, Nico permaneceu onde estava, com o coração apertado e mais dor do que ele podia suportar, completamente chocado e estático. Ele deixou que Percy colocasse o anel em seu dedo e observou Percy fazendo o mesmo consigo, vendo como as alianças gêmeas brilhavam em ambas as mãos.

Nico continuou a olhar para Percy sem entender o que acontecia e se sentiu ser puxado suavemente pela mão em direção á cama, agora se sentando de frente para Percy.

— Fale comigo, o que se passa nessa cabecinha sua, hmm? — Percy perguntou, segurando Nico pela cintura e pela nuca. NIco apenas franziu o cenho e continuou a olhar para Percy, se mantendo o mais imóvel possível. Percy se aproximou mais de Nico e Nico fechou os olhos com força, rezando para que ele não precisasse passar por aquilo novamente. Mas quando nada disso aconteceu, Nico abriu os olhos, vendo o olhar de tristeza no rosto de Percy.

Ele não entendia nada.

— Eu vou te levar para a faculdade. Se troque.

Assim, Percy se levantou da cama, pegou as roupas que estavam dobradas e saiu do quarto, fechando o porta sem fazer barulho. Só restou a Nico se deitar de barriga para cima e olhar para o teto, se sentindo aliviado agora que Percy não estava mais lá, enquanto o gozo de Percy permanecia dentro dele, o mantendo preenchido e o fazendo repensar tudo o que ele pensava que sabia

***

Percy não entendia que merda estava acontecendo com ele. Ele não entendia o que o fazia agir daquela forma e não entendia, porque, de repente, era importante se ele machucava as pessoas no processo. Provavelmente, era porque ele nunca tivesse precisado entender ou se importar antes. E talvez, só talvez, pela primeira vez na vida, as ações que ele tomava o afetava tanto ou até mais do que as outras pessoas. Ele era uma pessoa que agia e ponto final, as consequências de seus atos nunca tendo um impacto em sua vida. O mais importante era notar que seus atos nunca tiveram consequências tão drásticas antes. Mas... será que elas realmente eram drásticas ou era porque elas finalmente o atingiam?

Bem, aparentemente, parecia que Percy Jackson não aceitava muito bem a rejeição. Ele nem parecia se lembrar do gosto dela desde que os Solace haviam lhe acolhido. Se é que Percy poderia chamar aquilo de acolhedor; eles não tinham feito mais do que contactar o serviço social e o jogar nas mãos dos burocratas até que Percy tivesse noção o suficiente de como o mundo funcionava para tomar conta do próprio dinheiro e da própria vida, pois, como eles mesmo tinham dito, Alfas não deveriam dependem de outras pessoas. Era uma vergonha e um insulto receber ajuda ou parecer fraco na frente de qualquer pessoa. Alfas lideravam e os que se recusavam, bem… eles não sobreviviam para contar a história.

Na época, Percy com seus sete anos de idade tinha dado de ombros. Não que tivesse sido uma novidade para ele, pois desde cedo sentia que tinha passado mais tempo cuidando e consolando a mãe do que sendo uma criança. Ele podia não ter lembranças de Sally Jackson, mas a imagem de um borrão choroso era a última coisa de que ele se recordava antes da mãe vir a falecer.

— Vamos, querido, me diga o que aconteceu… — Veio a voz de Rita ao longe, o fazendo sair de seus pensamentos. Percy aguçou os ouvidos enquanto subia os degraus da escada sem fazer barulho e parou em frente a porta de Nico, prestes a abrir a porta.. Ele franziu a testa e parou com a mão na maçaneta, deixando que seus sentidos ampliassem o som que vinha dentro do quarto.

A primeira coisa que Percy percebeu foi o silêncio, a forma como o ar em volta dele parecia imóvel e vazio de vida, deixando um gosto amargo em sua língua. A segunda, foi os soluços que quebravam o silêncio ritmicamente, e a voz de Rita que tinha um tom de preocupação e compreensão que só uma mãe poderia demonstrar com tanto carinho, só deixando a situação mais clara.

— E-eu… eu--…  não foi nada. S-são os hormônios. É tudo tão novo. Não é nada que a senhora t-tenha que se preocupar.

Percy fincou os dedos nas palmas das mãos e se manteve imóvel, mal respirando, pois tudo o que Nico dizia eram mentiras, todas elas. Cada mísera palavra e entonação na voz suave com o propósito de enganar a tia o cortava como navalhas afiadas, fincadas em suas entranhas que só se intensificava a cada novo som, trazendo de volta aquela mesma sensação que havia sentido assim que Nico tinha acordado.

Naquele momento, Percy não tinha conseguido identificar a fonte daquele sentimento, mas agora… agora que Nico estava longe o bastante e seu cheiro de ômega e de parceiro não o afetava tanto, era claro como a água. Percy sentia um medo tão profundo e intenso emanar de Nico que a sensação se tornava física, fazendo suas pernas perderem a força e seu estômago querer se esvaziar.

Nico estava com medo dele?

Ele… ele tinha feito aquilo com Nico? Logo ele? Que apenas quis protegê-lo?

— Nico di Angelo, não minta para mim. Eu sou sua tia e te conheço tempo suficiente para saber quando você não diz a verdade. — Rita levantou a voz, seu tom agudo vibrando em seus ouvidos, mas ela pareceu suspirar e voltou a falar mais calma. — Eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada. Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, não sabe? Você é o meu garotinho e sempre vai ser.

—  Tia… —  Percy ouviu um fungado e a voz de Nico ficar abafada. — Eu vou ficar bem, eu prometo.

Foi quando Percy ouviu mais um soluço, a voz embargada de Nico se derramando por seus sentidos feito gilete na pura seda, o destruindo por dentro lentamente.

— Oh, Nico. O que foi que te fizeram? Deixe que a tia te ajude.

Nos próximos momentos tudo que Percy ouviu foi o silêncio e depois mais um soluço suspirado, profundo e doloroso, como se o ar fosse arrancado do peito do ômega a força. Percy fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e bateu na porta, entrando sem esperar resposta, sentido cada celular de seu corpo protestar, o avisando que era a decisão errada a tomar.

— Você está pronto?

Nenhum deles disse nada. Nico olhava para ele com um olhar lacrimejante, lágrima atrás de lágrima escorrendo de seu rosto moreno e Rita tinha um olhar reprovador no rosto, o primeiro de muitos, ele tinha certeza. E mesmo vendo o medo que gelava sua alma vir de Nico, o pequeno ômega se aproximou de Percy e tocou em suas mãos, o fazendo abrir os dedos.

— Você está sangrando. —  Nico disse, com os olhos arregalados e inocentes, ainda chorando livremente.

Percy olhou para as palmas das próprias mãos e constatou que Nico estava certo, sangue escorria de quatro pequenas feridas que suas unhas haviam feito. Era pouco perto do que ele merecia, pensou, enquanto observava o corte se fechar lentamente até que nem a cicatriz restasse, só as gotas de sangue que escorriam pelas ponta de seus dedos até chegar ao chão.

—  Você está bem? —  Nico voltou a perguntar, medo e preocupação se misturando e dando um nó na cabeça de Percy.

Como poderia Nico ainda se importar com ele depois de tudo que Percy havia feito?

Percy sorriu, um sentimento maníaco subindo por sua coluna, e em um ímpeto, ele abraçou Nico bem apertado, o soltando rapidamente em seguida, pois tudo o que tinha sentido de volta tinha sido um terror congelante e tanta dor que Percy não sabia como Nico ainda estava de pé.

— Nós temos que ir. — Foi o que Percy disse enfim, sua voz saindo mais irritada do que ele pretendia se fosse pelas reações de Nico e Rita. Confusão foi a primeira emoção que detectou, que deveria vir de Rita e em seguida, sentiu medo vindo de Nico, porém era um outro tipo de medo, um hesitante e pulsante que fazia seu peito se apertar de uma forma diferente, tão dolorosa quanto a anterior.

Sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, Percy observou pelo canto de olho Nico pegar a mochila do chão e se aproximar dele com passos lentos, entrelaçando suas mãos juntas. Mas as coisas estava longe de estar bem, porque Nico podia estar tocando nele por vontade própria, mas os dedos de Nico tremiam tanto entre os seus que eles contavam outra história; eles lhe contavam que Nico estava apavorado só por estar a seu lado e que o ômega iria desmoronar a qualquer instante.

Percy apenas respirou fundo, sabendo que a culpa era toda dele. Ele se manteve quieto e suavizou a expressão em seu rosto, deixando que a calma pairasse sobre eles e só se moveu quando sentiu que Nico não estava a ponto de ter um ataque de pânico, o levando pela mão até a porta de saída e abrindo o carro para Nico, fechando a porta com cuidado para não o assustar ainda mais.

***

—  Não me toque!

Will levantou a cabeça com um estalo e sentiu um sorriso involuntario tomar seu rosto por completo. _Ah, finalmente._ Ele finalmente via o resultado de seu trabalho duro e dólares jogados fora. Sim, aquela era sua recompensa, música e alívio para seu ouvidos. E era só o começo. Hmmm… aquele gritinho de medo e angústia junto com o som de uma porta batendo era o que Will tinha ansiosamente esperado, era o ele havia desejado intensamente desde que descobriu a traição de Percy. Um sorriso maior ainda se se formou em seus lábios e seus dedos digitaram uma rápida mensagem de texto, parabenizando Malcown por um trabalho bem feito, pois o investigador poderia ser um covarde, mas era um covarde talentoso.

Will guardou o celular no bolso e se desencostou do portão da entrada da faculdade, observando a comoção em volta deles, se divertindo como as pessoas paravam para observar e cochichar uma para as outras sobre o ômega que tinha gritado tão desrespeitosamente e o alfa que praticamente bufava de irritação.

E lá estavam eles, ele mal podia acreditar! Will assistiu Nico dar a volta no carro e Percy o seguir como o predador que ele era, vendo o exato momento quando o alfa puxou Nico pelo o braço e o encostou contra a porta do carro, o prendendo entre seus braços e bloqueando a visão de Will. Não que ele precisasse ver o resto, podia sentir de longe o quanto aflito Nico estava e o quanto desesperado Percy parecia. Era quase como se Percy fosse fazer uma besteira. O que já deveria ter acontecido se fosse pela reação de Nico.

Perfeito.

Will se aproximou mais um pouco e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, conseguindo ouvir melhor o que acontecia e vendo o rosto de Nico se retorcer de agonia, enquanto lágrimas escorriam sem parar, o peito do ômega subindo e descendo agressivamente com os soluços que ele não conseguia conter.

—  Fale comigo, querido. Você sabe que eu faria tudo por você, não sabe?

Will piscou e sentiu sua mente ser inundada por tanta calma e prazer que ele teve que se apoiar no tronco da árvore. Aqueles hormônios eram inconfundíveis, pois somente um alfa poderia causar aquelas sensações, e um que fosse extremamente forte. Não era surpresa que Percy fosse tão forte assim, até sendo capaz de influenciar outro alfa,  mas Will nunca havia sentido tamanha força concentrada em um só lugar, mostrando porque Percy era tão respeitado até entre os alfas.

Ele ouviu um gemidinho rouco vindo de Nico e, então, tudo ficou mais intenso, era como se o ar se tornasse rarefeito e tudo o que ele pudesse pensar fosse em sexo, o fazendo olhar para cima a tempo de ver a cabeça de Nico cair para trás e o ômega se segurar no ombros de Percy com tanto desespero que parecia que era a única coisa que Nico poderia fazer para não desmaiar ali mesmo. E foi o que ômega fez, Nico se deixou ser beijado e acariciado até que as ondas de prazer o levasse de acordo com o que Percy comandava. Will também se sentia sendo levado, mas foi quando Percy colocou uma de suas pernas entre as de Nico e o beijou na boca que Will sentiu seu mundo explodir, a boca de Percy desceu até a marca de Nico e se encostou ali, mordendo Nico e o fazendo gemer como se o ômega estivesse morrendo.

—  Diga para mim, eu quero ouvir. —  Will ouviu Percy dizer novamente, mas isso parecia ter quebrado o encanto. Nico começou a debater contra Percy e, então, ele gritou com toda a força que seu pulmão tinha:

—  Eu quero que você me deixe em paz!

Will piscou novamente e no momento seguinte Nico escapava pelos dedos de Percy, passando por debaixo dos braços do alfa e correndo para dentro da universidade. O mais engraçado foi ver o rosto perplexo de Percy, pois o alfa parecia tão chocado que a única reação que Percy teve foi permanecer de pé e observar Nico correr para dentro da faculdade até que o ômega desaparecesse de vista.

Will, encostado contra o tronco da árvore e sem fôlego, tapou a boca, sentindo sua felicidade aumentar com o que veio a seguir:

— Porra! —  Percy, enfim, urrou, saindo de seu choque. Ele socou a lateral do carro e entrou nele, em seguida dando a partida e dirigindo para longe dali, deixando um Will esfuziante de alegria e chamando a atenção das pessoas que observavam a cena acontecer com curiosidade.

Will ajeitou suas roupas e pegou novamente o celular, discando o número que nunca pensou que fosse usar. Ele não poderia ter imaginado um resultado melhor mesmo que tivesse tentado, mas para garantir que seus planos dariam certo ele precisava usar sua última cartada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... muito apressado? E o tamanho do capítulo, muito grande? E principalmente, o que vocês acharam da reação do Nico?  
> Gostaria de saber a opinião de todos, então vão em frente e me deixem um comentário, ok?^^


	15. Truth, part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos?  
> Olha quem resolveu aparecer? Sim, eu!  
> Quero dizer que eu não desisti, embora eu tenha pensado mil vezes nisso.  
> O motivo é... bem... aquela cena non-con que todos estão bem cientes e que eu não sei porque eu escrevi. Eu juro, já pensei em excluir essa historia mil vezes, mas eu prezo muito mais a confiança que vocês tem em mim. Eu pensei que eu nunca fosse escrever algo daquele tipo, porque vai contra tudo o que eu acredito, tudo mesmo. E então, eu fui lá e escrevi da mesma forma, o que acabou causando um bloqueio criativo em mim mesma, me fazendo debater sobre o que eu estava fazendo e qual o propósito de estar escrevendo essa historia.
> 
> Bem, vou deixar claro que aquela cena não foi gratuita, de jeito nenhum, e sim um reflexo da nossa realidade, pois num mundo onde homens dominam, as mulheres ou as figuras femininas são quem sofrem as consequências. Eu queria retratar nossa realidade nessa historia, mas acabou sem muito pesado para mim. Eu não vou parar de escrever sobre temas que eu acho que sejam polêmicos, mas nunca mais farei um cena que seja retratada daquela forma.
> 
> Com isso em mente, eu desejo uma boa leitura a todos.

—  Eu tenho uma reunião com Hades di Ângelo. —  Will disse assim que saiu do elevador, caminhando até a recepção. Ele ajeitou o paletó que estava ligeiramente enrugado e pegou a maleta que havia repousado no chão durante a curta viagem até ali, esperando até que as portas se abrissem no último andar do prédio. A recepcionista apenas o olhou de canto e com uma expressão entediada, digitou alguns números no telefone, falando apressadamente no interfone. 

—  Eu entendo, Senhor. Sim, é pra já. 

A recepcionista colocou o telefone no gancho e, enfim, se dirigiu a Will. Ela se virou para ele, agora, com um agradável sorriso no rosto e disse no tom mais afável: —  O sr. Di Ângelo está lhe esperando. Por favor, me siga. É por aqui.

Will deu de ombros e andou na direção indicada, seguindo a secretaria e a observando andar em seus saltos altos e vestido colado, também olhando ao redor dele. E ele tinha que dar o braço a torcer, o investimento que seus pais haviam feito tinha valido cada centavo. O lugar era pintado em agradáveis tons pastel, obras de artes de bom gosto enfeitavam as paredes e o ambiente era espaçoso e bem organizado com pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, parecendo ocupadas e eficientes, muito diferente do que ele se lembrava; Hades costumava ter um sala pequena no complexo que seus pais possuíam no centro da cidade, praticamente escondido em seu canto isolado e escuro. 

Will continuou andando até o final do corredor e observou a recepcionista bater na porta e entrar em seguida.

—  Senhor, Will Solace está aqui.

A secretaria abriu a porta e Will sentiu um cheiro que era estranho e familiar ao mesmo tempo, algo que fazia seu estômago se revirar e suas mãos tremerem por um motivo que ele não conseguia definir. E então, quando Will finalmente passou pelo batente da porta e viu o alfa, sua respiração falhou, os outros dois ocupantes daquela sala não parecendo perceber, lhe dando tempo parar em frente a porta, mesmo que ele sentisse como se estivesse pregado ao chão. Hades lia um documento com uma expressão compenetrada e franzia o cenho, mas assim que a secretaria apontou a sua presença o alfa largou o documento e se levantou, um sorriso fácil se formando nos lábios dele.

— Obrigado, querida. Porque você não vai buscar um café para nossa visita? —  A secretaria acenou que sim firmemente e se virou para sair da sala. — E, Drew? Não deixe que ninguém nos atrapalhe.

—  Sim, senhor. —  Drew abaixou a cabeça em submissão e fechou a porta ao sair, deixando que sua atenção caísse sobre Will. 

— Ah, olha quem temos aqui! O pequeno Solace. —  Hades disse enquanto dava a volta na mesa e andava em direção a Will, segurando nas mãos de Will ao o receber com um aperto de mão forte e esquentando o interior do alfa loiro. —  Há que eu devo o prazer dessa visita tão inesperada?

Will sorriu de canto sem se importar quando sentiu um rubor subir a seu rosto, num tipo de encabulação infantil que ele não sentia há anos. Isso não o impediu de olhar para Hades dos pés a cabeça, apreciando a imagem que alfa fazia. Hades era… hmm, ele não conseguia exatamente achar uma palavra certa para defini-lo, havia algo de magnético que o atraia para ele e que sempre havia o atraido, mesmo quando Will ainda era uma criança e não tinha noção do que aquilo significava. Mas, se Will pudesse se recordar com exatidão, ele diria que não se lembrava de Hades ser tão alto ou dele ter a pele tão negra, mais escura que a de Nico, bem barbeado e com cabelo rente a cabeça, quase num estilo militar. Hades também usava um terno feito à medida e tinha uma postura que não deixava lugar para imaginar nada além do que ele era, um alfa seguro de si que exalava confiança e poder em cada poro de seu corpo.

E ele pensando que Percy era manipulador… ha! Parecia que Will tinha encontrado alguém ainda mais a altura dele, porque se Will fosse sincero consigo mesmo, ele nunca seria tão poderoso quanto gostaria, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza; Will já havia vivido o suficiente para reconhecer quando uma pessoa era perigosa. E poderosa. Essa pessoa a sua frente que usava de sorrisos e um rosto simpático levava dentro de si o pior dos segredos; Hades di Ângelo era um sobrevivente e um assassino, o tipo de pessoa que faria de tudo para conseguir o que queria. 

Will achava que nem precisaria usar seu plano b.

***

—  Vamos, não fique aí parado. —  Hades disse novamente com um sorriso fácil nos lábios, abrindo os braços em um convite. E de repente, Will se sentiu sendo transportado para o passado. Ele deixou a pasta que carregava em cima da mesa e se aproximou de Hades e… e o abraçou, um abraço bem apertado, encostando o rosto contra o pescoço do alfa, deixando que o cheiro familiar o preenchesse por completo. 

Will tinha sentido falta disso, tinha sentido como os braços de Hades o cobriam por completo e tinha sentido falta de como se sentia quando Hades o abraçava assim, como se ele pudesse lhe proteger de todo a mal do mundo. Mas… mas mesmo assim, ainda era estranho depois de tanto tempo estar perto dele. Era como se o alfa nunca tivesse partido e era como se ele conhecesse um Hades totalmente diferente, mais velho e mais… e mais alguma coisa que ele não conseguia exatamente definir. Will se lembrava de Hades em sua infância tão nitidamente que, as vezes, era tudo o que ele podia se lembrar do passado; todas os momentos que Hades havia conversado com ele e explicado como as coisas eram, todos os abraços trocados e afagos carinhosos estavam guardados a sete chaves e só agora, que Hades que estavam em sua frente, era que ele se dava conta do quanto tinha sentido falta disso. Will achava que tinha passado mais tempo com Hades do que com os próprios pais, e tirando Percy, o alfa era a única pessoa que tinha feito parte de seus anos formadores, o ajudando a se transformar no homem que ele era hoje. 

Se não tivesse sido o problema com Nico, Hades nunca teria saído de seu lado.

— Tio Hades, eu senti sua falta. — Will disse meio excitado e meio encabulado, se sentindo seguro nos braços que o consolaram tantas vezes que ele tinha perdido a conta, e talvez, só talvez, ele não devesse o chamar de tio, não mais. As palavras vindas de seus lábios soavam sexuais demais para seus ouvidos. E, talvez, Hades também tenha escutado a mesma coisa, porque tudo o que Hades fez foi dar uma risada profunda e rouca que retumbou no peito largo do alfa, o hálito quem de Hades chegando a sua nuca enquanto suas mãos grandes acariciavam em círculos suas costas, tentando o acalmar como antigamente.

—  Eu também senti sua falta, pequeno. Você não sabe o quanto.

Hades, então, segurou em seus ombros e os afastou apenas o suficiente para poder olhar em seus olhos, depois passando os olhos por seu rosto, parecendo satisfeito com o que viu lá. E, sorrindo suavemente, Hades o tocou no rosto e acariciou sua maçã do rosto, exatamente do jeito que Will se lembrava de Hades fazer, e o que no passado parecia fraternal agora só o fazia corar com a força de dez sóis. 

Will não se lembrava da última vez que alguém o havia tocado por vontade própria. 

—  O que você anda aprontando? Espero que nada de bom. —  Hades disse com a voz brincalhona e, então, ele o soltou e o mundo voltou a girar normalmente, fazendo o encanto se quebrar. 

Will olhou novamente para Hades, agora sem a influência do alfa sobre ele e sorriu. Ele abriu o maior sorriso possível, sem conseguir se segurar e se encostou na mesa, observando o alfa o olhar com o mesmo sorriso carinhoso no rosto. Will não sabia que isso era possível, olhar para alguém com carinho e ao mesmo tempo com luxúria no olhar, e ele nem sabia que um dia iria gostar de estar sobre a mira desse homem, não dessa forma, ele nem se lembrava de enxergar Hades como nada além de um amigo de seus pai que às vezes vinha visitá-lo e que o escutava como ninguém mais teve a paciência para fazer. As coisas definitivamente tinham mudado, para o melhor, e se dependesse dele, elas ficariam melhores ainda. E agora, observando Hades se ajeitar na cadeira e arrumar a calça que mostrava um volume interessante Will começava a entender o que Nico havia visto em Percy. Seria possível uma relação real entre dois alfas? Não, deveria ser outra coisa. Sim, era isso… ou não era?... 

Will balançou a cabeça e tentou clarear a mente, se lembrando que era apenas o efeito que alfas mais fortes do que ele causavam. Ele respirou fundo e tentou não reparar em como Hades continuava a olhá-lo com uma fome no olhar que geralmente era dirigido somente a ômegas.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda. —  Ele, enfim, conseguiu dizer, desviando o olhar de Hades, embora algo sempre o fizesse voltar a fitar aqueles olhos mais escuros do que a própria escuridão.

— Oh? Você precisa de ajuda? Estou me sentindo magoado. O que eu vou ganhar com isso?

Will voltou a olhar para Hades e sentiu seu interior esquentar. O que Hades iria ganhar com isso? Quem sabe não ir para a cadeia pelo assassinato de Maria di Angelo? Mas… não, a pergunta não era sincera, porque Hades continuava sorrindo para ele como se Will tivesse dito a coisa mais bonitinha que ele poderia ouvir. Will sabia exatamente o que ele deveria fazer, ele deveria mostrar que tinha provas concretas contra o alfa e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Foi o que ele fez? Não! É claro que não! Sua boca traidora parecia ter uma mente só dela que faria exatamente o que Will não deveria fazer.

— O que você quiser. —  Ele respondeu em voz baixa, as palavras quase saindo engasgadas. 

Wow! Ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo? Fala sério! Ele estava dando em cima da única figura paterna que ele teve na vida? 

Aquilo era muito baixo até para ele.

— Não se preocupe, eu não quero muito. Apenas… se sente comigo. — Hades indicou a própria perna, exatamente como ele costumava fazer e Will foi. Era como se um fio invisível o puxasse, o fazendo se sentar de lado contra o peito do alfa. Ele sabia que deveria sentir medo e pavor, ele sabia que estava sendo obrigado a se mover contra sua vontade, mas será que realmente era o caso? Ele apenas olhou para o rosto de Hades que parecia um pouco mais sério e passou os braços pelo pescoço do alfa, escondendo o rosto no ombro largo em que ele se apoiava. E de novo, ele se sentia como se fosse um garotinho assustado que buscava abrigo naquele que ele sempre confiou, apenas abraçando Hades como ele costumava fazer e se deixando ser ninado lentamente.

—  Pare com isso. —  Will disse contra o pescoço de Hades, o abraçando mais forte com os dois braços e se sentindo tão bem que Will sentia vontade de chorar, era como se finalmente tivessem lhe devolvido sua alma.

—  Eu não estou fazendo nada, querido. —  Hades disse, um suspiro saindo de suas lábios grossos. Foi quando Will percebeu que agora ele estava montado no colo de Hades, de frente para ele enquanto o alfa o abraçava pelas costas e tinha uma de suas mãos em sua nuca, massageando suavemente seus cabelos.

—  O que está acontecendo? O-o que é isso?

—   Shhh… não é nada. Isso. Assim. —  Hades esfregou suas costas com aquelas mãos quentes, em círculos suaves e Will suspirou de volta, se sentindo amolecer e fechando os olhos, sendo transportado de volta para seus cinco anos de idade, tardes ensolaradas, dias felizes e gargalhadas. 

Will piscou, tentando se manter acordado, mas tudo o que ele escutou foi: —  Não tema, minha criança. Eu vou cuidar de tudo daqui para a frente. — E depois disso, só restou a escuridão confortável que o ninava em direção ao mundo dos sonhos.

***

Percy não conseguia ver um palmo à sua frente, ele tinha arrancado com o carro e não tinha parado de dirigir até chegar na sede de sua empresa, furioso. Ele bateu a porta do carro com força e entrou no elevador, bufando enquanto revia o que tinha acabado de acontecer. 

_ —  Não me toque! —  _ Ele ainda podia ouvir Nico gritando com ele, o medo estampado na feição delicada do ômega enquanto Nico se encolhia contra a parede, tentando ficar longe dele; Nico abraçava o estômago e chorava, descontrolado e angustiado, Percy mal tocando nele.

_ —  Eu quero que você me deixe em paz! —   _ Nico, então, havia gritado com tanta vontade que Percy quase deu um passo para trás. Um soco teria doído menos. Assim, Percy foi obrigado a ver Nico correr para longe dele e entrar na faculdade, onde os seguranças o olhavam com cara feia. Ele… ele só não entendia. O que… o que ele deveria fazer? Ele deveria presentear Nico? Ele deveria se ajoelhar em público? Deveria fazer uma declaração em escrito? Ele faria tudo o que Nico pedisse. Mas como sempre, Nico não pedia nada.

— Percy? —  Ele ouviu alguém o chamando e olhou para cima, vendo Rachel o olhar preocupada a uma distância segura. Ele observou o momento em que ela levantou a mão e apertou seu ombro em consolação, seu rosto numa mistura de pena e simpatia. —  Tyson me ligou.

Ela, então, ofereceu um lenço de papel e se sentou a seu lado, a presença dela deixando seus nervos mais à flor da pele. Aparentemente, eles estavam em sua sala, sentados no sofá que ficava de frente para as grandes janelas que mostravam a cidade. 

Ele olhou para o lenço e olhou de volta para Rachel, a questionando. Provavelmente a notícia já deveria ter se espalhado pela a cidade se Tyson já sabia do ocorrido.

—  Você está chorando.

Ele? Chorando? Percy Jackson não chorava. Nunca. Mas, aparentemente, isso também era verdade. Ele levou os dedos a própria face e sentiu a pele molhada. Ele ainda chorava, lágrima após lágrima. Ele soluçava também. Era assim que Nico se sentia? Ele estava tendo um reflexo das emoções de Nico? Se fosse isso era um saco, porque algo dentro dele doía, nada físico, é claro; era puramente psicológico. Era uma agonia que subia por suas costas e transbordava por seus olhos. Ele se sentia tão… sozinho… tão indefeso e inútil, parecia que seu coração iria se despedaçar. Ou seu orgulho.

— Nico… merda! —  Percy se levantou de onde estava e jogou o lenço no chão. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, ele precisava quebrar alguma coisa. Ele precisava… Percy tirou o celular do bolso e discou o número de Nico, talvez se eles se falassem por telefone as coisas poderiam se resolver. Sim, isso daria certo…

—  Senhor, porque você não dá um tempo para ele? —  Rachel novamente estava a seu lado, segurando sua mão e tirando o celular dele.

Um tempo? Porque Nico precisaria de um tempo? Nico precisava dele, do alfa dele. Só dele e de mais ninguém.

—  Percy. — Rachel disse novamente e Percy olhou para ela impaciente, Nico precisava ouvi-lo. —  Pelo o que Tyson me disse, o caso parece grave. É algo recente, certo? Você precisa dar um tempo para Nico curar as feridas. Você me entende?

—  Curar os feridas? Eu… eu preciso, Rachel! Eu preciso que ele me perdoe.

Rachel deu um passo para trás e Percy enfim entendeu o que acontecia, vendo seu reflexo nas janelas. Ele estava descontrolado. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho, seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu cabelo espetado para todos os lados. O pior era sentir como se ele não pudesse respirar, era sentir que ele faria uma loucura se Nico não estivesse a seu lado. 

Percy se sentiu ser levado para o sofá novamente e ser deitado cuidadosamente, logo em seguida um comprimido e um copo de água ser entregue em sua mão.

—  Não há nada que você possa fazer, Percy. Só o tempo dirá.  

***

_ — …surgiu para ajudar donos de empresas a se organizarem e com isso obterem melhores resultados dentro da organização. Segundo Chiavenato, a tarefa da Administração é interpretar os objetivos propostos pela empresa e transformá-los em…  _

Nico olhou para a frente da sala e observou os lábios do professor se moverem, ele escutava o som das palavras, mas não conseguia entendê-las; era como ele estivesse apenas fisicamente presente, enquanto sua mente tentava alcançar o lugar onde ele realmente queria estar. 

Nico tentou focar sua atenção no que o professor dizia e se forçou a escutá-lo.  

_ —… de direção e de controle de todos os esforços realizados em todas as áreas e em todos os níveis da empresa, a fim de atingir tais objetivos.  _

Não tinha jeito, tudo o que ele podia ouvir era o som da voz de Percy, sussurrando baixinho e gostoso em seu ouvido, dizendo que ele um bom ômega e que tudo ficaria bem. Ele ainda podia sentir as mãos de Percy em sua pele deslizando lentamente e como seu corpo havia lutado para se permitir aquele doce afago, o que não havia durado muito. Era como se uma chave tivesse aberto uma porta cheia de dor e tivesse o feito lutar, o obrigando a se libertar daquele que o mantinha preso. Ele… ele não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido naquele momento. Ele estava magoado? É claro que sim, mas não era como se ele tivesse medo do alfa, mesmo depois do que tinha acontecido. Entretanto, era algo mais profundo, era um instinto de sobrevivência que estava fora de seu alcance e que o fazia querer proteger a vida que estava sendo gerada dentro dele a todo custo. Era a pura lógica, se ele parasse para analisar o caso; Alfas e Ômegas na maioria das vezes eram levados pelo instinto, então, se um pessoa abusou dele uma vez, o que a impediria que fazer o mesmo novamente? Parecia que seu corpo de ômega achava que a única saída era se proteger da melhor forma que ele encontrasse.

_ Mas ele te deu um anel de noivado.  _ Outra voz disse dentro de sua cabeça, o fazendo olhar para sua mão.  _ Ele quer que vocês tenham um relacionamento igualitário, ele ainda te quer depois de ter te usado.   _

E de novo, Nico se perguntava o quanto duraria, girando o anel em seu dedo enquanto um sorriso se espalhava por seu rosto, vermelho e inchado de tanto chorar. Ele tinha esperado que agora que Percy finalmente tinha tido o que ele queria o alfa o deixaria em paz, assim cada um voltaria a viver a própria vida; Percy e seu dinheiro e Nico e seu bebê. Não seria a primeira, nem a última vez que uma coisa dessas aconteceria a um ômega.

Nico foi tirado de seus pensamento quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça, o fazendo ver uma notificação de chamada perdida. Era de Percy Jackson, Percy e sua insistência que fazia seu estômago se revirar de angústia e seu coração pular de felicidade, o deixando mais confuso ainda. Mas mesmo assim, Nico não pode evitar a felicidade maníaca que se espalhava por seu corpo; Percy era a melhor e a pior coisa que já havia aparecido em sua vida.

— Sr. Di Ângelo? —  Foi então que Nico percebeu que a aula já tinha acabado e só havia restado ele e Quíron na sala. Novamente. Parecia que ele ganharia mais um daqueles sermões mascarados de conselho amigo. 

Nico olhou para cima e, então, a expressão no rosto de Quíron mudou completamente, um olhar compreensivo substituindo o de decepção.

— Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu poderia ajudar em algo? Eu sei como pode ser complicado os primeiros meses.

— Primeiros meses? —  Nico repetiu, sentindo o rosto corar. 

_ Oh, meus deuses, então queria dizer que ele já sabia…? _

—  Gravidez. Sim, eu posso sentir o cheiro dos hormônios da gestação. É inconfundível. É uma mistura do seu cheiro com o do Percy, mas é algo novo, algo que não estava lá antes.

— Ah. — Nico disse, sem saber o que falar. Isso o poupava de ter que de se explicar, certo? Ele não precisaria contar para ninguém, nem fingir que essa criança era planejada ou que ela era querida. Não, Quíron sabendo de sua gravidez tornaria tudo mais fácil. Provavelmente, agora não demoraria muito para eles o chutarem para fora da faculdade e de sua bolsa de estudos. 

_ Tinha sido bom enquanto durou. _

—  Há algo que eu possa fazer?

Nico balançou a cabeça e pegou sua mochila do chão, se levantando.

—  Não se preocupe, professor. Assim que eu puder vou cancelar minha bolsa. Assim, uma pessoa que realmente precisar vai poder usar.

—  Nico, o que--

—  Obrigado, professor. 

Nico se virou e andou para fora da classe, e se mais lágrimas rolassem por seus olhos, ninguém tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

***

Nico não podia evitar de se sentir como uma garotinha em perigo. Ele era o pior dos personagens, do tipo trágico e que ainda por cima nunca poderia ser a heroína. Tudo o que ele sabia fazer era chorar, se lamentar pela vida que tinha e sentir falta de seu príncipe (des)encantado; era como ele sentisse o fim chegando e já estivesse de luto pelo o que ele nunca teria de volta. Segurando seus livros contra o peito e levando a mochila nas costa, Nico saiu da sala de aula e seguiu pelos corredores, desviando da multidão que se locomovia para dentro de outras salas de aula. Ele odiava se sentir assim, vulnerável e inútil, odiava chorar, fazendo seu rosto inchar e ficar mais vermelho do que um tomate podre e odiava ter a sensação de que não tinha controle sobre a própria vida, vendo o olhar de pena das pessoas, enquanto ele andava pelos corredores da faculdade. 

Talvez ele devesse acabar com essa situação antes que alguém terminasse para ele. 

Sim, era isso que ele iria fazer. Nico iria na diretoria e cancelaria sua matrícula de uma vez por todas, porque, afinal, agora que ele não teria mais tempo para estudar Nico seria obrigado a encontrar um emprego em tempo integral que não se importasse de contratar um ômega grávido. Oh, e o que ele falaria para a Tia? Se é que ela já não desconfiava. O jeito que ele vinha agindo não poderia ser mais inconstante. Mas não importava, sabia que ele conseguiria se-- 

Antes que Nico pudesse terminar sua corrente de pensamentos, ele bateu em algo duro e foi jogado para trás com o impacto, sendo segurado por mãos firmes, mas mesmo assim, sentido o impacto em seu baixo ventre, o fazendo enrolar os braços em frente a seu corpo, esperando a dor do tombo que nunca veio.

—  Olha por onde anda, ômeg--Nico? Nico di Ângelo? — Nico apoiou sua barriga e levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto do alfa, sentindo seu rosto ficar mais vermelho ainda. 

— Alabaster? É você? —  Foi a vez dele perguntar, confuso. O que amigo fazia ali? Nico pensava que Will tinha dito que Alabaster e Lou, seus amigos de longa data, tinham se mudado de faculdade e desde então ele não os havia visto mais.

—  Lou, corre aqui! Olha quem eu achei. E sem o cão de guarda!

—  Cão de guarda? —  Ele repetiu. Nico ficava mais confuso a cada segundo.

Nico ouviu passos vindo em direção a ele e se virou para ver Lou correr em direção a eles com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

—  A barra está limpa? Nada de Will?

—  Nada de Will. —  Alabaster confirmou. —  E também sem cheiro dele. É um alívio saber que ele não é o pai do bebê.

Lou, a garota alfa que tinha acabado de chegar, confirmou animadamente e colocou um braço em volta da cintura de Alabaster, parecendo se segurar para não fazer o mesmo com Nico.

Nico cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas sorriu mesmo assim, se sentindo relaxar um pouco mais. Ele estava envergonhado por todo mundo já saber que ele estava grávido, mas ver os melhores amigos trazia boas memórias. Antes de Will decidir que ele seria perfeito para ser um companheiro, Alabaster, Lou e ele eram os melhores amigos; Sim, a amizade entre alfas e ômegas era possível e o fato deles terem se conhecido antes de Wil, Percy ou Luke entrarem em sua vida era prova o suficiente; ele sentia falta da época onde tudo era descomplicado e só havia os estudos para se preocupar e tentar não dar para Rita mais trabalho do que o necessário. Ele não acreditava que eles estava ali na sua frente. A vontade de chorar veio novamente, mas Nico se segurou, ele não queria que eles pensassem que Nico estava infeliz, mesmo que ele estivesse, e mesmo que aqueles fossem os piores dias de sua vida.

Nico pigarreou e olhou novamente para eles com um sorriso expectante. Ele queria saber o que havia acontecido com eles.

—  Então, o que--

—  Shhh… você, sr. Di angelo, não vai falar nada e só vai escutar. —  Lou disse e o puxou pela mão até que eles chegaram às mesas que ficavam no pátio ao ar livre. 

Lou e Alabaster se sentaram e só restou a Nico seguir o exemplo deles, se acomodando em um banco em frente a eles.

—  É o seguinte. Primeiro, estamos felizes que Will não te controla mais. Ele disse que se a gente falasse com você ele iria “chamar os advogados do pai dele”. —  Lou fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos e revirou os olhos de impaciência. — Ele disse que a gente deveria procurar outra pessoa para cortejar agora que vocês estavam juntos.

—  Era o direito dele, L. O alfa tem direito sobre o ômega. Todo mundo sabe disso.

—  Eu me sinto “tãooo melhor” agora. —  Lou se virou para Alabaster e o fitou com um olhar irritado, se voltando para Nico e voltando a sorrir para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Alabaster apenas suspirou e colocou suas mãos sob a de Lou, pedindo desculpas sem precisar de palavras.

—  Como eu estava dizendo, Will nos proibiu de falar com você ou com a sua família.

Nico olhou para baixo e mirou as próprias mãos, se sentindo um idiota. Ele nem desconfiou de nada. Ele pensou que os amigos não se importavam mais com ele e tinham decidido ir embora sem se despedir, exatamente como todo mundo que passava por sua vida. Mas ele não poderia deixar que os amigos pensassem que ele faria o mesmo com eles.

—  Não. —  ele disse baixinho, balançando a cabeça. —  Will nunca foi meu alfa. Ele até tentou… eu… eu nunca faria isso com vocês. Vocês sempre vão ser mais importantes do que qualquer alfa.

—  Oh, Nico. Nós sabemos. Você é a pessoa mais doce que nós já conhecemos. —  Lou falou e Nico olhou novamente para eles, vendo o casal de alfas sorrindo e acenando para ele. Teve um momento durante a adolescência que Nico pensou que os dois acabariam o tomando para si como um companheiro, mas… mas ele nunca conseguiu enxergá-los como nada além de amigos. Talvez ele pudesse ter evitado toda aquela dor se tivesse os aceitado. Nico sabia que Lou e Alabaster saberiam como o tratar da forma certa.

—  Eu… eu nem sei o que dizer. Eu senti tanta falta de vocês. Eu… 

— Nós também. A gente nunca mais vai te deixar sozinho. Isso é uma promessa.

Nico engoliu em seco, prendendo um soluço e sentiu dos pares de mãos o tocarem pelos dois lados, o prendendo em um abraço apertado. Fazia tempo que ele não se sentia tão seguro e querido, sabendo que o amor deles era incondicional e que eles não o abandonaram não importava o que ele fizesse de errado. 

***

Pela primeira vez desde que Percy se lembrava, ele tinha feito o que Rachel sugeriu. Ele tirou um cochilo no escritório e quando acordou, foi para casa. Tomou um longo banho, se vestiu novamente e deu um tempo para Nico. Um tempo que durou exatamente… quatro horas e vinte e três minutos, o tempo exato dele esfriar a cabeça e ir buscar Nico na faculdade. Penteando o cabelo e colocando seu blazer, Percy pegou a carteira e chaves e desceu até o estacionamento de sua casa, praticamente correndo em direção a seu carro, arrancando em direção a faculdade e chegando lá em tempo recorde. Ele tinha a certeza, dessa vez, tudo daria certo. Ele se desculparia e faria Nico entender que ele nunca o machucaria de propósito e, então, Nico veria, Percy era a única pessoa que Nico precisava.

Percy estacionou o carro e entrou pelo portão de grade alta, finalmente andando em direção a seu ômega. Ele nem teve que procurar, Percy apenas seguiu seus instintos e se deixou ser levado até encontrar Nico e seu doce cheiro adocicado, agora modificado ligeiramente por conta da gestação. A primeira coisa que sentiu ao se aproximar foi a emoção de contentamento fluir de Nico para ele, vendo seu doce e obediente ômega sentado em uma mesa no pátio… rodeado por dois alfas, uma mulher e um homem, que falavam em voz baixa com Nico, cada um com o rosto contra o pescoço de Nico, sussurrando ao ouvido de Nico como se fosse algo comum entre eles, acariciando o cabelo de Nico e onde mais eles pudessem tocar. E, embora Percy não conseguisse sentir nenhuma intenção sexual emanado de Nico, a intenção dos feromônios que os alfas soltavam eram mais do que claras, até chegava a ser ridículo de tão óbvio. 

Ele se aproximou mais e enfim pode ouvir o que eles falavam, vendo com mais clareza como os alfas se enrolavam ao redor de Nico como se eles nunca mais fossem o soltar.

— Oh, o que fizeram com o nosso ômega. Nós podemos fazer tudo isso passar, você só precisa pedir. — O homem falou, roçando seu rosto contra o rosto de Nico e garota concordou, se roçando do outro lado do rosto de Nico.

— Gente, está tudo bem. Eu… eu mereci. Eu provoquei ele e… —  Nico deu de ombros e deixou que os alfas o segurassem e beijassem seu rosto e pescoço, suspirando suavemente.

— Você ainda não disse o que esse alfa fez para te deixar assim. —  A alfa fêmea disse, tocando no queixo de Nico e o virando em direção a ela. —  Deve ter sido algo grave se você está deixando a gente te tocar assim. Vamos, me conte. Eu vou dar um jeito em tudo.

Percy viu Nico mordendo os lábios e corando, e então Nico acenou e suspirou novamente, fechando os olhos fortemente, quando o alfa beijou sobre a mordida que ele havia colocado no pescoço do Nico.

— Ele… ele me deu os melhores orgasmos da minha vida… sem a minha permissão. — Percy observou os três ficarem imóveis, a sensação de leveza sendo substituído pela tensão.

— Ele não fez isso! — A garota quebrou o silêncio, sua voz tão indignada que até Percy podia sentir a ira emanando.

— Não foi ruim, é sério. Eu só… eu só queria que ele tivesse falado comigo, sabe? Eu pensei que ele confiava em mim…

— A culpa nunca é da vítima, Nico. Foi escolha dele. Nós sempre temos uma escolha. — A alfa voltou a falar enquanto acariciava o rosto de Nico afetuosamente.

— Não, eu provoquei ele, eu fiz ele--

— Lou está certa, nós como alfas temos o dever que proteger os mais fracos e abusar desse privilégio… isso não está certo, Nico. Não está.

— Oh, mas eu… — Percy viu Nico engolindo em seco e se encolhendo contra os alfas que o abraçavam mais forte ainda. — Se eu não tivesse o provocado, talvez… eu nem consigo olhar para ele… só de lembrar eu… eu quero fugir, eu não quero nunca mais ver ele. Mas eu… eu amo ele, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ele!

Percy ouviu a voz de Nico sair embargada e um soluço doloroso ser arrancado do corpo pequeno que tremia.

— Oh, Nico… — a garota falou novamente. — Eu sinto muito. Você tem certeza? Nós podemos ajudar, sempre vai ter espaço para você. Sempre.

Mas Nico apenas se afundou contra eles e negou com a cabeça, falando: — Eu… tudo vai ficar bem. Eu só preciso de um tempo.

Assim, Percy ficou atrás deles e continuou escutando os alfas confortarem Nico e continuou a ver como eles o tocavam como se aqueles alfas tivessem qualquer direito sob Nico. O pior era saber que se ele não tivesse feito a maior burrada de sua vida isso não estaria acontecendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, gostaram desse capítulo? Qualquer comentário é bem vindo. Pode ser um "eu odiei porque...", "eu gostei porque..." ou "poderia ter tido...". Serio, qualquer comentário faria o meu dia superr felizzzzz!
> 
> Obrigada por ler e até a próxima!


End file.
